Life Can Be So Cruel
by NASCARGURL2436
Summary: High school fic. Bulma is the new girls, casted as an outcast. Chichi befriends her. But seems some girls have prank for the two. Vegeta and Goku seem to be in on this plan. Lies, deception, heartache, twists and turns. Review!
1. The First Day

Disclaimer: Doesn't own DBZ, but I will wish.

Chapter 1: the first day

Bulma was awoken by her alarm clock to start her first day of school. Her parents had moved due to business for her father. Her father, Mr. Briefs, is the owner of capsule corp. Yes of course her family is very wealthy but she hates to be known at a richy rich girl. She was far from spoiled; she worked for the things she got in her life. She helped her dad with inventions and paperwork.

When she received the news from her parents that they were moving, Bulma was devastated. She didn't want to leave her high school or the friends she had grown up with. She was the captain of the cheerleading squad also kept a 4.0 GPA. She was born a smart girl, she was gifted. She was well loved around her school. She fit in all the social groups and was never teased. She had an easy life. When she learned of the move she realized that she would have to start over a new life at a new school. Of course upon her arrival she would try out for the cheerleading squad, and try to at least fit in.

She had dragged herself out of bed and headed straight to the shower to help wake herself up. After an hour later, she had fixed her hair, put on a pair of worn jeans with a white polo, and finished her makeup. She was already running late for school so she had no time to grab breakfast so she rushed out the door saying good bye to her mother off to the first day of school. The first day as a sophomore.

Chichi hated school more and more as the days progressed. Ever since last year, her friends had kicked her out of the social group it had been hell for her. Marron, the biggest bitch in high school, was tormenting this poor freshman. Chichi was getting tired of Marron and her attitude. So Chichi told her to stop, and ever since then Marron had made it a daily routine to make Chichi's life a living hell. Juu, Chichi's ex best friend, just stands there watching Marron say nasty things to Chichi. It hurt Chichi when Juu does nothing. It hurt Chichi that Juu had chosen her reputation over her, Chichi, her best friend.

Chichi had gotten ready for school, but was going to drag herself all the way there. Her father, Ox King, had noticed a change in his daughter in the past year. He would try to talk to her, but she would say it was nothing and continue with whatever she was doing. He watched her walk outside to her car. 'I wish she would talk to me. I just don't see the Chichi I knew anymore.' Yes chichi still had an attitude, don't get her wrong. She stood up to herself to Marron and Keisha. Keisha. That was Marron's best friend. She had the same bitch attitude as Marron, but at times it seemed worse. When Chichi was in the social group she had never cared for Keisha. She and Keisha had their rounds. But since she was thrown out of the group, she became even worse. Chichi was beginning her 10th grade year. She had a long 3 years ahead of her but she had to be strong to get through.

When Chichi had became an outcast, she felt alone in the world. Like for the rest of high school she would have no friends, life, or fun. But one person, a guy named Krillin took her in. They became friends fast. It made it a little easier but still the pain and depression was still there. Chichi was ready to start her first day as a sophomore.

Vegeta had awoken for the first day of school. His summer had been spent going to the beach or cabin with Goku, having parties and getting to know quite a few girls. Vegeta had been known as the school player. His relationships had never lasted more than a week. When girls dated him they knew he was only after one thing, but to them that didn't matter. To get to be with Vegeta, to be able to please him, that alone was enough for them.

Vegeta looked to his left and saw that the girl he had brought home was still in his arm, lying on his chest. Yes was she was very beautiful. She had long blond curly hair that was soft to the touch. Her size 5 waist and her rounded chest. She was the type of girl that Vegeta would at least look at. He had been fooling around with her for about 4 days; he was growing tired of her. Also he noticed that she was starting to get a little attached to him. He would always end it as soon as they got attached. He didn't really care if he hurt their feeling. He wasn't out there trying to find his true love, the woman of his dreams. The only thing that he was interested in was being satisfied.

He had gently pushed her off of him so he could get ready for school. He was starting his junior year and he was ready to be done with high school. He really didn't have plans of what to do with his life. He is the star quarterback of the football team; he assumed he would go with football.

Once finished getting ready, the girl in his bed slowly aroused, noticing it was time to get up. Once both were dressed they headed to school, to start their first day as a junior.

Goku woke up with a huge hangover. He had partied last night at Vegeta's house, and had a little too much to drink. Vegeta's parents were out of town so they decided to throw an end of summer party. He had ended up drinking a little too much and brought a girl home. But when he woke up, he noticed that she was nowhere in sight. Goku hated school. He had it easy there. He was the captain of the basketball team and played on the football team. His best friend is Vegeta, but also hung out with Marron, Juu, and Keisha. Keisha. She was the love of his life. He had given and done everything for her. Starting in middle school to their sophomore year, they dated. They were the hottest couple. They had ended up giving each other their virginity, but shortly after doing that, Goku noticed Keisha being distant. She wasn't as close to him as they were before. Then the worst possible thing could happen. Keisha had cheated. She told Goku she grew tired of the relationship with him, that she needed to be free and do whatever. She had her whole life ahead of her.

Goku went to Vegeta for advice and as friend, someone to talk to. Vegeta was never really into the mushy stuff and never knew what to stay. Vegeta always told Goku he couldn't stand him, but deep down Goku knew that was a lie. And so Vegeta, the best possible way he could tell Goku that Keisha was right. They did have their whole life a head of them. Why find someone now when you can do that in 5 years, when you are ready to settle down. Goku just shook his head. After 2 months of the break up, Goku decided Vegeta was right. He was young and was going to live life to the fullest. With no cares, no worries, and definitely no chains. Goku started to party with Vegeta on Friday and Saturday nights, every once in a while bring a girl home to full fill his needs.

Goku snapped out of his thoughts, noticing the girl he had brought home, came out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready for school. Goku took that as a sign to get ready and start the first day of his junior year.

Author note: yes I have been gone a long, long time. The other 2 stories I had started a long, long time ago. Well I decided to give those up. I have matured and ready to start a real story. Now I know the first thing you will be thinking. What the hell with Goku. Yes Goku in my story will be very OOC. I know so if you don't like it then I advise not to read it. I love stories with angst and real life problems, so that is what I am basing my story off of. Real life shit that happens in the real world. This won't be your normal v/b and g/cc and 18/k. I like things to be different. Well let me know what you think. Open to suggestions. If you want to praise it, then praise it, if you want to flame it, then flame it. But don't be the same person that continues to read it and flame every chapter. Stop reading it if you don't like it. Enjoy.


	2. The Beginning Of School

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or the Characters. Only my characters I make up. Like Keisha.

Chapter 2: The beginning of school

Bulma arrived at her new high school a little faster than she thought. She had 15 minutes till the bell rang. As she walked up to the school she started to get butterflies in her stomach. Was she nervous? But why? She seemed more excited than anything. To start a new school, to meet new people. At the same time she did miss her old school. All her friends were back there. She had to move forward though. She had to be ready for this.

She walked up the stairs heading for the office. She needed to get her schedule and to find out where her locker is. Also to find out when cheerleading tryouts were. As she opened the big glass door, she noticed the school looked much bigger on the inside. The first thing she saw was 3 rows of lockers. Then to her left, easy to find, was the office.

"Hi. My name is Bulma Briefs and I am new to the school here. I need my school schedule and my locker number/combination." Bulma waited as the lady walked away to get her the things she asked for. The secretary handed her the papers, and went back to whatever she was doing.

Bulma looked at her schedule, realizing this was going to be an easy year for her. Granted a lot were honors classes but Bulma is a very smart girl and had no problem keeping a 4.0 GPA.

Bulma started for her locker to drop her book bag off and head to her first class of the day. Physics. She placed her book bag in her locker. She grabbed her book and notepad, when she all of a sudden felt someone bump into her. Just as she was about to yell at them to watch where they were going, she noticed the girls wearing cheerleading outfits. Bulma quickly realized that she had better not start any fights on her first day especially with the cheerleaders. If Bulma was going to be on the cheerleading squad she needed to be nice to the others.

"Oh sorry did I just run into you?" One of the girls said. She had long dark blue hair. Much darker than what Bulma's hair was. She had a very slim figure but a lot of slim figures had a small chest. But not this girl. She had a big chest to make her look even better.

"Oh… It's ok. So you're on the cheerleading squad? I was actually going to look for someone who could tell me when the tryouts are?" Bulma could tell what kind of girl this was just by looking at her. Bulma hated to judge people right off, but this girl gave off a bad vibe. She seemed like one of those snobby all that girls. That doesn't care about anyone but herself.

The girl just looked at Bulma and smiled. 'So she wants to try out for cheerleading.' She flipped her hair and spoke to Bulma in the nicest voice she could come up with. 'Well let me introduce myself. My name is Marron. I am the captain of the cheerleading squad. Tryouts are this Friday; you're more than welcome to come and tryout. But we really don't like clumsy girls." Once Marron made that last statement the other 2 girls with her started laughing, tears coming to their eyes. One girl had shoulder length brown hair. It was layered and straighten. She had more curves to her body. Not flat and straight. Freckles were scattered perfectly across her cheeks. She, too, had a cheerleading uniform on. Her name is Keisha. The other girl also had shoulder length hair, but hers was blond, all one length. She was slender and built similarly to Marron. The only difference was that she had more of a bad ass vibe with her. She also had a cheerleading uniform on. Her name is Juu.

"Excuse me.' Bulma was offended. She was not clumsy one. "I am not clumsy. You ran into me. I was just standing here getting things out of my locker until you ran into me. So you are the clumsy one." At this point Bulma didn't care about niceness. This girl was being just plain rude and she was not going to put up with it.

"Well if you didn't have such a big fat ass sticking out then maybe she wouldn't have to try and get around it." Keisha commented back with a smirk.

"Whatever. I am new to the school here. I am not trying to make enemies. If you want to be immature about things, then fine so be it. I am done here." Bulma gathered her things and shut her locker. But as soon as she was trying to walk to her class, the girls had stopped her and Marron pushed Bulma against the locker. Marron was pissed now. "You better watch yourself. I am the one in charge around here. I am the one that can make your life a living hell."

Bulma just ignored her and again tried to push through the girls, this time succeeding. She couldn't believe those girls. 'What gives them the right to talk to me like that and they don't even know me. The nerve of those girls. Damn do I even want to try out for cheerleading now? Yes, yes I will. I will not let them win. I will show them.'

Bulma walked into her class, noticing she was one the first student there. That didn't matter; she didn't want to be out there dealing with stupid people.

Marron couldn't believe that she just talked to her like that. Granted she was new here and didn't know who she was or what she was capable of doing. But she will just have to teach that girl a damn lesson. "Keisha I think we need to show that girl how it really works when you treat the upper class here like that." Keisha shook her head and agreed. Keisha loved being a bitch. That was her best skill.

Juu on the other hand hated treating girls like that and not giving them a chance. She was still really pissed at Marron and Keisha for doing away with Chichi. Chichi was Juu's best friends. Juu didn't really care for Marron or Keisha. She had even gotten in a fight with the 2 of them after pushing Chichi out. But Marron just said one thing to her. "Fine go join her then, but you will regret it. I promise you that." Juu isn't afraid of neither Marron nor Keisha but she just didn't want to deal with their shit. To have to be laughed at everyday and to be part of pranks. Juu had unfortunately chosen her reputation over her best friend. She regretted it every day but it was too late now. Chichi would have nothing to do with Juu and then Juu would be alone. Her biggest fear.

"Juu do you think you can help us out?" Keisha asked. Juu wanted to say 'no you stupid bitch. I am not going to be part of your immature plans.' All Juu could do was to bite her tongue and shook her head up and down.

"Great. Well now that is settled." Keisha clasped her hands together, smiling. "On to more important things. Vegeta is having another party this weekend. He wants to enjoy it before his sports start up. Well and he wants to enjoy another thing too." Keisha and Vegeta have slept together a couple times. Only for pure pleasure. It had been awhile since they had sex and this weekend seems like a good time to Keisha.

Marron, too, is excited about the party. She knew Yamacha would be there. No she didn't like him, nor did she want a relationship. Just the pleasure. Yea it seems like she was being whore. But there is nothing wrong when you need sexual release.

The 3 girls gathered their things, headed their separate way to their classes.

Vegeta had arrived at the school with only 5 minutes till the bell rang. He really didn't care if he was late. He was passing his classes and as long as he was doing that he would be able to continue to play his sports. As soon as he pulled into the parking lot he told the girl he was pretty much done with her. He was nice and said that she was good for the time being but now he was tired of her. She did cry, but she nodded and went to school. Vegeta really didn't care if he hurt the girl's feelings. These girls knew what they were getting themselves into. They knew what type of person he is.

As he started walking up to the school he noticed Goku, too, was making his way toward the school.

"Hey Vegeta. I saw tiffany ran crying. I take it you got bored of her?" Goku said while running up to Vegeta.

Vegeta just nodded. He only hung around Goku so he had someone to talk to. Well also the fact that they grew up together. "Yea, but she will get over it. If not, well I could care less."

"Yea, your right. Well I dropped Amber off at her school a little while ago. That why I'm running late. So the party this weekend. You excited?" Goku still had his sweet care free personality, but a lot of him had died when Keisha had cheated on him. He learned to let that go and move on. He even still talked to her.

"Whatever Kakarot." Vegeta would only call him by his middle name. He never really cared for the name Goku. At first it did bother Goku but he figured why get upset. It's just like a nickname. "What is your first class, Kakarot?"

Goku looked down at his schedule, "oh its Physics. What about you?" Vegeta pulled out his schedule, looking it over. Goku peeked over to see that Vegeta, too, had the same class. "Woohoo. Vegeta were in the same class. Right on." Vegeta and Goku walked into the school and headed to their first class of the day.

Author note: I have to say this chapter sucked. I was trying so hard to start it off. I like the different POV. Let me know if you guys like that. I am trying my hardest to not make this like the rest. I know later the chapters will get better and the story will get better. To me it seems like the beginning sucks because you are introducing everyone and getting started. Also yes this is a V/B story but I am involving G/CC just as much. A little bit of K/18. Anyways. REVIEW!! REVIEW!! I will try to get the next chapter out in the next few days. Thanks.


	3. A New Friend

Chapter 3

Chichi's locker was just down the hall about 10 lockers from Bulma's and saw the whole ordeal. Chichi knew that feeling. The feeling of aggravation but also hurt. Chichi learned to ignore what a lot of the girls would say to her. Chichi watched as Bulma walked towards her class and the other 3 come up with some scheme to get back at her. 'How immature can these 3 get? I will have to find this girl later.'

Chichi started towards her first class which was cooking. Chichi was a great cook, and ever since mom passed away 3 years ago she had been helping around the house. She would cook, clean, and help take care of her little sister. Her dad worked a lot of hours would sometimes not be home till 11 at night. So Chichi would cook dinner for her and her sister and then put the leftovers away for her dad. She really didn't need cooking lessons but the reason she took the class was to give her more ideas what to make and it would be an easy A.

When she walked into the classroom she noticed that Juu was seated at one of the desks in the front. 'What a great way to start the day for a whole semester.' Chichi took her seat towards the back on the other side of the room, away from Juu. She had noticed that towards the end of the last semester that Juu would try and converse with her, but Chichi would always shoot her down. Chichi didn't care what Juu had to say, rather it be an apology or an excuse. She didn't want to hear any of it.

After about 5 minutes, the room began to fill with students and shortly later the teacher would walk in and start the first day of class.

Bulma walked into her physics class, being the first one there. She was furious. Bulma wanted to start her first day at the school trouble-free. But unfortunately it started right off in the beginning. Bulma was going to just try and get through the rest of this day and hopefully start a new day tomorrow.

Slowly but surely the rest of the students made their way into the classroom. Bulma sat towards the back, just because she didn't like sitting up front. It felt like everyone was watching her or something plus when she got bored she could fool around.

The teacher walked in carrying books to where she could hardly see in front of her. As she set them down, she looked at the class annoyed. She was probably hardly 5 feet with red fuzzy hair; she had glasses so thick that Bulma doubted she still couldn't see out of them. She was plump but wore clothes maybe still a size too small for her. As the teacher looked around, she heard the bell ring. "Alright class, let's get started. I am going to pass a sheet around and would like for you all to sign your name." As the sheet was being passed around she turned to the whiteboard to start writing her notes. As soon as she turned back around she saw the door pushed up with 2 boys walking through, hurryingly getting to their seats.

"Well looked who decided to join us for class today." The teacher began. "Well boys what is your excuse for being late on the first day of the first class?"

Bulma looked over to the two boys. She noticed one was taller than the other. The taller one who was about 6 feet with jet black hair that stuck out every which way. He looked to have a care free expression but at the same time there was something else there. Bulma couldn't put her fingers on it. He wore jock like clothes, a pair of jeans, ragged jeans and a plain red t shirt. She could tell he was well built. The other boy caught her attention more than the other one. He was the shorter one but by only one inch. He, too, had jet black hair but his stuck straight up, defying gravity. He had a scowl on his face but didn't affect his handsome looks. He had on pair of black pants with a white tank but with his letterman's jacket on. They sat at the table next to Bulma. When Bulma noticed one start to turn and look her direction she quickly looked forward.

The teacher started to walk towards the back, towards the 2 of them. "Well Goku, do you have anything to say?" The teacher asked the taller boy. "No ma'am. I am sorry it won't happen again." Then she turned her attention to the other boy. "What about you Vegeta?" Vegeta just looked at her and hmphed.

"Alright then without anymore disturbance we will start the class. My name is Mrs. Burke. I want you to get out your physics book and we will start the first chapter."

Bulma throughout class would ever so often glance towards Vegeta. She had to admit he was very attractive. He had the body of a god and it seems he knew he did, and use it to his benefit. Bulma had been single ever since her horrible break up with Alex. He had cheated on her after being together for almost 2 years. It had been hard to trust guys since and so she had stayed single since then. Dating another guy never really came to her mind but with Vegeta, she thought maybe she would change her mind.

The bell had ringed for class to be over. Bulma hardly paid any attention in the class but she already knew what the teacher was talking about. She was easily going to get an A in the class. Bulma started to walk towards her locker but she noticed that Vegeta and Goku were in front of her talking. She couldn't hear what they were saying but she could tell that they must be good friends. She stopped at her locker to switch out her books but still kept an eye on Vegeta and Goku. She noticed about a few lockers down they had stopped at one of their lockers. She thought this would be her chance to start a conversation with Vegeta. She quickly switched out her books and started walking toward them. As soon as she was about 10 feet from them she noticed Marron and her 2 lackeys walk up to Vegeta and Goku. That stopped Bulma dead in her tracks. 'Great. Go figure they would talk to those dumb bimbos.'

Bulma started to turn and before they were out of her eye sight she saw Keisha get a little closer to Vegeta. Bulma was fuming. How could anyone stand those girls? She started for her next class which was honor's English 2. She walked into the classroom with 5 minutes till the bell rang. She didn't want to be out there and take the chances of running into the girls and having to deal with them again.

Bulma noticed a girl walk in with a guy right behind her. The girl had long black hair with little curls throughout her hair. She was about Bulma's height, 5' 8. She has slender and with curves. The guy with her was very short, barely reached the girls shoulders. He had a bald head but it worked for him. They started to walk towards her, the girl sat right next to her and the boy on the other side of the girl.

"Hi, my name is Chichi and this is my friend Krillin. I saw you before first hour dealing with Marron and her bitches. Listen, a bit of advice just don't let it show they are getting to you. If you continue to ignore them and keep walking, they will get bored and find some other poor vulnerable girl to bother." Chichi was hoping to help her out.

"Umm… well thanks. I guess it is nice to meet you. My name is Bulma. Today is my first day. I wasn't trying to start anything with them. I mean she ran into me. But I guess that's just the kind of girl she is. But whatever. I don't need that. I wanted to join the cheerleading squad but I am not so sure now. I don't think I could handle it every time. I would stand my ground with her but after awhile I am going to grow tired of it." Chichi nodded and listen to Bulma spill her heart out. Chichi felt terrible for Bulma's first day being rough.

"Well don't let them bother you. If you want you can hang out with me and Krillin. I was once part of their group but I was tired of them picking on poor defenseless girls and I stood up to Marron. Then she casted me out and I would think my best friend Juu would stand by my side but she chose her reputation over me. Some friend she was. Then after a few days I met Krillin and we became good friends." Bulma was shocked at how these people treat each other around here. Granted she had social groups back at her school but nothing as bad as this. Bring other people down, making fun of others, status meant everything at this school. Bulma would survive. She was a fighter and she would not let these girls win.

"Thanks Chichi. That means a lot. But I also have a question for you?" Bulma noticed the class started to fill with students so she lowered her voice for only Chichi and Krillin to hear. "I had these 2 guys in my physics class. One name is Goku and the other is Vegeta. Are they like friends or dating Marron or any of her friends?" Chichi couldn't help but giggle. Krillin spoke up to Bulma about Vegeta and Goku's status at the school.

"Those two are not someone you, especially being a girl would want to hang around with. Vegeta and Goku like to be with a girl for maybe 2 or 3 days, do whatever they want to the girls and leave them. They are not someone that likes to be in a committed relationship. Goku and Keisha had dated for almost 3 years. Then rumor had it that Keisha had cheated on him and after that Goku was a changed man. He slept around with girls and not caring about their feeling but ever so often you would still see him and Keisha hanging around each other. I think he still has feeling for her, but after what she did I don't think he would ever settle down again. I think Vegeta was the cause of that. I mean Vegeta has been a player for a long time and knew this. They don't care as long as they were seen with Vegeta; they thought they were the best. So if I were you, I would steer clear of those 2." Krillin grew up with Goku. He and Goku were best friends going through elementary but when Vegeta showed up in middle school, Goku started to neglect Krillin. Never really called him or hang around him anymore. Shortly after Goku and Keisha got together, Krillin started to lay back and just be on his own. He never really had any friends till he met Chichi.

Bulma looked over at Chichi and noticed she was in a deep thought. "What's up Chichi? Is something bothering you?" Chichi shook her head and looked at Bulma. "Oh I'm sorry. It's just that I always had a small crush on Goku. Ever since that bitch Keisha screwed him over, he's never been the same. I know Goku won't be that guy he was in middle school. The fun, kind hearted guy that thought about everyone before him. But I wish he could. He was such a great guy." Bulma watched Chichi's face turn to hurt. Bulma knew that this was going to be a long and hard couple of years.

Marron and her friends had caught up with Vegeta and Goku. Immediately Keisha went over to Vegeta. "So Vegeta about that party you're having tonight. Are you going with anyone?" Keisha cooed in Vegeta's ear. She had a couple times with Vegeta out of just pure pleasure but she noticed that he was one of the best she has done it with. There was no denying that.

Vegeta on the other had could never stand Keisha. She got on his ever last nerve. He always thought it was weird due to the fact that she dated Goku. Whether Vegeta would say it our loud or not; Goku is his best friend. Goku did tell him he didn't care. He told him he had moved on from her and Vegeta could do whatever he wanted with her.

Vegeta just turned to her and said one word, "no." Keisha smiled at this, glad Vegeta got rid of that other girl he had been bedding with the last few days. "Well then if you need someone I will be there." She snaked her hand down to give his butt a tight squeeze. Vegeta just turned away from her, putting his attention to whatever Marron was blabbing to Goku about.

Well there is the next chapter. Not much happened. Just explaining and meeting. I promise the next chapter will be a little better. Vegeta will be having his party and will Chichi, Bulma and Krillin decide to go? Sorry it took so long but I have had some life changing things going on in my life. Things are starting to settle down. Next chapter will be out soon. I have already started it. REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! Please and thank you!


	4. The Party

Chapter 4

Bulma had made it half through the first day of school. She had gotten through her first 2 classes and now it was time for lunch. After 2nd hour, she, Chichi and Krillin had gotten to know each other pretty well. They decided they would sit together at lunch time, and if any problems arise for Bulma, Chichi would be there to help her out. Bulma was no longer alone in this ordeal anymore.

The 3 friends walked to cafeteria to get their food and quickly sat down. They stayed sort of towards the back in a corner out of everyone's way. Talking amongst them.

"So Bulma, Vegeta is having a summer end party and everyone is going to be there. Granted I hate him, Marron and her damn lackeys but it still can be fun. They will be too busy off doing whatever they do. So what do you say, you want to come with Krillin and I?" Chichi heard about the party while walking in, heading to her first class of the day.

Bulma really didn't want to go. She wasn't a party person at all. She actually avoided parties as much as she could, but she didn't want to let Chichi down. She didn't want to lose her only friend, thinking she didn't want to hang out with her or Krillin. "Well… I don't know. I mean I am not that into parties. But I guess it would hurt to go. I mean who knows, it might be fun."

Chichi clasped her hands together and smiled with glee. "Oh Bulma this will be so much fun. Alright they said the party starts at 10pm tonight and of course there will be alcohol and food. It's at Vegeta's parent's house. He lives only 3 blocks down where I live. If you want you can come over to my house and get ready there and just drive there together. Krillin you can meet us there too." Bulma and Krillin just nodded their heads in agreement. "Ok that will be cool. I will be there at 10 to pick you girls up and we will head over there." Krillin normally always drove do to Chichi not having a car, only when her dad was home and let her use the car.

The 3 friends finished their food talking about the party. What to wear and how to look. Krillin was never much into talking about the girly stuff so he just listened while he downed his food.

The rest of the day was pretty easy for Bulma. She had Trig and the last class of the day was Study hall. She did have Juu in her study hall but did notice that she never really picked on her like she did in the hallway when she was with the rest of her friends. She actually paid no attention to Bulma at all. Bulma thought that was a little strange but wasn't going to complain about it. She met with Chichi and Krillin in the hallway after the last bell rang for school to be out.

"So Chichi I will get my things I need for tonight and head to your house about 8 to get ready, is that ok?" Chichi nodded her head. "Yea that will perfect. Oh Krillin would you mind taking me home today? I didn't want to ride the bus." Krillin normally on a regular basis took Chichi home and he never mind. She really didn't live that far from him. "Sure Chi, you know I don't mind. I don't know why you don't let me take you home every day. Is not out of the way you know." Chichi just laughed, "I know but I don't want to be a hassle." Bulma watched as the 2 walked away towards his car playfully arguing.

Bulma went straight home to finish her homework she had, so she could get ready for the party. "Hey mom, I'm home." Bulma went to the kitchen first since her mother was always there. It seemed like the kitchen was her favorite room unlike the living room or the bed room. "Hey mom I hope you don't mind but I am going to party with some friends tonight. And I know I will have my homework done before I go. Is it ok I go mom?" Mrs. Briefs turned to her daughter with a smile that seemed to never to fade. "Oh of course dear. That is fine. I am glad you made friends on your first day of school." Bulma thanked her mother, ran upstairs to quickly start and finish her homework.

After about 2 hours of finishing her homework, she showered and fixed her hair. She had straightened her hair out a couple curls here and there. She went to her closet to find a good outfit to wear for the party. She found a white skirt with a gray tank top that said Hollister across her chest. She slipped on a pair of white flip flops and headed out the door. She called Chichi to get directions to her house and Bulma was there by 8.

"Hey Chichi, I met your dad. He seems really nice." That was when Bulma looked at what Chichi chose to wear. She had on a pair of demin jean that hugged tight to her hips put flared just a little at the bottom. Her shirt she chosen was white with short sleeved, low enough to show some cleavage and small white string that tied in the back. Her hair was done up in a curly messy bun with a few loose strands down. "Wow Chi, you look great. Damn if the guys don't notice you tonight then there is definitely something wrong with them." Chichi smiled back to her companion. Chichi was trying to get one guy to notice her tonight but she knew that even if he did, he wouldn't give her the time of day. "Thanks Bulma, you don't look too bad yourself. All we have left to do is our makeup and then we will be ready for this party."

Bulma and Chichi finished applying their makeup and just hung around till Krillin showed up to take them to the party.

* * *

Marron and Keisha were getting ready over at Juu's house. Juu never really cared about appearance. She didn't go out looking like a slob but she was someone in 30 minutes she would be ready while Keisha and Marron were still trying to figure out what to wear. They always barrowed each other clothes. When it came to shirt they fit each other pretty close. Keisha had a bigger chest than the other two but still managed to squeeze in their clothes. "Marron do you think this shirt will look ok? I mean I have to look good to get Vegeta's attention tonight." Marron looked over at Keisha and saw she had a pink baby tee on. Of course it was a little small on her but it still looked great. "Yeah Keisha that shirt looks perfect. She should wear this white skirt, it would look great together." Juu just stood there listening to her 2 friends figure out what to wear. By then it was 10 and the party should be starting be now.

"Hey are you guys ready yet? The party is starting and we need to be there to make our scene." Juu was growing impatient. Patience was not part of her personality.

"Yeah we are ready. Ready to make our grand entrance." Keisha and Marron walked out of the closet fully dressed and primped.

Krillin had picked the girls up a little after 10 and they headed towards the party. Bulma was a little nervous just the fact that she didn't know what to say or do if Marron and her friends confronted her. Chichi assured it would be a fun night and that she or Krillin would be there for her. They have become fast friends due to the circumstances.

Krillin pulled into the driveway of Vegeta's house. It was very big but not as big as Bulma's. But it was 2 stories and had a Victorian look to it. There were already about 40 cars in the driveway, yard, and street. Where ever anyone could find a parking spot. And cars were still pulling in. Krillin found a spot and parked the car and the 3 friends started towards the door. Already the music blaring, people hooting and hollering, running around.

"Bulma, why don't we go in and get a drink and find a spot to chill." Chichi screamed over the music. Bulma nodded, following Chichi and Krillin towards what they assumed was the kitchen. There were so many people in there that you couldn't tell. They grabbed their drinks and found a couple couches. On one couch they was a girl already passed out from her drinking.

"You know Chichi I don't think this is my thing. I am not someone to go to parties. I think…" But before she could finish she heard everyone screaming and hollering as she noticed 3 girls make their grand entrance.

"Yes we have finally arrived. Now let's get this party really started." Keisha yelled over the music. Everyone went back to their dancing and mingling.

Chichi turned her attention back to Bulma, "Oh come on Bulma this will be fun. Just stay for at least an hour and if you're still not having fun Krillin will drive you home." Bulma smiled at Chichi and nodded. She was a little hurt that Chichi wouldn't go home with her, but she knew Chichi wanted to have fun and didn't want to ruin it for her.

Krillin decided to mingle and walk around. Maybe being this a new year, he could find Goku and catch up some lost time. But he knew it would be a lost cause. He was already replaced. Krillin never had it easy in high school. Before him and Chichi were best friends, he continually got picked on and teased. He had learned over the years to just let it go because after high school he may never have to deal with any of these people again. When Chichi came into his life, she stood up for him. They were there for each other. But for Krillin it was still hard. He couldn't tell Chichi that she just didn't understand.

After Keisha made her announcement she noticed Bulma and Chichi sitting together on one of the couches. "Hey Marron, looks like that Bulma girl and Chichi became friends." Keisha pointed in their direction. Marron noticed the girls and a smirk started to form on her face. "Well they decided to come to the party, also. Well how sweet because if they think they are going to have a goodtime then they have another thing coming." Keisha and Marron started their way towards the 2 friends. Juu on the other hand decided to stay back away from the two and dance to where the stereo was.

"Well, look who we have here. Chichi did you find yourself a new friend other than baldhead? Wow, you found another outcast just like you. How cute." Marron and Keisha just laughed. Chichi just shook her head at the two. She couldn't believe this. She figured they would be off somewhere in one of the rooms fucking some guy. "Don't you two have better things to do than to bother us? Like maybe go whore yourself to someone? Hey maybe you can make a whole 10 dollars tonight together." Bulma on the other hand just looked away from the two. She didn't want to be any part of it really. She wanted to just have fun and not deal with any problems.

After Chichi's statement Keisha and Marron instantly stopped laughing and glared at her. "Who do you think you are talking to us like that?" Chichi quickly cut them off before they got another sentence in. "And WHO do YOU think you are talking to US like?" After that it became an all out war between the two ex-friends. Bulma couldn't take it anymore. She didn't come here to fight and if that is what is going to happen then she didn't want to be here. "ENOUGH! Ugh. I didn't come here to fight. I came here to have fun and if you two don't want me to, then I will leave and go somewhere, where I can have fun." Bulma screamed, furiously. The 3 teenagers just looked at Bulma, mouths agape, nothing coming out of their mouths. Bulma shook her head and turned to leave for the door. Chichi snapped out of it, glared at the 2 girls and ran after Bulma.

"Bulma! Bulma wait up." Chichi huffed, running after Bulma. Bulma by then had made it outside in front of house. She had stopped at a large fountain. She sat down at the edge, out of breath. "Listen Bulma, I am sorry. It's just that I am not going to let those 2 talk to me, no talk to us like that." Bulma didn't know what else to say. She didn't want to be there if she is not wanted. She only came because of Chichi.

"I know Chi. It's just that I'm not going to stay here if I am going to be made fun of or laughed at." Bulma dropped her head in her hands, letting out a loud sigh. For about 5 minutes the two sat in silence, contemplating whether to stay or go. "I know you wanted to come here, Chichi. I came not wanting to lose my only friend I have."

Chichi couldn't believe her ears. She wasn't going to lose her as a friend. "No Bulma. You won't lose me as a friend. I promise. If you want to go, we can leave. We will leave together. I only thought we could come to hangout and have something to do. But I understand. I won't be mad or upset."

Bulma was sitting there, thinking about it. She figured to give it another shot. Maybe the girls went off somewhere. I mean what are the chances of them running into them again. "Alright Chichi let's head back in and party. We will just try and an avoid them. I mean what are the chances of seeing them again?"

After Chichi ran after Bulma; Keisha and Marron just looked at each other. "Well fine. I don't care anymore anyways. I came here for one thing and one thing only. So Marron if you don't mind I am going to go find Vegeta." Marron said her goodbye to Keisha and went out to find her certain someone too.

Keisha didn't spend hours getting ready for nothing. Vegeta and she had this "thing" that lasted about 6 months, off and on. It was more with friends with benefits if you wanted to call it anything. It did piss Keisha off that Vegeta would be bedding with other girls but she knew that there was no commitment between them. Keisha had been walking all through the house till she finally laid eyes on Vegeta in the corner talking to Goku, Tein and Yamacha with a couple other girls. She noticed Goku had a girl hanging all over him, trying to pull him away from the group. It was strange after she had cheated on him, that after a few months that he had moved on. Goku became a changed man. Keisha hated to blame herself for it but it was mostly her fault for the man Goku became. She did love Goku, she gave him everything, but after high school it seemed things have changed. She was getting bored and tired of the same thing every day. She needed excitement in her life. When Yamacha started to flirt with her, showing desirability towards her, she took the opportunity he gave her. To this day, she doubted Goku knew who she cheated on him with, but to be honest, she didn't think he really needed to know. She didn't want to be the cause of their friendship crumbling to the ground. She didn't want to be cause of his heart breaking twice. She was already responsible for the first break.

Walking up to Vegeta she looped her arm in his, looking up to him. He didn't even give her a glance as she did this. He still looked at his friends as they continued their conversation. That was one thing that aggravated Keisha, but at the same time it was part of his personality that she liked. She stepped up to his ear whispered softly, "So Vegeta I love the party you have going here, but let's say we go get a little of alone time. You know just you and me," giving his ear a little nibble. She knew that excited Vegeta, at least to also get him in to some extent of a mood.

Vegeta turned to look Keisha in the eyes. He really was in no mood at this time. Well in no mood to have sex with her. When he looked around, he really didn't see anyone else to be a better candidate, so he turned to friends to give a small nod. When any of them did that, they knew what was going on and where they would be going. Vegeta led Keisha up to his room. He made it clear to the party guests that his room and his parent's room were off limit. The last time he caught a couple in his room, he literally threw them out.

By the time they got to the door Keisha was already making her move on Vegeta. She grabbed him from behind started in on his neck. Once in his room he twisted around in her arms, crashed his lips into hers. Keisha kicked the door to his room shut. Vegeta started to go back towards his bed, both falling onto the bed. Their hands all over each other, in an intense make out session. They could hear the room next to Vegeta's, a beating rhythm against the wall, knowing another couple occupied that room. To them, nothing mattered because they were there for one thing.

The make out session was shortly ended by Vegeta quickly undressing Keisha, taking her clothes off one by one. Once finished, he stripped himself of his shirt and pants with only his boxers left. Going back to their make out session, Keisha started to tug at his boxer tired of the blocking clothing. Vegeta didn't care about making it passionate; he didn't care about making it caring. He wanted release, he needed release. After taking the last clothing material off, he plunged into her depth quickly and hard. Keisha moaned out loud as soon as he was inside of her. After so many times of being with Vegeta she was still not use to his size. God gifted him in every area.

The kisses were heated, his one hand holding himself up while the other kneaded her perked mound, thrusting into her faster, harder. Keisha had her legs wrapped around his waist, riding. Her manicured nails digging into his back, with each thrust he felt her nails go in a little more. Moans and groans began to fill the room as the 2 bodies rocked and moved together. Vegeta did one final thrust and they came. He rolled over on his side of the bed, panting. Keisha looked over at Vegeta, sweat formed on his head, glistening from the moon light shining in the room. She pulled herself up, and straddled Vegeta, starting round 2.

After Bulma and Chichi had walked back inside, Chichi walked to the kitchen to get them another drink. Bulma saw Keisha walks towards Vegeta and his group of friends. She watched on as Keisha made her moves on Vegeta, apparently it had worked because the 2 started their way upstairs. Bulma just shook her head in disapproval. By then Chichi had made her way back to Bulma with drinks in hands. "Hey Bulma what are you shaking your head at?"

"OH! Chichi you scared. I was just watching Keisha being a whore. I saw her talking to Vegeta and being all over him. Then they both headed upstairs. I am sure there is only one thing that people do when they go upstairs."

"Yeah, unfortunately that is all these people care about around here. To be honest I am waiting till I feel like I am with that person that I want to spend the rest of my life with. I know, I know, it sounds cheesy but it's true." Chichi held on to her virginity like it was a precious jewel.

"Oh no I totally agree. I'm still a virgin too. I just don't see why people should go around sleeping with whomever just for their own satisfaction." Bulma took a drink of her beer looking around at the teens dancing. "Oh hey, do you know where Krillin went? I mean I know he said he would be mingling but I figure he would come back to hang out with us."

"Hmm… you're right Bulma. I don't know. Well I guess we could walk around and see if he would see what he is up to." Chichi and Bulma started to walk around outside first to find Krillin.

Krillin was mingling tell he found the person he was looking for. He and the mystery person walked toward the back side of the house towards the tree line. They wanted to be alone, well more so, they didn't want to be seen. "Krillin I don't know how much longer I can keep this a secret. I care about you so much, but my friends would flip out seeing me with you."

Krillin held on to her hands looking into her deep blue eyes, "Listen I understand reputation means a lot to you, but you need to think for yourself. Who cares what they think. I will be there with you, having an open relationship. I, too, am tired of hiding this, but to be honest I don't know how much longer I can keep this a secret. This isn't fair to me." He noticed a single tear rolled down her porcelain cheek. He wiped away the lonely tear, pulled her into a passionate kiss. Krillin and his mystery woman had been having their secret gathering for about 6 months now. It had worn the couple out for the past couple months due to the relationship growing and strengthening. They were tired of hiding their feeling and showing hatred towards each other in public at school. Krillin had begged her to let them open up about it, but she was to scared what her friends would think. The laughing, teasing, tormenting. She was a very strong woman, stood up for herself. But there is only so much a person can take; only so much a person can fight. Her friends were people that didn't give up, they never grew tired.

Bulma and Chichi were about to look inside the house when they saw two figures off in the distance. One was way shorter than the other and Chichi knew it had to be Krillin. As the two girls sneaked closer to Krillin and the other figure, it became clear they were in a heated kiss. Just as Chichi was going to hoot and holler at Krillin she noticed the girl he was kissing. The tall slender girl, her blonde hair at shoulder length. Chichi knew instantly who this girl was and she was not about to let this happen. Krillin was her best friend and he was supposed to be there for her, not locking lips with the enemy.

"Krillin, what the hell?! Why the hell are you kissing Juu?" Chichi screamed at the surprised couple.

Author note: Damn fanfiction wouldn't let me log in the past two days. I would have had this out 2 days ago. But all well, here it is. I am sure you all could have easily guessed the mystery girl. But I had to get them in there too. But tell me how the story is coming along. Review! Thanks a bunches.


	5. Understanding

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Chapter 5 Understanding

Krillin and Juu had jump from the loud yell coming from Chichi, and quickly they separated. Juu stood there with her hands on her hips getting ready for a verbal fight with Chichi. She was in no mood to fight with Chichi after her and Krillin's deep discussion. Krillin on the other hand, lowered his head as if he was in shame. He knew that more than likely he had hurt Chichi's feeling. 'She probably feels like I betrayed her. But I would never want to hurt her, it's just that Juu and I ended up coming to each other.'

"I can't believe you Krillin. Why the hell would you be kissing Juu, unless… you two are dating aren't you?" Chichi said with her pointing finger pointed to Krillin then Juu. 'I can't believe this. My own best friend dating my ex best friend.'

Krillin lifted his head up and walked over to Chichi looking her straight in her dark brown eyes. "Listen Chi, I didn't want to tell you because of what you are exactly doing right now. Flipping out. I am not doing this to hurt you or make you upset. About 6 months ago I saw Juu at the café and I just started talking to her. I have had a crush on her for a long time. And when I started to talk to her and she wasn't making fun of me, we continued to talk. We got to know each other pretty well. Well then shortly later we fell for each other. We have been hiding it not just from you, but from Juu's friends too."

"Krillin do you not remember what she did to me? She was supposed to be my best friend and stand by my side and when I was shunned, she did nothing. She stood there and let those 2 make fun of me, laugh at me, torment me. She did NOTHING! You think she won't do the same to you. You don't think once her friends find out that they will make her break up with you and you should know she would do it in a heartbeat." Chichi was trying to get through to her friend. She didn't want to see Krillin get hurt just like her.

"Chichi I was trying to talk to you before summer started but you would always ignore me or walked away." Juu was trying to make it up to Chichi but she knew she had hurt her, upset her and most of all infuriated her. Juu was getting sick and tired of Marron and Keisha and they're stupid tricks. She was getting to the point where reputation didn't mean anything anymore.

"Well that's nice Juu, but screw you. You have already shown me what you wanted and what you cared about in life. You have made your decision. And that was obviously not me. I have heard enough. You know what, do whatever you want. I am done." Chichi turned to walk inside but stopped to say one more thing. "Listen I will think this over, but that doesn't mean I forgive what you 2 did to me."

Bulma watched from afar trying not to get involved. It had nothing to do with her, so she stood out of the way and listened. She figured later if Chichi needed her, she would be there. Also if Krillin needed her she would be there for him too. She was not going to take sides. She understood both sides. As she watched Chichi turn and walk away towards the house, she followed her to leave Krillin and Juu to themselves.

"Krillin I tried. Chichi is impossible. I am doing everything I can to make things right between us. Well there is one more thing I could do." Juu gathered herself together started towards the house in the same direction Chichi went, Krillin following her.

Once Chichi reached the inside of the house it was about midnight and the party was nowhere near close to ending. She reached the same couch her and Bulma had sat at when they first arrived, Bulma taking the seat next to her. "Bulma I don't know what to do or to think. I would love more than anything to be friends with Juu again, but I don't know if I can trust her." Bulma put a comforting arm around her to try and console her friend. "There, there. It is a hard decision that you have to see what is right. I can see both sides. But it does sound like Juu still cares for you as a friend and you do the same for her." Just then they saw Juu enter the house looking at Chichi and giving her a wink.

Juu started to look around, as if trying to find someone. But that someone seems nowhere to be found. At least not in this part of the house. She started towards the stairs. Once she got to the top she yelled at the tops of her lungs, "MARRON! KEISHA! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO?!" She started to walk the halls and saw Marron head poke out of one of the rooms, "What the hell do you want? Can't you see that I am busy?" Juu rolled her eyes walking towards her. "Yeah well that's fine but I need you downstairs. I have an announcement to make. Where is Keisha?" Marron looked towards Vegeta's door and that's all Juu needed. Juu was never really afraid of Vegeta. Whit his attitude and bad boy appearance, that never stopped her from backing down from like everyone else. He once tried to make a move on her but she never took the bait. She wasn't like all the other girls in the high school. The girls that would fall head over heels for him. Granted she admitted he looked good but there was no way she took the chance and just to be used by him.

Once Juu reached the door, she started pounding on it. "KEISHA I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE!" She heard shuffling from behind the door and about a couple minutes later Keisha opened the door but only half dressed. "What the hell do you want?" Keisha was pissed that Juu of all people would be bothering her. Her 2 friends knew when she was in one of the bedrooms she didn't want to be bothered. "Listen I need you downstairs. I have an announcement to make and it is about you and Marron. Marron has already started to head downstairs. After I am done you can go back to fucking Vegeta for all I care." Juu finished her speech and turned to walk downstairs. Keisha turned to go back in the bedroom to finish getting dressed, explaining to Vegeta what was going on.

Everyone had made it downstairs, gathering in the living room. Juu stood in the middle with everyone looking on to her. "I have something to say. I have kept quite long enough and I'm tired of this shit. Marron. Keisha. I have been friends with you for almost 6 years and that was the worst 6 years of my life. The only best thing about it was being best friends with Chichi, and when you two casted her out and worst of all made me chose. I was stupid and I had chosen my reputation over Chichi. So basically what I am trying to say is, Keisha, Marron. I am done with you two. I am done being friends, being your dumb lackey." With that said Juu turned and walked out of the house. Chichi, Marron and Keisha's mouths were agape. Chichi turned to Bulma telling her she was going to go after Juu and that she would be right back. Marron and Keisha on the other hand just shouted after her, "fuck you," and glared at Bulma. "You know what bitch, you guys can have her. She was never fun anyways." Marron turned to head back to the bedroom and continue where she left off. Keisha went to Vegeta to continue also. "Hey Vegeta lets head back upstairs." Vegeta was actually already done with her, turning and walking away from her. This pissed Keisha off even more and stormed off to cool down somewhere.

"Juu! Juu wait up." Chichi hollered, running after her ex best friend. Juu finally came to a stop half way down the driveway huffing. "I can't believe you did that. Well I mean I am still hurt but at the same time happy. I really don't know how that's possible in life." Chichi giggled to lighten the mood a little. Juu turned to look at Chichi, her face was red from running so fast and hard. "Chichi I did that more for myself than you. I couldn't stand those two. Always thinking they are better than everyone including their friends, thinking they can do whatever they want and to get away with it. I am tired of it and what no part of it anymore. I don't care if you forgive me and I don't care if you still don't want to be my friend. I am through with his childish shit." Juu turned to leave, but Chichi put her hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Juu I appreciate it. It means a lot you did that. I think we should talk and maybe see if we can get this worked out. I am sure I can learn to trust you again." Chichi have Juu a smile and lead her to sit by the fountain for the two to talk.

Bulma was still inside sitting on the couch waiting and thinking Chichi was going to come back in. She looked around and noticed that people started to leave well the ones that were still conscious. She noticed the girl that was passed out early in the party had already left due to the couch being vacant. Her eyes then drifted to Vegeta. She didn't know why she was drawn towards him. But of course it seems like all women were drawn to him. He had the body of a Greek God, well toned and chiseled. His face was so stern but it didn't damage his good looks. His hair stood straight never seeming to fall down as dark as the black sky. She kept staring at him in awe but when he turned to look in her direction she quickly looked in another direction not to be caught. Bulma sat there to wait for him to turn away but she could feel his eyes looking at her.

Vegeta was glad when Juu had interrupted him and Keisha, after about 3 times he was done but his body seemed to not let him stop. When Keisha came back to him again he just shot her down. He was done with her. They were never in a committed relationship and never will be, but when it came to sexual needs she would always come to him. He grew tired of her. The same thing, that was why nobody ever saw him in a real relationship, he couldn't stay in one. He would get bored very easily. He started to look around, seeing the guests start to leave. He noticed it started to thin out. 'Good because if these people all don't leave in the next hour, I'm kicking them out.' While looking around his eye set on a blue hair girl. In his first hour class he knew she was glancing at him every so often. And now at the end of the party he saw her do it again. He had to admit she had a good looking body. She was slender with curves, and a well rounded chest. He hair as cerulean as the ocean. Her skin was a light porcelain color. Not the fake tan like a lot of the girls seemed to do. Then he had set on her eyes. Just as blue as her hair. 'Hmm… she is something different, looks of innocence and purity.' Vegeta was one that never had to go the girls; they would always come to him. He walked over to her looking down at her since she was still on the couch. "I have never seen you here before?"

Bulma was a little surprised he came over to talk to her. "Um… yea. Today was my first day. I made friends with Chichi and she wanted to come to the party so her, Krillin and I would be able to hang out and talk." Vegeta just looked at her and nodded. He really didn't care why she came, who she is friends with. "yea whatever." Just then Goku came over to see what Vegeta was up to. "Hey Vegeta, who you talking to? Are you trying to get another girl in bed?" Bulma was outraged by his statement. "Excuse me, but he is not trying to get anyone in bed here. I am not some kind of whore like the rest of these girls here at your school. If you think for one second…" Bulma was cut off as Vegeta raised his hand to indicate her to shut up. "Enough. Kakarot is an idiot he knows no better. If you think I would want to sleep with you, haha, you're sadly mistaken. You are repulsive looking and can barely stand the look of you." By then Bulma was offended. She got up from the couch to find Chichi and Juu to let them know she is ready to go home. Bulma has had enough of these people and their hurtful words.

"Hey sorry Vegeta I didn't know. So why were you talking to her then?" Kakarot was never really the brightest crayon in the box but Vegeta was at times glad he was around. He had someone to talk to. "Well if you need to know I was trying to make a move. She seems different from the other girls. Like maybe she might be the something I need different.' Goku was surprised at what Vegeta was telling him. "So are you saying that you are going to maybe make a commitment?" Vegeta rolled his eyes at Goku, "No, just the usual."

Marron and Keisha had overheard the boys talking about Bulma. "Hmm Marron I have an idea. I was watching Bulma, how she was looking at Vegeta. It seems she has a little puppy crush. We could use that and maybe make her the school fool." Marron loves when it comes to embarrassing girls. The two girls walked over to Vegeta and Goku with a plan.

"What the hell do you two want?" Vegeta was in no mood now. Especially to deal with Keisha and Marron. "Oh be quite, Vegeta. Keisha and I have a great idea to get back at the Bulma girl for what she did to you and how she treats us. Hmm… we could even get back at Chichi." Vegeta and Goku just looked at Marron for her to continue. "Anyways, we saw how Bulma was looking at you, Vegeta. She has the hots for you. I mean she was staring you down. So we could play a little prank on her. Vegeta you could change your ways and say Bulma made you changed man and you want to be committed to her. Then once you get her where you want her, break her heart. And throw it in her face that it was all a joke." Keisha nodded loving the idea the more they talked about it, but Goku and Vegeta seemed a little different on the idea. Goku was the first to speak up, "that seems kind of mean. I mean what she did to you, was it that bad?" Keisha had heard enough from him. "Listen Goku if you don't want to be a part of this fine but see if you get anymore action with the girls." Goku hated this about being in the "popular" group, you piss them off they make your life a living hell. "Fine, Fine. What do you want from me? What is it that you want me to do?" Keisha and Marron looked at each other with a big smirk on their faces. "Well we want you to do the same thing basically." Goku's eyes began to widen. "No, no. Not with Bulma, with Chichi. I know that Chichi has had a crush on you since you and I dated." Goku and Vegeta looked at each other. 'This could be fun and I will be able to get that girl into bed in no time. Trying to turn me away like that. Humph. She will be begging for it after I am done with her.' Vegeta nodded and Goku shortly later nodded, both agreeing to be part of this sinister prank.

After Bulma had found Chichi, Juu and Krillin talking by the fountain, she had asked them to take her home. After she was dropped off she went straight to her room and just mope. The night just seemed to get worse and worse as the night went on. Well at least for Chichi she got her friend back, Juu and Krillin no longer have to hide their relationship. For them it was probably the best night in a long time. As the day seemed to go on the more she started to hate the school. The only good thing she seemed to be getting out of it was gaining two new friends, Chichi and Krillin. For the rest of the weekend she decided to just stay home and study. She didn't want to go out and have to worry about anyone else that goes to that damn school.

Author note: yea short chapter but the next one will be a lot longer. Review and let me know what you think of it. I will start the next chapter. The more reviews the faster it comes and the more I feel to update. Thanks!


	6. Author Note

Author note: I am so sorry but I had to send my laptop in to get the screen fixed and it has part of the new chapter on it. I won't be getting the laptop back till one week. Ugh! But when I get it back I will finish the chapter and quickly put it out. I am sorry for the inconvenience. Let me know how you all think the story is going and all. Thanks


	7. The Start Of The Prank

Chapter 6

Bulma awoke on Monday to the sound of an aggravating alarm clock. Bulma had spent the majority of her weekend at home studying and doing homework. After the party on Friday Bulma didn't want to go out or take the chances of running into anyone. Chichi had tried calling her all weekend but Bulma didn't know to say to her, how to explain herself. She didn't know how to talk to Chichi about the conversation with Vegeta. Vegeta. Bulma's mind began to wander back to him. Bulma was livid at what Goku had said to her. She was pretty sure that Vegeta was thinking that, that he had only one thing on his mind. Bulma didn't know how to confront not only Vegeta but the rest of the people.

Bulma pulled herself out of bed to start her day. She headed towards her closet to just throw whatever on. She wasn't about to go to school to try and impress anyone, she was done with that. After about 30 minutes of getting ready and dressed she headed downstairs to eat her breakfast and head out the door. She wasn't looking forward to school but she figured she would just go and get it over with.

Bulma was driving slower than normal to school, this point she didn't care if she was late or not. Her mind was still on the party, at the event that happened that night. 'I am glad I became friends with Chichi and Krillin. The fact that I am not left alone in that place, but it seems that causes me more problems than I need. I just want to go and finish. I want to be done with school, go to college off far away from here, so then I would never have to deal with these people ever again.' She pulled in the parking lot, noticing very full, so unfortunately she had to park towards the back.

While Bulma was walking up to the school she noticed Vegeta and Goku not that far from her, talking amongst themselves walking towards the school building. She slowed her walking pace a little to not be noticed but unfortunately unsuccessful. Vegeta glanced in her direction, getting glimpse of her aqua hair, the quick glance turned into a long gaze. Vegeta stopped for her to come closer to him and Goku. Bulma didn't want to say anything to him, well she really didn't know what to say. But most of all she just didn't want to deal with the drama this early in the morning. Once he was closer in ear shot she glared at him, "I have nothing to say to you." Bulma continued her path in the same direction but at a quicker speed.

Vegeta knew the prank that Marron had told him and Goku, what to do with Bulma and Chichi. He wasn't so much doing it just to prank the 2 girls, but more so for the bet. Goku and himself had made a bet with Keisha and Marron. Vegeta and Marron had betted that Vegeta would get Bulma in bed before Goku with Chichi. Goku and Keisha had betted Goku would be the first. For Vegeta to be able to win this bet, which there was a thousand dollars on the line, he would have to lower his pride just a little but keep enough up to not look like he was becoming soft.

"Hey Woman, slow down." Vegeta ran towards her leaving Goku to walk by himself to class. Goku was not about to mess any chances up for him. He already made it enough of a challenge for him. He looked over at the blue beauty and could see anger in her eyes, he could even feel it around her.

"I don't care what you have to say. I already know what you are trying to pull. I already told you I am nothing like the rest of there girls at this school." Bulma held her head high and continued her path to the school. She was not about to let this jerk make her late to class. She quickened her pace for him to maybe catch the hint she was done talking to him. "Woman, I wasn't done talking so stop running." Vegeta hollered after her, catching up with her. "I told you at the party that Kakarot was not the brightest and doesn't know what he is talking about."

Bulma had already heard this damn story and was in no mood to listen to it again. "Yea yea. I already heard all this. And how repulsive I look and can't stand the sight of me. So let me ask you this question." By then Bulma and Vegeta had stopped walking and were looking each dead in their eyes. "If I am so horrible to look at, then why are you right now looking at me, talking to me? Hmm…" Vegeta was stunned. He didn't know how to respond to this. He just continued to stare, no more like beginning to glare at her. Vegeta would never let a woman talk to him the way she was right now. But if he wanted to win this bet, like he told himself before, he would have to lower his pride just a little. "Oh get over it." Vegeta told her and walked towards Goku to hurry and get to class before the bell rang. Bulma on the other hand just stood where she stopped. 'I can't believe this guy. Why is he so difficult? I am not stupid, so why does he think I am?' Bulma snapped out of her thought, realizing she needed to run to class if she was going to be on time.

Bulma walked into her sociology class, relieved that Chichi was in her class, but realized that she

needed to explain to her why she never answered her calls. She knew Chichi would more than likely demand why she never answered her call or even returned any of them. Bulma walked towards the back of the room where Chichi was sitting. Bulma set her books down and glanced over in Chichi's direction. She didn't even acknowledge her sitting there. She could feel Chichi was giving off an aggravated vibe.

"Hey Chichi." Bulma thought to lighten the mood a little, she would have to start talking to Chichi. But all Chichi did was look over at her and then look straight ahead again. Bulma took a deep breath, "Look I am sorry I didn't answer your calls or return them, but something happened at the party and I just didn't feel like talking to anyone over the weekend. I hope you can forgive me, Chi."

Chichi looked over at Bulma again, still a little hurt, but hearing the reason, Chichi gave in. "What happened Bulma? I didn't hear anything, so I never knew. I am your friend and if you need anything or anyone to talk to, I am here." Bulma nodded her head, agreeing with Chichi. "I know I know. At the time I didn't want to talk to anyone. It had been hard for being my first day here. At the party when you and Juu were patching up your friendship, Vegeta came over and talked to me. Asking me how my first day of school was. Well I was telling him about it and Goku walks up asking Vegeta if I was another girl he was trying to get in bed with. I was furious. I went off on the both of them. Then Vegeta had the nerves to tell me I am ugly and repulsive to look at. So that was why I wanted to go home. This morning Vegeta caught up with me trying to talk to me but I put a stop to it. I am hoping today will be better." Chichi was lost at words. Why in the world was Vegeta talking to Bulma, not saying anything on Bulma, but more on Vegeta's end. The only reason Vegeta ever really talked to a girl was to only get her into bed. Chichi was not going to let that happen. "I am sure today will be a better day. I mean its brand new day, a brand new week"

The bell was about to ring in 3 minutes and Chichi was telling Bulma what she did over the weekend. How her and Juu got together and did a lot of catching up too. How Juu, Krillin and herself hung out together, knowing they didn't have to hide anymore. That's when Bulma and Chichi saw who walked in the door, joining their class: Vegeta, Goku, Marron and Keisha. Bulma rolled her eyes, "Oh what a great way to start the morning."

Vegeta and Goku had led the group towards the back of the room but on the opposite end of where Chichi and Bulma was. Vegeta and Goku sat in the back row, with Keisha in front of Vegeta and Marron in front of Goku. The group had noticed that Bulma and Chichi was in the room, thinking this was a perfect way for the guys to get to know the 2 of them. So the plan would be in affect. Vegeta looked in Bulma direction, noticing Bulma was already glaring at him. 'Great this might be harder than I thought.' Goku on the other hand looked in Chichi direction giving her a wink. Goku put his attention back to his group. "So Vegeta how are things going on your end?" Goku asking Vegeta to get an idea where he is at. "Oh shut up, Kakarot. Thanks to your big mouth, the little wench hates my guts and wants nothing to do with me. She won't even really talk to me other than the fact that she doesn't want to talk to me. So from here on out, you keep your mouth shut to her that has anything to do with my reputation." Goku couldn't help but laugh, he tried nodding his head to agree he wouldn't intrude anymore. Vegeta just hmphed at Goku and turn towards the front of the class, just as the bell rang.

The teacher walked in hushing the class. "Ok class, quiet down. My name is Mrs. Stock and I will be your sociology teacher for this semester. I am going to pass out the pretest to get an idea where you all are at." She started passing them out, once finished the class worked on the pretest with silence. Bulma had breezed through the pretest with no problems, knowing she would ace this class with ease. She only took some of these classes for one reason because it was her first year here and she wanted to try and fit in. The second reason, she wanted an easy 4.0 GPA.

The class had finished the pretest in 20 minutes, the teacher was nice enough to let the class mingle, and get to catch up with their gossiping. "Hey Chichi," Bulma said getting Chichi attention. "Goku keeps looking over here at you." Chichi looked over in the direction of the jocks and cheerleaders, noticing indeed that Goku was glancing every so often in her direction. "Yea I see that. But I am not going to waste my time. Keisha has already changed him to someone that's, well someone I wouldn't want to be with. He has a reputation for sleeping around. I mean I wouldn't mind dating him, but I know he would be dating me for only one thing." Chichi has had a crush on Goku for years, and when she heard Keisha had cheated on him and that he was available, Chichi was ecstatic, knowing that she would need to give Goku time to heal his broken heart, then try to ask him out. But after a few months she noticed he started having a different girl on his arm every week. Chichi realized what Goku became, he became the very same person as Vegeta, and she blamed Vegeta for it. Chichi knew she lost her chance, she was not about to be another girl for Goku to take advantage. Even with all that, Chichi was second guessing herself. 'Maybe I could give him a chance and set guidelines. I am sure I can change him back to the nice sweet Goku I knew and fell for.'

Bulma could tell Chichi was having a battle inside her mind. "Chi, is everything alright?" Chichi looked over at Bulma confused. "Yea I am alright. Just have a lot on my mind. I mean what if he does ask me out. I mean the signs are there. But I just don't want to be used." Bulma nodded her head listening to her dear friend. "Oh no. You need to stand up for yourself. Don't let him take you over like that. I mean you want to date him, then date him. Obviously you have waited a long time. I mean here is your chance if he asks you out. Just stand your ground on the intimate part."

"Yea you're right. Well I guess we will just have to see where things will be going." Chichi and Bulma just chatted for the remainder of the class till the bell had finally rang. "Hey Chichi what is your next class?" Chichi looked down at her schedule , "Study hall. What do you have next Bulma?" Bulma looking at her schedule a little bummed, "I have Business Management. Well I guess I wont be seeing you again till lunch." Chichi and Bulma said their goodbyes, going their separate ways looking for their class.

Bulma was glad how the day was starting. She was relieved that Marron and her stupid friends left her alone, Bulma was in no mood for their crap today. She walked into her 2nd hour class, sitting towards the front. She figured that she wouldn't have anyone in here that she would know, so decided to sit towards the front. She was getting her things out of her bag and saw Juu walk in to class. Bulma had never really talked to her after Juu and Chichi patched things up, so Bulma was curious how Juu would react towards her. Bulma watched Juu walk towards her way, sitting directly next to her. Bulma still face forwards minding her own business.

"Hi. Listen I would like to apologize how I treated you on Friday. To be honest I really wanted nothing to do with those 2 idiots, on how they were picking on you. I cant stand how they treat people who they don't even know." Juu wanted to make things right. She made things right between her and Chichi. She also wanted to be able to get along with Bulma, since she was Chichi's new friend.

Bulma could tell she was being sincere, but Bulma didn't want to completely forgive everything she did. She did make Bulma's first day at school excruciating. "I understand, but it will take time for me to overcome this. I am sure we will be good friends once I get to know you." This was a start for Juu.

Class had started and through class Juu and Bulma got to know each other a little better. When the bell rang for lunch the 2 new friends started walking together towards the lunch room, of course to be lucky enough to run into Keisha.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here. Now that we casted you out Juu, of course you would become friends with the biggest loser in school. What a perfect couple." Keisha couldn't hold her laughter inside anymore and she let it out. Bulma had nothing to say to her, so she just shook her head at her. Juu on the other hand was not about to be down talked by either of the girls. "Keisha, instead of making it a daily routine being a bitch to others, why don't you go be a whore somewhere. I mean I know Vegeta has already grown tired of you, hence from his reaction towards you later that night. Oh wait then who will you go to. Oh dear what a shame." Juu and Bulma by then were laughing hysterically at Keisha, turn to make their leave.

Bulma didn't understand why Keisha had to say things she said, why she did the things she did. Bulma and Juu went to get something to eat and join Chichi and Krillin in the cafeteria. Gathering their lunch, walked in the cafeteria, gazing around, trying to find Krillin and Chichi. Once they were spotted, Juu and Bulma joined them at the table.

"So I see you two had a run in with the bitch." Chichi said taking a bite of her salad. Juu took her seat between Krillin and Chichi, "Yea I put the little bitch in her place. I'm sorry, but I am not going to let them down talk me. They are no better than me. They will learn their damn lesson." Juu had dealt with Marron and Keisha for years and it was time to put an end to their so called friendship. Around middle school was when Keisha and Marron became more snotty and stuck up. Juu never really wanted to stop being friends due to them having history, also when they were younger they were great friends. But it seemed when they matured, it seemed to have gotten worse.

Bulma decided to go back to the food market to get some water, Chichi joining her to keep her company, someone to walk with her. "So Bulma, do you think I should ask Goku out, with all the signs he's been giving me all day or should I wait for him to come to me?" Bulma had thought about her questions, wondering how to answer it. She didn't want to see Chichi hurt if she went into dating Goku. Bulma had a bad feeling that Goku would hurt her, then Bulma would need to be there for her friend. To watch tears fall down her face, to catch her when she fell from the aching. Bulma didn't want to see Chichi go through that, let alone feel it.

"Umm… Well Chi I don't want to see you get hurt. I mean like you were saying Goku might be after just one thing. I know you said you would be vigilant but still, I am afraid you would fall for him." Chichi tried to hold her giggling in, "Oh I will be careful, Bulma. I am a strong girl. I can take care of myself, besides I have already fallen for him. I can't go any deeper." Bulma nodded at Chichi still worried for her friend. "Alright Chichi, but know that I am here for whenever you need me. I am just a phone call away, you remember that." Chichi smiled to Bulma giving her a hug.

As Bulma and Chichi paid for their drinks, they noticed off on the other side of the food market was Vegeta and Goku talking amongst themselves, picking up more food. "Well Chi here is your chance then, if you want to talk to Goku." The 2 girls started their way to the guys, on the way Chichi was trying to muster up as much courage as she could. She hasn't really spoken to Goku in months almost a year or 2. Chichi didn't even know what to say to him, but she needed to figure it out fast because she was almost standing in front of Goku and his best friend, Vegeta. "Hey guys, what going on?" Bulma figured she would be the first to talk since on the walk over to them she noticed Chichi was battling with herself on what to say. "Oh! Hey. Oh nothing getting more food, I am starving. The first portion of food just wasn't enough." Goku replied while filling his tray with mounds of food. Vegeta hmphed at Goku, "What are you talking about, you had enough food to feed an entire city. Is your stomach a bottomless pit?" Goku paid no attention still piling food on his tray. "Ugh you make me sick Kakarot. So I thought you were done talking to me, woman. I thought you weren't going to talk to me anymore. Guess I was wrong, you just can't get enough of me." Vegeta smirked at Bulma. Bulma just rolled her eyes at his remark and turned her attention back to Goku and Chichi. Bulma noted that Chichi hadn't said anything since they came over to talk to them. Bulma gave Chichi a little nudge to get her to say something, anything.

Chichi didn't know what to say, still. She was lost for words. Words trying to come out, a sound, her voice trying to make audible, mouth trying to move, but still nothing. 'Come on Chichi say something, like how are you, nice day today isn't. Anything. Chichi gathered the last of her courage, "So Goku, long time no see, how have you been?" Goku grabbed the last of his food and turned to give his full attention to Chichi. "Oh hey Chi. I am doing good. Sorry we haven't talked much after well… you know." Chichi just smiled and nodded. "Well I need to pay for my food and finish eating before lunch if over. I am sure I will see you around." Goku gave her one of his trademark smiles.

Chichi and Bulma said goodbye and headed back to their group of friends. Chichi face was so red from blushing she didn't think she couldn't hide it anymore. "Wow Chi, if you get any redder you might look like a cherry." Bulma and Chichi laughed.

Author note: Yea I know it has been forever and I am sorry for that. I am not going to be someone and give an excuse which I know you don't want to hear. Anyways here is the chapter. Hope you like it. Showing a build up between Goku and Chichi. I was also going to ask that I need a beta reader. If anyone out there is interested let me know. I will try to be more faithful in updating. Thanks again. Review Review Review! Please and thank you!


	8. Invitation

Author note: Yea I know I have been away for a long time but I am trying to get back into this. I have an outline and already starting the next chapter. Anyways enjoy.

Disclaimer: Do not own

Chapter 7

Bulma and Chichi headed back to their lunch table to finish the lunchtime with their friends. Chichi was still lost in her thoughts when she talked to Goku. It wasn't a conversation really but he remembered her and even talked to her. Chichi was still debating with herself if she should ask Goku out. She has asked her friends what their opinion was but of course whatever decision she made they would side with her, they would be happy for her. So she came to the conclusion that she would wait a little longer and see how Goku acts the rest of the week.

Bulma on the other hand had, had it with Vegeta. He always has some smart ass comments. His attitude, it seems to draw these girls in, Bulma couldn't understand why. She knew trying to avoid him would be next to impossible if Chichi decided to date Goku, hence Goku and Vegeta being best friends. That would mean she would have to see him more. 'When is this going to get easier?'

The 4 friends knew they all have the same class together, which being Gym. Non of the friends were looking forward to the next class, none of them were big in gym. Knowing that the annoy stupid bitches were in the that class, they knew the girls were going to be horrible to them. But with the 4 friends together they would be just fine.

Bulma and Chichi were walking to Gym with Juu and Krillin following behind them. "So Chichi are you going to try and talk to Goku again in Gym? Now that you finally spoke to him." Bulma stated giggling. "Oh whatever Bulma Briefs. For your information I was going to see what the rest of the week holds and if he doesn't ask me then I was going to ask him." Chichi felt confident with her decision. She knew it would be difficult to trust Goku being the kind of person he has become, but Chichi figured she could change him back into the man he use to be. Of course for her that wouldn't be an easy task with Vegeta being his best friend. 'I know I can bring back the Goku I knew and fell for. The sweet and adoring Goku. It will be a challenge but a challenge I accept.

The 4 friends walked into the Gym together heading to locker, of course Krillin going to the guys lockers and the girls going to the girls locker. Bulma noticed they were the first to arrive so she figured to hurry, change and get out of there and away from the chance of having to deal with Marron and Keisha. Bulma is not a scardy cat. She just wanted to avoid confrontations. As soon at the 3 girls finished changing they walked back in the gym and met Krillin on the bleachers waiting for everyone else to change and for the teacher to get there. "So Chichi do you have any plans tonight?" Juu asked breaking the silence. "Umm no. Why did you have an idea for something?" Juu had wanted them all to get together including Bulma, also mainly for her to get to know her better too. "Yea I was thinking we could go to the mall or a movie, hang out. The 4 of us." Chichi and Krillin of course jumped to the idea but Bulma on the other hand was a little more undecided on the idea. Bulma started to become closer to Chichi, Krillin and Juu but she just wasn't completely comfortable hanging around all of them. She just started to become friends with them and she felt a little out of place. To add to the stress dealing with Vegeta and his remarks. "I don't know guys" Chichi immediately cut her off, "Oh come on Bulma it will be fun. I mean it gives all the time to get to know each other better. Please I feel horrible about the whole party incident and I want to make it up to you." Bulma thought it over a few more seconds, deciding what could it hurt but to grow closer to the people she has learned to trust. "ok sure why not." Chichi clapped her hand together, "ok great well we can ride together in Juu's car since it's the bigger one. And we can head to the mall and then maybe later a movie. Oh it will be fun."

Class was about to start and Bulma noticed Keisha and Marron walking towards the bleachers. They say closer to the back more to the left of them. They gave her glares, but Bulma just brushed it off. "I'm going to be the more mature one here and let it show that it is not bothering because if I show it is then they win.' Bulma continued her conversation with Chichi and Juu about clothes and what they were going to buy at the mall. That was then about a minute later she noticed Vegeta and Goku appear out of the boy's locker room. 'Oh great and I am sure they will head right here to us and so Vegeta can just annoy me and make this day any better.' She tried her best to not look in his direction, but it is hard when there is some attraction there. 'How can someone that arrogant and that big of an asshole have the body of a God. Why can't the sweet guys be the good looking ones.' When Bulma glanced in his direction, seeing him heading their direction, she got a glimpse of a small smirk on his face. All her reaction was she rolled her eyes at him.

Vegeta and Goku decided once they were done changing for gym they would sit next to Bulma and Chichi, and their group of friends to work on their bets. Vegeta and Goku came out of the locker room to notice Chichi and Bulma both looking in their direction. Chichi on the other hand looking happily at Goku while Bulma on the other hand was glaring at Vegeta. "You now Kakarot you have made this very difficult for me, but that is ok because I will still beat you and throw it in your damn face. No one beats me." Goku just laughed at his remark. He was use to Vegeta talking down to him, he let it go in one ear and out the other. "I do have one question tho. How are we going to prove that we slept with them to the other?" This has never occurred to Vegeta how they were going to do that. "Hmm… well we could video tape it. Or call the other while in the middle of it and get the girl to call our name." Goku wasn't to fond of the second. "Um Vegeta I don't want to get a call in the middle of the night listening to you two. How about we set a video tape up then show it, with showing the time and date so we know when it is in case it is a close one. " Vegeta and Goku shook on it and continued their way across the Gym to make their moves once again.

"Hey Chichi how was your last class?" Goku was the first to speak up. He knew it would be easy for him. He knew Chichi had a crush on him when he dated Keisha. The signs were there. At that time when he was the nice, sweet Goku he noticed her and had at one point thought about what it would be like to be with her. But the idea was always crushed when he had Keisha. He always saw himself with her. But after what she did to him, he changed to another person. That past Goku was long gone and everyone would have to get use to the new Goku. No matter who it was.

Chichi face had reddened a little but she kept her composure. "It was good. Thank you for asking Goku. So are you guys excited and ready for the game this Friday. I cant believe they start the football season so early for you guys." Goku just shrugged saying, "Yea I am sure we will beat them. South High was never a challenge for us. Are you guys coming to the game this Friday. Whether we win or lose, but I know we will win, there is going to be a party at Vegeta's house. Its gonna be huge. You can come with me if you want." Chichi was ecstatic. 'Goku is inviting me to go to the party. And the best part he asking me to go with him. This couldn't get any better.' Chichi was screaming with joy inside her head. "Yes! I would love too." Chichi said a little too loudly for Goku. All Goku could do was laugh at Chichi's excitement. Vegeta on the other hand had not said one word to Bulma, he was watching in aw at Chichi was making a fool of herself. 'Stupid baka.' He then moved his attention to Bulma, who at that point was still giving him dirty looks. "If you leave your face looking like that, it will stay that way permanently." Bulma just ignored his statement. "You can come too if you want." Vegeta said looking in Bulma's direction. Bulma knew Chichi would want her to come just so she won't be alone. If she had said no then she would never hear the end of it from Chichi, if she said yes then she would be letting Vegeta get the better of her. Decisions, decisions. Bulma took a deep breath, "Sure why not. What could it hurt? But if I hear one more of your smart remarks, I'm gone, done. I deserve better than that. You don't even know me."

Vegeta was quite surprised by her request. He needed to let her get the higher hand if he was going to win this bet. "Fine. I would like to" Vegeta took a big gulp, "get to know you better anyway." That was harder to say then he thought. He never cared to get to know the girls he was dating, well not really dating, more like screwing. Vegeta wasn't always like this to the girls. When he was younger he was very close to his mother. She raised him while his father work 24/7. He never really did see his father but when he did it was listening to his mother and father fight. His father would yell at his mother saying how much she babied him that he needs to be raised like a man, not a girly girl. After the age of 7, Vegeta's father started raising him more, turning him into the cold-hearted man he is today. His father told him to never trust a girl. They were nothing but trouble and lies. So from that day forth Vegeta opened his eyes to the new man he had become and the boy he was, was locked away to never return again.

He looked at Bulma through her eyes, seeing, figuring out what she was thinking. He could tell there was something there that had her attracted to him. He knew she was attracted to him. He had caught her on numerous occasions catching glances at him. He didn't care what she thought about him. He was on a mission, after one thing. Once the mission was a success he was done with her, moving on with his life and a new girl. He knew this would take time. The bet wouldn't happen in a week or month. It would take a couple or maybe a few months to succeed, much longer than he had tried with any other girl. He wanted to show Kakarot and the girls that he can do anything he wants and have anyone he wants as long as he sets his mind to it.

When Bulma started giving him funny looks he knew he had been staring at her far too long and looked away, listening to the annoying, mind-numbing conversation that was going on between Chichi and Goku. He turned his attention back to Bulma. 'If I want to win this bet then I need to get back on her good side. "Woman can I talk to you alone away from these stupid people you call friends?" Bulma was somewhat hurt by the way he addressed her friends. "You know Vegeta that isn't very nice and I think you need to learn some god damn manners." She stood to follow Vegeta where ever he wanted them to talk alone. As she was following him further up the bleacher away form the group she noticed a pair of eyes glaring at her following her every move.

"What is it you want? Class is going to start anytime now." Vegeta was growing impatient with her attitude. "Woman be quite, the gym teacher, Mr. Adams, is always running late. Probably somewhere with the cheerleader coach who is giving him head. I want to apologize for Kakarot being an idiot saying what he shouldn't have said at the party. He had no right saying what he didn't know the truth of." Bulma was astonished at what he said. "Oh well… um.. Thank you I guess." She couldn't believe her ears. Vegeta continued, "So I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the party this weekend as a forgiveness?" Bulma didn't know what to say. She didn't want to go with him, he was still the arrogant ass that she wanted nothing to do with but if this is a way to show he is sorry, then what could it hurt. "Well I guess. But no funny business. I mean it." Vegeta held his hand up like scouts honor, but behind his back he had his other hand where his fingers were crossed. Vegeta was not one to keep promise. Vegeta and Bulma made their way back to the group just as the teacher walked into the class.

The teacher was a tall muscular man, pale skin with blonde hair. He walked right in front of the bleachers to address the class. "Hello ladies and gentlemen, my name is Mr. Adams. Today I understand is the first day of class, so I am going to take it a little easy on you guys. Today we will just have the guys and girls play dodge ball together. So we have 20 students in here so why don't you split the group up. 10 and 10." The class started to split themselves up. Vegeta, Goku, Keisha, and Marron were on one side, and of course, Juu, Krillin, Chichi and Bulma on the other. Chichi had hoped that her and Goku would be on the same team but she knew that a lot of the populars and jocks would want him on their team and they wouldn't want her.

As the game started slowly people were being eliminated due to Goku and Vegeta with their great aims. Bulma and Chichi were quickly eliminated, but they weren't really trying to stay in the game. They wanted out of the game so they could sit on the sidelines to watch and talk together. "So Bulma you need to help me find something to where to the party this weekend. Oh I am so excited. I am finally getting my chance with Goku." Bulma was happy for Chichi but at the same time worried that Goku might break her heart and just use her. Of course she knew what Vegeta was after, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out. But she figured she would amuse Vegeta and go along with it. Chichi on the other hand seemed completely oblivious to what was going on and what was up Goku's sleeve. "Chichi I just want to ask one thing and that is please, please take it slow. Be careful. I think there is more than what Goku is not telling us. Like you said he is a changed man. He is nothing like what he use to be. I want you to be careful." Chichi understood that Bulma was trying to be a friend and watch out for her but she is a big girl, she can take car of herself. "Thank you Bulma I will but at the same time I need to live a little. It will be ok. I promise." Bulma and Chichi continued their conversation about what to wear and what was going on the rest of the week.

"So Vegeta this weekend is going to be the day for one of us?" Goku knew Chichi was falling for him and he knew it wouldn't take that long for him to get Chichi where he needs her. "Yes of course someone will win and that someone will be me. If you think you can get that loud mouth bitch in bed before me, well you got another thing coming." Goku and Vegeta continued their disputing back and forth, saying they would win, not the other.

The game ended fairly quickly, so the gym teacher let them walk laps around the gym. Krillin and Juu decided to race each other and see who could win. Bulma and Chichi were walking together talking about hanging out together after class. In the middle of the conversation, Goku and Vegeta ran by them, the guys staying in shape and getting ready for football season. "Oh Bulma isn't Goku just dreamy?" Bulma didn't think he was dreamy but he wasn't a bad looking guy. She was to busy ogling Vegeta. Bulma could already see this was going to be a problem and she didn't know how she was going to deal with this.


	9. To Good To Be True

Chapter 9

To good to be true

After gym, Bulma and Chichi headed to their next class together, Multimedia. On the way to class Bulma kept thinking about the conversation her and Vegeta had. How he acted like a completely different person when away from everyone, but she was still worried that it might be a trick. Bulma was going to be careful. She knew what kind of person Vegeta was and she was not about to let him get the better of her. She was going to hold her ground with him.

Chichi on the other hand couldn't get Goku out of her head, how he was being so sweet, and caring towards her. He seemed like the old Goku, the Goku Chichi fell for so long ago. She knew she, too, had to be careful around him. Bulma had reminded her all through gym that it seemed to good to be true and why now all of sudden was the guys changing and to stick to one girl.

The girls took their seats towards the back of the room at a table. Both were still caught up in talking that they didn't notice the guys taking the table directly next to them. "Hey Chi." Chichi jumped at the sound of her name to turn to see Goku smiling wide at her. She could feel her heart start to melt. "Oh hey Goku, I didn't know you had this class."

"Yep. I figure I need something easy that way I can get an easy GPA and be able to play my sports. So Chichi do you think you want to go out sometime this week before the party?"

Chichi was amazed, she didn't know what to say. She felt Bulma give her a nudge so she would respond, "Um yea. Sure Goku that sounds great. We can catch up on all that we missed." Chichi was excited for this. Goku on the other end was somewhat dreading it. He didn't like how girls would go on and on and on. It seemed at times they would never shut up. Guys don't like to hear a 30 minute story that could be told in 5 minutes.

"Ok sounds great Chi, what did you want to do?" Vegeta once again started to get bored to listening to those two talk, he figured he better start talking to Bulma more if he is going to win this bet because he hated to admit it but right now it seemed like Goku was winning. Goku did already have a head start with Chichi already liking him.

Bulma noticed Vegeta stand and started to walk towards her. She noticed that there was still 5 minutes till class started. 'Damn bell needs to hurry and ring, plus the teacher needs to hurry too. Ugh.' Vegeta grabbed a chair from another table and sat down right next to her. "What do you want Vegeta? I already said I would go with you to the party."

"Damn Woman you don't need to be such a bitch. I am trying to be polite and you are being a bitch." Vegeta was about fed up with her. No one talked to him this way.

"Well I just find this hard to believe that after all these months that Goku didn't talk to Chichi, really wanted nothing to do with her after she was outcasted by your so called friends." By now Chichi and Goku started listening after hearing their names in the conversation. "Then after your mean remark you said to me at the party saying how hideous I am and now you are talking to me, trying to get with me. Goku doing the same with Chichi. Why now? Why all of a sudden you are both doing this? Before this continues anymore I want an honest answer."

Goku and Vegeta just looked at each other. How were they going to respond to that. Vegeta was the first to speak up, "Well Kakarot and I were talking and realized we needed to be a changed man. The reputation we have is not something we want for the rest of our lives. Kakarot knew that Chichi had liked him and I figured you had liked me too. So we figured to give it a try." Goku nodded in agreement. Bulma just looked at Vegeta, speechless that he wanted to change. "Ok, well I still need to be proven here that you and Goku both want to change." Before Bulma could finish she noticed Keisha walk in, making her grand entrance. All Bulma could do was to roll her eyes at her. She had began to dislike Keisha more and more as the days went on. She seemed to be the worse of her and Marron. She didn't know what it was but she had gotten a bad vibe from Keisha and it only seemed to get worse.

Keisha noticed Vegeta and Goku were talking to the outcasted girls. She had sided with Goku thinking he would beat Vegeta, I mean Chichi had fallen for Goku and the whole school knew she liked him. That's when Keisha had come up with an idea. To make sure Goku would win, she would make it difficult for Vegeta to win Bulma over with this "charm."

Keisha made her way towards Vegeta where he was sitting talking to Bulma. Keisha started to sway her hips, with a sinister smile on her face. She came up behind Vegeta and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, brought her lips close to his ear, whispering in his ear, but loud enough for Bulma to hear. "So Vegeta I had fun at your party. Especially the 4 rounds we had. Should I be expecting it again sometime soon?"

Bulma had been watching this disgusting display with annoyance. This was exactly what she was talking about. She knew Vegeta would find it hard turning all these girls down that came at him. Bulma didn't want to waste her time on something that would more than likely never work out. The pain and suffering she would receive if she fell for him.

Vegeta was shrugging Keisha off of his shoulders. He knew exactly what she was doing and he was not going to tolerate it. "Woman, I don't know what you are talking about, but if you continue with these lies, well lets just say you won't like the outcome." Keisha was somewhat hurt by Vegeta denying they did anything this past weekend. "Fine whatever Vegeta. You can deny it all you want but whenever you get bored with this bitch, you know where I live. Chao." Keisha walked over to the table in front of the guys, sitting in front of where Goku was sitting.

Vegeta turned his attention back to Bulma. "Don't listen to that wench. She is nothing to me."

"Just like I will be nothing to you Vegeta?" Bulma wasn't going to let Vegeta dismiss his past like it was nothing and start a new. It didn't work that way. If you want to change it doesn't happen over night, everyone knows that.

"Whatever woman. I am willing to change and all you are doing is throwing my fucking past in my face. So you know what woman. Fuck you." With that said Vegeta stood up and walked back to the desk he was sitting at and waited for the teacher to come in. Goku joining Vegeta back at the table.

Chichi turned her attention back to Bulma, "Hey what was all that about?"

Bulma knew Chichi wanted to give Goku a try and she didn't want to be the one that ruined it for her. "I am sorry Chi, but I just don't see them really wanting to change all of a sudden. And if Vegeta wants to go out with me then he has a lot to prove to me he is going to be a changed man. I think the same should be with Goku. I know you like him and all…. Listen I am sorry Chichi. I hope I didn't ruin your chances with him." Bulma held her head down. If this is what Chichi wants, then she doesn't need to stand in her way. "Its ok Bulma. I know you are just looking out for me. I thank you for that. It's hard for girls like us to trust guys like them. We will get through this together and see where this will take us." Bulma and Chichi gave each other a hug.

The teacher walked in at that time to start the class. "Hello class my name is Mrs. Price. I am going to have you make a PowerPoint of explaining anything you want. Rather it be a hobby, explaining an equation, or how to do your job. Save it to you folder on the computer when you are done. If any questions ask. Other than that, no talking and do your work."

Bulma and Chichi started their work wanting to get it done by the end of class. They really didn't want to stay after school since they had plans afterwards. They were so wrapped up in their work when they didn't notice a folded piece of paper tossed their way. Chichi opened the paper to see that it was in Vegeta's handwriting.

_I was wondering if you girls were interested in doing a double date on Wednesday. Like a dinner and a movie. We want you to give us a try. It won't be a waste of time and make a good time for you._

Chichi looked over in Bulma direction to see her response. Bulma nodded to her. Chichi took that as a go for it.

_I think that will be fantastic. How about you pick us up at my house around…6pm._

Chichi folded the note back up and tossed it back over to the guys. After reading it Vegeta looked at Bulma giving her a smile. It wasn't a smirk, or anything like that. It was a real smile. 'Hmm… maybe I am wrong about him. Maybe he really is going to be a changed man.'

Class was finally over and Chichi and Bulma were ready to get out of school and have some real fun with their friends. They met up with Juu and Krillin at Juu's car. The 4 friends decided to go to dinner at a local barbeque restaurant. When they arrived they found a booth to sit at, ordered their food and started their conversations.

"So I hear you 2 are going on a double date with the players, huh?" Juu started the conversation off with something interesting to talk about.

Chichi responded to her first, "Yea we figure to give it a try but Bulma and I have decided to take it slow and easy. We are not going into this to get hurt in the end if this is some kind of prank."

"Well it wouldn't surprise me is this is a prank. I mean I know how they are. I have seen them break girls hearts left and right. They don't care about anyone but themselves." Krillin was tired of seeing girls get hurt and the last ones he wanted to see get hurt was Chichi and Bulma.

"Yea I know. I am not really for this, but I am mainly doing this for Chichi and that way we can be there for each other. I think this double date will be good because we will both be there." Bulma was an honest person when it came to how she felt, it wasn't always a good thing tho.

After the meal the friends went to the movies to see the new Avatar movie. Once the movie was over they decided it was best for them to get home since there was homework to be done.

Bulma went straight to her room to get started on the loads of homework she had. 2 hours had went by and she was finally finished with it all. Looking at the clock, 8:15pm was staring back at her in bright green color. "Well I finished all my homework and it is too early to go to bed. Ugh what to do now?" She changed out of her lounge clothes being sweat pants and a tank top, into a pair of jeans and putting a sweatshirt on over her tank top. Bulma figured to past some time walking around at the park.

Upon arriving at the park she noticed a couple sitting on the park bench making out. 'Ugh is all this town thinks about here is sex and making out.' She started walking towards a more private area that seemed no one around. She started to walk around, thinking about her situation she was in. 'How am I going to do this. I mean Vegeta is a good looking guy, but his attitude totally turns me off. The only reason I am so rude to him because of what he said to me at the party. I mean he doesn't even know me. Well like I said I am only doing this for Chichi because she was would be hurt if I didn't go through with this. Well I am giving him one shot and if he screws up, I am done. No ands, ifs, or buts.' Bulma started to notice it was getting late and started to head home. She needed to get some sleep to be ready for another day at school.


	10. The Double Date

Author Note: Woohoo I am pushing the chapters out now. Lol. Thank you for the reviews, and keep the reviews coming. Let me know if you like where the story is going and if there should be any changes. So who do you all think is going to win this bet?? Vote and when it comes to time we will see who the winner is.

Also I know you all wanted Vegeta and Bulma to run into each other at the park but I just didn't feel it yet. Sorry but I made up for all the last 2 chapters being short and the ending of the last not how you like but giving you a longer chapter AND the double date!

I am trying to make Chichi and Bulma strong women, not weak weeping girls. Any ideas I am willing to take. And advice!

Review review please it gets me more motivated for doing the chapters

Chapter 10 The Double Date

Bulma awoke on a Tuesday morning ready to start the day. She felt very refreshed from her good night sleep, this was going to be a good day. She could feel it. She dressed in a pair of tight jeans somewhat worn and torn. The shirt she chosen was a baby pink tee saying "Hollister". With her hair straighten and down, make up applied perfectly on her face she was ready for school. She grabbed a bagel and was out the door. Bulma wanted to get to school early so she could talk to her friends before class started.

She arrived at the school with 15 minutes till the bell was going to ring. She met up with Chichi at her locker. "Hey Chi, what's new?"

Chichi was a little surprised by Bulma's good mood. "Nothing really. Wow Bulma you are in a good mood. What's up with you?"

Bulma smiled, "Nothing really. I did a lot of thinking last night. And I had a really good night sleep. Can't a girl be in a good mood."

"Oh no, please be in a good mood." Chichi and Bulma shared a laugh together. The 2 friends started to walk to their "hang out spot" which would be at the front of school where there was a couple benches to sit at. "Hey Juu. Krillin." The couple turned to see Chichi and Bulma join them. The 4 friends continued their talking until Goku walked up to the group asking for a minute of alone time with Chichi. They walked on the other side of the lockers for some privacy.

"Hey Chichi I wanted to give you my number so you can call me or text me. I have unlimited. So don't be afraid, ok?"

Chichi tried to hide the blush forming on her face, "Ok thanks. I will text you so you have my cell number too. And same here I have unlimited everything."

"Well I saw you in study hall the other day for your second class, so I guess I will see you then." Goku leaned down and gave Chichi a quick peck on her cheek. By then Chichi couldn't hold it in anymore, she started to let the heat rise to her cheeks, and started to blush. She walked back to join her group of friends. She was readying herself for the questions that were going to come flying at her.

Juu was the first, "So what was that about? Hmm already giving into him, did he kiss ya?"

"Whoa whoa. First one question at a time. He wanted to swap numbers, that is all. No kissing, no nothing. Well we have a couple minutes till class so if you don't mind I am going to head to class. Juu would you like to walk with me since we have class together."

Juu gathered her books and walked with Chichi to their cooking class. Krillin stopped Bulma before she headed to her class. "Sorry I don't want to make you late but I want you to do me a huge favor. If Goku hurts Chichi, or worse break her heart, she will be done. When Chichi was casted out as an outcast she had a real hard time getting through it. Even tho she hated the girls and what they did she still loved who she was, her and Juu were very close. Chichi was devastated when Juu picked her reputation over Chichi, her best friends. I have been trying to get Juu to say screw her reputation and be friends with Chichi, also her and I could have a relationship we wouldn't have to hide. It took time. But what I am trying to get at is that I don't want to see Chichi like that again. And if Goku breaks her heart she will be worse than when she lost Juu. So please watch out for her. Maybe keep an eye on Goku and make sure this is all for real. I would really appreciate."

Bulma didn't know that Chichi had a really hard time losing Juu. She couldn't imagine it. Bulma and Chichi had grown close and what they were going to go through was going to bring them closer. She knew she had to be there for Chichi. Bulma had figured that this weekend was the football, hence the party afterwards but she was going to be keeping a close eye on Goku and Vegeta. See if they are true to their words. She was not about to let herself or Chichi be used in any way. "Don't worry Krillin, I will watch out for her." With that said she started towards her first class of the day, Physics.

Bulma took her normal seat towards the back, but seeing the guys still hadn't shown for class. 'Hmm late again.' As she was pulling her books out of her bag she noticed Keisha walk in the classroom. 'WAIT I don't remember seeing her Friday.'

"Well well well. Look who we have here. Sorry I didn't see you Friday but I had to skip for a cheerleading meeting, something you will never get to do." Keisha started to laugh. "Don't worry I am not going to bother you, I have better things to do with my time." With that Keisha turned to walk away and sat with another one of the cheerleaders, starting their gossiping surely. Bulma didn't care what Keisha had to say. She learned to let it go in one ear and out the other.

Vegeta had arrived at the school 15 minutes till class started. He had over slept thinks to Keisha texting him all night. He had told her to stop being a whore and hanging all over him in front of Bulma, it was hurting his chances of winning.

When he arrived at the school he hunted down his best friend. As much as Vegeta would never admit to it out loud, Goku was the closet person to him. When he transferred to this school, Goku had taken him in even tho he was pushing Goku away. The one good quality about Goku is he is a very determined person. He didn't like the person Goku had become. The cold heartless man that Vegeta was. Goku was a care free, happy guy. He cared what people thought. Goku and Keisha were so close and when that bitched cheated on Goku, that was when everything changed. Vegeta didn't know how to tell Goku to get the hell over and move on. So he was honest and just told Goku how it is. Live life with no care in the world and do whatever the hell you want. You have your whole life ahead of you for girls.

Vegeta finally found Goku talking to Chichi over by the lockers. It pissed Vegeta off that Goku was so damn far ahead of him on this bet. Vegeta always wanted to be the best at everything and win everything. When there is a bet between Goku and Vegeta it was always taken so serious because Vegeta did whatever he could to beat him.

After Goku was done talking to Chichi the two of them went to their lockers to get their books for the first class of the day. They knew they were probably going to be late but it didn't matter to them.

Bulma saw the boys rush in the door just as the bell rang. They took the same seats as Friday at the table next to her. Vegeta was closest to her. The teacher had started the class off with a worksheet that was to be done by the end of class, but were able to do it in groups to help each other out.

"Woman come over here and join Kakarot and I." Bulma gathered her belonging and brought her chair up next to Vegeta. Bulma could feel the butterflies in her stomach start to flutter. 'Come on Bulma get yourself together.' She started working on the worksheet, she wanted to get it done and out of the way. After 30 minutes they were done and turned it in to the teacher. They were suppose to start reading the next chapter in the book but noticed people were just talking amongst themselves.

"So are you going to come to our game this Friday, Bulma?" Goku asked.

"Um yea. I think so. I know Chichi, Juu and Krillin wanted to go, so yea."

"Ok well the party is right after so if you girls just want to ride with us over to Vegeta's house you can. He has a big house so if you both want to stay the night you are more than welcome to." Goku responded.

Bulma wasn't sure about spending the night at a guys house that surely will try to do whatever he can to get her in bed. She still wasn't convinced that Vegeta was a changed man. Or even trying for that matter. "Um I am not sure about that. I know Chichi doesn't live that far away so we might stay there at her house that night but I guess we will see. I will talk to her about it."

"Woman we are not going to try anything if you are worried. I mean there is going to be a bunch of people there staying the night. So you don't need to worry."

"I know Vegeta. Its just that I think I would feel more comfortable staying at her house, that is all."

Vegeta, Goku, and Bulma finished the remainder of the class talking about the party and the game that was coming this weekend.

Meanwhile Chichi and Juu were in cooking class going over notes and study for a quiz that was Thursday. "Um Chichi don't get mad or anything but I am worried about you dating Goku. I mean I really don't see him changing. I just don't want to see you get hurt." Juu always cared about Chichi, she felt horrible when she had chosen her reputation over her best friend. But now that she got her back, she wasn't about to screw it up. And she wasn't about to let someone hurt her best friend either.

"I know Juu. Like I said I am being careful. I am not going to let him use me or make me some butt end joke. Bulma will be there too. We are going to watch out for each other." Chichi just wanted to give it try, she wanted to see where things would go. If this was a joke well then she lived and learned but if it wasn't then she wanted to make it work.

"Ok Chi. I care about you a lot and I am glad I have you back but if Goku hurts you I don't think I could let him get away with it. I would probably have to kill him." With the last comment the two friends started to laugh. They finished their studying for the rest of class till the bell rang.

The friends met up again at Chichi's locker to converse. Going their separate ways to class. The rest of day went fairly fast. Nothing exciting happened but that is a good thing. That means no drama and everyone is going their separate ways.

Wednesday was a new day and with that day there was a double that was going to happen after school. During the first hour Bulma and Chichi still sat together away from the jocks and cheerleaders.

"So Bulma what time are you going to come over to my house?" Chichi wanted to get an idea so she would be pretty much ready.

"I was thinking we can just go to my house so I can pick up some things and then head over to your house to get ready if that is ok. We can help each other out. So how are things going with you. Have you called or texted Goku lately?"

"That's fine. Eh, not really. I don't want to be a pain. I mean if he wants to talk he can call or text me." Chichi was afraid if she called too much she would scare him off. Just as it seemed on cue she felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out, flipping it open to see that she had a text. "Oh its from Goku." She looked over at him to see he was looking right at her with a smile on his face.

"Well what does it say, Chi? Read it out loud." Bulma couldn't take the suspense.

"Oh ok. It says, Hey Chichi I am looking forward to tonight. Just to le you know you don't need to change a thing. You look perfect right now." There it was again, Chichi could fell her heart melt again.

"Aw well that is sweet of him."

"Hey Kakarot, what are you doing?" Vegeta looked over to see Goku had his phone out apparently texting someone.

"Oh texting Chichi. This is too easy. I mean she is already putty in my hands. Vegeta you are so going to lose. Sorry man."

"What the fuck ever. She is probably a virgin, they are not that easy. You should know that better than anyone."

"Hey screw you." Goku went back to finishing his text and sent it to her.

School was out and the students were heading home. Chichi went over to meet Bulma at her car. Chichi was going to ride with her to Chichi's house. Before they got in the car they noticed Marron, Keisha and their lackeys walking up to them. "Oh great what the hell do these bitches want." Bulma didn't want to put up with them right now. She had better things to do with her time like getting ready for the date.

"So rumor is going around at the school you 2 are going on a double date with Goku and Vegeta. Well good luck. The only way you are going to keep those guys is to give them want they want. But even at that they aren't going to stick around." Marron started to laugh, "but don't worry, the sex is so worth it." The group of cheerleaders started to laugh, walking away.

"Ugh don't listen to them Chichi. Lets get going. I just need to go to my house and get my outfit I am going to wear, my make up and we can head to your house.

At about 5:45 the girls were dressed and ready for the night. Bulma was wearing a jean skirt with worn spots. The shirt she had chosen was a white short sleeved. The neck was just perfectly aligned above her cleavage. Right below her breasts was a string to tie it in the back. She figured to pick a pair of slip on flats. Bulma wasn't about to kill her feet tonight like some girls who wear the 3 inch heels. Bulma had hear hair down with curls scattered through her hair.

Chichi had on a pair of dark jeans that were basically black with a pair of nice black tennis shoes. Her shirt was red sleeveless. The neck drooped down with an under piece not to show too much. Chichi also wore her hair down but she had it all completely straight, then the front part pulled back with bobby pins.

The girls were ready for the date. After about waiting for 10 minutes till 6, Chichi's phone had went off. It was a text from Goku saying they would be there in 5 minutes. They headed down stairs to wait in the living room. "Oh god Bulma I am so nervous. The butterflies in my stomach won't go away."

"Chichi calm down. You will do great. Besides you are making me nervous."

"I am sorry Bulma but I can't help it." Chichi kept fidgeting too.

"And stop fidgeting." Bulma didn't need her butterflies to come too. That was when the door bell rang. The girls heard Chichi's father answer the door, then telling the boys that the girls were in the living room. The closing of the front door followed by two pairs of footsteps going towards the living room. Bulma's heart started to race. Why was she so nervous and excited at the same time? She was only doing this for Chichi, right?

"Hey girl are you ready?" Goku called after them. And just then Goku and Vegeta walked in the living room. Goku was wearing a pair blue jeans with a blue long sleeved shirt. Vegeta was wearing a dark black pair of jeans with a dark red button up shirt. You could say they were both drop dead gorgeous. If the girls would without getting caught they would start drooling.

The girls grabbed their purses and followed them to Vegeta's car. He had a black escalade, big rim center black. The windows of course tinted. No surprise this would be Vegeta's car. The ride to the restaurant was rather quite. With Vegeta driving he had Bulma sit up front with him and Chichi and Goku in the back. The ride would be about 20 minutes since it was on the other side of town. Vegeta couldn't really take 20 minutes of silence and turned the radio on. Bulma ever so often would glance in Vegeta's direction but when his eye's or head would turn in her direction she quickly looked at the road in front of her. Vegeta just smirked at her reaction. 'This is going to be fun tonight.' Vegeta thought to himself. He was going to have a little fun with her.

Goku and Chichi in the back seat kept giving each other glances. Chichi would just blush and Goku would just smile at her. He wanted to make his first move. He brought his hand closer to hers, inch by inch. Chichi was looking out her window, she didn't want to be caught giving Goku's glances. She probably looked like a stupid preteen acting stupid around her crush. All of a sudden Chichi felt finger's intertwining with hers. His hand felt so warm and welcoming. She turned her attention back to Goku and gave his a warm smile. This also brought a smile to Goku's face.

Bulma took a quick look in the back seat to see how they were doing. At the point she looked she saw Goku and Chichi locked in eye contact holding hands. Bulma felt jealousy over take her. Not that she wants Goku just that they seemed to be doing better than her and Vegeta. Vegeta didn't seem like the type to show emotion. But then again why was Bulma even thinking about a relationship with Vegeta. Did she really want to go through with this? Did she really want a relationship with Vegeta? After how he talked to her, treated her? Bulma had so many questions running through her head she didn't know where to begin to try and answer it.

Finally they have arrived at the restaurant. It was very elegant looking on the outside, expensive looking too. But Bulma could clearly hear the loud music on the outside. "Is this more of a club than a restaurant?" Bulma asked.

"No it's a restaurant but it has a dancing area too. Its still nice, the upper area is the dining area and you will be surprised that you can't hear the music up there." Vegeta got out of the car and went around to open the door for Bulma. Goku did the same for Chichi. Once inside the waiter recognized them right away and seated them at their booth. Bulma had it figured out. They probably bring all the girls here before they take them home.

Once seated the 2 couple ordered their drinks. Bulma wanted to know, no she needed to know. "So Vegeta, Goku. Do you guys bring all the girls here before you take them home? The waiter instantly recognized you guys."

Vegeta wasn't going to lie. What is the point? "Yea we do bring our dates here but they don't all come home with us."

"Oh ok." Bulma just looked over at Chichi and rolled her eyes.

Goku had slipped his hand under the table and lightly laid his hand on her thigh. To Chichi is felt so right, so perfect. She continued to remind herself not to fall for him. She is not going to get used. But damn it was getting harder and harder.

The couple started to converse with each other mainly talking about school, sports and parties. Once the food came they had eaten their food and paid the tab. Instead of going to a movie they decided to head to the dance area.

Once down there Bulma was surprised how packed it was for a Wednesday. She looked around noticing the DJ was far against the wall in the corner up on a platform. There was a few cages around for girls to dance in. The dance floor was packed with people dancing with the colors of the lights dancing along with the crowd. The music was blaring to some rap song with the bass so high Bulma could fell it make her chest boom with each time the bass did. This is was not Bulma's type of thing. Chichi on the other hand was actually quite excited. That meant that Goku and her would be dancing together, close proximity.

Vegeta led them over to a table just right by the dance floor. Once everyone was seated Goku and Vegeta headed to the bar to get themselves and the girls a drink.

"Chichi this really isn't my kind of thing. I mean the dancing and all." Bulma wanted to go but she didn't want to ruin Chichi's good time.

"Aww come one Bulma at least give it an hour. I mean you might have fun." Bulma nodded to Chichi giving in. Chichi was right, she might have fun.

The guys came back with a the drinks. "Hey Chichi you want to come on the dance floor with me?" Chichi immediately stood up letting Goku led her to the dance floor. Bulma's eyes followed the couple. The couple started to dance to the loud music. As Bulma watched she noticed the two of them getting closer and closer with each second that went by it seemed. Bulma started to feel herself blush watching the two dance. She felt like she was staring at them at a intimate moment. She turned her attention back to Vegeta to see that he was watching her the whole time. She was taken back from this and it caused her to jump a little.

"What did you jump for woman?" Vegeta then started to look into her eyes, her ocean blue eyes which seemed so welcoming for him. He could feel himself getting drawn into her eyes.

"Oh I am sorry. I didn't mean to jump I was just watching them dance I was surprised you were staring at me that is all."

Vegeta didn't respond, he just continued looking into her eyes. He mentally shook himself out of his daze. "You want to dance?"

"Um well the thing is I really don't know how."

Vegeta was shocked. Then why the hell did she agree to this then? "Ugh woman. Come on, its not that hard. You were watching Chichi, just do what she is doing." Vegeta grabbed Bulma's hand and led her to a spot close to Chichi and Goku. Bulma looked over at Chichi one more time to get an idea on how to do this "dance". To Bulma is didn't really even look like dancing.

After about 5 minutes Bulma seemed to get the hang of it and she could tell Vegeta was really getting into it. Once the song was over, the next one came on, but it was a slower than the song that just ended. Which meant slow dancing. Goku and Chichi instantly went to each other, holding each other for the slow dance. Bulma turned her attention back to Vegeta to see he was still standing there waiting for her to make the move.

"Woman, I am not going to bite." Once Bulma still didn't really budge, Vegeta walked up to her, pulled Bulma into him. He wrapped his arm around her tiny waist, Bulma wrapping her arms around his neck. Bulma tried to keep a gap between them but Vegeta quickly diminished that gap. Then Bulma felt the butterflies form in her stomach. 'Oh god, not now.' She had been looking away from him until the butterflies came she turned back to him. That was when they truly locked eyes. Bulma couldn't seem to turn herself away. She felt herself slipping into his dark onyx eyes. Maybe behind this facade he is a nice, caring person. Vegeta slowly started to lower his head towards her, bring his lips closer to her. Bulma could feel his hot breath on her lips. She could feel her lips start to quiver. 'Oh God, he is going to kiss me. Do I push him away, let him do it, turn my head.' but before Bulma could react his lips went crashing into her. At first Bulma was a little stunned. She didn't know how to react but as his lips started to move, she instantly started to move her with his. Their lips moved together as one, slowly the kiss became more fierce. The feeling with need. Vegeta lightly bit Bulma's lower lip for access inside. Her lips stared to part giving him access. That was all he needed, his tongue dove in. Their tongues started to dance together with passion. The song started to end, Bulma quickly pulled herself away. She could feel herself panting. Bulma had actually enjoyed the kiss. "See woman its not that bad." Vegeta said followed with his famous smirk.

"You know, Vegeta. You really know how to kill a moment." She turned to walk to the table that the 2 couple had assigned at theirs. Chichi quickly joined Bulma, "Bulma come to the bathroom with me. I need to uh… freshen up. Excuse us boys but we need some woman business to take care of. Be back in a flash." Chichi quickly dragged Bulma to the restroom.

"OMG Bulma you kissed him, no wait more like making out with him. And you were worried about me. At least I wasn't tongue battling with Goku like you were with Vegeta." Chichi was amazed, she didn't think Bulma would have gone with far.

"I don't know what came over me. One minute we were slow dancing, looking at each other and the next we were kissing. Chichi I didn't want it to go this fast."

"Bulma its ok. After this just take it slow. If he really wants to be with you he will accept that and wait. Just like Goku should also." The girl continued to get themselves back in order.

Meanwhile Vegeta was living it up. "HA Kakarot. Beat that shit. I didn't see you making out with Chichi. I already have the woman wanting it."

"Whatever Vegeta. Go ahead and take it fast but girls like it slow. You just wait and see." The guys started laughing, loving how the girls were so easily falling for him making it such an easy bet.

The girls had joined the guys mentioning it was late and they were ready to go. Vegeta dropped Goku and Chichi off at their houses and offered to take Bulma home. Bulma accepted his generous offer. She wasn't going to let him in the house. She didn't want him to think he was going to get that easy. Once at her house Vegeta walked her up to her door. "Vegeta thank you for the nice time. You know, you are completely different outside of school. This is nice."

"Yea well don't get use to it. I am not always like this. You will need to learn to accept that part of me, woman."

She had hated it when he called her woman. "Vegeta my name is Bulma. Call me Bulma."

"Ok, woman." He liked getting her riled up.

"Ugh Vegeta. You are such an ass."

"You like it, don't lie." He grabbed her around her waist and pulled her in again just like during the dance. "Have sweet dreams." He then lowered his head much quicker this time and gave her another fierce kiss. He pulled away and started towards the car. Bulma didn't know what she was going to do. She felt herself falling for the him and she knew she had to stop herself before she fell to hard. First thing before she went to be she needed a cold shower.

Author Note: Let me know how you think it is going. I am going to try and update every week or 2. If not more often than that. Keep the reviews coming. Don't forget to vote who you want to win.


	11. The Aftermath Of The Double Date

Author note: Yea I knew that it was all going fast with those two kissing but I am not going to have Bulma nor Chichi jump into beds with the guys in like a month or two. They are both virgins and like most they wait and save it for the person they think or know is the one. Things will not be going fast on that part trust me!

Also just be patient. I have big plans for Goku. But I am not going to ruin it. I like seeing Goku out of character more uncaring about others… I don't know it is hard to explain. But just give him time. I plan making this story long but not drug out.

Enjoy

Chapter 11 The aftermath of the Double Date

Bulma awoke on Thursday morning at 5 am, a lot earlier than normal. Last night was still replaying in her mind with the dancing, the kiss. Bulma brought her fingers to touch her lips, that kiss was nothing like any other kiss she ever had. She could still feel his hot breath, soft lips. His tongue dancing a lot with hers.

Bulma shook her head from the daze she was in. "What the hell am I doing? He is a complete ass and a player. Who am I kidding myself over this?" She pushed all thought about last night to the back of her head and started to get ready for school.

Once dressed she decided to sit at the table this morning since she was up early. Her mother was humming in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Hey mom." Bulma threw her backpack on the ground next to the seat she occupied. Her mother set a plate full of food in front of her. Bulma start to eat her eggs, bacon and hash browns.

"Oh hello dear. You decided to eat breakfast at the table today?" Bulma shook her head in confirmation to her mother. "Oh Bulma you didn't tell me how your double date went last night."

Bulma really didn't want to talk about it. That meant she had to think about him all over again and that damn kiss. "It went good I guess. But I don't think Vegeta is my type."

Her mother had stopped what she was doing, turning to give Bulma her full attention. "Well how so dear?"

Bulma didn't want to tell her mom she went on a date with the school's player. "Um… well… let just say he is just not that good. I don't want to go into details mom. Listen I am going to go ahead and go to school. Maybe Chichi or Juu went early." Bulma finished the plate of food in front of her quickly, grabbed her book bag and was out the door. Her mother didn't need to know all the details from last night and she definitely didn't need to know that Vegeta was the school's player.

Once Bulma had arrived at the school, she parked her car and slowly walked into the school. She wasn't really ready for today, knowing that Vegeta would probably say something to her or worse maybe Keisha or Marron will. After going to her locker she found the hang out spot with Chichi, Juu and Krillin already sitting there. She could see Chichi was talking 90 to nothing surely about the date last night. Bulma took a deep breath and joined the group.

"Hey Bulma." Chichi yelled in her cheery mood. "Hey guys."

"Wow Bulma why the long face, doesn't help with your look." Juu said laughing.

"Oh thanks Juu." Bulma wasn't in the mood to be joked with. "Listen I think I am done. I mean I am not going on anymore dates with Vegeta. I am not going to get myself in a relationship, fall for him and in the end I know what is going to happen. I am not going to set myself up for a doomed relationship. Don't worry Chichi I will still be there for you when you need me but no more double dates. I am sorry." Bulma figured Chichi would be upset with her.

"Um well I guess it is fine Bulma. I am not going to force you to do something you don't want to. I hope you are still going to the game and party this weekend tho. I would like it for you to come at least for us."

"Yea I will still come for that this weekend. I wonder how Vegeta is going to take it that I don't want to go any further with this."

Krillin was the first to speak up, "Well the last time a girl rejected him, he got so pissed he made her life a living hell at school. She ended up transferring school. He always sees it as no one rejects him. He rejected them. Same as the breaking up."

Bulma hung her head low, "Great as if it couldn't get any worse here at this hell hole of a school."

Juu stood up to stand next to Bulma. She placed a comforting arm around her. "Don't worry Bulma. If Vegeta is an ass to you anymore than his normal self than let me know. I will take care of it."

Bulma lifted her head up to look at Juu. "But how?"

"Don't worry about the how. It will just be done and he will leave you alone. I promise. No one messes with my friends." That was one thing that Bulma liked about Juu, she had the don't mess with me nor my friends attitude. Bulma knew Juu, Chichi and Krillin would be there and help her out.

"Well I am going to go ahead and head to class. I need to prepare myself since I have Vegeta and Goku in my class. Talk to you guys later." Bulma started to walk towards her Physics class. She still had 10 minutes till the bell rang but she needed sometime alone to think things over. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was walking, she had her head down too much in thought. Then she saw a pair of feet in front of her. They were woman's shoes so she knew it was probably the last person she wanted to see. She started to bring her head up to see Marron. 'Great just what I needed.'

"So Bulma I heard you went on a date with Vegeta last night? So how long did it take?"

Bulma was confused by the question. "How long did what take?"

Marron started to laugh, "Silly girl, how long did it take till Vegeta got you in bed? 3 hours? 2?"

Bulma was outraged. This was the reason she didn't want to date Vegeta, his reputation was too much. "For your information I didn't sleep with him unlike you, whore!"

"You Fucking bitch. You better learn who you are talking to!" With that said Marron pushed Bulma against the wall causing her to drop her book with Marron stomping off.

Bulma started to pick her books up. She reached for her physics book, at the same time another hand came to pick it up. She looked up to see Vegeta. "What the hell happened woman?"

Bulma figured she better tell him now and get it over with. "Listen Vegeta we need to talk." She pulled him to the side in a small quite area.

"What you couldn't wait to get your hands on me again?" Vegeta smirked at her.

"No Vegeta. I wanted to tell you this is not going to work."

"What the hell do you mean?" Vegeta was pissed and stared to raise his voice. "You didn't even get this a chance."

"This is not worth it. For me to get laughed and teased at by people knowing I am your next victim to get in bed…"

"VICTIM! You make it sound like I forced myself on you!" Vegeta's face started to red, the heat rising to his face.

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that. Calm down Vegeta. Damn this is what I wanted to avoid. A fight. Marron came up to me asking how long it took you to get me in bed. I am not like these other girls who give in. Vegeta I am not a whore. I am not someone you are going to get in bed in a week or days or even in a month."

"I know." Vegeta didn't know what else to say. She was right even tho she didn't say it. He came on too fast last night. He didn't know what came over him last night for that to happen.

"Listen Vegeta maybe we should just be friends. I think that would be the best right now." Bulma wanted to go slow and if Vegeta really wanted her he would agree with her.

"Whatever woman. You know what I don't have time for this. I tried. I was willing to change FOR YOU! And you just blew it off." Vegeta stormed off going away from their classroom.

Bulma sighed and continued her journey to her class. It went better than she thought with Vegeta. She took her normal spot in the classroom. She knew Vegeta probably wasn't going to come to class which was fine. She wouldn't have to deal with him all class. She looked at the clock noticing the bell would ring in about 5 minutes. She watched as the students began to fill the room and still no signs of Vegeta nor Goku. But of course as if on cue in walked Goku with Keisha hot on his heels. Keisha took her seat next to her friends not even so much as looking in Bulma's direction. Goku had spotted Bulma right away.

Goku had run into Vegeta in the hallway. He was afraid to ask because the last time he saw Vegeta that mad he ended up getting punched when he asked. Goku had chanced it asking Vegeta. All Vegeta said was "Damn woman." Goku knew that more than likely Bulma had rejected him. He couldn't understand why, it seemed like last night things were going good. With them kissing and then Vegeta taking her home. Goku knew Vegeta wasn't going to come back to class so Goku took this as an opportunity to make himself look better in Bulma's eyes so then maybe things would be easier with Chichi.

"Hey Bulma mind if I sit with you? I don't think Vegeta is coming back to class." Bulma shrugged her shoulders and nodded for him to go ahead and take the seat.

"Listen Bulma, you need to give Vegeta a chance. Really. Him and I are really trying to change ourselves around. We are tired of being the men we are. I can't talk completely on his behalf but I know that this is not the life I had chosen."

Bulma was a little intrigued to hear Goku side of the story. "How so?"

Goku didn't really like to talk about what happened between him and Keisha. But he figured this is one way to get on Bulma's good side. "Well Keisha and I had been dating for a long time. We were in love and it seemed like we were inseparable. I guess at one point in time we were. Anyways towards the end of our relationship I noticed her being more distant. We wouldn't kiss anymore or hang out. Damn she hardly ever talked to me. I kept asking her what was the matter but she would shrug it off saying it was her monthly thing. I thought nothing of it. Then about a couple weeks later of this still going on I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to know what the hell was going on. I tried calling her one night and she didn't answer. I decided to go to her house, knowing her parents were out of town I knew where she kept a hide away key. I started to look for her, once I got to her room I heard noises. I knew what the sound was and I knew she was with another guy. I wanted to go in there and beat the crap out of him but I was better than that. I had no really good close friends beside Vegeta so I went over to his house. I told him what happened and he told me that I had my whole life for girls and that I needed to enjoy this time of my life. I only get one chance at it. So I am. But after doing this for a while I realized that this is no longer the life I wanted. Vegeta neither. This is not something we want to talk to our kids to about growing up." Goku was cut off my the bell. Goku turned his attention away from her. He didn't want her to see the emotion on his face was real. He was hurting having to think about it all over again. He thought he was over it but whenever he told the story or even dwelled on it too long he would start to get miserable.

Bulma put her hand on his arm to direct his attention back to her. "I am so sorry Goku." With that said she brought her hand back.

Goku deep down inside wished he was still the same Goku he was all that time ago, but he was afraid. He didn't want to go through that kind of pain again. He would rather that Keisha had broken up with him than cheating. Cheating is one of the worse things to have to deal with.

The teacher walked in to start the class. "Ok class. I have another worksheet for you to do. Once that is done we are having a pop quiz." Groans could be heard across the room. "Oh hush. It will not kill you. If you studied then you will do just fine.

The bell had finally rang for class to be dismissed. Goku had walked with Bulma to her locker talking in general. He figured she would be meeting up with Chichi before she went to her next class. After Bulma had switched out her books she started to walk to the hang out spot. She knew Goku wanted to go and see Chichi. After the conversation the 2 had in class Bulma started to second guess herself on Goku and Vegeta.

Goku walked up to Chichi to give her a big hug. "Hey Goku. How was class?"

"Boring as usual."

2nd hour had come and gone. Lunch time had arrived and Bulma still saw no signs of Vegeta. She noticed Goku was sitting at their table this time. But of course they were receiving death glares from different girls around the lunch room. It had already gone around the school that Goku and Vegeta had double dated with Chichi and Bulma. Also that the guys were a changed man and were no longer players. Well everyone heard of this and believed it, well except the cheerleading group. They of course knew the true story behind it all.

"Hey Goku do you know where Vegeta went?" Bulma was starting to get a little worried. She heard of Vegeta with a bad temper problem.

"Well normally when he is that pissed off he goes up on the roof to get away."

"Ok well I think I am going to go find him then."

"I don't know if that is such a good idea. When he goes up there, he goes up there to get away from the person that pissed him off. No offense Bulma."

"No I understand. But I don't want us to be enemies. So if you all will excuse me." Bulma dumped her tray and started to look for the roof access door. Bulma had been wondering for about 5 minutes and she only had 15 minutes left of lunch. Finally she found it, noticing it was unlocked. She started up the stairs thinking that she needed to try to be a little quiet. She didn't want to scare him just in case he didn't want to see her and she can tell then she would leave. When she made it to the top of the stair she pushed the door slowly open looking out at the roof top. She stepped out on the roof looking around to see any sign of Vegeta. "Well damn I thought he said he would be up here." She started to turn back to the door only to run into Vegeta. She felt herself falling back on her butt, but Vegeta quickly caught her before she fell.

"Woman you need to watch where you are going. And I am assuming that idiot told you I was up here?" He really didn't want to see Bulma. That was the last person he wanted to see.

"Sorry. I wanted to talk to you."

"There is nothing more you need to say. Nor do I care to listen to what you have to say." Vegeta turned towards the door to make his leave.

"Vegeta wait please. I didn't…I mean… Ugh. I am going to be honest. I think this is a big joke and I am going to get hurt and used. On top of getting death glares from girls in the school. And to be a joke to Keisha and Marron. Ok I said it. I am not going to deal with all that shit." Bulma didn't want look weak in front of him. This is the last thing she wanted to say.

Vegeta turned back to fast her. "Wom-" Vegeta took a deep breath, "Bulma I am not going to use you. And girls can get the hell over it." That took everything Vegeta had to call her by her name. Vegeta never called any woman by her name. 'This had be worth it in the end.' That was all Vegeta could think about as he was lowering himself to her. He just wasn't himself. All for this bet, this prank.

Bulma had just stood there with her mouth agape. Finally Vegeta called her by her first name. "oo…oo… ok."

"So can we start over. Will you please give me a chance if Marron, Keisha or any of those other dumbass pull the same shit with you again, tell me. I will take care of it."

"Thank you. Ok, we start over, but at a slower pace. At the restaurant, when we were dancing. That is not me. I don't know what came over me." Vegeta just nodded his head at her.

"Well alright then. Looks like we have about 5 minutes left of class. Should we start heading downstairs and head to gym?" Bulma offering.

"Woman. One more thing." Bulma knew not to get use to him calling her by her first name. "I have an image to uphold here at the school. I am not talking about being a player, but my attitude. The way I am."

"I understand, Vegeta, but you need to understand that I am not going to tolerate that. I deserve better than some of the mean hurtful things you say Vegeta. Treat a woman with respect."

Vegeta rolled his eyes at her. "Whatever woman. Come on before we are late."

"I am serious. Do not whatever me." Vegeta just turned and walked away. They needed to get to Gym before they are late.

Author Note: I think I made up quite a bit for the absent with all these update. Please please review. I will be working on the next chapter tonight. Things are going start to pick up more. There will be the game and party then we will move ahead in time to get their relationship further in process. Anyways. Until next time….


	12. Feeling Emerging

Author Note: Like I said things will start to pick up in time. There will be a lot more forward parts of the story so we can get their relationships more progressed. Anyways. Thanks for all the reviews and advice. Keep is coming.

I would also like to thank the reviewers who return to read and review. Rraz24, Alysia16, Black Diamond07. Also thank you IfLooksCouldKill for giving my story a try. Thank you everyone.

Also I was reading a story that I reviewed on so long ago about how much I liked it. Well I am rereading it. I like the plot and all… I love high school fics. But I hate that Bulma is a virgin then after one day of getting to know Vegeta and she still doesn't know him, she sleeps with him. Then after 3 days she says she loves him. That is WAY to fast. I don't want my story to be like that and if that is what you are wanting then I am sorry but that is not going to happen. Like I said there will be times we will skip ahead a month or 2. Things will progress like a normal relationship should… well as normal as their so called relationship is. Lol.

I am also looking for a beta reader. If anyone is interested, let me know.

Chapter 12 Feeling emerging

Friday went a little easier for Bulma. It seemed once her and Vegeta "Started over" things got a little better. Every so often they would have a small quarrel but nothing out of the usual. Keisha and Marron hadn't really bothered Bulma nor Chichi anymore. Bulma had figured Vegeta had said something to the two wench's. Thus them not bothering her made Friday a lot more bearable.

Kick off for the game was to start at 6:30 pm. Bulma, Juu and Krillin had gone over to Chichi's house to hang out till the game was to start. Krillin still wasn't happy about Chichi dating Goku and Bulma dating Vegeta. As they continued to promise him that they would be careful, he still had worried for them.

"So do you guys just want to ride with me out to the football game and then afterwards ride to the party together. Whenever you are ready to go back to Chichi's house just let me know and we can go." Juu offered to her friends.

"Yea that is fine. With you having the bigger car." Bulma chimed in laughing.

The 4 friends continued to talk until 6pm. They all gathered the things that they needed and headed to the high school for the football game.

Keisha and Marron were in the locker room changing into their cheerleading uniform, getting ready for the game. "So Keisha about this party. I was thinking about getting there right after the game. Yamcha has not been leaving me alone tho. He has been all over me and I really want nothing to do with him anymore."

"Oh I know Marron. After I cheated on Goku with him, he would not leave me alone. I would act like a complete bitch to him and he still followed me around like a lost puppy. But after about week or 2 I think he got the hint." The 2 friends started to laugh together finishing their changing. They walked out to the football field to see the football players warming up. The kick off was in about 30 minutes. Keisha spotted Vegeta and Goku on the sidelines talking amongst themselves. Marron and Keisha decided to catch up on how things were going with them and the girls.

"So Vegeta, Goku. How are things with the 2 dumb bitches?" Keisha asked. She applied more lip gloss to her lips clearly not needing to add anymore than what she already had.

"Well Chichi and I are moving along but to be honest I think it is going to take time with these 2. They are not making it easy and to be honest I don't want to take all this time and effort that could take months. I mean is this money really going to be worth it in the end?"

"Well Goku if you don't think the money we have involved is not enough why don't we make some smaller bets on the side till we get to the bigger one." Marron didn't want Goku nor Vegeta to give in so easily. "How about which ever one can get to make out with one of the girls in public first gets $100. Lets make it a little interesting."

Vegeta just shrugged. "I am not someone that is going to show weakness in front of everyone."

"Aw come on Vegeta. It's a 100 bucks. I will make it worth your while afterwards." Marron cooed at him.

Vegeta nodded agreeing he would do it. Goku on the other hand was still leery about it. He didn't want to say he had feeling for Chichi per say. There was obviously something there and if this continued anymore then he was afraid they were going to develop into feelings. He didn't want to be in the same predicament as when he was with Keisha. He didn't really think of Chichi as a cheater but he thought of the same thing with Keisha. He knew not all girls were cheaters but he didn't think he could bear the pain again. He wasn't weak. He didn't want to be thought of as weak but the heartache for anyone is hard to handle. "Um I don't know. I think I am going to have to think this over." Goku walked away not wanting to talk on the subject anymore.

"Oh poo, Goku is being no fun. Vegeta do you think maybe you can talk him into it." Marron begged.

"I am not going to beg him or force him to do something he doesn't want to do. But I will talk to him. Now get off ours backs." Vegeta ran to catch up with his team players to practice before the game. Keisha and Marron made their ways to where the rest of the cheerleaders were to practice their cheer.

Bulma, Chichi, Juu and Krillin showed up at 6:15. They found a spot at the lower part of the bleachers to watch the game. "Ok Bulma, Goku is number 36 and Vegeta is 17." Bulma searched the field until her eyes landed on Vegeta. "Ok Chi. Thanks."

"So are you guys going to drink at the party this time at least? I mean you are not having fun at a party till you are drinking." Juu loved to drink but she didn't consider herself an alcoholic. She just liked to drink, but consumed only enough to not make her crazy or anything like that.

"Yea I am in. The only reason I didn't because of all the drama going on. What about you Bulma?" Chichi asked turning her attention to Bulma.

Bulma wasn't much of a drinker. If she did drink it was only 2 or 3 at the most. "I don't know, we will see how I feel when I get there." The friends were interrupted by the announcer announcing the start of the game. The 2 teams came to the field. Of course Vegeta was the quarterback and starting the game along with Goku.

The game had ended around 10:15pm. Of course their team had won and Vegeta threw the winning touchdown to Goku. The party that night was going to be a wild one since they had won the game. Chichi had wanted to wait for Goku to come out of the locker room. She wanted to congratulate her beau. "Bulma would you wait with me?" Chichi begged Bulma. Bulma nodded agreeing she would stick around. Juu and Krillin on the other hand didn't feel like standing around with them waiting for the pricks to come out. "Well Krillin and I are going to wait at the car. We don't feel like standing around a bunch of stuck up people when they come out." With that said Juu and Krillin walked to the car hand in hand.

"Oh well fine then. We don't need them." Chichi directed her attention back to Bulma waiting for the guys to come out. "Jeez how long

does it take for them to shower and change."

"Oh be patient Chi." Bulma said. Just then the football players and the cheerleaders came walking out of the lockers. Chichi was standing on her tiptoes trying to get Goku attention. "GOKU!" Chichi started to wave her hands then but still with no luck. With everyone screaming and hollering, congratulating each other her voice wouldn't be heard.

"I hate being short Bulma. Let move up there." Chichi grabbed Bulma's hand and started to maneuver through the crowd. Finally after pushing people out of the way, the girls made their way to the front. "Hey Goku." Chichi ran over to him giving him a hug. Goku picked her up and spun her around in his excitement of winning the game. Bulma made her way to stand next to Vegeta. She was use to Vegeta not showing emotion in front of people which she had no problem with. She didn't want people in her business. "Woman I am tired of these people, lets head to the party."

"Oh well we were going to ride with Juu and Krillin over there. We can just meet you guys there."

Goku and Vegeta had rode together to the game figuring it would be easier with one car to head to Vegeta's house. Goku had also offered to ride with them over there. "Aww come on Bulma. I really want to ride over there with the guys. Juu and Krillin will understand. We will see them there."

Bulma on the other hand had felt bad. Changing plans that was already made, but she did see no harm in it. I mean they were all heading to the same place. "Ok let me text Juu and let her know that we will meet them there." Bulma started to pull her phone out to text Juu while they walked to Vegeta's car. Just as before Vegeta and Bulma were in the front with Goku and Chichi in the back. Only this time Goku had his arm around Chichi pulling her in to him. He would be whispering in her ear, kissing her every so often. Bulma started to feel jealousy, she wanted something like that with Vegeta but she knew in time he might be more affectionate.

Once they had arrived at the house there was already about 10 cars there including Juu's. Bulma and Chichi had quickly went to the house to find their friends. Once inside they could see everyone setting it up as quickly as possible before all the party guests came. The girls found Juu and Krillin in the kitchen setting the drinks up. The only reason Juu was setting it up so she could get started drinking.

"So you 2 would rather ride over with your so called boyfriends then ride with your best friends, huh?" Juu spitted out with much venom.

Bulma and Chichi was taken back from what Juu had said. Bulma was speechless, she didn't expect Juu to say something like that. Chichi on the other hand quickly jumped on what Juu had said. "That was totally uncalled for. Like you wouldn't have done that to me or Bulma?! Please! You are just jealous, Juu!"

With that last statement Juu started to laugh. "Are you serious? Do you honestly think I would I be jealous of this so called relationship you two have? Whatever. First off, I know for a fact my man loves me, cares for me and would do anything for me. Which he has. Second off, I know it isn't fake. It wouldn't surprise if this is some kind of joke. Krillin and I have told you both over and over there is something going on. I mean for he guys to lower their reputation to be with you! And lets not forget they are quitting their player ways. The signs are all there. Maybe you need to listen to your best friends over your dumb boyfriends."

"You know Juu, I thought you and I got passed everything. I thought we were going to work things out like true friends do. But apparently not." By Chichi was fuming.

"Well Chichi you are going to quickly into this. You 2 are going to end up getting hurt. Krillin and I will be there for you, but I know how it is going to be. You are going to be mad at us for not getting you out of it and yourselves for letting it happen."

"And if this is joke, we won't take it out on you. We know that if this some joke or that it isn't going to work out, we know it won't be either of your faults. We told you we would be careful and that's what we are doing. But as a friend do you think you can trust your judgment and if we make a mistake let us make it so we can learn from it." Chichi wanted to save the friendship but she was not going to be treated like this. "Just don't go off on us. I am not going to let you talk to me like that."

Juu dropped her head down. She was a little to harsh. Krillin jumped in, "Listen. Just as the many times we tell you before, we don't want you guys to get hurt. We both understand where you are coming from. We are here." Juu nodded in her head in agreement.

Bulma stepped forward to start to lighten the mood. "Ok well it looks like the rest of the people are showing so why don't we get something to drink and let loose tonight. I am willing to have fun tonight if the rest of you would like to join me." The rest of the friends jumped with excitement. "Alright lets get it started then." Juu started to poor Vodka shots, something hard to start it. Juu and Krillin quickly got their's down but it took Chichi and Bulma a second or two. When the girls downed theirs Goku and Vegeta had walked in to join the group.

"So you girls are already getting it started. Mind to do one with us?" Goku asked.

Bulma and Chichi nodded. They didn't know if they could keep this up for very much longer. The 2 girls were not afraid to admit they were light weights when it came to alcohol. This time it was a shot of Tequila… even worse. The girls downed it very quickly. Bulma could feel the liquid go down her throat burning on the way down hitting her stomach. She tried so hard to keep it there, also trying to hide the disgusted look on her face.

"Come here woman, I need to talk to you." Bulma focused her eyes on Vegeta and followed him into another room that wasn't quite as crowded. "I didn't know you drink, I mean you don't seem like the one drink." Vegeta was curious by her behavior. She seemed to be more of a good girl, not one to drink.

"Oh well I decided to have some fun and let loose." Bulma could already feel the side affects of the liquor. The room started to spin, she was finding it harder to stay focus on Vegeta. But the best part she was getting from the liquor was the feeling of feeling good. She felt like right now she had no care in the world and fun was her main initiative. "Come Vegeta lets go dance." Before they headed to the dance floor she threw down another shot not sure what it was. She grabbed Vegeta's hand and guided him to the dance floor. She was a little more let loose than the time they were dancing at the club and Vegeta liked it. This is what he wanted. He wanted the relationship no to be dull and have some excitement to it.

Goku and Chichi were still hanging out with Juu and Krillin playing a drinking game, quarters. Juu was kicking butt at it. She was a master at drinking games, unfortunately Chichi was failing horribly at it. She was really starting to lose grip to reality and started to sway side to side. "Um Chichi, do you want to stop?" Goku started to get a little worried about her. He knew she was not the drinking type, she was someone that avoided getting drunk.

"Yea I am fine. I think I need to take a break. Juu why don't we say you won." Juu loved to hear those words. The words of a winner. "Come on Chichi, lets go sit in the living room so you can sober up a little bit." Chichi nodded following Goku lead to the living room. She felt herself almost fall but fell to strong arm grab her to hold her up. The couple finally made their way to a couch. Chichi plopped herself down on the couch. Goku followed after her. Chichi could feel the alcohol try to rise in her throat but she forced it down each time. Her head was spinning around as she tried to stay focus. In her mind was feeling free. Chichi had been so stressed and depressed with everything that happened in the past but once Bulma came along it made things a little better for her. Things started to look up for her. And the alcohol had made sure to help her with it tonight, too. She looked over at Goku to see he was watching her intently. She definitely didn't miss in his eyes a worried looked. Was he worried about her? Was that actual care in his eyes? She started to slowly see the Goku she fell for so long ago come back, with that thought it brought a smile to her eyes. "Goku, I am alright."

"I know Chi, but I still worry." He felt something in him start to change, like he was going back to his old ways. He started to push that part of him back to where he had is locked up for so long. 'I don't want these feelings, please damn it go away. Stop being weak, Goku. You are a strong man and shouldn't be worrying about anyone right now!' He shook his head, turning to look at Chichi again. There it was again, these feeling that were trying to resurface. Chichi looked so beautiful in his eyes. The caring, sweet girl. She was hurt far to long after what Keisha and Marron had done to her. No one deserved that. Goku's mind then started to wonder to the stupid bet he made. Why was he lowering himself to Keisha's and Marron's level. He knew he was better than that, but he knew that if he back out Keisha, Marron and Vegeta would make his life a living hell. Calling him weak when he isn't. 'I only have one more year after this. I will just do this and get it over with and finish with what I have left of school. I can do this. Stop being weak.' He started to notice Chichi sober up more which was a good thing. He wasn't about to have her hang all over him for support all night. He turned his attention to where everyone was dancing. His eyes fell on Vegeta and Bulma. Goku was surprised at Bulma's new attitude at the party. Of course he knew it had something to do with the alcohol, too. He felt a hand touch his cheek to turn his attention back to Chichi. Looking into her brown orbs. Unfortunately he started to feel the feeling emerge once again this night.

Chichi knew this was right. She knew that it was to be Goku and her. She could feel that they were meant for each other. She knew she promised the others she would take it slow but it seemed like it was getting harder and harder. She fell for Goku so long ago and those feeling never went away. As much as she wanted them to. She could feel the liquor make her stronger and daring. She turned Goku attention back to her. 'This is what I want and I will make is clear to everyone. I don't care anymore what anyone else thinks.' Just then Chichi's lips crashed into Goku's. She moved her body closer to his, she could feel her body mold right into Goku's. Two strong arms wrapped their way around her tiny waist. She brought her arm around his neck to deepen the kiss. This is the man she wanted to be with. She could feel him nip at her lips for access inside. Once she opted him access their tongues instantly were drawn to the other.

Goku knew the feeling were coming back to him and he was getting worried that he wouldn't be able to push them back anymore. He had done it for so long, but with Chichi they seemed to not want to stay where he kept them. Chichi brought out the Goku he use to be so long ago. He quickly pulled himself away before they continued any further into the make out session. He saw the hurt expression written all over Chichi's features. It wasn't her fault. It was his. "Sorry Chichi, you just take my breath away. Needed some air." He knew that was corny but he didn't know what else to say. He said the first thing that came to mind. "Why don't we go on the dance floor?" He grabbed Chichi's hand and guided her there.

Author note: Didn't realize I was making this chapter so long. I wanted to get it out since I am behind. Sorry. My shows started back up. Anyways. I will have the next out here soon. I am going to try for tomorrow. Let me know what you think. Sorry if there are errors but I wanted to get this out before I had to leave work… no internet at home. I will spell check tomorrow and repost if any errors. Thanks everyone.


	13. Guilt

Author note: Sorry I didn't get this out on Thursday like I wanted to but I worked on it on my days off so I could get it to you guys on Sunday. Enjoy. Let me know what you think of the story and where it is going. If you want to see something maybe happen or you don't like a certain part of where the story is going just let know. Thanks everyone! I am loving the reviews I am getting!

Chapter 13 Guilt

Bulma and Vegeta had continued their dancing. Bulma had lost herself to the alcohol which was something she tried to avoid but after the first 3 shots it seemed like she wanted more. She was trying too hard to control herself, but every time she thought she had a grip of control the alcohol seemed to push that control away. Watching Vegeta dance with her she felt herself fall for him a little more. He seemed caring to her but really only when no one was around. That was fine to her, as long as she knew he cared for her.

Vegeta had somewhat of his attention to Bulma but he noticed back off in the background he saw Keisha leaning against the wall watching the two. He knew what she was waiting for because he noticed Keisha tilt her head toward Goku to show that he was about to win the small side bet. Vegeta sighted Goku and Chichi dancing very close with their lips meeting every so often. Vegeta hated to show emotion in front of the other students. The girls would always hang on him, kiss him. He was never the one to make the move first. It wasn't in his nature. He pulled Bulma into him thinking he needed to get this over. Ever since the beginning of Vegeta and Goku's friendship, Vegeta always felt competitive towards him. So whenever there was a bet, Vegeta felt that he needed to beat Goku. Losing was not an option. The look in Bulma's eyes, he could she was confused by his action. She was not use to this being from him. He lowered his lips until they connected with Bulma's full lips. He wasted no time pushing his tongue inside her mouth to taste her sweetness.

Bulma was a little taken back by his assertiveness. She was feeling tipsy but still knew what was going on with her surroundings. It took her a minute or two before she pulled herself together and started to push Vegeta away. She had no one to blame but herself with the way she had been acting tonight. After pushing him off she noticed a smirk on his face. "Vegeta, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean, What am I doing. I am kissing you. That is what a couple does you know." Vegeta was a little irritated by her attitude.

"Well you didn't need to be so assertive about it. Besides you are not the type to do that in public."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Does it matter, Woman?" Bulma just shook her head. She was never really in a relationship before. She was once but nothing like this or someone like Vegeta. She had to admit it was a change for her. He was the complete opposite of what she normally went for. "Come on, woman lets go somewhere away from these annoying people." Bulma hoped Vegeta wasn't going to try and put a move on her. That was a step Bulma knew she was nowhere ready for. She followed Vegeta upstairs. She noticed that there weren't any people up here. She assumed Vegeta made it clear that this part of the house was off limits. She didn't blame him, having teenagers go into his room or his parents room doing Kami only knows. He stopped at a door opening it to let her go in first. She took 3 steps in and stopped. She quickly realized that is had to be his room. She was surprised at how very well picked up his room was. He had a king size bed that was next to the window. Shades of dark blue and white decorated the bed. The only other furniture in his room was a desk with a chair and laptop, a dresser and a small couch against the far wall. His walls had no pictures, posters or any of the kind. His room seemed so simple.

"Woman don't just stand there." She snapped out her daze of looking at the room to notice Vegeta sitting on the couch. She slowly started to walk towards him debating each step to turn around and walk out. Finally after reaching her destination she sat on the couch with him. The alcohol seemed to no longer have any effects on her. "Woman I am no going to do anything to you, you don't want to do. Stop acting like that."

"Sorry. So um… you wanted to come up here, how come?"

"Can't I just enjoy time where it is just you and me. It seems like every time we are together we are always around someone."

Bulma was speechless. She didn't think something like that would come out of his mouth. "Oh well, alright. So how are you doing in your classes?"

Vegeta just shrugged. He was passing that was all that mattered. "Ok I guess. Physics is starting to kick my ass tho."

"Oh well I can tutor you if you want. Physics is one thing I know like the back of my hand."

"Fine how about every Wednesday then. I get out of practice at 5pm. So I can meet you at your house around 6."

Bulma nodded, "Yea that will work just fine." Bulma noticed Vegeta continuing to gaze at her. She saw Vegeta raise his hand slightly touching her face. His hands were much more softer than she thought. With his thumb he started to make small circles on her cheek. Bulma felt her eyes began to close while at the same time the butterflies were returning to her stomach. Her heart started to beat at a faster pace making her feel more nervous than what she wanted to be. Vegeta lowered his lips to her's once again. Taking in her bottom lip, he started to nip at her moist lips. Bulma opened her mouth to let each other explore their's mouth but this time they were alone, they were in private. There would be no eyes on them. Bulma felt his hands wind around her back pulling her into him even more. She kept telling herself that making out was the furthest they were going. She was still taking it slow.

She put her arms around his neck deepening the kiss more. Vegeta took it as going further. He moved his hand gradually under her shirt to feel her soft skin. Moving his hands up and down her sides, moving further up her sides.

Bulma felt Vegeta's hand moving up a little too far for her liking pulling herself away. "Vegeta, wait. I am not ready for that. We are still in the beginning of the relationship. I want to take this slow, please."

Vegeta wasn't to enthused about it but if that is what she wanted then he was going to fulfill her wish. "Fine."

"I am sorry Vegeta. Please don't be upset with me." Bulma knew Vegeta was going to be upset with. She knew he was use to getting what he wanted.

"Woman, I am not mad at you. I understand where you are coming at." Vegeta took her hand in his kissing her on her lips. "Come on, lets get back to the party." Vegeta and Bulma headed back downstairs to the party. Once with the rest of the party goers Bulma quickly whispered in Vegeta' ear before joining their friends. "Thank you Vegeta." Vegeta gave her a smirk. He never really smiled, that was just something he didn't do.

It started to reach 2am and people started to disperse the party heading home. Bulma had fallen asleep on one of the couches and Chichi on the other couch next to her. Juu was trying to wake the girls up but as much as she tried they seem to sleep right through her calling them awake. "Oh come on Bulma, Chichi wake up. Damn. If I knew the alcohol was going to knock you two out I wouldn't have let you drink that much." She continued shaking them trying to wake them up. Goku walked over to Juu, "Hey why don't you just let them sleep here. I mean it doesn't look like they are waking up anytime soon."

"Well Goku I wouldn't have a problem with that except they told me they didn't want to be sleeping here." Juu didn't feel comfortable leaving them there. Not with the guys that she hardly trusted.

"Ok then why don't you and Krillin stay here too. I mean Vegeta won't care. I can get you guys some blankets and pillows."

Juu shrugged her shoulders seeing no harm in it. "I see no problem with that. Krillin will your parents be alright with this?"

"Yea I just need to call them and let them know." Krillin grabbed his cell phone out and started to dial his home number.

The following morning Bulma woke up stretching her arm and legs out as far as they would go. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes then quickly jolted up realizing she was still at Vegeta's house. She looked around to see Chichi was still asleep on the couch next to her, Juu and Krillin on the floor fast asleep, too. She grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket to see the time. 9:16am. She was glad she told her mom she wouldn't be home last night or would have had over 10 missed calls and the police looking for her.

Her ears picked up water running in the kitchen. Curiosity got the better of her wondering who would be up at this time. Seeing her friends still passed out and she figured Vegeta and Goku would be to, she headed towards the kitchen. She peeked around the corner to see Vegeta putting dishes in the sink rinsing them out.

"Woman why are you wake already?"

She jumped not realizing that Vegeta had heard her. "Sorry I guess I am a early bird, also when I am not in my own bed its hard for me to sleep in I guess. I could ask you the same question?" Bulma asked placing her hands on her hips.

"I am always up around 6 no matter how late I go to bed."

"Oh. Listen Vegeta I wanted to say sorry again about last night. About shooting you down." "Stop saying your sorry. I don't want to hear it." Vegeta was stern with his response. He would lie to her, he was pissed that she turned him down. No woman has ever really turned him down but he knew Bulma wasn't just any woman. She was different from all the other woman he messed around with. Vegeta could feel he was strongly attracted to her, a lot more than what he wanted to be. He had learned to control his feeling long ago, he was able to keep anything he felt for the blue haired angel at bay with no worrying of them surfacing blinding his judgment of what he was doing. If he was a different man in a different situation he would have no problem staying with the woman, but with this time he wouldn't allow it.

"Vegeta I really hope our relationship works out. I feel a strong connection with you." All Vegeta could do was nod his agreement with her. He was never really good with the mushy talk nor cared for it to much. Vegeta headed back upstairs to wake the few house guests that were up there to get ready for the day ahead. Once he reached the top of the stairs he noticed Bulma head back to her friends to wake them. Vegeta walked into the guest room right next to his that Goku would always use whenever he stays the night. Upon walking in he noticed Goku fast asleep with a girl sleep halfway on his body sleeping with him without any clothes on from what Vegeta could tell. All Vegeta could do at that point was shake his head. Goku should be lucky that Chichi never came to find him last night or Goku could have so easily lost the bet. Vegeta wanted to get some kind of challenge out of this bet. Vegeta walked over to the bedside Goku occupied, roughly shaking him from his slumber.

"What the hell are you doing Kakarot. You are an idiot."

Goku rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up to see Vegeta glaring down at him. "What are you talking about, Vegeta?"

"Idiot, I am talking about the girl in bed next to you naked. I can only assumed you fucked her last night. I would like to get some kind of challenge out of this bet from you. You are lucky that wench of your's never came looking for you last night."

Goku turned to see the girl in bed sleep fast asleep. Her name was Ashley. Her beautiful black hair laid across her back slightly covering her face. He must have gotten so trashed last night that he didn't realize he brought a girl upstairs with him and slept with her. This had to had been after Chichi had passed out on him. "Sorry Vegeta I guess I drank to much last night. From now I will have to be careful. I am not use to this. Give me a break."

"Whatever dumbass. This will be the last time I help you. Remember that." With that said Vegeta walked out of the room to his to get dressed.

Goku quickly awoke the girl next to him. Once she awoke he told her to hurry and get dress and leave. No to mention anything about this to no one at school and if she did he would deny it saying she was only obsessed with him. As much as he didn't want to do that he didn't want this to get back to Chichi. He didn't want to see the hurt look in her eyes. Goku had regretted sleeping with Ashley, he didn't want to do this to Chichi. As much as he hated to admit to it but he started to have feelings for her. For Chichi.

Author note: Well there you have it. Sorry it is kind of short and I didn't care how it came out in certain spots. Let me know what you all think. So Goku is finally admitting he is getting feeling for Chichi and reverting to his old ways. Review! Review! Review!

P.S. I am already starting on the next one. Should have out later in the week for you, pray for no busy days at work so I can get it done for you guys. Also next chapter I will try to make longer, also will fast forward a little, too.


	14. A Trip to the Lake

Author Note: Ok we are going to fast forward a little here to get them further in the relationships.

Also Winterkaguya, you said I was underlining which made is difficult and annoying to read. What is that? Lol. I am sorry I don't know what it means. Let me know I will fix and stop whatever it is. Thank you so much

Also thank you for the reviews. They make me all warm and fuzzy inside. Lol.

I am open to ideas. So keep them coming and we will see where the story is going. I wants this to be a pretty long story. Not like 80 chapters but a decent amount but I am not going to let it drag on either, at least try not to.

Chapter 13 A Trip To The lake

It had been 6 months since the party at Vegeta's. Bulma and Vegeta's relationship seem to be going smoothly, a lot more smoothly than Vegeta had thought. But he wasn't thinking about it as being 6 months since he has been with her, it had been 6 months since he has had sex. Since he has had a release. He didn't want to chance it and have a side fling in hoping Bulma wouldn't catch him. To be honest he didn't care if she caught him, all this was for was humiliation on Bulma and Chichi, but also for the money. Vegeta figured and hoped by the end of the year Bulma would have given in or Chichi. That was another thing, Vegeta was astonished that Chichi hadn't given in yet. As much as he didn't want to admit to it he figure by now Chichi would have given in. It seemed over time Chichi and Goku were inseparable. Granted it was the same for Bulma and himself but not as bad nor as clingy as the other couple. Bulma had felt like the relationship between the two was going very well also. She noticed at times Vegeta would be more moody but she blamed that on the fact he was a changed man, basically he wasn't getting any sex and that made him moody. It was the start of second half of school and she knew the junior/Senior prom would be coming up soon. She wasn't looking forward to it that much due to that was when a lot of girls seem to give up their most cherished belonging to them, their virginity. Not Bulma, even at that time she didn't think she would be ready but she was going to see where the relationship would be at that time. She had a lot of dignity and she didn't know if at that time if she would be ready for that next big step in their relationship.

Goku and Chichi's relationship seemed like the perfect relationship. There was a lot of people that envied the couple, they had become the best couple at the school. Goku had felt himself completely slip, almost becoming the Goku he was so long ago. Vegeta, Keisha and Maroon had noticed it. Vegeta wasn't really to worried about, the girls on the other hand were highly upset about it. Keisha had pulled Goku to the side to remind him he was not to fall for the "bitch" she so kindly put it. Goku brushed her off, ignoring what she had said to him. As much as Goku didn't want to, he started to give into it. Goku knew at this point in time it was inevitable. Now he had to figure out what he was going to do; continue with the bet or explain to Chichi everything what happened and hoped that may be she would understand that he really did change and wanted to start a life with her. He knew that either way he was going to end up breaking Chichi's heart and that was the last thing he wanted to do. He didn't care about his social status anymore. His relationship with Chichi had been going on for 6 months and it was probably the best 6 months of his life so far. She seemed to make his stress and drama in life away not mattering anymore. Goku was very grateful that his one night mistake so long ago at Vegeta's party with Ashley has not risen up. Hopefully it stayed buried like he wanted it to.

Keisha had been getting very irritable and moody over the months. Marron, Vegeta or Goku couldn't figure out why. She was especially mood to the boys. They had only assumed it was because of them being with Chichi and Bulma. They had to act like changed men and unfortunately that included no sex with any other girls. Keisha never thought of herself as a whore. People would beg to differ but she would careless what anyone else thought of her. She was a strong independent woman and with that came with needs. She was wanted her needs to do it with Vegeta. Although she had sided with Vegeta that he would win this tiresome bet, but she was ready for it to end. Bulma and Chichi have pushed Marron and Keisha out of Goku and Vegeta's lives and the 2 girls were non to happy about it. It caused a lot of arguments between the women. Marron had gotten some enjoyment out of it but Keisha was taking a lot of it more serious. Marron reminded her over the months that it was just a bet and things would be back to normal in due time. Marron had an idea that it would be soon. Keisha didn't care anymore. She had grown to hate Bulma. Hate was such a strong word and Keisha tried to use it very little but in this case, it was different. She had, had enough of Bulma, she was ready to humiliate her. She had also noticed that Goku seemed to be falling for Chichi and of course infuriated her to no end. She had went off telling Goku she was not to fall in love with the bitch, but he acted as if he didn't care. She noticed Goku turning back to the man he was so long ago just like during their relationship. The Goku she fell in love with so long ago. She had noted that she was going to keep an eye on him and make sure he stuck to the plan.

It was a bright sunny morning starting at the beginning of the week, Monday. The day would have been great if it just wasn't a Monday. It was a little cold outside from the January winter. Everyone was blessed that the winter wasn't that bad, when in the past they have gotten 2 feet of snow, more than what anyone would want. Bulma and Chichi were hanging out up front waiting for the rest of group to show up. They had a 4 day weekend coming up and the girls wanted to take a vacation somewhere warm. Chichi had tried talking Juu and Krillin into it but it just seem effortless. Juu kept saying they wanted a weekend alone together. But after a week of constantly begging, Juu started to break down. Chichi nor Bulma had brought it up to the guys so this morning they were going to ask them and talk to them about it.

Vegeta and Goku had rode together to school, both in a foul mood. On the car ride to school neither had talked or even really said hello to each other. Once arriving at the school, parking the car, Vegeta didn't realize he had parked next to Marron's car. He had hoped they had already went inside since he was in no mood for them bothering him. Apparently luck wasn't on his side.

"Hey Vegeta." Marron high pitched voice could be heard while she was getting out of the car. He just turned his head, scowling at her.

"Listen Keisha and I were talking and a bunch of us are going up to the cabin this weekend. I was wondering if you and Goku would like to come, of course you can bring your "girlfriends" with you." She as much hatred in the word girlfriend.

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders undetermined if liked the idea very much. He turned his attention looking at Goku basically asking if he wanted to or not. Goku saw no harm in it. Maybe Vegeta or him would get lucky that night. He didn't care which really, he wanted the bet to be over with. "Sure I don't see no harm in it. I take it you girls wanted to do it on the 4 day weekend coming up?" Marron nodded her head. "Yea. Ok just let Bulma and Chichi know and I will text you today with meeting place and time."

Vegeta was a little curious in who was all going. "Whose planning on going that you know of?"

Marron brought her finger to mouth starting to think. Vegeta thought that if she was thinking to hard her head might explode. "Well of course me, Keisha, Yamcha, Ashley… hmm… Oh I think Chad and Mark, too. So there will be a bunch of us. We are going to stay at the cabins by the lake. Don't worry about paying, Daddy has is all covered." Marron waved good bye to them to hurry inside to find Keisha surely.

Goku wasn't to thrilled that Ashley was going. The last time he has really seen her was at Vegeta's party, the night of his mistake. He had made a promise to himself and for Chichi that he was going to stay clear of her. He was not going to let another mishap happen again, especially if there was any drinking going on. Goku and Vegeta went to their lockers then meeting the girls in front of the office. Goku walked up to Chichi giving her a very romantic kiss. Goku needed something that would lighten his mood and he knew Chichi would be able to do that with just a kiss. Vegeta joined Bulma sitting on the bench next to her. He wrapped his arm around her pulling her in close to him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek asking how his day was going so far.

Vegeta grunted, "Not the best of days, woman. Listen Kakarot and I wanted to ask if you girls wanted to go to the cabin with us with a bunch of friends this weekend."

Chichi and Bulma turned to look at each other surprised written all over their faces. Bulma spoke up, "Well we were going to ask you guys if you wanted to go to my cabins this weekend but if you would rather do that, that is fine I guess. You said a bunch of friends, who is all going?"

Vegeta knew Bulma wasn't going to be to happy with Keisha and Marron being there, but he figured she would have to get over it. As much as he didn't was to admit to it, they were his friends. "Chad, Mark, Yamcha… Keisha and Marron."

"WHAT?!" Chichi screeched. "I am not going to be stuck in a cabin with those 2 bitches." Bulma nodding, fuming. She was just as mad as Chichi.

"Wench come down." Vegeta yelled back uncovering his ears from her screaming. "Listen as much as you hate them you do need to realize that they are our friends Kakarot and I hang out with. I didn't ask either of you to stop talking to Juu or Krillin. Like we have told you, we have changed and with that comes with trust." The two girls started to calm down.

Bulma had felt bad, she didn't want it to seem like she is telling him not to hang out with his friends. She was trusting Vegeta, she just didn't trust them. She knew if they were going to do this then she was going to keep an eye on those two. "Fine. I don't like it one bit, but fine. I want us to hang out together and get away and have fun. So when are we meeting and where?"

"She is going to text either Kakarot or I to let us know. We will pass is on to you both." Vegeta was cut off by the bell. The couples said their goodbyes to start class.

Later in the day Chichi had texted Juu the change of plans. Juu quickly shot it down saying, "Count me and Krillin out. I am sorry but I am not going to spend the weekend with those 2." Chichi wasn't going to push it any further because she knew in this situation she wasn't going to be able to change her mind.

The remainder of the week had went pretty descent. Kakarot had let everyone know they were just going to fly out, which would be better than driving 14 hours. They were to leave on Thursday very early arriving to their destination that late afternoon.

Bulma had packed her bags ready for the trip. She was excited to spend the time with Vegeta along with Chichi and Goku, but at the same time dreading it because she knew Keisha and Marron were going to be there. She had noticed Keisha had become more aggressive towards her. It seemed Keisha would find any reason she could to pick a fight with Bulma. She had learned to ignore her, but there were some days that seemed almost unnerving. There was a couple time that Vegeta had stepped in telling Keisha to "Fuck off" in his words. Bulma was so grateful that Vegeta had stood up to her.

Once Bulma had everything she needed packed, she drove over to Chichi's house. The boys were to pick them up from there then to head to the airport.

Goku was rushing around getting the last of his things together while getting glares from Vegeta. "Kakarot you are going to make us late. Why the hell did you wake up so late? Didn't you set your damn alarm?"

"Yes Vegeta I did, I guess I was just slow moving. I have a lot on my mind. I know you hate talking that involves serious things. But I need a friend right now and some advice." Vegeta nodded for him to continue. Goku didn't stop packing while he was explaining what was going on in his mind. "I think I am falling for Chichi." Vegeta's eye almost bulged out of his head. "Yea I know. I am not suppose to. I don't know what happened. I tried doing what you told me to do in the past, but with Chichi it seems different. Vegeta, I don't know what to do? I know this is a bet and that there was suppose to be no feeling, but in the end, the thought of breaking her heart at what I am suppose to do is killing me inside." Goku had stopped packing for a moment to hear what Vegeta would have to say. But that was it, Vegeta really didn't even know what to say. He wasn't really doing any better at this damn bet either. He wasn't falling for the woman but he knew something was there.

"Kakarot. This is a bet. Like you said, we are not to fall for the women and you obviously are. You do exactly what I told you all those months ago like with Keisha. When one of us wins, we go back to the way things were. Then after high school, we start over. Until then stop being a baby."

Goku was somewhat hurt by what Vegeta had said. He knew Vegeta wasn't good at talks like these. There was really only one time when Vegeta was a true good friend and that was when Keisha had cheated on him. Vegeta was there for him and helped him get himself back together. Goku sadly got the rest of his things together, then heading to pick the girls up. On the car ride to the airport it was quite. Chichi notice Goku being a little depressed, Bulma was noticing Vegeta was a little more temperamental than usual. Bulma brushed it off thinking it was probably nothing.

Once they arrived at the airport they saw the rest of the group already there. Bulma could feel she was getting evil glares from Keisha already. Bulma was not going to deal with this through the entire weekend. She quickly ignored it and turned her attention to Chichi to start talking. Everyone was checked in and had boarded the plane. Bulma and Chichi were happy that Keisha and Marron were on the other end of the plane away from them and their boyfriends. The flight seemed like it would never end.

Chichi had decided now would be the best time to talk to Goku to see why he was so glum. "Goku, honey. What is the matter? You should be excited and happy about going on this trip." Chichi grabbed Goku's hand into both her hands looking him in the eye.

Goku was so tired of lying to her. He considered what Vegeta had said but he didn't think he would be able to do that to Chichi. To just up and forget her. If it was any over situation like all the girls in the past, where he would bed them and get rid of them. This was different. It was a bet that turned into long term and he didn't know when it was going to end. "Nothing Chichi," he lied. "I just woke up on the wrong side of bed I guess. I am sure I will be in a better mood once he arrive there," He lied once again. He could feel his heart to twist in pain as he lied to her more and more. He was only making this more worse than it needed to be. The longer he dragged it out, he knew the worse it would be when the truth came out. Goku turned his attention away from Chichi to look out the window. He didn't want to look at her anymore since it pained him so much for what he was doing to her.

Upon arriving at the lake the group was looking at 2 cabins. The area was quite secluded right next to the lake. On the other side of the lake you could see small houses, the houses were only small because they were such a far distant away. All around the lake was a woody area. If need be there was a small town up the street. The major city was about 30 minutes away.

"Alright everyone, pay attention." Marron hollered to get everyone attention. "Ok we have 2 cabins here as everyone can see. Of course Vegeta, Bulma, Chichi, Goku and Ashley will be in one. Myself, Yamcha, Keisha, Chad and Mark will be in the other one. So why don't we head in and get situated an changed to meet back here. We can then head to the lake. Chichi was not to happy about Ashley staying in the cabin with them, but she were not going to let it ruin their time here.

Bulma and Chichi went inside the cabin, heading upstairs to change. Bulma had quickly changed into her swimsuit to meet up with Chichi to talk real quick before they met with the group again. "Hey Chichi. I really hope this weekend doesn't turn into a hell hole. Everyone seems to be acting properly, not really mean or rude, well all except for Keisha. I don't know what the hell her problem is but I am sick of getting the evil eye."

"Well just ignore her. To be honest I think she is jealous of you and Vegeta. Just an idea but I think she likes Vegeta a lot more than what she wants. She wants him and can't have him, at least not anymore. She will get over it sooner or later. Lets try and have some fun." Bulma put a smile on her face and headed downstairs to meet the guys for some fun.

Marron and Keisha were still changing into their attire to swim. Marron had noticed Keisha's bitchy mood. She figured to try and lighten her up a bit, she didn't want this weekend to be a bust. "Keisha you need to come down."

"Don't tell me what to do. If I am gong to be a bitch and moody then let me damn it."

Marron was not going to let Keisha talk to her like that. "Ok first off you will not talk to me like that. Second off, I know why you are all pissy. I don't see this going on any longer. So just cool down and back off because the way you are acting is making it harder for the guys."

Keisha didn't realize that her moodiness could be making it difficult for the guys. She would try her hardiest to not let the little things get to her, but it was just in her nature to be the bitch. She really didn't know how to not be. Keisha waited for Marron to get done looking herself over for the 10th time to meet up with everyone else.

Once everyone had met back outside they headed down at the beach area of the lake. Bulma and Chichi laid down next to each other on the sand to get some sun. "I need a tan really bad, Chi. I am so damn pale."

"Me, too. I am going to be spending most the weekend out in the sun to get a tan." Chichi looked up too see all the guys playing in the water. Trying to dunk one another, wrestling each other. Chichi just rolled her eyes at the childish behavior. "Oh brother you would think they were all 7."

Bulma snickered at Chichi comment of the boys. She noticed after looking at the guys she saw Ashley, Keisha and Marron also laying out in the sun talking amongst themselves. "At least Keisha isn't glaring at me anymore."

"Yea well like I said I wouldn't let it bother you." Chichi and Bulma both laid back down after applying more sun screen so not to burn.

Ashley was eyeing Goku without his shirt on, his tan chiseled chest. She was practically drooling over him. "You think after Goku will get done with Chichi and this bet he would give me a try again?"

Keisha turned attention form the guys to Ashley, "I am sure. Just keep working on him. He is a man with many needs and fulfilling those needs are very enjoyable." Keisha smirked.

Ashley and Marron started to laugh at Keisha and her boldness. "I will be right back. I am going to go get another drink. Marron, Keisha do you want anything?"

"Yea just get us whatever you are getting." Keisha said lying back down with Marron next to her who is already laying down. Ashley got up to walk inside to get them another fruity drink. She didn't want to over do it tonight and the drinking. She wanted to save it for the another nights they would be here. While making the drinks she noticed Goku walk back inside. "Hey Goku what are you doing?"

Goku jumped not realizing anyone was in the cabin. "Oh I have to go to the bathroom." He started to walk upstairs in search of the bathroom. Ashley started to smirk with an idea. She knew it would be better to wait, but patience was something she didn't have. She smoothed out her long black hair, straightening her bath suit a little bit and started her way upstairs. She waited by the door, listening for him to flush. Once she heard it she walked into the bathroom. "Hey there," she cooed in his ear from behind, wrapping her arms around him when she walked in.

"Ashley what are you doing?" "Well I know a man has needs I know for a fact that Chichi has not been satisfying those needs. I thought maybe you would like some help with it." With that said still behind him she slipped her hand in his swim shorts grabbing his member. Goku let out a small moan once he felt her small cold hand grab for it. With his moan a grin formed on her lips. She started to bring her soft moist lips to his ears nibbling ever so lightly causing him to grow in her hand. With his erection she started to move her hand up and down, rubbing the top with her thumb.

Goku wanted to push her away. His thoughts immediately went to Chichi, he knew this wasn't right, but it had felt so good. He hadn't had something like this for so long, he started to think with the wrong head. 'Maybe just this one last time…'

Author note: I am sure you guys arent happy with the cliff hanger but I am already starting on the next chapter. I am going to try and get it out in the next couple days. Let me know what you think. Do you think Goku will come to his senses and push her off or will he fall for it?


	15. Coming to Senses?

Author Note: WOOHOO!! I am on a roll! Ok I don't know why my whole story was underlined. Now I know what you were talking about. When I typed it, it wasn't underlined. I am sorry guys. I will have to keep on eye on that when I load these up.

Chapter 15 Coming to Senses?

Goku wanted to push her away but his body wouldn't move to do just that, his body was only moving to her performance to his erection. He knew this wasn't right, he didn't want to do this to Chichi. So with what little control he had left he pulled her hand out of his shorts pulling himself away from her. He looked down wondering how he was going to hide this. He turned around so he was now facing her.

"What the hell Goku? Didn't you like it?" Goku hung his head down in shame, shame that he let this happen. "I am sorry but I am with Chichi."

Ashley started to laugh, "Yea just for that stupid bet. Come one Goku I know that prude hasn't given you anything you wanted or needed and I am here to help you with that." She started to move closer to him. With each step she took towards him, he took a step back. "No I don't want or need any of that right now." With that said he pushed by her to head back outside. He looked down noticing it starting to go to sleep. 'Thank god.' He pulled himself together and started to walk towards Chichi.

Ashley was not happy one bit about Goku rejecting her. She quickly put the drinks together and headed back out to her friends. She forcefully handed the drinks to Marron and Keisha, then plopped back down on her towel. Both the girls instantly picked up Ashley's bad temper.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Marron was the first to ask the question. Keisha turned her full attention to Ashley wanting to know what was wrong.

"Goku. He came in to use the bathroom and I figured I could take care of his needs and he blew me off that asshole."

Keisha and Marron were both quite surprised that Goku would blow off a quick lay. "Are you serious? I can't imagine Goku really pushing a quick lay away, I mean you guys already had sex so I don't know why it would be any different now." Marron was puzzled by Goku's change. Keisha on the other hand had a pretty good idea what was going on. "I bet you he is falling for Chichi. I have noticed over the months he is starting to be like the Goku I dated so long ago. That stupid bitch is really getting in his head now."

Marron was not going to have any of this. "Well if he thinks he is going to fall for the bitch and not carrying out the bet like he is suppose to do then we might have to take care of some things. Don't worry girls, I always have a back up for things like this to happen." The 3 girls turned to smile at each other happy that they wouldn't have to worry about this for much longer they laid back down taking in the sun.

Goku quickly walked over to Chichi trying not to make a sound. When he was standing right over her, he realized that she was somewhat passed out. That was when an evil idea formed in his head. He quickly picked her up and started to run towards the lake. Chichi instantly woke up feeling that she was being carried. After she saw where Goku was heading she swiftly turned her head glaring at Goku. "Goku, I swear if you do what I think you are doing I am going to be pissed." Once Goku reached the lake standing thigh deep he gave her a smile. "Chichi you look a little hot and I wanted to cool you down." After he finished his statement he dropped her in the water. She raised out of the water hitting him in the arm. "You jerk!" She started to hit him on the chest. She knew it wasn't hurting him, but it made her feel better and she was getting her anger out. Goku grabbed her hands from stopping her from hitting him. He lowered his head and gave her a sweet kiss. Chichi felt herself melt into his embrace letting all her anger go away. He started to pull her deeper in the water away from watchful eyes to get alone time with his girlfriend.

Vegeta watched the act which made him sick to his stomach. He realized that to Goku this was no longer a bet, it was him being happy with a girl that he needed. Vegeta knew this was going to happen because of how long he knew this bet was going to take. He walked out of the lake, walking towards Bulma. He took a seat next to her, seeing that she was watching what was going on when Goku picked Chichi up and started to run to the lake. She had laughed when Chichi was fuming, taking her rage out on Goku for what he did. She turned her attention to Vegeta seeing him lie next to her. She lied down next to him with her head resting on his arm. He had his arm wrapped around her, with her arm over his chest. She felt like everything in her life was gong perfect. She had a great boyfriend that she learned to start trusting over the months, the best friends anyone could ask for. She looked up at Vegeta seeing he was looking up at the blue sky. "Vegeta thank you."

He turned his head down giving her a confused look, "For what woman?"

A small smile formed on her lips, "For being with me. I have not been this happy since…" Bulma cut off, her attention looking back out to the lake.

Vegeta nudged her to continue. "Oh since I was younger. Sorry I just dazed off." Bulma lied.

Vegeta knew when she was lying to him, he made note that he was going to ask her about it again later. He didn't care if this relationship was fake on his end, he hated to be lied to.

The rest of the day and evening the group decided to hang out at the beach. Around 10pm everyone started to head in since all were up very early for the flight. Bulma and Vegeta shared one room, Chichi and Goku in another, and Ashley took the 3rd room. The girls didn't mind sharing a bed with the guys. Goku and Chichi had snuggled up in bed, falling right to sleep.

Bulma not so much. She had a lot going through her mind right now. She never meant to say what she did to Vegeta and she knew he would want answers. She didn't want to talk about her pass relationships and what had happened. She never really talked to Chichi or Juu about it either, she wanted to keep some things to herself. That was part of her past and she wanted to keep it there. She noticed Vegeta walk in from the adjoining bathroom only wearing a pair of sweat pants. Her eyes began to roam over his chest taking it all in. She was a lucky girl to get a guy this gorgeous.

Vegeta noticed her ogling him. He felt a smirk form on his face as he joined her in bed. He pushed her down on her back, lowering himself to her. She wrapped her arm around his neck pulling him into her lips. Both stared to devour each other lips, which didn't seem enough to either of them. Vegeta moved his hands under shirt rubbing his hands up and down her sides. Bulma kept telling herself that she needed to stop it before it got to far, but to her it felt so right. She started to let her hands roam his back every so often racking her nails down his back. When she did that she received a moan from him as he broke the kiss burying his head in the crook of her neck. She never realized she had that much over him. She felt his hands move up to cup one of her breasts, starting to massage the mound. She let out a small breath. That was when she felt the bulge grow in Vegeta's pants. Her mind came crashing down, realizing that Vegeta was probably going to take it to the next step. She knew if she didn't stop it now then waiting even later would make it worse than what it needed to be. She started to push Vegeta off of her trying to sit up. "Vegeta, I am not ready yet." She could tell he was irritated about it. "I am sorry. I shouldn't have turned you on as much as I did." She looked down to see that his bulge was no where near going away.

"Whatever woman. I am going to go take a cold shower." He got up heading towards the bathroom once again. Bulma felt horrible about doing that. She knew she was somewhat at fault for it. She tried to stay awake for Vegeta but to no avail she could no longer keep her eyes open any longer. They started to feel like they weighed 20 pounds each. Once Bulma gave in of holding her eyes open, she felt right to sleep.

Vegeta was standing in the shower for 10 minutes letting the cool water hit him on his back. He started down at his erection as it was staring back. 'God damn this sucks, damn thing won't go down.' It had been 6 long months since he has had sex or even oral. He was starting to get needy and at this point in time, he just didn't care anymore. This so called relationship with Bulma needed to go to the next level or it needed to end. He had needs and those needs needed to be fulfilled. He stepped out of the shower noticing Bulma had fallen asleep. 'Damn woman.' He started to head to the kitchen thinking a late night snack would help with his pain. After eating a bowl of cereal and washing the dishes he could still feel his bulge in his pants. He needed release and he needed it now. He started to head over to the other cabin in search of Marron. She owed him for him deciding to do this damn bet. He quietly walked in the cabin noticing Chad and Mark were still up playing video games. Vegeta just nodded in acknowledging the 2 guys. Thankfully it was dark so they didn't see the bulge in his pants. He started upstairs in search of Marron. He was happy that the first room he checked in was Marron's room. Walking straight to her bed, he started to shake her awake quiet roughly. Marron woke up with a jolt straight up looking up glaring at Vegeta. "What the hell Vegeta." She started to rub the sleep from her eyes and when her eyes were more focused she noticed Vegeta's problem. At eye level his erection was very clear. All Vegeta said to her was, "You owe me." She remember telling him if he continued with the bet she would make it his worth while later on. Vegeta quickly stripped himself while Marron did the same thing. He needed to be quick in case Bulma would wake up. Marron handed him a condom, she always made sure she had one on her, guys seem to forget. Vegeta quickly putting is on he got in the bed with her. He positioned himself between her legs, when she gave him the go, he plunged into her depths already feeling his needs being met.

He was moving slow at first but remembered that he needed to hurry in case Bulma woke up. His thrusts started to become faster and harder, the room started to fill with Marron's moans of pleasure. He fiercely grabbed one of her perk mounds and started to kneed it. He needed his release soon, he already felt Marron's spill out her juices about 3 times. It had been 6 long months without this. It had been too long. He felt himself getting tired, something he never was during sex but the lack of it can do that. He was thrusting harder and harder each time. They were going on for 20 minutes, Vegeta needed to be done soon. He kept pushing himself harder into her. This was the roughest sex he has had in a long time, he knew Marron would be hurting the next day but at this point in time he didn't care. He had no cares, just the care of getting satisfied. It was getting closer, he could feel it. He grabbed on to both sides of her hips pushing himself deeper into her but still his release wouldn't come. He pulled out quickly, flipping Marron over. She was on all fours with her butt in the air. He could hear her panting hard, exhausted from the sex. He grabbed on to her sides again and thrusted deep into her. From this angle he could feel himself go deeper than the position they were in last time. Pushing himself into her each time. Marron wails started to get louder. He heard Chad and Mark outside the door laughing. He growled very loud for them to hear, then heard them run down the hall to their rooms. Marron was to point of passing out. She had spilled herself onto Vegeta's 4 times, she was starting to go raw and didn't think she could take it much longer. "Vegeta come on. I am starting to hurt. Come on." Vegeta felt it know. Any minute. "Shut up… I am…. Almost there…." Her wails started to turn to loud yells and screams. She tried to muffle the sound with the pillow in front of her. He grabbed onto her blue hair giving it a small tug. She moaned louder when he did tugged her hair. He started to thrust harder into her, hearing the slapping getting louder and faster with each time he forced himself deeper into her. His moans were also getting as loud as hers. He used both hands grabbing onto her hips and forcefully with one more final deep thrust he felt himself spill into the condom. He pumped a couple more times afterwards to get the full effect. When he felt his need being fulfilled he felt a twist and ache in his heart. Why the hell did he feel guilty for what he just did? He pushed the feeling away.

Marron collapse onto the bed, trying to catch her breath. She tried to talk between each breath, "Damn Vegeta… Maybe you need to…. Every once in a while…. Have a release…. I don't think I can do this again." Marron felt the sweat dripping from all over her body, her hair matted to her head. Vegeta fell to the bed next to Marron. "Well you and Keisha were the ones that wanted me to do this damn bet and that included me giving up sex. Men have needs, I was use to getting it and now I am not getting any. Fuck this bet. This ain't worth it."

"Oh come one Vegeta. I bet you or Goku will get lucky this weekend. Just wait a little longer. You don't want to be a quitter do you?" Marron cooed in his ear.

He hmphed at her and quickly threw his boxer and pants back on. He started to walk to his cabin to his room again. Just as he opened the door, there sat Bulma at the counter drinking some water. Shit!

"Where were you? I though you were taking a shower?" Bulma was suspicious of him. Why would he be outside unless…

"I needed a walk. The damn shower wasn't helping. I figured a walk would help me clear my mind. You don't need to know where I am 24/7 you know?" Vegeta felt it again. The guilt rising inside of him. 'What the hell is this damn woman doing to me? Am I getting feelings for her? No it can't be. I haven't had feeling for any woman for years.'

"Well I do need to know where you are, Vegeta? I am your girlfriend."

"Don't be getting jealous, woman!"

"Fine whatever. I am going to bed." Bulma stormed upstairs trying to get as far from him as possible. As much as she wanted to trust Vegeta, she found it hard some days. She knew he hadn't had any sex for 6 months, well as far as she knew. And she knew men would at times think with the wrong head. She had hoped Vegeta didn't make that mistake.

Vegeta was left downstairs with his thoughts. He started to ponder over what he had done. He didn't want to say he regretted what he did with Marron, but it felt like is heart was trying to tell him otherwise. He knew cheating was wrong, but its not cheating if the relationship isn't necessarily real on his end? The more he thought about what he did the more he could feel his heart start to twist in pain and ache. He tried to push it aside, headed upstairs to get some sleep. He climbed into bed with Bulma. Her back was turned away from him, he knew she would still be mad by the morning time. He pulled the covers up to cover himself up. He pulled Bulma into him, wrapping arm around her. He didn't care if she was mad or not, but he figured he needed to start making up for it if he was going to win this bet. He softly kissed her on the cheek saying "Goodnight, Bulma." He figured she was asleep, he rarely called a woman by their name. But unbeknownst Bulma was awake when he called her by her name.

Author note: Yea I am sure some of you are not happy with what Vegeta did, but everything happens for a reason. I am some big plans later in the story! REVIEW!!! Thank you for reading too!


	16. Suspicion

Chapter 16 Suspicion

Bulma had awoken the next morning. She could still feel Vegeta's arm wrapped around her, holding on to her. Her mind began to wonder to last night. She felt her heart begin to twist in ache. She knew Vegeta had to be lying to her; she felt it in her heart. When she woke up last night to an empty spot next her, the bathroom quite; she went looking for Vegeta. She had felt bad last night not giving him what he wanted, but this was not something she would give up so easily. She knew one day she would give her virginity to him, but right now was not the time, nor the place she wanted to do it. She had ended up searching the whole cabin. She even looked in Ashley's room to make sure he was bedding her. She was pleased to see Ashley sound asleep in her bed alone. She grabbed a robe to wrap around her to begin her search outside. She started to walk around feeling the cool breeze rub against her legs giving her Goosebumps. She was about to give up but then heard some noises coming from the other cabin. She didn't want to walk in chancing someone being awake. She walked closer to the side of the cabin where the noise was coming from. Once she was right next to it she had determined the noise was moans, moans of pleasure. She knew someone in that room was having sex, too bad the room was on the second floor. Not that she wanted to watch, she wasn't a perve. She wanted to see who it was. She started to become worried thinking that maybe Vegeta was in there with Marron or Keisha. She knew Vegeta had gone without sex for 6 months as far as she knew and she was surprised that he had stopped cold shoulder. But listening to the moans and wails she started to second guess, thinking maybe Vegeta couldn't hold out waiting for her, becoming the changed man he tells her he is. When she started to hear the bed hitting the wall harder and harder, she couldn't stand around anymore, worried. She went back to her cabin waiting for Vegeta to return from wherever he was.

When he arrived last night she only had one question she wanted to ask him; was it you having sex with one of the girls at the other cabin? She was too afraid to ask debating what if she was wrong, he would be furious with her going on about trust again. She wanted to trust him but she found it so hard some days.

She felt Vegeta start to stir in his sleep, beginning to wake up. He groggily opened his eyes to see to big blue eyes staring back at him. "Morning," was all he managed to get out of his mouth. After last night he was still exhausted. He stretched his arms out trying to wake up the rest of his body and muscles. He rolled over swinging his legs over the side of the bed. For some reason he couldn't look Bulma in the eyes anymore. He had so much going through his mind; he didn't know how to piece it together. He didn't know where to start. He pulled himself off the bed. He grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom to change, to start the day.

Bulma watched Vegeta walk off to the bathroom. She quickly got out of bed, to change quickly. She needed to go find Chichi and fast. She needed to talk to her what she had going through her head right now. She didn't want to be paranoid about something that might be her mind making it worse than it needed to be.

Marron had awoken that morning in more pain than she had ever been in from sex. She was pissed at Vegeta for being that rough with her. She knew he liked it rough but damn that was too much last night. Every time she moved her legs, pain would shoot through her body. She had no idea how she was going to make it through the day. She slowly started to move, trying to get out of the bed. She figured taking a hot bath would help some of the pain. Just as she set up on the bed Keisha came busting through the door. "So the hell did you fuck last night? Damn I could hear you all the way down at the end of the hall. Let me guess… Chad?!"

Marron shook her head letting her blue hair fly around. "No. Apparently Vegeta not having any sex for 6 months letting it build up is not a good thing. Girl he about ripped me in two last night he was so damn rough." Marron winced as the pain shot through her body again.

Keisha was shocked. "Are you serious? Why the hell didn't he come to me?"

"He told me last night I owed him because I made him stick to the bet and that I would make it his worthwhile. Well I sure hope I did because I am not having sex with him like that ever again. I had cummed at least 6 times last night. God I am fucking sore." Marron went to stand slowly. "I am going to go take a shower."

Keisha watched Marron retreat to the shower. She could feel her face was on fire. She had wished Vegeta had come to her last night; she would have done a better job than her dumbass friend. She always knew how to hit Vegeta's sweet spot.

Bulma had found Chichi in the kitchen with Goku making breakfast. She noticed Goku ogling Chichi, but then again it could have been the food he was ogling too. "Goku, do you mind if I have a word with Chichi alone." Goku nodded his head walking to the living room, turning the TV on. Chichi turned her head to Bulma with a puzzled look on her face. "Um Chichi. I need some advice or I guess a clearer mind than mine." Chichi nodded her head turning the heat down to not burn the bacon incase she got too wrapped up listening to Bulma.

Bulma then proceed to tell Chichi about her and Vegeta making out last night which led to Vegeta's problem. How she had fallen asleep last night while he was taking a cold shower. Then to Bulma waking up finding Vegeta not inside or outside. She heard noises coming from the other cabin to find out the noise being moans from sex. She explained to Chichi the conversation, well more argument between Vegeta and herself. She told her how she thought that maybe it was Vegeta having sex with Marron or Keisha.

By the end of the story Chichi's mouth dropped open. She knew if she was in that predicament she would be thinking the same thing wondering if it was Goku. "Well Bulma I don't know what to say. I would be wondering the same thing. Maybe you should talk to Vegeta about it. I mean in a relationship you should be able to talk about these kinds of things. I know it comes with building trust. Just pull him off to the side and talk to him. What could it hurt?" Bulma shrugged her shoulders, 'yea what would it hurt, nothing.'

When Goku sat down on the couch after being told Bulma needed to talk to Chichi, he saw Vegeta walk downstairs then towards the kitchen. "I wouldn't go in there Bulma needed to talk to Chichi alone." Vegeta stopped dead in tracks. "Shit" Goku turned his attention back to Vegeta wondering what was going on. "Huh."

"I think I got caught last night." Vegeta didn't want to tell Goku but he figured if Chichi says anything to Goku it could be relayed to him. "Last night the woman got me so damn horny that I couldn't get the damn thing to go back down. So I went to Marron. When I got back Bulma was sitting in the kitchen asking questions."

Goku shook his head at Vegeta, "You need to be more careful. That is why I just learn to ignore it. If it happens then I take a cold shower and think about other things."

"Idiot, you don't think I did that! Damn. Nothing worked."

"Well Vegeta I don't know what to tell you then. You know when I went inside yesterday to go to the bathroom; Ashley came up stairs trying to give me a hand job. You know what I did? I pushed her away."

"Good for you. You know Kakarot it I wasn't mistaken I think you are in love with the wench."

"Yea so what if I am." Goku didn't know if he was in love or not.

"Then you have a problem. Good luck trying to end it when the bet is over." Vegeta replied smirking.

"Who says I am going to end it. I might try and make this work. I was thinking that I could just explain everything then-"

Vegeta quickly cut Goku off. "Yea right you think the wench is going to forgive you after this. Doesn't matter how you do it, she is not going to forgive you. She is never going to want to talk to you again, Kakarot."

Goku turned his attention back to the TV. He was done having this conversation with Vegeta. It was only infuriating him more. He knew some how he was going to get Chichi to forgive. He started to think more and more that he needed to just back out of the bet and let Vegeta win. Goku was starting to give in. He was starting to let his emotions take over after doing this he realized that he has never been this happy since when he and Keisha were in the better part of the relationship. He didn't care about this stupid bet anymore. All he wanted was to tell Chichi and try to get her to understand, but he just didn't know when or how. He also had to think about the consequence with Marron and Keisha; he knew that was going to be an ugly situation.

Later in the afternoon when everyone had awakened, they decided to come to the conclusion what they were going to do for the day. The group decided later in the evening they were going to go to some bar in the major city, but until then they went to the beach to cook out. Goku and Vegeta were cooking the hamburgers and hotdogs as everyone else was playing in the water or laying out to get sun. Chichi and Bulma decided to get a big blow up boat put it in the water laying out on it together.

"Chi, I think I am going to talk to Vegeta tonight after we get back. We will have some alone time then and I know no one will bother us."

"Yea good idea. Oh I was thinking. I think I am ready to take this to the next step with Goku." Chichi had been thinking it over for the past week. She felt she was ready.

"I don't know Chi. This is a big step and there is no turning back."

"Y ea I know. I am still thinking it over. I just wanted your input I guess." Chichi didn't want to do this then later Bulma giving her yelling, not that it was really stopping her.

"Well if you feel you are ready then go for it. I have been thinking it over with the same with Vegeta actually. I just need to get last night figured out and then go from there."

Bulma looked out of the corner of her eye to see Vegeta and Goku still cooking the food. She noticed Ashley walking over to the guys, standing a little too close to Goku. Chichi saw Bulma staring hard at something. She followed her line of sight to see Ashley standing next to HER Goku. The girls decided they had enough sun and started to row back to shore. Chichi was the first to hop out walking a B line to Goku. Once by his side she put herself between the two, looping her arm in his. She stood on her tip toes to give him a kiss. "Hey Hunny is the food ready yet?" Chichi asked. She could hear Goku's stomach rumble. "Yea almost. I am starved."

"Kakarot you are always starved. You have a bottomless pit." Bulma joined Vegeta at his side. Ashley was pissed with Chichi cutting her off, she started to walk back to Marron and Keisha.

Author Note: Sorry I had to cut it off right there. I am at the end of my shift and wanted to get this out. I am 2 episodes of Lost behind and 1 episode of Smallville behind all for you guys. I have been enjoying updating and getting the reviews and seeing all the people read it. Enjoy. I will have the next one out next week. Thanks so much and REVIEW!

Also things she be getting better here coming in the next few chapters!


	17. Taking The Next Step

Chapter 17 Taking the next step

Bulma looked up at Vegeta trying to get his attention. She stood on her tip toes to whisper in his ear, "Vegeta we need to talk later tonight when we back from the bars." Vegeta nodding acknowledging her heard her. He turned his attention back to cooking. The food was pretty much done and started to pull it off.

Bulma and Chichi set up the tables for everyone to sit at. Everyone took their seats and started to dig in. Once finished Chichi cleared the tables with Bulma's help. Marron, Ashley and Keisha hung outside by the lake with Chad, Mark and Yamcha hanging all over the girls.

The evening had came quickly for the group. Bulma was upstairs in one room getting ready for the night with Vegeta and Goku in the other bedroom. Bulma decided to wear her down with curls. She had a worn jean skirt with a pink baby tee on. Chichi had her hair up in a messy bun with a pair of tight worn jeans with small holes with a red string top on. Both girls finished applying their make up and met up with the guys in the living room. Chichi walked up to Goku connecting her lips with his with a sweet kiss. Bulma walked over to Vegeta wrapping her arm around his waist. "Well we are ready, do we need to wait for everyone else?" Bulma whined. She didn't want to be around Keisha and Marron.

"Yes woman, we are all riding in a limo together to the bars." They were lucky that the bars and clubs were all together next to each other. Bulma bowed her head wishing she didn't have to be in the same vehicle as them.

Once everyone was ready they all gathered in the limo and headed to the first club. While sitting in the limo Bulma noticed Marron had pain written all over her face. She then put the pieces together and assumed she was the girl last night that she heard making the moans. Now she needed to figure it out if it was Vegeta. She felt Vegeta wrap his arm around her in almost a possessive manner. She tilted her head up to see Vegeta already looking down at her. She gave him a quick smile and turned her attention elsewhere. She had so many thoughts going through her head right then and there.

Upon arrival at the club Bulma and Chichi quickly pulled the guys with them to find their own spot in the club. Once finding a spot in the back of the club, they took a seat at a booth. "Goku hunny, would you and Vegeta go get us some drinks?" Both boys stood up going to get the girls a drink. Once Chichi saw they were out of sight she leaned over the table like she wanted to tell Bulma a big secret. "Bulma I think this might be the night. But I don't want to do it with everyone in the cabin. So I know everyone was talking about doing a bond fire tonight so I might pull him away then. Just can you make sure everyone stays away from the cabin. I don't want any of those bitches doing something stupid or mean." Bulma nodded her head. She was worried, still thinking that it was still too early in the relationship for Chichi and herself. "Chi are you sure. I mean I know I am still not ready."

"Bulma I have thought this over. I have known Goku longer than you have know Vegeta so that gives me a head start you could say." Both girls saw the guys coming back cutting their needed conversation short.

"Come on Chi, I want to dance." He pulled Chichi out of the booth, guiding her to the dance floor. Chichi watched after her with worried eyes. She hid them from Vegeta, she didn't want him to know what Chichi had planned tonight.

"Woman come on, lets dance, too." He grabbed her hand leading her to the dance floor. The song at the time was slow so Bulma instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and she grabbed her waist pulling her into him. She had fitted him so perfect. He brought his mouth next to her ears breathing his hot breath. "Woman, I normally don't say this but I am sorry about last night." Bulma was at a complete shock. Vegeta had said sorry to her, she knew that he never said that to just anyone. She whispered back, "Its ok, thank you." They continued their dance, Bulma a little more at ease with her thoughts. She started to think, 'it couldn't have been him, he truly is becoming a changed man. I have to learn to trust him.' Bulma pushed all thought from last night to the back of her head and tried to enjoy the night.

The night was very enjoyable. The group got back together to get back to the cabin to start the bond fire. Yamcha, Chad and Mark were getting the bond fire together and trying to get it started. Vegeta was sitting on a near by lawn chair with Bulma sitting cozily between his legs her back against his chest. Bulma was still thinking about what Chichi had told her. She started to get really worried for her. The were sitting on the lawn chair right to them watching the 3 "idiot" as Vegeta put it, trying to light the fire. Once it was finally going, the girls brought out the liquor. Bulma wanted to stay back this time drinking very little this time. Vegeta of course never drank light at a party. One time Keisha came over asking Vegeta to take a shot with her. He obliged letting the hot alcohol go down his throat burning on the way down. Bulma had been so wrapped up watching the 2 of them try to out drink the other, she didn't see Goku and Chichi slip away. By the time she saw them they just walked into the cabin. Bulma felt nauseous, something was going to go wrong, she could feel it.

Chichi had dragged Goku away from the party. She told him she wanted to talk alone with him. Once in the cabin, she led him upstairs to their room. She walking in the room, then going to look out the window. From what she could see, everyone was still out at the bomb fire. Mainly Keisha. Marron and Ashley. She turned her attention back to Goku to see confusion written all over this face. She walked over to the bed sitting down, patting the spot next to her letting Goku know to sit next to her. He did but very slowly being very curious at why Chichi would want to be alone… in the bedroom.

"Goku, I wanted to get some alone time. I wanted to talk to you about something, about our relationship."

Goku instantly panic, "You aren't breaking up with me, are you?" He could feel his heart pound in his chest.

"Oh no. I wanted to express something. I have known you for a long time and I have found myself falling for you more and more with each passing day." Chichi didn't want to say she loved Goku. She didn't even know if she was in love with him yet, but she knew her feeling were strong. She knew that you should love someone before you take the relationship to the next step, but she felt ready. She waited long enough. She didn't want to tell her feelings, she wanted to show Goku how she felt with him.

She stood up to stand in front of him while he was still sitting on the bed. She pushed him back so that he was lying on his back as she started to climb on top of him, straddling Goku. She started to kiss him slowly turning it into a make out session. She brought her hands up and running her fingers through his hair. She could feel Goku was trying to control his urges. She was getting frustrated from him not letting it all out. She figured she needed to get him going so she started to grind into Goku thus earning her a moan from him. That was when what little control Goku had left slipped away. He sat up, trading with Chichi letting her be on the bottom. Goku quickly pulled his shirt off feeling hot from getting turned on. Chichi wrapped her legs around Goku feeling him get harder. Chichi let her hands roam Goku's back feeling each spot. She was ready, that's what she kept telling herself, she knew she was.

Goku slipped his hands under Chichi shirt rubbing his hands up and down her side. He cared for Chichi so much, he knew he wanted to be with her. He didn't want to do this bet anymore, but he didn't know how he was going to tell Chichi about it, but when Chichi basically started to throw herself on him a thought came to mind. He thought that IF he did take her virginity then maybe she would be a little more forgiving when he told her, she would try and work out wanting to be with the man that took her virginity.

He brought one hand to find her breast, slipping his hand under her bra to started kneading at her nipple. She lowered his mouth to her neck to nip. Chichi let out a moan of pleasure from what Goku was doing. Goku was growing tired of her shirt being in the way, so he hurriedly took her shirt off along with her bra leaving her upper body completely naked. Before he continued with what he was doing her took her beautiful body in. "Chichi you truly are gorgeous." Chichi could feel her cheeks turn red. Goku started to kiss her again, but this time in the make out session he started to grind his hips in her. Chichi let her hands fall to Goku jeans trying to unfasten his jeans. Once done he kicked his pants off leaving his boxers left. He started to undo Chichi's pants but taking her panties with it. She quickly went to this boxer but his hand stopped her. "Chichi are you sure you want to do this. I mean there is no turning back?"

Chichi stopped to think this over. Was she really ready for this big step she was about to take?

Author note: Sorry if there is errors. Wanted to get this out to you guys. Let me know what you think. I will update next week. Thanks!


	18. Mistakes

Chapter 18 Mistakes

Chichi thought over her actions. Was this something she was ready to do knowing there was no going back? For a long time she had liked Goku and now that she has her chance with him she doesn't want to lose it. She felt deep down that she cared for Goku more than she could ever imagine. Her heart started to pound in her chest, she thought her heart would come right through her chest. She wanted this to work more than anything, she wanted to be with Goku for the rest of her life. She had made a decision before she came in here with Goku and she was sticking to it.

"Yes Goku, I want this." Goku lowered his body back down to Chichi to start the make out session again.

Keisha had noticed Chichi pull Goku away from the group to go inside the cabin. Her curiosity go the better of her and went to the cabin 5 minutes after they walked in. She made sure no one else mainly Bulma saw her go to the cabin. She slowly and quietly walked into the cabin making sure Chichi nor Goku heard her. She heard them talking upstairs so she walked to the room she heard them from. She stood right outside the door barely making out what was said, but when she heard Goku say, "Are you sure you want to do this," Keisha knew what was about to take place. She walked back down to the kitchen away from the door to call Marron. Marron had picked up on the first ring. "Marron I need you to quickly go to our cabin and get the video recorder. Goku is about to win this bet and I have an idea to humiliate Chichi and make her hate Goku." After about 5 minutes Marron showed up with the recorder. "You need to go back to the bomb fire. Bulma will notice more if you and I are BOTH missing. Act normal and don't say anything. If anyone asks where I am just say I am using the bathroom to freshen up or say I got sick and I am throwing up. I don't care because in the end this will be worth it." Marron went back outside and Keisha went back upstairs. She quietly and very slowly opened the door. They were in such a make out session they didn't even notice her. She turned the recorder on and set it on the dresser pointing directly at Chichi and Goku with the perfect shot. The recorder was angle to see Chichi and Goku from the side angle. She figured she would wait so she could get the camera out when they were done.

Chichi pulled at Goku's boxer again to take them off. He slid his boxers down revealing his erection to her. He knew Chichi was all new at this and didn't want to do a lot of fore playing only very little mainly to get her ready. He was nipping at her neck receiving moans from her. She started to slide his hand down to her womanhood. He first started to rub his finger down my her entrée way. Chichi sucked in a breath from the pleasure she was receiving. He slowly pushed one finger in her entrance getting a moan from her. He felt her start to dig her nails in his back making him even harder. As he was moving his finger in and out of her she arched her back up pushing her vast mounds into his chest. He started to lower his kisses until he came to one of her breasts. He took her perk nipple in his mouth starting to suck and nip. Her moans stated to get louder at he moved his finger faster. He could feel she was close to her release but he didn't want her to release to his finger so he pulled his finger out. Chichi groaned at him stopping.

"Goku why did you stop? I was so close."

He gave her a sweet smiling responding, "I know but I have something better for you." He brought the finger that had some of her juices to his mouth to lick it off. He started to position himself over her. She felt the tip of his member at her entrée. "Ok Chichi, this is going to hurt ok. If you want me to stop just tell me and I will." She nodded unable to get any words out. Her face was so flushed and slightly red. Goku lowered his lips to capture her delicate lips in his. Distracting her with his kisses he then tried to enter her. He felt she was very tight since she was a virgin. Chichi at first gasped but the further he was going in she felt the pain shot up. She squeezed her eyes shut. Goku noticed her discomfort and stopped for a moment. He noticed a tear begin to fall down one side on her cheek. He kissed her tear away. "Its ok Chichi, I promise the pain will go away." He started to kiss her again. He pushed himself further down until he was finally all the way in. He waited for Chichi to adjust to his size, but that was the thing, he knew it would take time for her to adjust. Meaning she would have to have sex a couple more times till she was fully adjusted to his size.

Chichi finally opened her dark brown eyes looking up to Goku. She formed a smile on her face. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist with her arms around his neck. Goku had each arm on either side of her one hand massaging scalp. Chichi could see the lust filled in Goku's eye but she noticed something else. There was something deeper with more meaning. Goku started to kiss then slowly and gently thrusted out and plunged back into her depths. With each thrust he came down he felt Chichi buck her hips up into him giving him more. Goku was trying so hard to keep in control. It had been a long time since he has had any and he wanted to be careful with her. He knew if he was rough or careless that he might hurt her. That was the last thing he wanted to do to her.

Chichi's moans started to get louder the longer they went, Goku knew she was coming to her climax but Goku wanted to hold out a little longer. He held on for his release but he started to go at a faster pace for Chichi to come. He felt her nails dig into his back. He pushed himself one more time deep and hard feeling her juices pool out. He stopped for a moment for her to get her composure together. Chichi pushed Goku off of her wanting to change positions. She wanted to be in top, she wanted to control the pleasure and give it to Goku this time. Goku laid on his back and Chichi climbed on straddling him. She pushed his length back inside her. Goku grabbed her hips, but let her be on control, Chichi bobbed herself up and down on his length. Her hands on his chest. Her moans started to get loud again, listening to the slapping and movements in a rhythm. "Oh Goku." She was moving faster, forcing herself down harder each time. Goku could feel his control almost slip at he neared closer to his release, then Goku couldn't take it anymore. He flipped them over so he was back on top and in control. Chichi squealed at his aggressiveness, but liked it at the same time. Goku couldn't take it anymore, he needed it now. He started to thrust in her deeper and harder than the last time he was on top. His eyes tightly shut with one thing on his mind, his need to be met. Chichi moans, calling his name brought him closer each time. he fisted the sheets in his hands, pushing himself harder in to her.

"Goku you are starting to hurt me." Chichi barely was able to speak, but it seemed like Goku didn't hear her because his thrusts were getting harder. He moved his hands to her hips pulling her in each time he thrusted down. He was listening to the bed frame start to knock at the wall each time he thrusted himself deep in her depths. Chichi bit her lip to keep from screaming. Her legs around his waist clutched tighter to him. Goku was getting closer with one final thrust grabbing tightly on to her hips, he felt his seeds coming out, he quickly pulled himself out coming on the sheet, he didn't want to come inside her chancing her to get pregnant. When he came he had yelled her name out. He looked up to see Chichi panting. He noticed a little blood on the sheet. "Chichi I am so sorry."

"No Goku it is fine. I understand. Come here." She pulled Goku to lay down next to her. He pulled Chichi into him. "Goku it was perfect. Thank you." She gave him a kiss on his lips then laying her head on his chest.

Keisha had heard the two finish up. She noticed Chichi's back to her. She effortlessly grabbed the camera and headed back outside. She found Marron and Ashley pulling them to the side. "I got it all." She rewound the tape back. She started to play it, wanting to see the entertainment. The girls started to laugh but when it got to the part where Chichi was on top Keisha about lost it. "You have got to be kidding me. When I did it the first time I knew I wasn't that slopping like her. I bet you anything Goku didn't get any pleasure from that." Just then in the video Goku had flipped them over back in control. "See I told you, she wasn't doing shit for him." Once finished Keisha closed the recorder up and stuck it in her pocket.

Ashley was interested in what plan Keisha was going to do with the recording. "So what is your plan?"

Keisha smiled an evil smile, "Oh you will see. I am going to talk Vegeta into one more party on Sunday when we get back before we start school Monday. At that party everything will come out. Just wait till then girls and everything will fall into place."

Chichi pulled her clothes back as Goku did the same. They needed to get back to the party before someone found them missing and go searching for them, "Goku I would like it if you wouldn't go tell everyone. I don't want to be the topic at the school."

"Oh Chi. Don't worry I won't tell anyone not even Vegeta." Goku wasn't going to tell anyone because he knew if he did then the bet was over. That would be when Keisha and Marron would start to humiliate Chichi and Bulma. He needed time to figure out how he was going to tell Chichi. He knew there would be no easy way of doing it but it needed to be done fast before someone found out and told her. Chichi had walked by him to grab her shirt to put back on, but he couldn't help it. He grabbed her throwing her back on the bed. The sex he had with her was so much different than any other girl he had done it with. "If you want. We could do another round. I love hearing my name being screamed from your beautiful mouth." Chichi flashed a smile at him, "I am sure you do, but we need to get back out there. I don't want anyone come searching for us and walk in. We have plenty of time in the future." She pulled herself off the bed, taking Goku's hand to join the group outside.

Goku and Chichi took their seat next to Bulma. Vegeta had went to get more drinks for her and himself. Chichi looked over at Bulma giving her a smile.

Bulma knew the 2 had just had sex. Chichi had a new glow around her. She seemed so happy, much relaxed. Goku was the same. She could see such care in his eyes. That he had just fallen in love with Chichi. Bulma realized she wanted that, but she didn't want to do that, then later regret it if something bad happens. Bulma had a lot of thinking to do. She didn't want to do something and later it be a mistake for her to live with.

Vegeta came back, handing Bulma her drink. She could tell Vegeta was starting to get drunk, the last thing she wanted to deal with was him being drunk and trying to come on to her. She made note that was the last drink Vegeta would be having tonight. Bulma watched as the girls were dancing with the guys. It made her sick how they were dancing with them. They were such whores in her eyes. Granted Vegeta and Goku were no better than them but at least they were changing their ways.

The night started to wind down, some started to pass out. Bulma looked over to see Chichi passed out laying on Goku. She turned her attention to Vegeta, "Hey I am ready to head in and go to bed." Vegeta nodded to stand up joining her. Goku stood to carry the sleeping form of Chichi inside. Bulma said her goodbye to Goku then followed Vegeta in to the bedroom. She went to the bathroom to change in a pair of shorts and tank top. She walked out to see Vegeta already in bed waiting for her. She slid in next to him putting her arm around his chest. Vegeta pulled Bulma in next to him.

Vegeta could feel his heart start to beat hard against his chest. He started to feel something inside him start to spark up to life. He hadn't felt this in quite some time, but he knew he didn't want to feel it again. He had pushed all feelings like these a side. He didn't want them to resurface. He tried to push them down again but he noticed it was getting hard with each time he had to do this. He looked down at the blue angel laying on his chest. She was always asleep, sleeping her peaceful slumber. He took one deep breath going to sleep knowing he was going to be dreaming about the girl in his arms.

The next day just consisted of everyone hanging out at the beach one last time before having to go home. Keisha had talked Vegeta into doing another party before having to go back to school Monday. They were lucky they didn't have to be at school till 10am. Keisha had texted the people she knew and from there everyone would have it by the end of the day. The group decided to go to bed early since their flight left early in the morning again. The people wouldn't show up for the party till 8pm. Once they arrived back home Chichi and Bulma went with Goku and Vegeta to Vegeta's house. They figured they would hang out there till the party started. Chichi had called and asked Juu if they were coming but she said they were still having their alone time. She knew what that meant and wasn't going to keep bothering her about it. She briefly told her what they did at the lake but left out the part of having sex with Goku. She wanted to tell her in person. She figured it would have been easier that way.

Chichi thought she would take a quick shower before getting ready, she wanted to look her best tonight. Her mind was constantly on the night she had given her virginity to Goku. She could feel a blush creeping up on her face. Just thinking about it made her want it again. She could feel herself starting to get wet just thinking about it. She was so lost in her mind that she didn't feel two arms wrap around her, pulling her into a hard chest. Goku lowered his mouth to Chichi's ear, "I am thinking of a quick round before the party." Chichi could feel her legs go weak turning into putty in his arms. He quickly turned her around, backing her up against the wall. His lips dove for hers, devouring them. As fast as Goku could he pulled her legs up to wrap around his waist, readying himself to enter. All it took was one look at Chichi to give him the go, he thrusted himself deep into her causing her to moan. Chichi wrapped her arms around Goku to hold on while Goku's hands were on her butt holding her up but squeezing them at the same time. Goku wanted to make it quick, he didn't want Vegeta to know that he basically won the bet. He planned on telling Chichi tonight about the regrettable bet he made so long ago.

His lips were nipping at her neck making her moan more for him. He started to thrust faster and harder feeling himself close to his climax. He pulled Chichi closer into his chest never wanting to let her go. Listening to Chichi moan his name started to push him over the edge. At least this time her remember to put a condom on. He buried his face into the crook of her neck knowing his climax was coming soon. He started to moan her name. With one final hard thrust he felt himself and Chichi hit their climax. Chichi unwrapped her legs from Goku's waist but as soon as her feet touchdown, she realized she couldn't hold herself up. Luckily Goku held on to her to prevent her from falling. Chichi lifted her head to look Goku in the eyes. He smiled a genuine smile at her. "Chichi, you mean more to me than you will ever know." He could feel his feeling swells up inside of him all rushing to come out at once. He lowered his head to kiss her again feeling himself grow again. He wanted nothing more than to be with Chichi and to make love to her over and over. He wanted to express how he felt for her, hoping she had felt the same way.

The party guests started to arrive on time some earlier than others. Bulma and Chichi hung around the living rooms watching the guests starting to dance. Vegeta and Goku were mingling being a good host.

"So Chichi how was last night?" Chichi turned to Bulma leaning in towards her so no one around could hear. "It was great Bulma. I won't lie it did hurt a little but other than that it was good. I mean the feelings I felt were so deep and unexplainable. You just have to experience it to understand it. When you are ready Bulma and go through with it you will experience something you will cherish more than holding to your virginity."

Bulma pondered over what Chichi had told her. She wanted to take that next step with Vegeta. She had asked Vegeta about that night again. He told her he had been walking around in the woods thinking. He assured her it was probably Yamcha fucking Marron. The two of them have been on and off for a while. "I am still thinking it over Chichi."

Chichi completely understood Bulma. She nodded to Bulma then looked down at her drink in her hand. She really wasn't in the drinking mood tonight. She was actually wishing Goku was next to her right now. She looked up to see if he was in sight of where she was sitting. She saw Goku stand in the corner of the room talking to a bunch of his male friends, then casually Keisha walked up to Goku whispering something in his ear. Chichi could feel jealousy take over inside her.

Bulma noticed Chichi eyeing Keisha down who was talking to Goku. She would be jealous. That was one thing Bulma hated, she hated the fact that Vegeta and Goku had to be friends with this those damn bitches. Even after they saw how they treated them, the guys still continued to be friends with them. Bulma wondering where Vegeta was, she too started to look around. She didn't see him anywhere but she assumed he was probably still mingling with his friends or getting another drink.

Chichi eyed Keisha down hard and heavy. She saw Goku face stared to pale quickly when Keisha was talking to him, she couldn't understand what Keisha would say that would make Goku look that frightened. She started to stand when Keisha had walked away with a grin on her face. Goku gazed a Chichi, she had never seen him so scared. He started to quickly walk to her but heard Keisha talk up front where the DJ was.

"I would like to show some of our guests here a movie, well more like entertainment." Just was Keisha finished her sentenced, she pressed a button a remote for a big screen to come down from the ceiling. "I hope for everyone to enjoy."

Chichi and Bulma furrowed theirs eyebrows together in confusion. Just then the picture popped up. There was Chichi riding Goku during the session. Chichi felt her heart drop then heard Keisha talk again. "Myself, Goku, Marron and Vegeta had made a bet 7 months ago to see if Vegeta or Goku would be the first to bed Chichi or Bulma. Well it seems like Goku is the winner and myself of course." Chichi felt everyone's eyes on her, all laughing. Keisha continued, "You know Chichi I know this is your first time and all but damn when it was my first I wasn't that sloppy. I mean when Goku flipped you over to be back on top you should have known you just weren't doing it for him. And Chichi you know what the best part. He slept with Ashley when you two her "together." Keisha used her fingers to make quotation. Everyone started laughing, pointing at Chichi.

Chichi felt her heart break, shatter into a million pieces. She fell to her knees, her weight not able to hold her up anymore. How could her Goku lie and do this to her? No this didn't seem like something he would do, it had to be a lie. Her ears had cut all sound off from her. She saw Goku on his knees, eye level staring at her, trying to talk to her. She didn't want to hear what he had to say, she was still trying to accept with what just happened. She looked up to see the video still playing on the screen as everyone was still laughing. She started to hear sound again, hearing one girl tell Goku, "You know if she didn't pleasure you enough I can take care of it." She saw Goku push her away as he was still trying to talk to her.

"Chichi, please let me explain." She didn't want an explanation from him. She didn't care for what he had to say. Not now, not ever. She looked to see Bulma was gone.

After Bulma heard what came from Keisha's mouth, she went to find Vegeta. She saw Chichi fall to the ground but she needed to see Vegeta first before she tended to Chichi. She was looking everywhere, the only places left were the rooms upstairs. She went to his room first. Her hand on the door knob, she could hear moans coming from the other side of the door. She had prayed to Kami, hoping he was listening, praying that is wasn't Vegeta. She pushed the door open with much force. It was dark in the room but there was enough light coming from the light from the hallway and the moon. She could make out what was going on. She saw Ashley bent over on the bed. Her hands on the bed holding her in place, well trying to. Vegeta standing behind her, pounding in and out of her as fast and as hard as he could. Bulma could hear Ashley moaning, yelling Vegeta's name as loud as she could. No one downstairs could hear with the music as loud as it was. Bulma could believe what she saw before her eyes. She didn't want to be seeing it but she was so awestruck she couldn't turn away. She saw Ashley look over in her direction forming a big grin on her face. Her hair was matted to her face. Bulma couldn't take it anymore. The sound of sweaty skin slapping against each other, Ashley's moans, and Vegeta's grunts every time he would pump inside of her. Bulma turned her head away not being able to take it anymore. She heard Vegeta and Ashley yell to there climax, Ashley falling on the bed. She turned back to see Vegeta staring right at her. He started to walk to her but as fast as she could she turned to run downstairs looking for Chichi. She saw Chichi still crumbled on the floor with Goku still trying to talk to her. Bulma pulled Chichi off the floor onto her feet.

"Come on Chichi, lets get out of here. Let go back to my house. You can stay there with me tonight. Goku, Chichi nor I don't care what you have to say." She started to pull Chichi to the door to leave. She heard Goku come after them but both continued to ignore him. When Bulma and Chichi reached the door there stood Vegeta blocking it.

"Woman, let me explain."

"Vegeta I don't care what you have to say either. Obviously this is all true, I saw you up there fucking Ashley. Goodbye." With one more look back to Vegeta, she walked out with Chichi in tow.

Once Bulma and Chichi arrived at Bulma's house both girl went immediately upstairs. Chichi collapsed on Bulma's bed as she started to sob. Bulma sat next to her, putting a hand on Chichi's back. Bulma could feel Chichi start to tremble throughout her entire body. "Chichi I know this is hard to believe. I went to find Vegeta. You won't believe what I found him doing. He was upstairs fucking Ashley. Now I know it had to been him this weekend in the other cabin fucking Marron. A lot of this is making sense now. I know this is going to be hard to get through but I know we can do this together, Chi. We have each other and we don't need either of those assholes."

"Bulma you don't understand." Chichi yelled back sitting up. "I had sex with him. In my point of view it was making love but I am sure to Goku it was just another fuck." Chichi threw herself down on the bed again.

Bulma didn't know what she was going to do. Not only was going to have to deal with her own heartbreak, picking herself up but she knew she had to be there for Chichi. She had to be strong for her, to show her things will get better, there is a light at the end of the tunnel. Yes this would take time for Bulma to get through this but it was going to be a very difficult time. She felt her heart ache with pain, she hadn't felt this much pain since… She didn't even want to think about that time.

She lied down next to Chichi rubbing her back trying to sooth her. She wanted to be a friend and be there for her. She was going to talk to her dad and Chichi's dad to see if they could get out of school for the next couple days. She knew they would need some time away from that place.

She felt Chichi's phone vibrate in her back pocket, Chichi chose to ignore it but Bulma's curiosity got the better of her. She pulled it out to see there was a call coming in from Goku. She wanted to ignore it but knew he wouldn't give up. She went into her bathroom leaving Chichi's sleeping form on the bed. Bulma's finger lingered over the talk button, finally building enough courage to push it.

"Goku she doesn't want to talk to you. And anything you have to say will not matter." She might as well get it all out there hoping Goku would just hang up. No luck.

"Please Bulma you have to believe me. When I first did this I never expected to fall in love with her. I didn't care, I was a jerk then with no feeling for anyone nor cared if they got hurt. But after spending so much time with her I knew I started to get feelings for her. Then after the night her and I made love, that's when I knew I had fallen in love with her. Believe me when I tell you that I was going to tell her. I was going to tell her tonight. I never knew Keisha had filmed it." Goku was trying to sound as sincere as he was feeling.

"Goku, it doesn't matter. She got hurt, she got her heart broken by you. Its over Goku. You fucked up and Chichi and myself want nothing more to do with you and Vegeta. So fuck off." Then Bulma smashed the end button going back to her friend. She lied down next to her, both needing sleep.

It took Bulma a few minutes before she went to a slumber but it was by far not a peaceful slumber. She had a lot on her mind. One thing being how she was going to face to school when she went in on Wednesday. Mostly Vegeta. She closed her eyes and fell a sleep.

Meanwhile back at the party Goku could feel his heart constrict in pain. He grabbed his chest trying to hold it together. Everyone still had their eyes on him. He needed to get out of there. After he called and talked to Bulma, he didn't know what he was going to do to get Chichi back. He wanted her, he was going to fight and try to get her back no matter what. He wasn't going to give up. If he had to prove himself to her for the next 5, 10 or 20 years he would. He felt an arm on his shoulder pulling him out of his thoughts. He turned to come face to face with Keisha. The last person he wanted to see. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Wow Goku, watch the words. Now you knew going into this bet you were not to have feeling for the bitch. Its not my fault that you were dumb enough to do that. Besides did you really think she was going to stay with you whether you told her or I did?"

Goku's head dropped, she was right. Who was he kidding, there was no way he would be able to convince Chichi to stay with him. He felt defeat take over, realizing he lost the woman he had fallen in love with. The woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. The woman that made him a changed man.

Vegeta stood at the door way watching Bulma drive away with Chichi in the car with her. He never meant for Bulma to catch him fucking Ashley. To be honest to never meant to fuck Ashley. He had of course been drinking too much. He went upstairs to use the bathroom then Ashley walked in throwing herself at him. (A/N: Seems Ashley like to do that a lot! Lol) In his mind he was pushing her away but his body wouldn't do as he told it. Later Ashley pulled them out of the bathroom to finish up in his bedroom. He heard his bedroom door open but figured someone was looking for the bathroom and went into the wrong room. Once everything was done and seeing Bulma in the doorway like a deer caught in headlights, he started to get the feelings coming back. This time he wasn't able to push them away, he had felt like he made a mistake that he wouldn't be able to take back.

Bulma had awoken back up seeing Chichi still fast asleep. She noticed Chichi's eye makeup was running down her face from the tears. She glanced over at the clock to see that it was 1am. She knew her dad would still be up. Her dad always worked late into the night. She went down to the lab explaining the situation to him. She was lucky to have a father and a mother that was very understanding and wouldn't freak out over situation like these.

"Oh Bulma, dear. I am so sorry to hear that. Yes Chichi can stay here. I will call her father to let him know what is going on. I will call the school in the morning. Are you sure 2 days will be enough?"

Bulma nodded her head in confirmation that 2 days would be more than enough. "Yes. I think we just need some time away and there for each other. I am going to head back upstairs to Chichi. Thank you so much Daddy." She gave her father a kiss on the check and headed upstairs to try her best to go back to sleep. She figured tomorrow after school was out she would call Krillin and Juu. Have them come over to the house so Chichi and Bulma could tell them what happened She knew it wouldn't be a pretty site when they told Juu. She just prayed Juu wouldn't do anything stupid.

Author note: I will try and get the next chapter out soon. I finally got caught up on my smallville but Lost yet. I havent started the next chapter yet but I know how I want it to go I just gotta type it up. Thanks everyone and review.


	19. Time

Author Note: Thank you Goku's Little Sister, Rraz45 thanks for being faithful and reviewing pretty much every chapter. Also thank you everyone else for the reviews. I wanted to make a twist in there. I don't want this to be a sweet and everything will be ok high school fic. Keep reviewing.

Sorry for the slow update. The weather change is messing with me and I am trying to get over this bug. I am still sick and my mind is a little dead but I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 19 Time

"Are you fucking joking me!? Why those little pricks! Wait till I get my hands on them!" Juu was sitting in a chair screaming her head off. Bulma and Chichi had told Juu and Krillin the whole story from the beginning of the weekend to last night. Lets just say Juu was not a happy camper. She was so pissed that her face started to turn red. Bulma thought Juu was going to explode.

"Listen Juu we don't really want to make a scene. We both want to move on from this as a learning experience and prove to those guys that we don't need them." Bulma wanted to show Vegeta she is not going to be affected from this.

"Are you serious?! You guys to need stand up for yourselves." Juu was someone that if she gets burned by someone she will get even.

Chichi had been taking it the hardest being she slept with Goku. She was going in and out of paying attention to the conversation. She felt like a part of her just died inside. All in all she wanted to die. Goku voices kept repeating itself in her head. 'Chichi you mean more to me than you will ever know.' It felt so real, his feelings felt to true and sincere to Chichi. She didn't want to believe what happened last night. It all felt like a nightmare and she was going to wake up from it anytime now, wake up in Goku's arms telling her it was just a nightmare that he was there for her. But she never did wake up from her nightmare, she never was.

Bulma was a very strong woman when it came to these kind of situation. She knew she had never trusted Vegeta that much, she was so grateful she didn't sleep with him either. It had shocked her to see Chichi crumble so easily by this. Chichi was such a fighter but Goku took something so cherish able from her, she just didn't know how to react. Bulma didn't want to go back to school causing problems. She knew it would be hard especially if Keisha, Ashley and Marron were there to continue to remind her what had happened. She knew that was going to be one of her biggest battle, but the harder one would be confronting Vegeta. She had a bad idea he was going to try to talk to her.

Juu was not going to let the guys get away with what they did. She had wondered why Chichi and Bulma wasn't at school today. They had informed her that they would be back Wednesday. Well at least Bulma was. She wasn't so sure on Chichi. When Juu looked into Chichi's eyes they seemed so distant and blank. She wanted to shake her from her daze but she knew it wasn't going to help. She needed to take care of this situation no matter what Bulma and Chichi told her.

After the story was told and Juu finally started to wind down, she took it was time for her and Krillin to leave. She knew Bulma and Chichi needed time alone, to be together to get through this.

After school was out Goku was trying to come up with a plan to talk to Chichi, he noticed she wasn't at school and it worried him. He knew it was because of him that she wasn't there. He could feel his heart break for her, he never meant for it to come out like this. He wanted to be the one to tell her, he wanted to be the one to break the news to her then just maybe they could work it out together. He went straight to his car ignoring any hellos and people trying to stop him. He didn't care what anyone had to say to him. He was on a mission. He pushed the door to the school open to head to the parking lot. Just then he felt a hand grab and stop him. Spinning around he came face to face with Keisha, the last person he wanted to see.

"I'm in a hurry, what do you want Keisha." Goku said it a little more forceful than intended but he didn't care at this point.

"Wow Goku, calm down. Listen do you have a few minutes to talk."

"I just said I am in a hurry. So what do you think?" He turned to walk to his car again.

Keisha grabbed his hand to stop him once more. "Please Goku. Give me 10 minutes. That's all I am asking. 10 minutes." There was something there that Goku hadn't seen in Keisha for years. Goku slumped his shoulders in defeat and let Keisha guide him to a seated area by the school.

"What is it that is so important that you needed to talk to me about?"

Keisha dropped her head trying to get her words together. It had been so long since she felt this nervous, especially talking to Goku.

Vegeta had went through the day of school better than he thought. Emotions have been going though his mind driving him insane. He has never had this much going on at once through his mind. The details of the bet had gone through the entire school meaning all the girl heard Vegeta was a single man and looking. Well in the girls eyes he was looking. He didn't know if he was necessarily looking.

After school he decided to head straight home. He needed to get his thoughts organized and figured out before he was going to explode. All day at school his mind kept going back to Bulma. Her hurt blue eyes staring at him, seeing what he had did to her. He felt that same twisting pain in his heart again. He felt that he should talk to Bulma, but his pride was getting the better of him. He didn't need her, he never did. He could feel his heart was telling him otherwise but chose to ignore it. He didn't know for how long tho. He got his cell out as he was walking to his car. He figured he would text Bulma asking if they could talk. If she said yes then he would try his very hardest putting his pride aside and talk to her. If she said no then he would leave it at that and move on from this never looking back.

His fingers guided over the phone slowing texting her. _I need to talk to you. _With no thought he quickly his send. He got in his car and started to head home. About 10 minutes later he was finally home. He grabbed his cell to see if she responded. To his surprise she did. Quickly he pulled her text up, _what could you possibly have to say that I would waste my time listening too?_

Vegeta rolled his eyes responding back,_ it's a simple yes or no, woman. All I am asking is for me to explain myself. _Once he hit send he gathered his bag and went straight to his room. He felt his phone vibrate.

_Fine. Meet me at the park at 6pm tonight. _

Vegeta was surprised. He didn't expect she would really want to meet him, so know he had to figure how to say what he wants to say to her without sounding weak or begging her to comeback. Wait, did he want her back? With any of the other girls he bedded and then later dumped, he never had the urge of wanting them back. Sure he had fooled around with Keisha and Marron multiple times but that was a last minute quickie. Vegeta laid in his bed contemplating what to say to Bulma.

Goku sat next to Keisha waiting for her to say something. He noticed she was fidgety and fumbling with her bottom of her shirt. Goku didn't have all day to just sit here waiting for her to say something. He had something he wanted to take care of.

"Keisha I know I said I would give you 10 minutes but we've been sitting here for awhile and you have said nothing. I have something I need to take care of."

Keisha looked up, "Let me guess. You are going to try and talk to Chichi?"

Goku was shocked. He almost heard jealousy and hurt coming from her. "Yea so what if I am."

"Listen Goku, I know that was horrible for what I did. But as much as I don't want to confess, I think I need to tell you something. Please let me finish before you interrupt or storm off." She waited for Goku to respond. He nodded his head for her to continue. "Goku, we did this as a bet to get back at Chichi and Bulma for the way they talked to Marron and myself. Also for them to learn their place. I didn't imagine for it to take this long. I figured a couple months. Not 7 months. During the time I noticed you started to act different, you were starting to be the Goku I fell in love with so long ago. The Goku I had dated. When I had… Cheated on you, I never really meant for it to happen. I felt the relationship was coming to end and I was still young that I needed to date around. I thought by ending our relationship was what I wanted. Then when you were dating Chichi seeing you change, I mean really change something inside me started to stir. I ignored it hoping it would go away. Then when you started to actually have feeling for her, something took over in me." Keisha grabbed Goku's hand, holding his hand in both of hers. She was happy that he didn't pull his hand away. "Goku, I started to get… jealous. I felt the need to be with you again. I didn't know how to react to it. I was scared and truthfully pissed that these feelings were coming back. I was afraid that Chichi would forgive you and that you two would continue dating." Keisha never liked explaining herself or laying her feelings out like this. She looked in Goku's eyes. They were showing nothing. No feelings, no nothing. Keisha started to get a little worried. "Goku I guess what I am saying the reason I did what I did at the party was so that Chichi would hate you and then you and I could get back together. I know it sounds messed up, but Goku I never stopped loving you. I know you will probably never understand. Please say something Goku."

That was it, Goku didn't know what to say. Yea he, too will always love her, but with Chichi things were different. If he didn't love Chichi as much as he did then he probably would be stupid enough to try it again with Keisha. He's more mature and would know what to do in the relationship. A part of him wanted to get back with Keisha, but he wanted Chichi. "I am sorry Keisha, but I want to be with Chichi." With that said he stood up and started back to his car for a 3rd time. He figured since Chichi and Bulma were both gone, he would try Bulma's house first. They might be together consoling each other. He took one last glance back at Keisha to see her start to cry. His heart ached for her, but he wanted to give his heart to Chichi.

Once he finally found Bulma's house, he parked, staying seated in his car. He had to figure a way for Chichi to talk to him, at least hear him out. He figured if Chichi was here that Bulma would more than likely answer the door. He knew sitting in the car wasn't going to get him anywhere. He gathered all his courage and started to walk to the door. He brought his hand up to knock on the door, he paused for a minute 2nd guessing but thought against it and brought his fist to meet the door hearing a knock knock knock.

The door was pulled open revealing Bulma standing there at the door and none to happy. "Goku what the hell do you want. I thought I made myself clear yesterday when you called."

"Bulma, please let me talk to Chichi. I want to explain myself. There is so much you or Chichi don't know." Goku was practically begging.

"What is it with you and Vegeta having to explain yourselves?"

Goku gave Bulma a confused look. "What you mean you AND Vegeta?"

"Oh he didn't tell you? Apparently he wants to explain himself, too" Bulma brought her hands to her hips spitting venom. Goku was quite surprised. Did Vegeta have feelings for Bulma.

"I am sorry Bulma, but I didn't know that. Please let me talk to Chichi."

"Wait here." She slammed the door in his face. He waited, wondering if Bulma just said that thinking after waiting for so long he would go away. He turned to sit on the steps. He figured he would wait 5 minutes.

After a couple minutes Goku heard the door open behind him. There stood Chichi all distraught. Goku felt his heart twist in agony. He quickly stood up almost running to her. She held her hand out to stop him.

"5 minutes, Goku. That's all I am giving you."

"Chichi, yes I was stupid enough to do this dumb bet with Marron and Keisha. I was stupid back then. But when I started dating you, a part of me started to change and within months I was the Goku I was a long time ago. Chichi, I fell for you. I actually changed for you." Goku dropped to his knees, taking Chichi's hand in his. "Chichi I fell in love you. I love you with every being of my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. My heart beat everyday knowing it beats for you. Please believe me and forgive me. I had nothing to do with what Keisha did with the video taping. I never knew she did that. And if I did know then I wouldn't let it happen. My heart broke, too, Chichi when I saw that video start to play. I wanted to be the one to tell you everything, explain to you what happened and how I felt. I never meant for it to happen this way. Please, Chichi, my love, my life, my everything. Please." Goku could feel tears were threatening to fall, but he wouldn't let them.

Chichi just stood there showing no emotion. "Goku, its still the fact in the beginning you wanted to do this bet, you went in with Keisha, Marron and Vegeta. You might have fallen for me, Goku. I really don't know if you did or not. Actions speak louder than words and what happened at the party shows that you didn't. I don't know what to believe Goku. I came here feeling everything in me dying. Goku I gave you my virginity, thinking you would want to be with me. Kami, was I wrong." Tears started to fall from Chichi's face. She forcefully pulled her hands out of his. "Goku, you and I will never happen. You wasted your time and breath coming here thinking I would forgive you. So you know what Goku, Fuck you!" Chichi walked back in the house slamming the door in Goku's face. Chichi felt a little better, but the pain was still there. Goku was still on his knees, his heart hurting more than he could imagine. The tears that threatened to fall started to glide down his bronze cheeks.

Bulma was watching the clock at it started to tick closer and closer to 6. She had to meet Vegeta in 15 minutes. She heard Chichi talk to Goku downstairs. After she slammed the door in Goku's face she came back upstairs, crying herself to sleep. Bulma had written a note to Chichi, in case she woke up while she was gone. She didn't want to tell Chichi she was going to go meet Vegeta. She said that she needed a walk to clear her mind.

She walked to the garage, getting in her car. She headed to the park. Many things started to rush through her mind. She was curious with what Vegeta had to say to her. She knew it wouldn't be anything like Goku's said. She had to admit what Goku said was very caring and sweet. Bulma had pretty much believed him, but she knew in this situation she was not going to forgive Vegeta so easily. That's if he was asking for an apology.

Once she parked her car, she walked to the bench by the lake. She didn't see Vegeta or his car. She knew she was early but if he wasn't here at 6 on the dot she was gone. She glanced at her watch to see the second hit the top making it 6. 'This was stupid.' Bulma stood up, turning to walk to her car until she ran into what felt like a wall.

"Where are you going, woman?" Vegeta asked directing her back to the bench.

"You said 6. I didn't see you and it was 6 so I was going home." Taking the seat next to Vegeta on the bench.

"Damn woman. Not all the clocks in the world are exactly in sync with yours."

"Whatever, Vegeta. You said you wanted to talk, so talk." Bulma didn't come out here to argue with the ass.

"Fine, woman. I wanted to say that I made a mistake with sleeping with Ashley. I was really drunk that night." Vegeta was finding it very difficult explaining himself without sounding weak.

"Ok Vegeta, but that isn't the main problem here. The problem is you making that bet." Bulma crossed her arms over her chest in a fit of anger.

"And in the beginning I had nothing to lose. I didn't care what people thought or if you got hurt. But things changed towards the end." He was starting to get upset, regretting wanting to talk to Bulma about this.

"Vegeta stop beating around the bush a just say it." Bulma wasn't going to sit here all night.

"Never mind, woman. This was a mistake trying to talk to you." Vegeta stood, walking to his car. He hated explaining himself and he hated having his feeling out for everyone to see.

Bulma ran after Vegeta stopping him. She grabbed on the shoulder to halt him. "There is obviously something you need to say to me and you didn't come all this way for nothing. Just tell me. Its just you and me."

"Woman, I never meant for this to happen. I never meant for these damn feelings for you to happen. If I could choose I wish they would go away, but I know they won't. Alright I said it. I am not going to lower myself getting on my knees for forgiveness. I am not that type of person. But I am a person and I do make mistakes. If I could go back I would have never agreed to the bet, never slept with Marron or Ashley when I was with you. The relationship we had would have been real."

Bulma was speechless. No Vegeta wasn't on his knees begging for her to come back like Goku, but with everything he said it was almost the same. "Wow, Vegeta. I am surprised. I know people make mistakes but this is not something that I can let go and move on so easily. I really wish that you would have not did the bet and gave you and I a try. I think it would have worked. Good night, Vegeta." Bulma passed Vegeta to walk to her car. She felt Vegeta grab her hand pulling her back. "Woman I am not done with you."

"But I am done with you Vegeta. You wanted me to come here and listen to you explain yourself and you did. If you don't mind I need to get back home to Chichi. She is probably wondering where I am." She pulled her hand out of his grasp, heading to her car. Once she arrived home, she saw Chichi was wide awake sitting on the bed watching tv.

"Bulma where were you? I saw your note but you were gone for a while." Chichi was worried thinking something might have happened to her.

Bulma couldn't hold it in anymore. She ran to Chichi letting everything go. She started to cry and told her she went to meet Vegeta.

Author note: ok here it is. Hope you like. Still sick but I am hoping to get the next one out soon. Thanks for being patient.


	20. Change Of Words

Chapter 20

After Bulma had cried herself to sleep, her and Chichi decided to go back to school tomorrow. No point in dragging it out. She had already faced Vegeta and Chichi had already faced Goku, so the hard part was out of the way. They knew they still had to deal with Marron, Keisha and Ashley, but knew Juu and Krillin would be there if they needed any help at all.

That morning Chichi and Bulma drug themselves out of bed to start the day and to get the day over with. Chichi had decided that after school she would go home and see her father. She knew her father had to be worried about her. He always was. The girls wanted to get to school a little early before everyone else got there; they figured it would be easier that way. Heading downstairs after getting dressed and ready, they ate breakfast quickly, headed to the car and off the school they went.

The car ride there was very quiet, neither knew what to say. A few times on the way there Bulma second guessed herself and wanted to turn the car around and go back home. But she knew she couldn't hide at home forever. She was not a coward and that was the last thing she wanted to be foreseen as. Bulma was a fighter, she might have never seen like it but she has emotions just like any other girl. She was going to walk into that school with her head held high, showing that nothing it bothering her. She was a strong woman and that's what she was going to show.

Once she pulled in the parking lot, she found a spot fairly close. Chichi and she gathered their bags, taking a deep breath and started to walk to the school. "Chichi, I know you are nervous and probably scare, but don't let it show. He was strong women and he can, no we will overcome this, together." Chichi held head high, nodding agreeing with Bulma. "B you are right. We can do this." They linked their arms together, walking into the school building heading to their hang out spot. Chichi had told Juu they would be there early today, coming back today. Juu responded telling her she would try to be there early, too.

Bulma was surprised to see Juu and Krillin sitting on the benches at their spot. She never thought Juu would get up early enough to meet them here, let alone beat them here. "Hey, Juu. Thanks for coming in early. You, too Krillin." Bulma and Chichi took a seat with their 2 friends, talking amongst themselves. Bulma noticed the hallways started to fill with students. She felt her heart start to beat against her chest. She hated feeling panicky; it wasn't supposed to be in her nature. Her eyes started to dart around every so often to any signs of Vegeta or the girls. She knew they would make an appearance. Bulma knew at least the girls she was going to have to deal with. She had played in her mind over and over different ways the conversation would come about with the girls, trying to figure out what she would say if they said this or that.

"Bulma are you paying attention?" Chichi started to wave her hand in front of Bulma's face. Bulma shook her head pulling herself out of her thoughts. "Sorry, Chi. I was thinking. What were you saying?"

Chichi shook her head, "Juu was asking about maybe this weekend we can go to the movie and hang out together. We need something to get us out of this slump."

Bulma didn't mind being in the slump at times. "Um sure, I guess." Bulma smiled, nodding her head. Just then she got a glance of Vegeta walking by with Goku at his side. Vegeta didn't turn his head, but she did notice his eyes move to her direction. Goku was a totally different situation. He stopped walking, looking over at Chichi. Chichi saw Goku looking at her but she turned her head the other direction to continue her conversation with Bulma. Of course Juu was not going to let this go after what they did to her friends.

Juu started to stand but felt a hand grab her arm. Chichi was looking up at her with a death glare. Chichi knew her best friend all too well to know what she was up to. "Please," was all Chichi said to stop her, but that wasn't going to stop Juu. She had made her mind up and no guy messes with her best friends.

"Goku, you need to just keep walking with your idiotic friend." Juu snapped pointing to Vegeta as the idiotic friend. Of course that stopped Vegeta dead in his tracks. He turned on his heal walking back to where Goku was standing. "First off wench, you don't know anything, but what they told you. So don't go running your mouth when you don't know everything."

"Please Vegeta. You and Goku will never change. That's the problem. See you say these little lies to pull innocent girls in just so you can say you fucked them. This time you guys decided to play a prank with the 3 worse, stupidest bitches of the school. Wow you guys are so fucking cool. Please." Juu was on a roll, she loved putting guys in their place.

Goku face started to red. Juu had no idea how he felt and what he did to try and apologize to Chichi. She had no idea what was going through his head. "Juu you need to shut the hell up. Did Chichi tell you I came over to apologize, how I explained myself." Goku paused waiting for Juu to say something, but all he received was a shocked expression then continued. "Oh! No she didn't. Ok then Juu you can shut up before you run your mouth just like Vegeta said." With that said Goku walked away with his head held high. Vegeta was completely shocked, following Goku.

Juu turned her attention back to Chichi a little upset that some details were left out. "Chichi, why didn't you tell me that part?"

Chichi fumbled with the bottom of her shirt looking down. "Because I didn't know if I wanted to believe it or not and I didn't want to think about it. Juu I just want to move on from this learning from my mistake."

Juu started to feel bad. Maybe she should have listened to Chichi. She didn't want to make the situation any worse than it is, but she believes that if someone treats you like shit then don't let them walk all over you.

Author note: sorry so short but wanted to get an update out. Next one will be soon!


	21. Confrontations

Author Note: Sorry the last chapter was so short, but I am going to make it up to you guys by making this one a long. Also thank you for the reviews and your suggestions.

Chapter 21 Confrontations

After the whole argument between Juu, Goku and Vegeta, Bulma quickly got to class. She didn't want to be around to listen to any excuses Vegeta and Goku were going to give. She didn't care for what either of them had to say, she wanted to move on from this and just forget it. Bulma wanted to learn from her mistake and move on with her life. She wasn't going to dwell on this, what was the point?

Walking into her physics class she was glad not to see Vegeta or Goku in the classroom yet. She took her regular seat in the back pulling her book out to review. She started to second guess thinking maybe tomorrow would be easier to come in on since she would have Sociology for her first class, she would have Chichi with her. Bulma was going to be strong and handle this. Just then she saw Goku and Vegeta walk in, she knew now she had put on her best façade and be tough. Of course Vegeta and Goku took their normal spot at the table beside her. Vegeta had not once looked in Bulma's direction. Goku on the other hand had decided to wave to her. She didn't respond, turning her attention to the front of the room just as the teacher walked in.

"Alright class, shall we get started? Today we are going to turn in the assignment and then review for the test this Thursday?" Bulma started to drown the teacher out starting at the window next to her. Her mind began to wonder back to the last 6 months. How things in her life got so jacked up. She started school wanting to avoid everything and just finish her school. Bulma had made 2 friends within a week then later had a boyfriend. A boyfriend that wasn't even a real relationship. And to think that she was going to give him the cherish belonging of her. She was so thankful she had waited, probably in a week she would have. Seeing that Goku and Chichi's relationship was going so good, she thought maybe things would be great for them. In the end everything was a lie, a joke, an evil prank. The thoughts and heartache came rushing back to Bulma starting to feel the twisting pain again. She wrapped her arm around herself trying to compose herself. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see Vegeta looking over in her direction. 'Ugh I really don't need him staring at me. This is not helping the pain at all.' Turning her attention back to the teacher blabbing on about the test. She rested her head on her hand wishing for the day to go faster. Then she noticed a note being tossed on her desk. She figured it was from Vegeta or Goku until she read what the note said.

_So sorry that your perfect life seemed to just fall apart in just mere minutes. But I just want you to learn from this lesson and now I hope you know your place here at high school. If you ever get out of place again I will put you in your place again. _

Bulma looked up to see Keisha starting straight at her glaring. Bulma wasn't going to respond to the note. By responding to her was only going to make the situation only worse. She rolled her eyes at her, facing back to the front of the classroom. She continued to pray that the day would go faster.

Lunch time had came for the friends to meet up and to be able to talk. Bulma wasn't able to tell her friends about what happened in Physics class. She was kind of hoping to ignore the situation and continue on her day but decided against it and told her friends.

"Wait till I see that bitch!" Juu's face started to turn red for the 2nd time in the day.

"Juu, don't. Please I just want to move on and show that it is not bothering me. By doing that, then that shows I am being the better person about this."

"Fine, I just don't understand why you two don't stand up for yourselves. I mean to let people talk to you and use you the way they do."

"But at the same time, Juu it showing I am lowering myself to their level and showing that it is bothering me." Bulma tried to explain the best way she could.

Of course Bulma and Chichi was not that lucky to get through the day without a confrontation with Keisha, Marron or Ashley. "So Bulma. Chichi." Ashley started first. "The first time I slept with Goku the night of the party after the guys won the football game. Goku was so amazing in bed, of course Chichi wasn't able to take care of his needs in bed. Then this past weekend fucking Vegeta was just as amazing. Too bad your relationship were just a joke." Ashley, Keisha and Marron all started to laugh. Then Marron piped in, "Or even the night at the lake house when Vegeta came to me because Bulma is such a prude and shot him down. Bulma, you could have had a good lay but instead shot him down." The 3 girls continued to laugh. Bulma and Chichi's face started to turn red with embarrassment. Juu was no longer able to hold her anger in for her friends. Krillin tried so hard to calm her down but Juu blew. "You know you stupid fucking whores, if you want to be a slut and sleep with whoever the fuck you want then go for it. But no one likes a whore in the end. When guys are ready to settle down, they don't settle down with girl like you who are whores. They settle down with a great girls like Bulma and Chichi. So go a head and be proud of being the school's whores because that is all you will ever be you fucking bitches."

The 3 girls were shocked. None of them really knew what to say. So Keisha said the first thing that came her mind, "Whatever Juu. You're just jealous. We don't care what you have to say." Then the 3 girls walked off to sit at their table. Juu just rolled her eyes at them. Her jealous?! Why the hell would she be jealous of them of all people.

"Bulma, Chichi. I am sorry I said that to them and going off on them, I know you guys wanted me to be quiet, but I couldn't keep it in anymore. They are just a bunch of stupid whores." Juu wished she had bit her tongue just a little longer.

"Its ok, Juu." Chichi responded. "I know it was hard to bite your tongue. I know B and I should stand up for ourselves. We are going to try from now on. I am sick of Keisha and Marron thinking they are all this and that when they are not." Bulma nodding, agreeing.

Goku and Vegeta had walked in just in time to hear Ashley run her mouth. Goku was so upset that Ashley told Chichi they had slept together at the beginning of the relationship. He knew trying to get back with Chichi was going to be a hard challenge but he knew he could do it. Once he set his mind to something he never gave up. Vegeta was also a upset with the wenches for running their mouths. He knew he was going to need to say something to them. He walked over to where they were sitting.

"What the hell is wrong with you women? You need to learn to keep your mouths shut." Vegeta scolded them drawing attention to the them.

"Oh Vegeta get the hell over it. What the hell does it matter what we say to them? Its not like you care." Keisha snapped back at Vegeta. Marron and Ashley agreeing.

"Well we don't want our business what we did IN THE PAST spread around everywhere. So shut the fuck up!" Goku hollered back.

Bulma and Chichi were surprised at the guys going off on the girls. Bulma had to agree with one thing, why the hell did they care. The guys played a joke on them so that showed they obviously didn't care. Bulma watched as Vegeta and Goku occupied a table far away from the girls. She turned her attention back to Juu, but then saw a guy walking to their table. She didn't recognize him but he seemed like he had something on his mind. He was a taller guy. He had longer blonde hair that was just below his ear, just above his eyes in the front. He a had a strong jaw line with just the right amount of scruffiness. He was very fit wearing a black t shirt and with a pair of worn jeans. He took a seat next to Chichi grabbing her attention.

"Hey, Chi. Sorry to hear what happened."

"Oh thanks, Dean. I am learning from my mistakes and moving on from it." Chichi assured him.

"Chichi, I wish you would reconsider what we talked about last year."

About this time last year Dean had talked to Chichi about maybe the two of them getting together. He had confessed that he had been attracted to her since she was friends with Keisha and Marron. She had always overlooked him because she had her eyes on Goku for the longest time. He was going to wait till she figured that Goku was never going to be the gentleman he was so long ago. Dean felt bad after he saw what happened at the party, he wanted to kick Goku's ass for what he did to her.

Chichi smiled at Dean. She didn't really know how to respond to that. She had thought about giving Dean a chance. She wouldn't lie she was attracted to him, she always was, but she had her eyes on Goku. She wanted to wait, she knew he would come around and be the Goku she knew and fell for. But after this weekend she knew it wasn't going to happen. She needed to learn to move on and Dean would probably be the best option. "I know, Dean. You know what. I need to move on. Why don't we go out tonight if your not busy."

Dean smiled, happy that Chichi would finally give him a shot. "Yea I can do that. That will be great, Chi. I will pick you up at 6pm, alright?"

Chichi smiled at Dean confirming that it would work for her. She noticed the confused looked on Bulma's face. She introduced Bulma and Dean, letting Bulma know she would fill her in on the details later. It might have seemed like Chichi was moving fast, but she wanted to move on from Goku and get him out of her mind. She was tired of Goku constantly on her mind and all she thought about. It was getting unhealthy for her, she had lost 5 pounds since the horrible nightmare she had endured.

The bell had rang for lunchtime to be over and the start of 3rd period. Bulma and Krillin walked together to trig. She was glad she had Krillin in her class. "So Krillin how was your weekend with Juu?"

"It was good. It was something that we needed, some alone time. It was so hard in the past when we were hiding our relationship. I am sorry, Juu and I should have went with you guys this weekend."

Bulma raised her hand, shaking her head. "No its ok, Krillin. It would have still happened either way. Something we learn from and move on from." They walked into class together, taking their seats towards the front. They continued their conversation till they saw Vegeta and Keisha walk in. It seemed like the two were in a heated argument. Probably continuing their argument from lunch period. Shortly later the teacher walked in to start the class.

The rest of the day to Bulma's luck went fast. She needed to get this day over and head home. Chichi had explained the story about Dean and what happened last year. She was happy for Chichi to move on from Goku with a guy that truly does like and care about her. She had hoped she would find someone like that for herself, but she still needed time. She didn't know how Chichi was able to quickly move on from this whole ordeal. But she knew it helped that she knew Dean for awhile and knew he was true to his feeling unlike Vegeta and Goku.

That night Chichi had gotten ready for her date. Her father was so happy that she was moving on and her being so happy, it seemed to him. He wanted his daughter happy. He watched her get ready for the date. He had heard about Dean last year. He had wished Chichi had given him a chance then, then maybe Chichi would have never had to go through this heart break she is dealing with right now. "Chichi dear. I hope you have a goodnight tonight. If you need anything please call me."

"Ok dad. Thanks." Then she heard the doorbell ring. "Oh he is here." She ran to the door to answer it to see Dean standing before her. Chichi had prayed that she would be able to enjoy herself tonight and to let her mind not once wonder to Goku. "Ok Dad I am going."

"Alright Chi, you have a good time." She heard her father holler after her.

Dean held his arm out for Chichi to link arms with him. She looked to see that Dean had rented a limo for the night. Bring her hand to her mouth in shock. "Oh, Dean. You didn't need to get a limo."

"Oh I know but I wanted to make this a night that you will never forget." Dean grinned his trademark smile.

Chichi beamed up at Dean. He opened the door for her to slide into the seat. On the ride there Dean told Chichi what had been going on with him for the past year. She hadn't really talked to him much since the Keisha and Marron kicking her out of the group. To him it seemed Chichi had locked herself away from everyone not letting anyone in. He would try to talk to her but she would just say very few words to him. He was glad that she is now giving him a chance.

The couple arrived at a very elegant restaurant. In advance Dean had to put in a reservation for Chichi and himself. He was very lucky that they had an opening for tonight. He wanted to make this as fun and enjoyable for Chichi. He wanted to help her get through her heartache and to move on. Dean wanted to piece her broken heart back together.

Chichi and Dean walked into the restaurant, then being seated by the waiter. "Dean I wanted to thank you again for this. I know it will take time for me and I hope you can be patient with me getting over him. I cant believe I was so stupid to believe he would change."

Dean quickly jumped in responding, "Chichi you are not stupid. He played a mean evil trick on you, how was you suppose to know?"

"I know, Dean. Its just that if I listened to Juu and take my time and then I am sure Goku would have tired of trying and gave up. Well its just like I keep telling myself, it is a lesson that I need to learn from and move on." Chichi said trying to hold her head high.

"I guess everyone has to learn heartache and try and move on from it. But enough about this sad stuff. Lets order some good food."

The waiter came over to take their order. After getting the food order, he went to put it in to the cook. Chichi and Dean had made conversation about school and friends. Chichi was actually enjoying her time and her mind never went to Goku that night. She was so thankful, starting to think that Dean was going to be the right choice for her at this point in time, maybe forever. But that was thinking to far in the future and that was the last thing she wanted to do at this time.

After dinner Dean had taken Chichi home since she still had a lot of homework that still needed to be done. "Dean I wanted to thank you for the great time I had tonight. It really helped a lot."

"No problem, Chichi. We should do it again some time."

Chichi nodded liking the idea. She said her goodbye, heading inside her home. She was a little nervous. She didn't want to get heartbroken again, but she didn't think Dean would do that to her. On the other hand it could be interesting to see how Goku will take to this, her dating someone already. She wanted to prove to him that she moved on. And if his feeling were real then he would suffer just like she did. She was done with Goku and moving on.

Author note: sorry this took so long coming out. Some crazy things going on in my life. But I am back and will get the next update out here soon. Probably next week. Thanks again everyone and review.


	22. The Battle Between The Heart And Mind

Chapter 22 The battle between the heart and mind

Bulma had awoken on a chilly Wednesday morning. She was dreading going back to school to deal with an other hellacious day. She was happy that Chichi would be in her first class, but Vegeta, Goku, Marron and Keisha were in that same class, too. She didn't know how she was going to handle another day. I am sure it made her look pathetic or weak, whatever you want to call it, but no one should have to go through this much shit like she did. Bulma had made a promise from now on to stay focused with school and that dating would be another time when boys around her matured more.

She rolled out of bed to start her day. Bulma began to wonder how Chichi's date had went. She did think she was going too fast but that was her way to get over her heartbreak and if that is what she wants to do then she wasn't going to stop her. Grabbing her phone from under her pillow she noticed she had 3 missed calls and 2 texts. Of course the missed calls were from Chichi surely to tell her about the date. One text was from Chichi saying that she had a great time on her date and to call her as soon as she woke up. The other was surprisingly from Vegeta. "What the hell does he want?" Bulma more so asked herself. She opened the text to see what he had to say. _Meet me at 730 at the tree by the Gym building. _To be honest Bulma didn't want to go meet Vegeta, she didn't care for anything he had to say. What was really bothering her was why the hell he was trying so hard to get her back? Their relationship wasn't even real and all his feeling were fake. She wanted him to leave her alone, she wanted nothing to do with him anymore. Bulma was curious as to what Vegeta had to say, that was when the battle inside started to rage. Should she meet him or just ignore the text forgetting him, moving on? Thinking that a shower would help clear her mind she went straight to the bathroom.

After a short shower Bulma went straight to her closet. She put on a pair of jeans and a white sweater that drooped in front of her chest. She quickly blow dried her hair, lightly putting some make up on. She was ready and out the door at 715. She was still debating whether she wanted to meet Vegeta or not. She started to think what would it hurt to hear what he had to say, it wasn't like it was gong to change anything. She wasn't going to allow it to happen; having her mind made up a long time ago. On her way to school she texted Chichi saying that she would see her in class.

She pulled in the parking lot to see it was very empty so she was able to park in the front. She parked closer to the side of the Gym building to see the tree that she was to meet Vegeta. Glancing at the clock to see it just switched to 7:28am. Looking back up at the tree she saw Vegeta had just walked over to the tree. Watching him take a seat on the ground below the tree, his head held down. Bulma felt remorseful for Vegeta, seeing him there waiting for her. After what happened at lunch yesterday she started to wonder what was really going on in Vegeta's mind. He seemed so different lately. Ever since the party and the details of the bet was out, when she realized all she was, was a bet; Vegeta just hadn't been the same. He actually seemed apologetic about it, but that wasn't going to let Bulma go in there blind. She had her eyes wide open and there wasn't going to be any jokes. She wasn't stupid, she was very cleaver.

Bulma got out of her car, gathering her school books and started to make her way over to Vegeta. She held her head high, she wasn't going to let it show that he had got to her. She is a strong woman and strong women don't show weakness. Bulma could feel her feet drag, her heart didn't want to go hear what he had to say. Her heart wouldn't be able to endure the pain it did for a second time. But her curiosity got the better of her, her mind needed to know.

Vegeta had no idea what he was going to say to Bulma when she arrived. He saw her at a distance sitting in her car surely debating whether she wanted to talk to him or not. He would have been surprised if she did talk to him, to hear what he had to say, but what exactly was he going to say. Did he have feelings for the woman? He would tell himself over and over no that he didn't. His mind and his heart in battle in which was right. His heart had been cold for so long that he didn't think that anyone would be able to unthaw it but it seemed that the woman had done some work on his heart as much as he wanted to hide it.

After what happened at the lunch room he was not pleased with a lot of things that were going on with his life. For one he was the school player, someone who only thought of themselves and their needs. He didn't want to be seen as a selfish person, but he had no one to blame but himself. His home style had never helped with the situation, never making things easier than what they needed to be.

Vegeta had his head held down in deep thought. He was no longer paying attention to Bulma sitting in her car, he didn't know if she really was going to come and meet him. He figured after everything that happened that she wouldn't give him the time of day. He then realized a shadow blocking the warm sun. Bring his head up he saw the blue haired vixen standing over him, glaring her blue eyes at him.

"Hello, Vegeta." He heard her soft angelic voice say. She took a seat beside him on the grass but still left a gap between the two. He was fighting on what words to say. This was not how he normally was.

"Woman, I am sorry for what that stupid bitch Keisha and Marron were saying to you. They had no place saying anything." If anyone heard him say sorry that was the one and only time they would hear it if they were lucky to hear it one time.

"Thank you, Vegeta. Was that all you wanted to say?" That had came out a lot more harsh than what Bulma had intended for it to come out.

"Woman, you do not to be so rude to me."

"Rude to you? Vegeta are fucking kidding me. You used me as a bet, you used me to get laid and to fulfill your needs. All I was to you was another girl when I thought I was more than that to you. You don't care about anyone but yourself. You know what I have every right to be rude to you." She was not going to listen to it. She didn't need to come out here and talk to him, she could have just ignored the text.

"I know." Was all Vegeta said. Bulma was surprised, she was waiting for him to lash back at her after what she said. Of course when he said that she had no idea what to say, how to respond.

"Listen, Vegeta. I don't know why you wanted to talk to me. I mean you hurt me and all I was, was part of a prank. I am moving on and mending my heart. I don't know what else you want from me. I mean do you keep talking to me trying to hurt me more than you already did." Bulma was fighting to hold her tears back. She promised herself that she wouldn't cry over Vegeta again, but the tears were on the verge of pouring over. "I just wish you would leave me alone. You have hurt me enough." That was it, the tears started to cascade down her beautiful porcelain cheeks. She turned her head away to hide her teary face from Vegeta. She didn't want to show he had gotten to her this bad. Then she felt his warm hand turn her to face him again. She tried to move her head out of Vegeta's hand but he wouldn't allow her. At the bottom of Bulma's stomach the damn butterflies started to flutter. She hated that Vegeta still had this effect on her. Vegeta then moved his hand up placing it against her cheek, slowing rubbing his thumb to rub away her tears.

Vegeta hated that he hurt her this much, he also hated that he was showing his weakness, this part of him that he wanted no one to see. He had never let any woman see this side, but it just seemed like things with Bulma were different. He watched as she started to calm down, continuing to let him rub his thumb against her cheek. He watched as she slowly let her eyes began to shut. Vegeta hated to admit it but he missed feeling her warm delicate lips against his, her breath lightly breathing on him. The feel of her hand roaming his body, exploring every area she wanted to. He missed holding her in his arms, keep her safe with him. Vegeta ever so slowly and carefully he started to bring his lips to her. It seemed like forever before he finally felt her breath on his lips. Bulma never moved away or jerked as she opened her eyes, he took it as she was allowing him to continue. Gradually he connected his lips with her, feeling them once again with his. Moving his lips with her, he felt her push her lips more into his hungrily for him. Vegeta began to wrap his arms around her small form bring her close to him. Vegeta was not trying to make a move on her, he just needed that connection with her again.

Bulma didn't let it click until it was after Vegeta pulled her into him. Breaking the kiss she pulled herself away, pushing him hard away. She couldn't believe he did that especially at her weak state. She pulled herself off the ground to walk away, but felt Vegeta grab her hand to stop her from leaving.

"Please don't go." She heard Vegeta whisper, she could barely hear it come from his mouth. Bulma couldn't believe her ears, 'did he just say that?'

"No, Vegeta. You messed up. I don't know why you are still trying to play these games. I am done." She forcefully pulled her hand out of his grasp, storming away to meet with her friends. She was dreading to tell them because she knew they were not going to be happy especially Juu.

Author note: Ok here is the next chapter. Sorry not a lot happened. I mean something did happen but it was in such a short little going on. The next chapter Goku will see that Chichi has quickly moved on and to see how he will react and handle that. I am going straight into the next chapter so you should get it here soon. Review and thanks to all my dedicated reviewers! :D


	23. Playing Games?

Chapter 23 Playing Games?

Chichi was sitting in her Sociology class waiting for Bulma to join her. She was praying she would be here before Goku or any of them showed up. She was in no mood to deal with any of that. Playing with her pencil impatiently waiting for Bulma. Hearing the door open she quickly looked over at the door to see Goku walk in. 'Great. Please Kami I don't want to deal with him. Don't make him come over here.' Unfortunately Kami must have not heard her.

"Hey Chi." Goku said with a long depressing face. Chichi wasn't going to let his puppy dog eyes win, she has moved on. She was not going to let it show what he did to her. Her heart is still aching, trying to mend itself back together, but with Goku talking to her with a look of sadness is not helping one bit.

"I don't care for anything that you have to say to me." She intended for it to be as harsh as she could make it.

"Chichi, you just don't know how sorry I am. I truly and honestly love you. I was going to tell you, I wish you would be please believe me." Goku was once again pouring his heart out, hoping and praying Chichi would listen.

"No Goku. How am I suppose to believe you when the truth came out. The bet, the lies, the heartache you caused me. You know what the biggest mistake I ever made, giving you my virginity, feeling that I loved you." Chichi knew what she said was mean and horrible but she just wanted him to leave her alone. Goku stood there, hurt etched all over this facial expression. He turned, walking away to sit at his table that his friends would be joining him with.

After she watched him walk away then slumped at his desk, she started to feel somewhat sorry for him. She quickly told herself that he brought all this on himself. She saw Bulma walk in, her cheeks were flushed. Chichi curiosity got the better of her, she needed to know. "Hey, what's up?"

Bulma quickly took her seat grabbing her book, putting it up to hide herself from the rest of the class. She noticed Chichi leaning in asking her again what was wrong. "Stupid men. Vegeta wanted to talk to me. So I figured what would it hurt and I was curious at what he had to say. We started to argue, well more like me going off on him. He did nothing. I poured my heart out telling him what he did to me. Then guess what he did?! He kissed me! Ugh the nerve of him. Why does he continue to play these mind games?"

Chichi mouth had fell open half way through the story. She was shocked, she never knew Vegeta to do something like that with any girl he dated. Chichi's mind began to wonder, thinking. Maybe the guys plan backfired and they really did fall for both of them. If so then they should have told them right then and there about the plan and how they really are falling for them. Chichi figured she would still be pissed like she is now but probably a little more understanding.

"Chi, I don't know what to do? If things were different, if he didn't do this stupid bet. I just don't know Chichi, I didn't think it would be this fucking hard. I mean my mind is telling me to forget the prick but my heart wants him so damn bad." Bulma hated to admit but the feelings were still there. She tried so hard to push them away but they would keep resurfacing.

"B. I just don't know. I mean I am having the same problem myself. Goku just a minute ago was telling me he loves me and everything was true in the end. Bulma I think we are fucked. We just need to keep ignoring them. I don't know what else to do." Chichi and Bulma sat there in silence, pondering over what they should do. Chichi knew that Juu would be the best person to ask. In the beginning she wanted Juu to stay out of it and let them handle it, but now Chichi would gladly let Juu take care of it.

Bulma looked over to see Vegeta walk in with Marron and Keisha on his tail. It made her sick to see the guys still allow them to hang around them. She figured if the guys were really hurting like they said they were, and were really mad at the girls then wouldn't they push them away. Not to let them hang all over them. She was glad to see the teacher walk in to start the class right away. Bulma would look out the corner of her eye to see Vegeta glance over in her direction every so often. Once again she felt the butterflies flutter in her stomach. She started to feel sick to her stomach, she wanted these feeling to go away. Maybe what Chichi was doing, moving on and dating would help with the pain. But Bulma wasn't ready to move on. She knew the only reason Chichi jumped on it because she was trying to fill the hole and space.

Lunch time arrived thankfully fast for Bulma and Chichi. They sat at their normal table in the lunchroom after getting their food. They were the first to arrive at their table. "Bulma I was going to talk to Juu about our issue. Maybe she can help us out."

Bulma nodded her head agreeing to Chichi's idea. She wanted to move on from this and forget all this. She looked at the entrance to see Vegeta and Goku walk in. She quickly started down at the ground to not lock eyes with him. This was the last things she needed was for him to try and talk to her again. Taking a quick glance she saw him and Goku take a seat at their table. Bring her attention back to Chichi to see Dean walk up to the table. Bulma couldn't help but roll her eyes. As much as she didn't want to admit to it, but she was somewhat jealous of Chichi. Having someone to help her move on.

Goku sat with Vegeta at their lunch table. He had prayed that Keisha and Marron wouldn't be sitting with him. Keisha had been trying to talk to him again after their serious talk. He was shocked that Keisha wanted to be with him again, Of course he found it hard to believe. Goku had figured the only reason she wanted back with was because he was the Goku she fell for so long ago. Keisha had no one to blame but herself for him becoming the man he was. Goku was crushed what Chichi had said to him in class. He was trying so hard to get her back but she was trying her hardest to not allow it to happen. He looked over at where Chichi was sitting. His heart started to beat again because of her. His heart, his body and soul longed to have Chichi. When he made love to her, he did it because he loved her. He still loved her. He then saw Dean walk over to Chichi, taking the seat right next to her. That wasn't what made Goku's blood boil. It was Dean putting his arm around Chichi. The fork he held in his hand, he started to squeeze it, turning his fist white. Chichi was his, he wanted her to be with him, not Dean. He tried everything in his power not to stand up and to rip Dean's arm off of Chichi.

Goku forcefully turned his head away, he couldn't handle seeing that, Seeing that Chichi might have moved on. What hurt Goku more than anything was that she moved on so quickly, so fast. Goku bought his head back up to see Keisha, Marron and Ashley join him and Vegeta at the table. 'My day keeps looking better and better.' Luckily Goku wasn't the one that had to say anything.

"What the hell are you wenches doing? I thought we made ourselves very clear. We don't want anything to do with any of you." Vegeta scorned at the 3 girls.

Marron spoke up first, "what the hell is going on with you guys? I mean you both were all into this and ever since the party you are fucking pissed at us. You both went into this knowing what could happen, but both of you were with different girls and never had this problem. So what the hell is so different with those 2 bitches?"

Goku could feel his face start to turn red, heating up with anger. "Don't call her a bitch," Goku forced out through clench teeth.

"Oh fine whatever." Marron said waving her hand in front of her. "Like I said you have no one to blame but yourselves. You could have just as easily said no, but you didn't. Don't go changing for these 2 girls. They are not worth it. I mean are you both willing to through what reputation you both have out the window. You guys will be the laughing stock of the school." Keisha and Ashley both nodding their heads agreeing with Marron.

Vegeta didn't react to anything that Marron said. He wasn't going to show any emotions in front of anyone. He had his problems with the battle between his pride and his heart, but wasn't going to let anyone see it. Goku on the other hand let his head fall in defeat. He knew she was right. He didn't want to go through school being the outcast. Goku had to admit he liked the parties and being who he was for that part. But the player part, he felt that, that part of him was over. He no longer wanted that lifestyle. Chichi had changed a part of him to the person he was so long ago. He watched Keisha make her way to sit next to him. 'Here we go again.'

"Goku I wish you would really reconsider what we had talked about. My feelings for you never went away. Please." Keisha never liked to beg but she was at that point, her feelings were growing stronger.

"I already told you and I am not going to repeat myself." He watched as Keisha's eyes started to water. After she had cheated on him, he wasn't the only one that had changed. She had became the same person he had became. But after everything that happened Goku couldn't feel himself going back to her. He felt his heart belonged to Chichi and he was going to keep trying.

Keisha got up running out of the lunchroom with tears in her eyes. "You know Goku, she has changed just like you. You can't except she changed, you are basically doing the same thing Chichi is doing to you. Think about it, Goku. Keisha and you have a lot of history." Marron finished her sentence going after Keisha with Ashley following.

"Vegeta, I don't want to go back to her. I wish she would understand that."

"Kakarot, shit like this will happen in anyone's life, the only thing that is different is what that person decides to do about the situation. You know damn well she is not going back to you. I don't know why you keep trying." Vegeta knew he was being a hypocrite because he was doing the same thing, but the problem was he had no idea what made Bulma so different from everyone else. Why did he want to be with her?

Goku just shook his head at Vegeta, he didn't want to respond to that, Vegeta was not the best person to talk to about these kind of things. Goku could feel in his heart that he wanted to be with Chichi, but maybe they were right. He knew that Chichi was more than likely not going to get back with him. Maybe he did need to reconsider getting back with Keisha.

Bulma sat at the table listening to Chichi tell Juu about the guys still trying to talk to them, to her and Bulma it seemed like they were still playing games. Juu had waited for Chichi to finish before she gave her advice.

"Well you could be really mean, but I know you guys don't want to be horribly mean. I mean if the guys don't stop then tell them you both have moved on. That you are with another guy. Bulma I know you don't have anyone but you can just lie. Say he is from another school. Vegeta would never know. I mean other than that I could talk to them, not like they would listen to me." Juu was trying her best to give advice. The bell rang ending lunch time, signaling time for Gym.

The friends walked together to the Gym, heading to the locker room. Chichi stayed back letting her friends continue to the locker room. Dean didn't have Gym this period, so she was saying her goodbye. "I want to thank you for being here for me. Helping me get through this. I hate to say it will take a little time."

Dean smiled down at Chichi wrapping his arm's around her petite figure. "I know, Chi. I am here no matter what, waiting." Dean leaned down to give Chichi a peck on her lips. Chichi saw out of the corner of her eye, seeing Goku walking to the Gym with Vegeta. 'Hmm… Maybe this will give a hint to Goku that I want nothing to do with him.'

"I will see you after class, Dean." Chichi started to walk in the gym, heading to the locker room. She was stopped by a hand grabbing her by the arm. Spinning her around, she came face to face with Goku. "Chichi what the hell?!"

"Goku, don't." Chichi didn't have the energy to deal with another fight with Goku. She knew this was coming, Chichi just didn't know when.

"Your telling me after everything we've been through together. The feelings are gone and you are already moved on with someone else?" Goku was trying so hard to keep control of his anger.

"Why can't you see that you were the one that screwed up. You were the one that agreed to this damn bet. So don't get mad at me for trying to move on and forget you." Chichi pulled her arm out of his grasp, running to the locker room. Once inside she found Bulma and Juu already changed.

"Chichi, what was that about with Goku?" Juu asked.

"He was pissed. He saw me kiss Dean and started freaking out saying how could I move on so fast and all this and that bullshit."

"I swear I think he has a melon for a brain." Juu responded, shaking her head.

Once Chichi was changed the girls made it back out to the Gym to see Krillin sitting on the bleachers. The coach walked in explaining that they were going to be jogging around the track. He asked Bulma to go to closet for the Gym supplies to get the water bottles and fill them up. Then telling everyone else to head to the track.

Bulma was lost in thought when she walked in looking for the water bottles. Her mind had still been replaying this morning with Vegeta. She could still feel his lips, his breath on her. It was driving her crazy that her body and heart still reacted the same way as when they were "together." Her mind was forcing her to move on, telling her that he was not worth her thinking about. After finally finding the water bottle she felt two arms wrap around her body, holding a hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming. Her mind started to race, not knowing what the hell was going on. She started to struggle, trying to free herself from her captor's grasp. Then she felt the captor's mouth coming right next to her ear, shushing her. "Woman, calm down." Bulma knew that voice and once recognizing it she felt the anger rise in her.

She felt Vegeta let her go, spinning her around facing her. "Vegeta, what the fuck. Why do you keep bothering me? Stop playing these games." Bulma tried not to let her voice rise any higher. She didn't need someone walking by thinking something was going on. Or worse she get in trouble by a teacher thinking the wrong thing is going on.

"Woman, you can't deny what's there." He started to advance to her, but with each step forward he made, Bulma took a step back. "You let me kiss you, there is obviously something still there." Bulma was stopped by the wall.

"Please, Vegeta. Just stop. You can have any other woman, go find someone else that wants to be with you." Bulma was starting to get a little worried. She didn't know what Vegeta's plans were. He stood right in front of her, his arms on each side of the wall, looking down at her with hungry eyes. Bulma turned her head away, not wanting to look Vegeta in the eyes anymore. He brought his hand to her cheek turning her attention back to her, bring his face closer to hers.

"Woman, you can't deny what is there."

"Vegeta are you confessing you have feelings for me?" Bulma started to get a little more brave.

"No, I never said I have feelings for you." Vegeta lips formed into a smirk. "But I know you still have feelings for me. Don't lie."

Bulma shook her head, "No Vegeta. After finding out the truth, my feelings started to diminish," Bulma lied.

Vegeta started to chuckle, "Do not lie to me woman." Bulma started to fidget underneath Vegeta. Without another word Vegeta let his lips crash against her, bring his arms around her. Bulma didn't move at first, but then her lips felt like they were moving on their own. She kept telling her lips to stop, telling her arms to push him away. Instead of doing that her arms wrapped around Vegeta's neck. She felt Vegeta's lips smirk against hers. He pushed his tongue inside, fighting against her tongue. Oh how Bulma had missed this. Once again her mind was battling her heart. 'Come on Bulma. Push him away. What are you doing? You know this is wrong. You are better than this and you don't need him.' She felt Vegeta pull her tighter into him, hanging on to her like there was no tomorrow.

Vegeta didn't know what came over him. When he saw Bulma standing before him, looking scared, something took over. He felt that he needed her, not necessarily in a sexual away, but he didn't know if it was a relationship way either. No other girl he dated had this much of an effect on him, he wouldn't allow it, but she was different. Vegeta felt his arms pull her in more, letting no space between them. Bulma didn't fight him or push him off. He knew she still had feelings for him, he knew the effect he had on woman. He felt her bring her hands down on his chest, starting to push him away. He knew it wouldn't last that long, he knew she would end up pushing him away.

"No Vegeta, you need to stop this."

He started to smirk. "Woman you can't resist." Bulma walked around him, grabbing the water bottles, heading to the track. Vegeta was going to get her back, he knew what he did was wrong. He hated to admit being wrong. He knew this was going to be a challenge, but he loved a challenge.

Author note: there you go my reviewers. Enjoy. Next one will be out soon. I just love reading all my reviews and seeing how many people read my story… thank you all. Makes me so happy and want to hurry and get the next chapter out to you all. :D


	24. Moving on?

Chapter 24

When Bulma got to the track, she noticed everyone was already either running or walking around the track. She saw Chichi, Juu and Krillin walking together. Once she put the water bottles down she quickly joined her friends. Walking next to Chichi, she noticed Chichi quickly picked up her disorientated state.

"Bulma, are you alright?" Chichi asked concerned. Bulma didn't want to tell her friends that Vegeta took advantage of her weak state. Or the fact that she still has somewhat of feelings for him. But at the same time she didn't want to hide it from her friends. They were her friends who would be there to help her through a situation just like this.

"When I went to get the water bottles, Vegeta followed me and corned me. He kissed me… again." Bulma said barely above a whisper.

"WHAT?!" Juu had stopped dead in her tracks. "Can he not take the hint? You did push him away right?"

"Well at the beginning I was shocked so it took me a minute to push him away. Listen guys, I have a confession, as much as I don't want to, but my feelings are still there for him and this is beginning to be too difficult if he continues to do this. I mean the relationship was not real on his end but it was on mine." Bulma needed to let them know how she felt with the feelings for him were still there.

"Oh B, I am so sorry." Chichi said worryingly. "I know this is going to be hard. I am still dealing with mine, too. But we are strong women and we can get through this. In the beginning after the party and the following morning you were there keeping me strong. You had so much strength. I know it is still there and you can do it. He is just a dumb guy."

"I know. I know. It just seemed that when I met up with him, the way he was talking. He sounded so hurt and almost apologetic. I knew I should have never met him before class. That was just a huge mistake. I will work it out. Sorry for being so depressing and all."

"Oh no, Bulma, you're not. We are your friends and we are here for you, no matter what." Juu spoke up this time.

They continued their walking around the track talking in general. Juu was talking about them getting together this weekend. She mentioned to Bulma that maybe going out with someone else like Chichi was might help the situation for her to move on from Vegeta. Juu mentioned she had a twin brother but he didn't go to the same school as they did. He was going to military school, not because he was a bad kid, but by choice. Bulma had given in thinking that it would help her, what could it hurt?

The remainder of the day and the week at school was a little more uneventful for Bulma and Chichi. It seemed that Goku and Vegeta had backed off more, thankfully. One thing Chichi had heard, a rumor, which Keisha was trying to get back with Goku. Chichi was a little upset with that if Goku decided to get back with her. Of course it was none of Chichi's business what Goku decided to do with his life now. What seemed to bother Chichi the most was that if Goku did go back to her, why he would chance that after Keisha cheated on him? Goku would really truly be an idiot then. Chichi reminded herself that it was none of her business again and not to get upset about it.

It was Friday, school had just gotten out. Bulma was getting ready for her date tonight, well more like a triple date you could say. Bulma was a little nervous. After going through with what she did with Vegeta, Bulma found it a little more difficult to trust guys, but who could blame her. Juu promised her brother was nice and caring. They called him 17, Bulma didn't understand why tho. She stood in the mirror staring at herself. She had wished Vegeta had never agreed to that bet, but she couldn't change the past and had to look to the future. Once she finished the final touches on herself, she headed downstairs to wait for her friends to pick her up. They had it where the girls would be in Juu's car and the guys would be in Dean's car. Bulma decided to pass the time by flipping through channels on TV. Her mind seemed to stay on Vegeta. She brought her fingers to her lips still feeling Vegeta's lips on hers. Her mind began to wonder, finding ways to see that maybe Vegeta had no choice in the bet. Maybe the girls had more to do with this than she thought. Just then she heard the sound of the horn honk signaling her friends were here. She grabbed her coat and purse and was out the door. She got in the back seat of Juu's car, but before she did she took a quick glance back at Dean's car to see Krillin was in the back seat and 17 in the front. Bulma had to admit he was quite handsome. He had black hair that reached his jaw line. His facial expressions were gentle as Juu said, but she couldn't really see a resemblance between the twins. The only thing she could tell they had in common was their eye color and eye shape.

Once in the car, she buckled up waiting to arrive at the restaurant. Juu and Chichi were in the front seat singing to a song on the radio. It bothered Bulma that Chichi seemed to so quickly move on from this ordeal, showing no emotions at all. The first 2 day Chichi but ever since Dean was in the picture she completely shut everything off that she felt for Goku. Of course didn't know if Chichi was having a battle with her mind just like herself. More than likely not, Bulma thought to herself. She wanted to talk to Chichi about it more, but every time Bulma brought it up to her, Chichi would say that she just shuts her mind off about Goku and thinks about Dean. What Bulma couldn't figure out is how Chichi could do it so easily, so fast. She knew there was more to it. She knew that Chichi would probably have another breakdown or something.

They arrived at the restaurant, getting their seats. Bulma introduced herself to 17, shaking hands. He was very polite pulling the chair out for Bulma to sit in then taking the seat right next to her. Bulma's nerves started to get to her; she didn't think she was ready for this. It all seemed too fast, too soon. She sat at the table listening to her friends talk about normal everyday topics. Bulma would every so often say a few words, but most of the time stayed quite. It felt almost like she was new all over again. Seeing the 2 happy couples and then there was her still not able to get over Vegeta. How pathetic did that sound? She saw 17 turn his attention to her trying to get to know her a little better. Every question he seemed to ask she would answer but never a long answer, nothing for him to go off on. She started to feel bad for him. He was trying so hard and she just kept shooting him down. Dinner seemed to drag on to Bulma but she was so glad when it was over. They wanted to go to a movie but she said she needed to get home, there was house work her mother wanted her to do. Of course Bulma lied but she was ready to go home.

As soon as she was in the car Chichi turned around and started to stare daggers at her. "What the hell, Bulma? 17 was being so polite and nice to you and you were being rude."

"I am sorry Chichi. I just think I am ready for this." Bulma let her head hang low. She knew she was being stupid and weak, this was not who she was. But with everything that has happened in the last week can wear a person down.

"Whatever, Bulma. Stop being pathetic and this poor me attitude." Chichi tried all not to yell. Bulma was grateful Juu cut in. "Chichi, back the fuck off. What the hell is wrong with you? Bulma, it's all right. Whenever you are ready let us know. If you need anything tonight call me or text me." Bulma thanks Juu, watching Chichi turn around in her seat.

When Bulma arrived home, she didn't feel ready to go inside yet. She sat on the swing on her porch, watching the sun set in the horizon. 'Why can't I get you out of my head? Is there something wrong with me? This is fucking ridiculous.' Bulma pushed herself off the swing bench figuring a nice walk to the park would help her clear her mind. She needed to come to a conclusion to get over this, to move on from this. This is going to end up making her fall more into depression that she will never be able to get out of. One thing she was grateful for was that she didn't sleep with him, which would have made this situation so much more badly.

She found a bench over by the pond looking out at the sunset. She was fortunate that the park was only a couple blocks from her house. Taking a seat she felt the coldness go through her jeans shorts. Luckily she brought her jacket with her. She started to rub her hands on her jeans to warm her hands and her legs at the same time. Some rustling noises could be heard from behind her making Bulma sit more straight up, her defenses were up. Slowly Bulma turned her head around, but only to see no one was there. Bulma started to reconsider coming to the park being such a good idea. It was starting to get dark and that being when the worse people coming out at night. She started to stand walking out of the park to her house. But she barely made 3 steps when she felt two hands pull her back and throwing her to the ground. Bulma went down hard feeling the wind being knocked out of her. She barely had time to react before someone got on top of her holding her hands down. She was in the darker part of the park and couldn't make out the face, but from what she could gather she didn't recognize the person at all. Then she heard him say with his rough raspy voice, "You can make this easy or difficult, sweetheart." Bulma felt her heart begin to race, pounding against her ribcage. 'Oh god, this guy is going to rape me. Or worse kill me.' Bulma started to struggle pushing with every ounce of strength she had, rocking her body trying to do anything to get him off of her. Just then if she did then she could dart for it, running and never looking behind her, but she couldn't get him to even wobble off. If anything his grip on her tighten. "Ok I guess you want to make this difficult." She felt a strong slap to her face feeling the sting. She started to open her mouth to scream but then saw he pulled a knife out of his pocket holding it in front of her face. "No no. If you scream then you won't like the outcome, my dear." Bulma's mind started to panic, dizziness started to overtake. What was she going to do?

Author Note: Yes I am sure you all are mad at where I left it off at BUT I will have the next chapter out tomorrow. I am about to get off work so when I go home I will be starting the next one! So I PROMISE IT WILL BE OUT TOMORROW!!!


	25. My Savior, I Need You

Author Note: I told you guys I would get it our for you! I made a promise!

Chapter 25 My savior, I need you.

Bulma was trying so hard to push the guy off but with no avail. She watched with his free hand he started to push his hand under her shirt, roughly pushing her shirt up. Bulma could feel tears start to fall down her face freely since she couldn't do anything else. Feeling her grab her breast roughly kneading it. She started to pray that she could just block it out. Whimpers escaped from Bulma's mouth without her realizing it. Then just as quickly as he jumped on her she felt the weight of his body was gone. She came to her senses, slowly pulling her body up in a sitting position to see the captor on the ground with someone else on top of him beating the guy. The captor got out of her saviors hands and ran off. Still a little dazed she watched her savior walk over bending down in front of her. Her vision was blurry at first but finally her vision started to come to her. Her eyes started to make out dark black hair setting up in a flame, his olive colors skin. His stern features on his face. Then hearing his soothing voice seemed to calm her more. "Woman, are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you." Bulma tried to pull herself up to her feet, but still felt dizzy. Vegeta tried to hold her up taking her to the bench to sit. Once Bulma sat on the bench she brought her knees to her chest wrapping her arms around her knees. She felt her body start to quiver from the fear that just happened and the coldness. She watched Vegeta take a seat next to her wrapping his arm around her. Bulma wanted to push him away but with the coldness, his warmth was helping. Plus he had just saved her, she didn't want to push her savior away even after what he did to her.

"Woman, we should get you home before you catch a cold." Bulma nodded her head letting Vegeta help her to feet walking her home. He kept his arm around her for the warmth and the feeling of safety. Once she was standing at her front door she turned to face Vegeta. "Would you mind walking me to my room, my parents are out of town and I am still a little freaked." Vegeta agreed walking Bulma to her room.

Once in her room, she let Vegeta take a seat on her couch in her room. "Vegeta wait here. I am going to go change in my Pajamas." Bulma headed to her closet to change.

Vegeta had been walking around. He heard Juu talking to Krillin about setting Bulma up with Juu's brother. Vegeta started to feel the jealousy take over. He didn't want Bulma to move on or date anyone else. Vegeta had felt it turn into an obsession, wanting Bulma but he wasn't going to slip for anyone to see it. He decided to take a walk that night. Vegeta had heard some noises in the park, then what he saw he felt the rage inside of him rise to heights he never thought it could. He had pulled the guy off of Bulma and then beating the crap out of the guy. He helped Bulma get back to her house, going up to her room with her. He knew she just wanted him there so she could feel safe. When Bulma came out of her closet he felt his jaw drop. She had on a pair of PJ shorts with a matching string top. He had missed seeing her as much as he hated admitting it. He wanted to hold her again in his arms. To keep her safe from any guys that would hurt her. Bulma made her way to the bed with Vegeta's eyes following her, watching her get into bed. "Would you mind staying till I fall asleep? You don't have to, I know I am asking a lot I am sure."

Vegeta shook his head, "No woman it is fine. Lay down and go to asleep. I will be right here." Sitting on the couch watching Bulma forcing herself to go to sleep but she had no luck.

"Vegeta, can I ask you a question?" Bulma waited for him to respond before she did ask the question.

"What is it woman." Vegeta said impatiently.

"Why? Why did you have to go through that bet?" Bulma needed to know. She needed an answer to put her mind to rest with all the questions going through.

"Woman. Go to sleep." Vegeta didn't want to answer that question.

"Please, Vegeta. Just answer this one question." Bulma begged.

"Fine woman, then will you go to sleep." Bulma nodded her head wanting Vegeta to continue. "The 2 bitches came to Goku and myself to get back at you and Chichi. I didn't care in the beginning. I looked at you as another challenge. I knew it would take time to get you in bed but as the relationship progressed a part of me changed. I wanted to tell you but I knew however I said it, it would look bad. I couldn't make it sound any better any way I say it." Vegeta was getting pissed because he put his feeling out there. That is the last thing he wanted to do.

"What about Goku?" Bulma wanted to get as much as she could out of Vegeta.

"He cared for the woman. He still does. He was going to tell her after the party but the bitches beat him and myself. He wanted to back out of the bet but Keisha and Marron kept talking him in to it. They threatened his reputation and that was something he didn't want to lose."

"Ok one last question." Vegeta stopped her, "Woman, I am not answering anymore questions. I told you I would answer one question and I answered 2."

Bulma set up on the bed. She didn't care she was going to ask it anyway. "Why did you fuck Marron and then Ashley?"

"Woman I wasn't thinking alright." Vegeta stood up from the couch, "I was so aroused that night at the cabin after you turning me on. I needed a release and the wench owed me. The night of the party I was drinking a lot and wasn't thinking. Are you happy now?"

Bulma mouth fell agape in shock. She didn't think Vegeta would really tell her. She watched as Vegeta started to walk to the door. She quickly jumped out of bed to stop him. She grabbed his arm turning him around. "Please don't go." Vegeta didn't move, just continued to stare at her. She pulled Vegeta to follow her to the bed. She wasn't thinking about anything sexual, she just wanted him to stay with her, to keep her safe. She stopped in front of her bed turning to him again, "did you ever have feelings for me, Vegeta? Do not lie or avoid the answer."

Vegeta started to panic, he didn't want to tell her that he did have feelings for her, and still does. That is not who he is and he wasn't about to let any woman change him. "Woman, I told you a part of me changed. Isn't that enough. Now no more questions." He walked around the bed on one side getting in. He pulled the covers back to let Bulma get in. Once she was comfortably in, he pulled the covers back up. Putting his arms around her, he pulled her into his chest, keeping her safe from anything like what happened tonight to ever happen again.

"Thank you, Vegeta. For saving me tonight." As soon as the last word left her lips she fell into a deep peaceful slumber.

Bulma awoke the next morning. She didn't feel the strong arm that was keeping her so safe last night. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes trying to wake herself up. She glanced over at her clock to see it being 9am. She pulled herself out of bed. As soon as she pulled the covers off her the cold engulfed her body giving her goosebumps. She grabbed her robe that was laying over her chair. Wrapping her arms around her body she started to look around her room looking for Vegeta. After scoping her room around finding no sight for Vegeta she had figured he might have left. She didn't hear anyone in the bathroom assuming he wasn't in there. She decided to walk to the kitchen to get her something to drink. On the way there keeping an eye out for Vegeta. When she arrived to the kitchen she noticed it was empty, too. After getting her drink she wanted to get back to her room to get back to her bed. After everything that happened last night she didn't want to face anything the day had for her today. Bulma arrived in her room putting her robe back on the chair. She happened to look out her window at the balcony seeing Vegeta stand on the balcony. Bulma never thought to look there for him. She figured he had to be freezing standing out there with just sweatpants and a tank on. Putting her robe back on and grabbing a blanket she went to join Vegeta. Stepping outside in the cold, Bulma pulled her robe tighter against her for warmth.

"Woman what are you doing out here? You are going to get a cold." Bulma jumped at his rough voice.

"Well what are you doing out here. I thought you left." Bulma found her lounge chair, occupying the seat. She pulled the blanket around her for more heat. Vegeta didn't answer her question.

Vegeta had came out to clear his mind. He knew that right now he had Bulma where he wanted her. He knew if he chose his words right that he would be able to get her back. Vegeta continued to ask himself if he wanted to be with Bulma. He couldn't understand how she was so different from all the other girls. Why did it seem that he wanted her, to be with her. He felt his heart beat more for her. The ice that once covered his heart, the woman seemed to melt that ice. Vegeta turned his attention to Bulma. She seemed so fragile, so innocent. He knew that her heart she had almost given to him broke. He went over to sit on the lounge chair with Bulma. Pulling the blanket off of her he wrapped the blanket around himself. Bulma stood up to let Vegeta sit so she could sit between his legs and wrap the blanket around both of them.

Bulma leaned against his chest feeling the heat radiating off of his body. Bulma knew this was wrong, she should have told him to leave. She shouldn't even be sitting with him like this, but something felt so right. But if anyone else was looking at this they would say it was wrong. Her heart was fighting for the attention it wanted and needed from Vegeta. She was still exhausted even when she had plenty of sleep. The exhaustion was from the last week of circumstances that had happened. From the party with the bet coming out, the numerous confrontations, Vegeta trying to put moves on her over and over, and then the incident that happened last night. She was tired and weak from everything that seemed to be going on and she needed time to build her strength.

She had turned in Vegeta's hold so she was sitting sideways and had a better view of Vegeta. She felt him nuzzle his nose in the crook of her neck. She started to feel the goosebumps cover her body once again but this time it wasn't from the cold. "Woman, you smell pleasant." She heard Vegeta say. Her heart started to flutter more to life, something she missed. She felt his arms tighten around her, pulling her into him more. Bulma was starting to let go of her control. She wanted to be with him, she felt a part of her needing him. Feeling Vegeta start to nip at her neck slowly moving his lips up her neck to her ear. Nibbling lightly on her earlobe he then moved to her jaw line. Bulma closed her eyes shut letting the sensation he was giving her overtake. His lips finally met the destination it so longed for. Bulma felt her lips move with his, hungry for his taste. Bulma swiftly opened her mouth granting Vegeta access to her tongue. Vegeta moved Bulma so she was now straddling him. She could feel him pull her more into him taking everything in. Bulma had lost all of sense letting her heart take over, needing Vegeta. She felt Vegeta push his hips into her, slowly bring her back, getting some of her senses back. Bulma then felt his erection start to grow. She pulled herself out of his grasp, running inside. She was not wanting to take it that far, she shouldn't have any did what she did. She threw herself on her bed pulling her knees up to her chest just like the previous night.

"What the hell, woman?!" Vegeta asked trying to keep his anger in check.

"Vegeta, I don't want to do it. I am not ready for that stage. We shouldn't even be doing what we are doing. God I am so stupid. You fucked up and I am making out with you." Bulma tried to control herself.

"You are not stupid. I wasn't going to force you into doing that anyways. You want me, don't deny it. As hard as this is for me to say but you need to give me another chance. Things will be different."

Bulma started to contemplate over what Vegeta had said. She knew it was hard for him to say it. She knew for him to say something like that it had to take a lot. Maybe if she gave him a chance, one more. Everyone deserved a second chance, right?

Author note: I told you guys I would get this chapter out for you guys. I stayed up till 3am to finish it for you guys. I am going to start the next chapter tomorrow hopefully try and get it out for you. So here is a poll for everyone. Should Bulma give in to Vegeta? Should she give him another chance? Everyone give me your opinion. All it takes is to hit review and say yes she should or no she shouldn't. Please everyone who is reading review. I know some people had click alert or added my story to their fave list. Plus I know there is a lot of people reading so…. REVIEW!! Thank you! Love you all my reviewers! :D


	26. Do You Deserve Another Chance?

Author Note: OMG I GOT 10 REVIEWS ON THAT LAST CHAPTER!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! Majority of you said that in the end you want them to get back together… we all know they will, but a lot said that you want him to prove himself, not to take it fast, not to make it a relationship until he proves himself… well I already had some of this chapter started before I got the 1st reviews…. So you all think a lot like I do… or I think like you all! Lol. Enjoy

Also I have a new poll on my profile!!!

Chapter 26 Do You Deserve Another Chance?

Bulma sat on her bed thinking about what Vegeta had just said to her. She knew that if she did get back with Vegeta that her friends would be pissed, they would be against it. Bulma felt her mind work overtime to figure out her choice, but her heart had already made it's mind up. Thinking over with what just happened not hardly a week ago. The truth had came out how he had really felt for her. It was all a lie, a bet. How did Bulma know this just wasn't another part of the bet or a prank? She didn't know what to do. Why was she considering even getting back with him after everything that happened. Anyone else would have never even second guessed it and never got back with him. Bulma continued to stare to at Vegeta, watching him stand impatiently. She knew he was wanting an answer, waiting.

"Well…" Vegeta asked impatiently.

Bulma felt herself start to fidget, not knowing what to say. "Vegeta you have to understand me questioning myself. You lied to me, I was part of a mean bet, a prank."

"But you are questioning yourself so there is something there." Vegeta quickly answered.

"Well of course there is something, Vegeta. I thought it was real and I started to have strong feeling for you. And even after what happened my feelings are still there. If I could chose I would make the feelings go away and never think of you again. Vegeta you really fucked with my life." Bulma wanted to get it through his head what he did to her. How she had to go through school like she was living in hell. "And if you cared for me in the end then you wouldn't have fucked Ashley. No matter how drunk you were."

Vegeta was lost for words. He didn't know what to say, like he told himself before he knew he was in the wrong. He was being dumb and lost all his control to the alcohol. If he could he would take it all back but he knew that was impossible. "Woman, I can't take back what I did, but if you let me…" Vegeta paused taking a deep breath, this was a lot harder for him to say this. "If you let me, I will make it up to you. Now I am not going to be bending over backwards doing everything you ask me to do, but I can be a better person." Vegeta had fought with the words to come out, they didn't want to come out. Words like that never came out of his mouth before, he could till he was truly changing and that part honestly scared him. He didn't want to be a weak, mushy person. But at the same time he didn't want to be alone for the rest of his life and the route he was going he was going to end up like that.

Bulma was speechless but she was still afraid to give him another chance. She didn't want to have her heart broken once again, she didn't think she could endure that kind of pain and depression again. "Ok Vegeta, this is what we will do. We are not going to be a couple, just friends. We will work our way back to where we were, but you have to still be faithful. That does mean you won't be getting any sex from me and you can not go and get sex from someone else. You will gain my trust back."

Vegeta hesitated a little, "Woman I am not going to wait an eternity."

"Vegeta it all depends how good you do and gaining my trust back. This does not happen overnight. Take it or leave it because if you leave it there will be no more offers of fixing it."

"Fine woman." Vegeta huffed. He knew this was going to take time but he knew he brought all this on himself, he had no one to blame but himself. Just then Vegeta's stomach started to growl with hunger.

Bulma smiled shaking her head, "Come on Vegeta, I will take you out. My treat." Bulma and Vegeta walked to her car getting in heading to the closet fast food chain. Bulma had then started to wonder, did Vegeta walk from his house to the park?

"Vegeta, where it your car?"

"Its at home. I decided to walk, I didn't realize how far I was until I saw the park." Getting out the car heading inside. Once they ordered their food, they found a spot near the corner next to a window.

"So Vegeta, what are you going to do about Ashley, Keisha and Marron? I mean they are not going to be happy about us talking again and you might lose your reputation." Bulma didn't want to say she was afraid of them. They had already did the worse possible thing they could; completely embarrass her in front of the whole school. But she knew she would have to hear lip from them.

"I really don't care what they say. I never have. That goes for the whole school. Woman you need to learn that it doesn't matter what people think. If you do then you are just going to be stressing over something so little and dumb." Vegeta had a point. She knew that she just need to ignore what those bitches said and live her life how she wanted to. She was going to start standing up for herself. She needed to stop being this dumb little weak girl and be the strong woman she is.

"You know what, you are right. Its about time I stand up for myself and not let these little bitches walk all over me." Vegeta smirked at her seeing her fighting spirit come to life. He knew she was a fighter but it seemed that she had pushed it down for so long. They continued their eating until Bulma saw Chichi and Juu walk in. 'Great, I know they are not going to be happy when they see me with Vegeta.' Bulma started to slouch down in her seat. "Woman you said you were going to be a stronger person this is one thing you will have to deal with in being a strong person." Bulma knew she had to stand up to them but she wasn't ready now. She watched as her two friends had missed her completely walking up to the front to order their food. Just as Chichi turned around she locked eyes with Bulma. Bulma could feel her heart began to race, she knew Chichi was going to be pissed, she could see her cheeks start to turn a red color. Bulma knew she was in for a lashing, she began to ready herself for it.

Chichi stormed over to where Bulma was sitting with Vegeta. How could she? Chichi figured that was why Bulma didn't want to even try and go out with Juu's brother. Chichi was hot, she could feel the heat rushing to her face. She wanted to strangle Bulma for even talking to him after what he did. How could she? Once Chichi finally made her way over to the table she looked back to see Juu following her with just as pissed off look as she did.

"Bulma what the hell do you think you are doing hanging out with Vegeta. How can you be around someone after everything he put you through?" Chichi needed an answer she needed one now!

"Chi, calm down. Let me explain." Of course Juu quickly cut her off. "Yes you need to explain and right now."

"Vegeta would you mind giving us a few minutes alone." He nodded his head walking over to get another refill. "Ok. Last night I had a lot on mind and I wasn't ready to go inside to an empty house. I walked to the park, but after losing myself in my thoughts I realized how dark it was. I started to get up to walk home and this guy jumps out of nowhere trying to force himself on me." Bulma didn't want to say rape, it was just too hard of a word to form out her mouth. She watched as Juu and Chichi fell into both the seats at the table, mouths wide open. "Vegeta came along and saved me. He walked me home but I was too afraid to stay alone in the house after what happened to I invited him. No nothing happened. We started to talk, a deep, real talk." Bulma leaned in as if telling a secret with Juu and Chichi leaning in, too. "He basically said he really cared about me, that he messed up. He regretted everything he did and wants to make it up to me. I decided to give him another chance but we are not a couple. He has to gain my trust back before we can move to the next step." She watched as Juu and Chichi thought over what she said. "Please understand what I am doing."

Juu was the first to speak up, "I don't agree with it. I am going to be honest, but I can understand where you are coming from because he saved you last night. I would not give in to easily and keep your eyes and ears open. Of course Chichi and myself will do the same. BUT if the same thing happens again or he does cheat on you do not come crying to me because you know what might happen."

Chichi added her two cents in, "Yea I agree with her. Just be careful. I know I am with Dean and everything. Not saying he will do the same but you never know. I didn't think Goku was capable of doing that. Speaking of Goku, I shouldn't ask this, but did Vegeta say anything about Goku?"

Bulma didn't want to tell Chichi that Goku was in the same position as Vegeta. Goku had felt bad for what he did, too. But Chichi had a right to know. "Well I did ask him about Goku. He did say that Goku is very upset and regrets what he did. About half way through it Goku tried to back out but Keisha and Marron wouldn't let him. They held his reputation above him. I guess the night of the party when the bet came out, Goku and Vegeta were going to tell us, but the 2 bitches beat them."

Chichi just sat there, dazed. Bulma could tell that her mind was working in overdrive, trying to contemplate everything that was said. Vegeta had started to walk back taking his seat by Bulma. Chichi had snapped out of her daze, getting up to get her food. Juu followed after her.

"What is wrong with her?" Vegeta asked.

"I told her what you told me about Goku. I think she is having problems taking it all in. I think it is starting to really hit her now. I mean it did the first 2 days but not like it should. She is moving on to fast with Dean to be honest." Bulma started to eat her food that was left over.

Vegeta just nodded his head at her finishing his food also. He brought his hand over to place it lightly on her knee. He didn't mean anything sexual behind it, he just had the need to being touching her, to feel that connection. Bulma hadn't really noticed since she was a little worried about Chichi after telling her about Goku. Bulma then felt his hand very slowly rub her leg. Bulma slightly jumped, swatting his hand away. "No, Vegeta. We are not at that stage yet."

Vegeta hmphed pulling his hand away. "Whatever woman. You and your dumb stages."

"Vegeta you better watch you mouth and tone. I am giving you a second chance and the last chance, so I wouldn't screw that up if I were you." She watched as Vegeta just rolled his eyes at her statement.

Once the two were done eating she figured she would drop him off at home. She needed to go home and finish her homework and she knew that was the last thing Vegeta wanted to do. After dropping him off she headed home. Pulling into the driveway she noticed that it was still empty. Her parents had not gotten back from their business meeting. Of course Bulma was use to them not really ever being home. She didn't mind the solitude, but too much can be unnerving. She made her way up the stairs throwing her purse on her chair, digging through her back bag looking for her Physics book. She knew she had a test to study for and a couple of worksheets that needed to be done. She heard her cell phone ring in her purse. She stopped in her search of her book going to retrieve her cell. She pulled it out to see that it was Chichi calling her. She figured she would answer after everything she told her with Goku.

"Hello."

"Hey Bulma." Bulma could hear the uneasiness in Chichi's voice.

"What going on, Chichi."

"Well I was thinking over what you told me about Goku. I mean I care about Dean but damn it these feelings for Goku have never left and I don't think they will. I mean if Goku was trying to get out of it, I mean if you are giving Vegeta another chance, maybe I should do the same with Goku. Bulma I really do miss him."

Bulma didn't want to tell her to give him another chance. That was something Chichi would have to figure out on her own if that is the best choice to do. "If that is what YOU want then go for it. But Chichi when I agreed to give Vegeta another chance I know that there is the chance he could hurt me again or cheat on me again, but that is why we are going slow this time. Another thing is that I am tired of being this frightened little girl. I am going to be myself. I am going to start standing up for myself. I am tired of being this weak little girl when that is not who I am. I am going to enjoy my senior year! They are not going to ruin my high school years."

"You are right Bulma. It is time for us to stand up for ourselves and stand our ground against them. Ok well I will be at school at 730 on Monday. I will see you then." Bulma said her goodbyes and hung up the phone.

Bulma had spent her weekend catching up with her homework and studying. Chichi on the other hand had something she needed to take care of. Chichi had grabbed her phone out scrolling down on her contacts list until Goku's name was highlighted. She hadn't really heard anymore from him since he had tried talking to her in sociology class. She had felt horrible for saying the things she did, but she figured that would be the only way for him to leave her alone. She had already spoke to Dean, breaking the news to him. He was more upset and aggravated that Chichi had thought he would be. He told her she was dumb for going back to that 'lowlife' as he so kindly put it. He also did say when Goku broke her heart again he would be there waiting just like he had for so long. Chichi had felt so bad for hurting dean, she never thought she would be giving Goku another try. She still felt like she shouldn't since he had cheated on her. But if Vegeta is willing to prove himself to Bulma then she knew Goku would do the same and better. Goku was a lot better with words and feeling then Vegeta.

She held her breath raising her thumb over the send button. She took a deep breath pushing the button. She held the phone to her ear listening to the ringing. She started to count the rings, worried that maybe Goku wasn't going to pick up. Maybe after what she had said to him he really is moving on… with Keisha. Chichi started to panic, but then she heard his soft sad voice answer, "Hello."

Chichi's mouth started to move but no sound seemed to come out. She took a hard swallow trying again to make a noise. "Hello, Goku."

"Chichi?! Is that you? I didn't think you would ever call me again." Chichi could hear the excitement in Goku's voice.

"Yea, well I wanted to talk. Do you think you can meet me here at my house? I will be waiting for you at the front porch."

"Sure thing. I will be there in a flash." As the last word left his mouth he hung up the phone and started to drive to Chichi's house. Chichi had sat on the swing on her front porch. She had quickly updated her father on what was going on. He wasn't happy but whatever made his Chichi happy then he would step aside. Chichi was amazed at how fast Goku had shown up at her house. He hurriedly got out of his car, making his way up to Chichi. "Hey Chi, what's up?" He stood there waiting for her to speak.

"Goku, take a seat here next to me." She waited for him to listen, occupying the spot next to her. "I talked to Bulma. She had spoken to Vegeta, he told her how you tried to back out of the bet and they wouldn't let you. That they held your reputation over you head. You know something Goku, I lost my reputation because I stood up to them for a girl they were picking on. Yea my life hadn't been perfect ever since they kicked me out. But if they did the same to you it shouldn't of mattered because then you would have had me. Wasn't that enough for you?"

Goku froze, he didn't think Vegeta told Bulma but then again he didn't know Bulma and Vegeta were talking. Maybe Bulma is talking to him again and that is why Chichi is talking to him right now. He didn't know how to answer this question so he did the best he could, "Well, I guess I was being stupid and selfish. I don't know what else to say. If I had a chance to redo it and go back, I would change what I did. I would have given my reputation up in a heartbeat. It has been so hard without you, Chichi. You have no idea." Chichi quickly interrupted Goku.

"I have no idea?! Please Goku, I have a perfectly good idea!" Chichi tried not to raise her voice but finding it difficult. "You played a mean horrible joke on me. Ok no you were against it in the end but in the beginning you were all for it. You took my virginity then I had it displayed for the whole school to see. No you had no part in that but if you didn't go through with this bet or just put your foot down that would have never happened. Well maybe. But I wouldn't be so pissed at you. Goku I had given you my most cherished belonging and pretty much showing my love to you to only be thrown in my face in the same day. You have no idea, Goku." Chichi started to get pissed. Goku had better watch his words.

"I am sorry, Chichi. I was going to tell you that night about the bet, my true feelings for you, everything. But those stupid girls had to do something so horrible like that. Chichi, I honestly care about you, I love you more than life itself. I don't know how I have to prove myself but I will do whatever I need to do to prove myself. I will go to school and in front of everyone tell them I love you. I will show you off to the world from now on. Chi, I will do whatever I need to do."

Chichi couldn't help but force a smile on her face. She always believed in giving people a second chance and she wanted to give him one. She had felt the anger she had just minutes ago, go away. She was such an easy sap for love words like that. "Ok, Goku. I will give you one more chance, but this is it. So don't screw it up." Goku was so happy that he stood up pulling Chichi in his arms, spinning around. After stopping he planted his lips where they longed to be, her lips. Chichi was hoping she made the right choice.

Author note: ok here is the next chapter. Will have the next one up soon. I will try for tomorrow if not then the next. Thank you again for all the reviews. I wish I could get that many every chapter. :D


	27. The Past Comes Knocking On The Door

Chapter 27 The past comes knocking on the door

Bulma woke up on Monday morning pleased to see that is was going to be a warmer day. It was about the middle of March and she was glad to see that Spring was coming in and the cold winter was leaving. She went to her closet to find a pair of jeans and a pink tank top to wear. She went to the bathroom to shower and fix her hair, wearing it down. She got dressed and lightly applied her make up, once done she was ready for the day. She headed downstairs to see her mother home and cooking breakfast.

"Good Morning, dear. Did you sleep well?" Bulma's mother asked in her sweet innocent voice.

"Yes, mom. Thanks." Bulma finished her breakfast and was out the door. She told Chichi she would be there at 730 so the two could talk. She knew Chichi had probably talked to Goku, more than likely Chichi had given Goku another chance. Once Bulma pulled up in the parking lot, quickly finding a spot she started to head to their meeting spot. She was about 10 minutes early so she didn't know if Chichi would be at the school yet. She stopped at her locker to drop her books off and to have her one book she needed for her next class. She slammed her locker shut to see Vegeta standing there. Bulma slightly jumped not expecting Vegeta to be there. He had to been slumped down to not be seen over the locker door.

"Vegeta, you scared the crap out of me. Jeez." She started to walk to meet up with Chichi to see Vegeta walking beside her. He didn't say anything, so she was curious. "Vegeta, did you need something?"

"No, woman. You said I needed to prove myself to you so by walking with you and everyone seeing they will know I am obviously talking to you and you are talking to me. Isn't that enough?" Vegeta continued to look straight ahead.

"Um, yea sure. I guess that is a start. I am going to go meet Chichi. She talked to Goku and I am sure they patched things up. I know she was excited when she was telling me she was going to talk to him and all. I am going to need some alone time to talk to her." She didn't want Vegeta to leave. She liked having his company. She especially couldn't wait to see the 3 dumb girls faces when they saw Vegeta talking to her again.

"That's fine. Kakarot called me, he told me she took him back." Bulma stopped in her track. So Chichi just took him back, not even taking it slow like she and Vegeta were doing. She didn't want Chichi to go right back into a relationship with him, she needed to take things slow.

"Oh well I guess that is good." Bulma and Vegeta had arrived at the meeting spot seeing Chichi sitting down on a bench. Vegeta continued to walk along giving them their alone time Bulma had asked for. Bulma took a seat next to Chichi on the bench. She could see a smile on Chichi's face, she seemed honestly and truly happy. "So you took Goku back, huh? You two are boyfriend and girlfriend again?"

Chichi couldn't hold the happiness in anymore. "Oh yes. I talked to him. You should have heard the wonderful, sweet things he said to me. He said he was going to show me off and that he doesn't care about his reputation. That he will throw it away for me. I am sure his feelings are true, Bulma."

Bulma was somewhat happy for her but she still thought she was taking it way to fast. "Ok Chichi. Well I just don't want you taking things to fast. I mean Vegeta and I aren't in a relationship. I told him we are friends and we will work our way to the next stage. That he needed to prove himself first before we move on."

Chichi nodded listening to Bulma. "I understand Bulma, but you weren't there listening to the things he told me."

"I understand Chichi but Goku did that the first time, too." She didn't want to hurt her friend's feelings.

"I know Bulma and I am going to be more careful this time. I just need you there for me as a friend because you heard what Juu said the other day. So we need to be there for each other." Bulma nodded her head. That was one thing Chichi was right about, they only had each other on this if it happens again but Bulma had a feeling it wasn't going to. Just then Bulma saw Goku walking up to them, joining Chichi on the other side of the bench. Chichi turned her attention back to him and started instantly kissing him. Bulma was not only shocked but also upset that Chichi would be doing this in front of her. Bulma didn't want to watch their PDA. On top of how Chichi is going right back to where they had left off before the bet came out at the party. Bulma wouldn't have been surprised if they were already sleeping together again. Bulma shook her head, walking away.

"Where are you going, Bulma?" Bulma heard Chichi ask.

"I am going to head to class. I had some worksheets I need to recheck and make sure everything is alright," Bulma lied.

Chichi nodded her head giving her attention back to Goku. Bulma walked away shaking her head again. She couldn't understand Chichi. She wanted Chichi to give him another chance but not like, not this fast. She walked into her physics class of course being the first one. She started to grab her worksheet out going over them again. She didn't need to of course. She knew she was going to ace it, but she wanted to get away from having to watch Chichi and Goku suck face. She wasn't paying attention the person that walked into the room taking a seat right next to her. She turned to see the person occupying the chair next to her. She was troubled as to why someone would come to class this early and through the whole year so far she didn't have anyone sit next to her. That was until her eyes connected with the face. She felt her heart began to race, her mouth falling out, and her face starting to lose all color. 'Why the hell would he be here… at my school?' Bulma started to freak, she didn't know how to react to it. Before she could even try to get a word out he had already spoken.

"Hey, B. I just got transferred and who would have thought my first day and first class I would have you in it. Did you miss me?" Bulma watched as the smooth smile came over his handsome features. It had been so long and she had figured she would never see him again.

His name is Aiden. She had known him since they were 5, actually they were neighbors and with their parents being great friends they had grown up around each other a lot. When they first met they had hit off being great friends fast. When they had reached middle school the two decided to take it to the next step, they started to date, falling for each other fast and hard. Then the worse happened, Aiden had told her that him and his family were moving away. That was going to put the end to their friendship and relationship. Bulma had cried for days, spent every minute she could with him before the day he left. Bulma was so mad at his family having to move away. Then starting her freshman year she found she had to move also with her parents. She knew then that if he ever moved back, they would never see each other again. She lifted her head up trying to be stronger and hoping that someday in the future they would see each other again but she never figured it would really happen. She kept staring at him, not able to say one word. His short brown hair that seemed to never grow, his face now had a small goatee on his chin now. His deep green eyes that she had loved all those years ago. He seemed to be somewhat taller than the last time she saw him, but his built was still the same, athletic with his bronze color. Bulma felt her heart start to beat the way it did so long ago. Finally getting control over her body she threw herself at him giving him the biggest hug she could. "Oh Aiden I have missed you so much, I didn't think I was ever going to see you again."

He started to laugh, patting her back. "Yea I didn't think we would either. How have you been?"

Bulma pulled herself out of his grasp, "Nothing new really… well. I had some trouble I have been dealing with here at the school." Bulma quickly told Aiden what she had been dealing with for the past few months with Vegeta and the bet. She told him how Vegeta basically said he had feelings for her and she told him they had to be friends and he had to gain her trust back. Once she was finished she could see that Aiden was getting more and more pissed the more she kept telling him.

Aiden didn't know how to react. He wanted to find this Vegeta guy and punch him in the face. Over the time he started to get closer with Bulma he had become very protective of her and anyone that had messed with her whether it be a guy or girl, he wouldn't allow it. He had missed Bulma over the time he was away with her. He had begged his parents to move back or if he could stay with someone back there. Anything so he could be with his Bulma. "B, you need to forget this Vegeta guy. He is a joke and obviously is not worth it. Listen I am back, lets just pick up where we left off. I missed you so much." He brought Bulma into another hug but a more intimate one.

Bulma's mind had began to race. She had told Vegeta that if he did gain her trust back and he proved himself to her she would give him another chance, but if she went back to Aiden then she wasn't being fair to Vegeta. She knew Vegeta would be very upset with her. Bulma could feel her heart begin to pull in two different directions. One wanted to go one way with the other going the other way. She heard some of the students start to fill the classroom which meant Vegeta would be showing up soon. She had to think of something fast. "Ok, I am going to talk to Vegeta, I know he is going to be pissed but let me talk to him. I'm sorry but I need to be the one to talk to him and breaking the news. He is not the nicest nor the most understanding. Please don't say anything to him, I need to do this."

Aiden could feel the smile forming on his face. Bulma was going to get back with him. They were going to have the relationship that they both so needed. "Ok. That is fine. I guess that means I need to keep my distant till after you talk to him?" "Yes. I mean you can sit here with me, but no hugs or anything like that." Bulma grabbed his hand to give a quick squeeze until she saw Vegeta walk in. She could see the confusion on his face and that was when she realized that this was going to be harder than she thought. She really wish things between her and Vegeta would work out but with what he did was wrong. Vegeta is a cold person and for him it would be difficult to prove himself and to gain her trust back. Aiden had came back in her life and she needed him more than ever.

She watched Vegeta slowly take his normal seat at the table beside her. She saw him lean over to her direction. She knew what he wanted to know. Leaning over quietly whispering in his ear, "I will explain later after class." Vegeta set back up in his seat as well as Bulma. The teacher shortly later walked in to start the class.

Aiden had figured the guy leaning over to Bulma was Vegeta. Aiden didn't feel intimidated by him like most of the guys in the high school. Aiden started to size Vegeta up because he knew once Bulma told Vegeta the news he was not going to be very happy. Aiden had to ready himself just in case.

Class was finally let out after a long, boring period. Bulma quietly told Aiden she would meet him at the front area where the benches were. He walked out of the classroom quickly to wait for Bulma there. Bulma walked with Vegeta out of the classroom.

"Who was that sitting with you woman?" Vegeta demanded. She could hear the anger in his voice.

Bulma took a deep breath, explaining to Vegeta about Aiden. She started at the beginning to end leaving no details out. Once she finished, Vegeta didn't really say much. "So? Do you plan on getting back with him?"

Bulma had that question echo around in her mind over and over. She wanted to, but she still had strong feelings for Vegeta. "I'm sorry, Vegeta. Aiden and I have history… I mean he came to me wanting us to pick up where we left off. If you and me were already a couple I would have had said no, but Vegeta I have no trust with you."

Bulma could almost see hurt in his eyes, she had to second look to make sure she saw that right. But that hurt quickly turned to anger, anger she has never really saw with Vegeta. "Are you fucking joking me, woman?! You ask me to prove myself to you and to gain that trust back! What the fuck do you think I am doing?! You gave me a second chance and since that prick came back you are going to throw me out like fucking trash! I saved your fucking life! Does that mean nothing to you?!"

Bulma was in shock. This obviously troubled Vegeta more than she thought it would. "Vegeta, yes that meant a lot to me, but I am sorry. If you didn't do what you did then it would be a different story. I know I said I would give you another chance and all, but Aiden came back in my life. We can still be friends, Vegeta. Or if things don't work out with Aiden and I then we can figure something out."

"No, woman. I am not going to be a back up plan for you. When you give someone a second chance you stick with it and don't give up on them. I am done here. I should have just let that asshole rape you. What a waste of my time." With that said Vegeta stormed off. Bulma was left there standing by herself taking in what Vegeta had just said. She felt the tears started to cascade down her delicate cheeks. She started to quickly walk to find Aiden.

Vegeta was hot. He couldn't believe what she said. She had no heart, no care. He had wished he wasn't as upset as he was right now. He wasn't crying or anything like that but it still pissed him off to no end. He had lowered himself, he had lowered his pride to prove to her that he would honestly change and gain her trust back. Vegeta never gave up on something he wanted and he wanted Bulma. There was no ands, ifs or buts. It was a challenge that he had accepted. He would get Bulma back no matter what.

Author note: Not as long as I wanted it to be but I am going into the next chapter. Hopefully will have it out tomorrow for all my wonderful reviewers. :D Also I apologize apparently I didn't hit the save button when I did my new poll so I put it in and it is up and going so please check it out and vote!

Also 5 more reviews and I am at 100!!!!!!!


	28. For Once the Mind and Heart Work

For all my wonderful readers here is the next one. I didn't think I would get it done this fast. Thank you for the reviews but review the last chapter and this one too! I want my faithful reviewers to review every chapter. Makes me a happy person! Don't forget to vote on my poll too!

Curious how some people will like the chapter. If no one likes it then I will change it. But I have a reason for everything that I do. Just like Chichi quickly taking Goku back.

Chapter 28 For Once the Mind and Heart Work Together At The Worst Time

Bulma finally found Aiden sitting on the bench waiting for her. She ran right beside him, into his arms. She started crying more freely, letting the tears fall. "Bulma, what happened?"

Bulma tried to keep her sobs under control but finding it difficult. Once under control she choked out, "Vegeta is such an asshole." That was all Bulma was managed to get out. She felt Aiden rub her back trying to sooth her. She found it very comforting. She heard the bell rang, dreading to have to go to class, finishing the day. She was glad that she had Chichi and Krillin in her next class and no one else that she didn't want to deal with. She said her goodbye to Aiden but before she left he pulled her into a full embrace. Lowering his head capturing her lips in his. Bulma felt his warms lips against hers, how she had missed it. She hated that the bell had rang and she knew she needed to hurry to get to class. She pulled herself out of his embrace at her dismay heading to class. Once she walked into the classroom the final bell had rang. She took her seat next to Chichi and Krillin. She knew the teacher wasn't going to let her talk without getting yelled at and she wanted to tell Chichi and Krillin what just happened. She grabbed a piece of notebook paper, explaining who Aiden was and the talk with Vegeta. Passing it to Chichi telling her to let Krillin read, too when she was done.

After a few minutes she got the paper back with a response from Chichi. _Wow Bulma. I am so happy for you. I am glad Aiden came back but I do think that was a little unfair to Vegeta but he had no right saying what he did. Maybe after Vegeta cools down you should talk to him again. At least try and stay friends. _Bulma was surprised with what Chichi said but she figured she wanted her to stay with Vegeta because of her giving Vegeta another chance is why Chichi is giving Goku another chance. Getting her pen out to respond to Chichi. _Yea I know what I did was wrong, but what Vegeta did was even more wrong. I think that it would have never worked out if I did end up taking him back because he seems to me he would never really change, for no one. Maybe later today if I see him, I will talk to him again. Thanks for the advice, Chi. _Passing her note back to Chichi. Once Chichi finished reading it she gave Bulma a thumbs up, smiling.

Class moved on seemingly slow, luckily the bell rang for lunchtime. Bulma, Chichi and Krillin walked to the cafeteria to get their food, finding their usual table, waiting for everyone else to join. Juu was the first so it gave Bulma a chance to explain what had happened with her day. Juu's eyes seemed to get wider and wider, Bulma was afraid her eyes were going to pop out of her head. "Whoa, sounds like you had an eventful morning. I mean I do agree that was wrong for you to do that to Vegeta but at the same time he deserved it for what he did to you. I hope things work out great for you and Aiden and that Vegeta causes no problems." Bulma was taken aback that Juu had said that what she did to Vegeta was wrong. She felt her heart start to pound against her ribcage, second guessing if she made the right choice. Her feelings for Aiden had never left and seeing him seem to make all the events she has had to put with disappear, not mattering anymore. Bulma turned her head to the doorway to see Goku walk in but without Vegeta this time. Goku took the seat next to Chichi instantly wrapping his arm around Chichi. Then Bulma saw the 3 bitches walk in. She started to wish she had Vegeta at her side for this so they would be upset seeing she won, but she had Aiden now.

Keisha had instantaneously saw Goku sitting next to Chichi with his arm wrapped around her. She felt the heat start to rise to her face. She turned her attention to Marron and Ashley directing their attention to where Goku was sitting. Marron started to lead the girls to the table where Goku was sitting. Of course Keisha was the first to speak, "What the fuck Goku?! So the stupid bitch took you back!"

Keisha watched as Goku quickly stood to his feet with his hands slamming down on the table. "I am through with the 3 of you and your games. I am done with your childish games. From now on I want you 3 wenches to leave me and Chichi alone. Stop being jealous that I am changing to be a better person while you 3 are still being whores." Goku took his seat again, putting his arm rightfully around Chichi once again. Keisha was at an awe. She didn't know what to say or how to really react to it. So she did the only thing she could think of, she walked away with Ashley and Marron following her. Once they made it to another table, sitting down, Keisha started to ponder. She wanted Goku back, she still loved him, the love never went away. Turning her attention to Marron and Ashley, "I want Goku back but I don't know how."

"Why would you want him back, I mean I thought you were over him." Marron asked.

"I was, but ever since I started to see him truly change to the person I fell for it seemed that the feelings started rushing head on again. I mean my love never went away but it mostly died down. Girls, I want him back. It is starting to get depressing to see him with Chichi. That bitch wanted him from day one when I got with him."

Marron nodded her head listening to Keisha, thinking over what to do. "Oh I got it. Well Chichi is giving him one more chance right and that's it. Well we need him to fuck up that one more chance and I have the perfect plan!" Ashley and Keisha started to lean in listening in. "This is what we need to do…"

Bulma decided to take a walk towards the end of the lunch period. She still had 15 minutes left but she was saddened that Aiden wasn't in her lunch period. She found herself walking outside enjoying the nice weather mother nature was so kind to give. She came across the tree her and Vegeta would so many times sit at, talk to each other about things no one else would ever hear. Walking past the tree becoming depressed over all the memories that were flooding back to her, she needed to get away. She made her way back into the school to see she still had 10 minutes of lunch left. She just didn't want to sit at the table thinking about all the things that had been going, getting 20 questions from her friends. She needed to clear her mind, besides she had already made her mind up, she wanted Aiden not Vegeta. She felt a hand grasp her arm pulling her into a janitor closet. Feeling the person push her against the wall holding her in place. Bulma needed her eyes to adjust until she saw it was none other Vegeta. Rage started to take over in her thinking about what he had said to her.

"Woman, stop squirming." Of course Bulma didn't, then she heard something she thought she would never hear Vegeta say, "Bulma, I said stop." Her name, he said her name. Never in the whole time were they together did he ever call her by her name. She instantly froze, not moving another bone. "I wanted to say that I shouldn't have said to you what I did. Alright." Vegeta let her go, folding his hands over his chest.

Vegeta knew that if he was going to try and either get her back or win her back he needed to try and take back what he had said. Truly he didn't mean it, he only said it out of anger. He watched as Bulma stood in front of him dumbfounded by what he had said. He saw care in her eyes, he knew something deep inside of her still wanted a part of him, there had to be. Why else would she give him another chance. And Aiden was just an obstacle that Kami threw at him to try and hold on to her. To his blue haired angel. This was something just to prove himself all the more to Bulma that he is the better person. He watched as she started to have a battle within. He didn't want to take advantage but he knew this would be one way he could get her back and if she got mad well he knew it would get her to thinking about him. He pushed her against the wall, holding each hand on either side of her. It seemed like something that happened not that long ago. Vegeta heard her squeak with surprise. He slammed his lips into hers, quickly capturing them. He wanted for a minutes before moving on any further to see if she would protest. When he didn't feel her push him away he began to advance further along. Thrusting his tongue inside to feel her tongue against his was enough to drive him mad. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. He felt her subconsciously wrap her arms around his neck pulling him more in. He knew that she wouldn't be able to resist. She never could with him, well only when it came to if she thought it was going to go into sex.

He started to bring his hand underneath her bottom taking a tight squeeze, hearing her squeak again seemed to arouse him even more. He lifted her up pushing her against the wall for support. Bulma wrapping her legs around him, holding on. He moved his hands up the underneath her shirt. Rubbing her bare back, feeling her skin. Her soft skin that he seemed to always desire for. This woman would be the death of him if anything ever happened to her. He was so appreciative that Bulma didn't stop him. Any other time she would have. He wondered what was just going on in her head right now.

Bulma knew this was all wrong but she didn't know what was coming over her for this to happen. She kept telling herself she wanted to be with Aiden but it seemed like for once her body, heart and even mind was working together. She felt Vegeta start to rub his erection hard into her, feeling the sensation the rubbing was causing her she lifted her head letting out a slight moan. Vegeta took advantage letting his lips connect with her neck, ravishing her neck. Bulma knew she needed to stop this, she needed to push him away but it appeared like he had a curse on her, not letting her have control of her body. She felt Vegeta lift her shirt and bra exposing her breast for him to see in all its beauty. She brought her head down to see him take her perky nipple in his mouth and that set Bulma into overdrive. She had never felt anything so breathtaking. She felt herself suck in the air, holding her breath. Her moans started to get a little louder and then she could feel a pool begin to form in her panties. She continued to tell herself to stop but again her body nor mouth seemed to be working in her favor.

Vegeta felt himself smile against her nipple seeing how far he had already gotten with her. He continued to suck and nip on the bud he figured to see how much further he could take it. He brought Bulma to the floor never stopping from his performance on her. Her hair around her face as if a pool of water. He could feel Bulma arch her back, pushing her breast into Vegeta. Seeing her liking this, he started to bring his hand down to her womanhood. He wasn't going to slip his hand inside, he knew he could do enough damage if he worked on the outside. Vegeta was glad that she had a pair of light worn jeans for all the more for her to feel it. He started to rub his hand on the outside of her womanhood causing her to twist and move in pleasure. He wanted to so bad to just take her right then and there but he knew this was not the place nor time to do that. He wanted her first time to be something memorable and something she wanted. Not like this. He knew this was wrong but he knew this would give him the advantage. Continuing his work on her. He started to nip harder at the bud causing it to be even more erect. He moved his way up to her neck, giving her neck his attention again. With his one hand still working down below, he grabbed her hand placing it on the outside of his jeans where is erection was. Bulma grabbed it the best she could moving her hand up and down. Vegeta stopped his lips moving his head so he could place his forehead against the cool concrete next to her neck. His breathing started to come faster, slight moans escaping ever so often. He felt Bulma move her head so her lips were at his ear, begging and pleading him. "Vegeta, I need you." Vegeta stopped everything he was doing, grabbing her hand to stop. He brought his head so they were looking each other in the eye, "No, woman. Not like this, not at this time." Vegeta heard the bell ring. He adjusted himself to hid the erection and started his way to class.

Bulma sat up feeling her cheeks flushed with her mind spinning. Did she just say what she thought she said to him? She could feel her heart pounding against her ribcage. 'What the fuck came over me? I was never like this and now… what was so different now. Is my mind, body and heart telling me to be with Vegeta?' She quickly squashed the idea as soon as it came to mind. She was with Aiden and that was who she wanted.


	29. Finally Letting The Heart Lead

Author note: One of my regulars didn't reviews in either of the last 2 chapters. L But it is ok, I still got reviews and it pushed me over 100!

Chapter 29 Finally Letting The Heart Lead

Bulma started her way to her next class. She didn't meet back up with her friends because she knew that she would had it written all over her face. They would have known that something was up but of course they wouldn't know the details. She stopped at her locker to get her trig book until it hit her like a ton of bricks. She had Vegeta in her next class. What was she going to do? Was he going to keep giving her a look, his smirk? Bulma could feel herself getting wet just thinking about him. This needed to stop, it needed to come to an end with Vegeta. He was unhealthy for her and she wanted to move on with her life with Aiden. She had made her mind up whether her mind and heart agreed with her.

She walked in her trig class to see Vegeta sitting the seat directly behind where she normally sat. Bulma wished that she could sit somewhere else but the teacher had done assigned seating and of course she was lucky to have him behind her. She took her seat not even looking him in the eyes, not after what happened, what the two had just shared. When she took her seat, she looked around to see that they were the only two in the classroom. It would have probably been smart to turn around and walk out waiting for the classroom to fill. She heard him lean forward bring his mouth right next to her ear. "So, woman." He so seductively whispered in her ear. It had sent chills down her spine. "Did you enjoy our little fun we had? I loved hearing those words out of your mouth. That you needed me." She could feel him very lightly nibbled on her ear. Bulma tried her very hardest to ignore him but he wouldn't stop. Vegeta reached his hand down to give her bottom a tight squeeze causing Bulma to jump in her seat. Bulma tried to show hatred and anger on her face, turning to face Vegeta. "Stop. I am done with your games. I know you are just trying to get back at me. I am with Aiden now. What you did in the closet was uncalled for and you took advantage. That's not right Vegeta." She turned around to face the front again to see the class start to fill.

Vegeta leaned forward again, "Woman do not lie to me. I know what your needs are. It won't be long." Vegeta sat back in his seat to see Keisha walking in. He knew she sat next to him and was surely going to once again try to talk to him. Observing her as she took her seat next to him, she leaned over to ask him a question. "So I was walking around and you won't believe this. I walked by one of the janitor rooms and heard moaning noises. Someone was getting it on. Lucky person who ever it was." Keisha paused a moment, "Say it wasn't you was it Vegeta?" She gave him one of her trademark smirks. Vegeta just smirked back sitting back in his seat. He saw Bulma straighten herself in front of him. He knew she had to have been red as a cherry. Bulma was going to be his. All he needed to do was to pop the cherry and she was not going to look at anyone else. He knew how girls were when it came to their virginity. Once they give it to someone they want to be with that person no matter the circumstances.

Bulma didn't know if she was going to get through the rest of the school day and the worse part is that it was only Monday. She barely made it through the rest of the day. She had told Aiden to meet her at her home, she was glad this time for her parents to be out of town. She wanted some alone time with him, nothing like that, just without her mother constantly asking him all these questions. She quickly got to her car, throwing her bag in the back seat. She shut the door to open her driver side door only to be shut by another person. Of course her day wasn't done being cruel with her. "Vegeta, I need to go. I am having Aiden meet me at my house. I don't want him to beat me there."

Vegeta hmphed, "Whatever woman. He can't give you what you need. He is the past woman, I am the future." Vegeta started to advance to her. Bulma felt the heat rush to her face causing her to blush. Her mind began to race back to when they were in the closet. She needed to get out of there. "No Vegeta." She held her hand out placing it on his chest to stop him, but Vegeta only swatted it away. Bulma was lost, she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to scream or anything, it wasn't anything like that. She watched as his smirk began to grow.

"Woman, you will be screaming my name one day, maybe not soon but you will." Vegeta pulled her in again to give her another deep, passionate kiss. Once he was done he walked away leaving her there barely able to stand on her two feet. Bulma didn't know what was coming over her. It pissed her off that her body was reacting the way it was. She got in her car, heading to her house. She didn't know if she wanted to tell Aiden some of the things Vegeta was doing, if that would make the situation worse than it needed to be.

Once she arrived home she saw Aiden sitting in his car waiting for her. She pulled into her parking spot. She took a deep breath before getting out of her car. Aiden quickly ran up to her to give her a big hug. Bulma felt guilty, she felt dirty. "Um, we need to talk." She watched Aiden's turn to confusion, then following her inside her home. She took a seat on her couch setting her back bag right next to her on the floor. She patted the spot next to her for Aiden to sit down next to her. Bulma turned so she was facing Aiden, taking his hands in hers. "Ok let me finish before you freak out. Vegeta apologized after what he said to me which I thought was very kind of him since that is not in his nature. But later in the day a couple times he kissed me, just full out kissed me. I told him to stop and that I don't want anything to do with him like that but he is determined that he is going to get me back." Bulma felt that she didn't want to tell him the details of what happened in the closet. She didn't want to lose him, she just got him back.

Anger was written all over Aiden's features. Bulma worried that if he didn't say anything he was going to explode. "I will take care of it," was all he said. She didn't want him to do anything about it. He would only make things worse and that was the last thing she wanted to deal with.

"No, Aiden. Just leave it alone. I will take care of it. Please if you do it will only make the situation worse and Vegeta has a really bad temper problem, just please don't. I am sorry. I just wanted to let you know."

Aiden stood up unable to keep his anger in check. "So I am just suppose to sit back and let this fucking asshole be all over MY girl. He needs to learn about respect."

Bulma tried calming him down, she had never seen him this upset. "I know this upsets you but please know he will get what he deserves. He will not treat me this way. I am going to have him meet me somewhere… public. I will give you call after I deal with him to let you know how it goes."

"Or how about I just go with you so he doesn't try anything funny."

"No, it will make things worse than they need to be and like I said I will be somewhere public. And if does try anything I will have you on speed dial, I promise." Bulma reassured her boyfriend. She gave him a quick squeeze with a kiss on the lips. She pulled her phone out to text Vegeta to tell him to meet her at coffee shop off of Main Street in 30 minutes. She knew he would meet her there. She then told Aiden to just stay here at her house since she is probably going to need him afterwards, she knew things with Vegeta weren't going to be pretty. She said her goodbyes to Aiden and headed to the coffee shop.

Chichi and Goku decided to hang out this evening. After Goku took Chichi to a nice, fancy restaurant they went back to his house for some time together. Chichi had made a promise to herself to hold off on any kind of intimate moments. She wanted to make sure that Goku was definitely true to her. Goku guided Chichi to his room where they would just cuddle and watch a movie. Once picking the movie out and getting comfortable on the bed they started to watch the movie.

Chichi was so happy that things between her and Goku were going great. She felt her heart start to completely piece together but of course there would always be the scars from the break. She felt Goku turn nuzzling his lips into the crook of her neck softly nipping. Chichi released a small giggle, "Stop Goku, watch the movie."

"I can't help it Chichi you are so irresistible." Chichi just rolled her eyes. Sometimes Goku was being too cheesy at times. She heard a knock downstairs at the door. "I wonder who that could be. You wait here, Chi. I will be right back." She watched as Goku went downstairs to answer the door. She snuggled down in the bed continuing to watch the movie with heavy eyes.

Goku had no idea who would have been knocking on his door at this time. He glanced at the clock in the living room seeing it was 8pm. He walked to the kitchen door hearing the knock from there. When he opened the door, he was not pleased who was standing on the other side. There was Ashley standing at his door in a short raincoat, closed and tied. "Well hello there handsome."

Goku could feel the anger rising. "What are you doing here? Did I not make myself clear that I don't want anything to do with you?"

Ashley let a smirk form on her delicate features. "Oh but Goku, I don't think you were quite done with me." Ashley was thankful that it was dark and he lived more in the country with no real neighbors. She pulled the tie open on her trench coat, sliding it down off her shoulders. And there she stood with absolutely nothing on. She watched at Goku's jaw dropped open. "You better close that before you let a fly in." She slightly pushed Goku letting herself in.

"Ashley you need to leave. I don't want anything to do with you." His words just didn't seem to help as she continued her advances towards him.

"Oh come on, Goku. Just one more time for old times. I mean you make it sound like Chichi is the one and you won't be with anyone else. Chichi doesn't have to know." She kept walking towards Goku until he stopped running into the counter.

Goku started to feel sweat fall down the side of the head. He started to panic, if Chichi walked in he would be fucked. He wasn't going to give in to her. He had Chichi and that was all he wanted or ever needed. He watched as Ashley started to wrap her arms around his neck pressing her large mounds against his chest. Goku took a deep gulp, starting to unwind Ashley arms from around his neck. "No Ashley you need to leave, now!" Goku was trying not to be to loud, he didn't want Chichi coming down and then having to explain something that it might look like that's its not.

Ashley moved towards Goku again but this time he side stepped her. She walked to him but this time she quickly put her hand down his pants grabbing his member. It was slightly hard but not enough for what was about to come. He tried to push her way but the rubbing sensation she was performing on him was not allowing his body to do what he wanted it do. While she continued her work on his erection with her other hand she started to push with sweatpants and boxers down sitting at his ankle. She dropped to her knees having her mouth meet his member. Feeling her mouth, her lips around him, he felt his eyes start to go back into his head. Once Ashley had it as hard as she wanted it, she stood up pushing him back landing in the chair. She position herself on his lap, holding his staff up, pushing herself down on him. She felt he was inside of her, pounding with attention.

Goku shook his head trying to come back to reality. He felt her bounce up and down giving him pleasure. Putting his hands on her shoulder to stop her, "Please Ashley, stop. Don't do this." Goku tried to hold on to what control he had left.

"No Goku, but I want this and so do you." She pushed Goku's hands down to her waist well she started to move her body up and down on his erection causing her to moan. Goku didn't want this, he wanted to be faithful to Chichi. He stood to push her off but she tightly wrapped her legs around his waist moving herself faster and faster. Goku was not able to take the pure bliss he was receiving. It caused him to fall back on the chair letting Ashley continue. He removed his hands from her not wanting any part. He felt he was going to spill his seeds and remembered that he didn't have a condom on. He tried once again pushing her off but she started to slam herself harder and harder down on him. "No Ashley, stop. I am going to cum and I don't have a condom on."

"Its ok, Goku. I am on birth control and where I am at on my cycle, I am most likely not going to get pregnant. You are ok. Come on baby. I want you to spill inside of me."

He still didn't want to spill in her still trying to push her off but it seemed all his strength was gone, he felt his body began to react to her. Goku felt his hands start to move on their own, placing one on each side of her hip, grabbing her hard.

Ashley could hear someone walk down the stairs so she started to moan louder. She could feel Goku was about to come but she knew he wouldn't hold out for another couple seconds so afterwards she was going to keep going. She started to hear Goku moan, burying his head in the crook of her neck. He picked her up and with one more final hard thrust she felt him release. His hands dropped from her hips but she was no where near done. She continued to move her body up and down on his member giving him the pleasure of the after effect.

Chichi rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she couldn't believe she fell asleep. Seeing the clock she was only a sleep for half an hour. Looking around the room she saw Goku was no where in sight. Stretching her arms and legs out trying to get the sleep out of her limbs, she started to make her way downstairs looking for Goku. She remembered hearing a knock at the door in the kitchen. When she just started to walk in the living room she could hear moaning noises from the kitchen. Before taking another step she started to contemplate if she wanted to continue afraid to see something she didn't want to. Was Goku cheating on her again? She felt her heart start to pound against her chest, telling her to turn around and go back upstairs. But Chichi needed to know, she needed to see. Trying to force her feet to move, taking each step. She rounded to the corner, pushing the swinging door open to the kitchen. Chichi felt her heart just drop to the ground falling to pieces once again, only this time it was more shattered than the last time. She felt the tears start to flow heavily down her face like a waterfall.

Goku had stopped Ashley when he saw Chichi walk in. All reality came crashing down on him, realizing what he had done. But what bothered him even more was Ashley had to have planned his. He forcefully shoved her onto the floor with a thud. He didn't care if he had hurt her or not. He quickly pulled his pants on running after Chichi. He saw she started to run upstairs. Once he reached her in his room she had thrown herself on his bed letting the tears fall much faster.

"Chichi, you have to believe me that she tricked me, I… please understand. I have this fucking weakness and that bitch knew how to use it. I know you probably don't care about that. I tried pushing her away and she wouldn't allow it. I just didn't give in, I was trying to fight her off."

Chichi tried to speak between sobs. "Goku, Why?! Why do you keep doing this to me?! Is it because I am not giving you sex, because I am not letting you fuck me like you want to?!" Goku was instantly at her side. "No, baby. Its not that. Please, let me prove to you that it is them and not me or you." Goku walked to his window to see if Ashley had left yet. He saw her walk to the car but then saw Marron and Keisha standing by Ashley's car laughing. "Chichi come here, please. Look."

Chichi tried so hard pulling herself off the bed to look out the window. She saw the 3 bitches standing around laughing. Chichi felt her sadness disappear with anger going into place. She did her best to compose her crying and starting running to the girls standing outside. She was going to take care of this once and for all.

Bulma pulled into the coffee shop a little earlier than she needed to be. She had gotten there in 20 minutes, so she went inside to get a coffee finding an empty spot. She was surprised that it wasn't that busy for being 5. Sitting by the window, sipping her coffee letting her mind wonder. She felt deep in her heart that she still cared for Vegeta and she cared for Aiden, too. But it seemed her feelings seemed so much stronger for Vegeta that she hated herself. She didn't want to be the bad guy, she wanted to be with Aiden but why wouldn't her heart allow it. Her heart wanted to belong to Vegeta, but she held on to it tighter and tighter each day. She needed to find away to get over Vegeta. One way that seemed that would work would to have Vegeta hate her. Or maybe she could find someone else for him. Her mind stated to go through the different ways to get her out of this predicament.

Bulma saw Vegeta walk in to the coffee shop toward her. Her heart started to beat faster at the sight of him, stupid heart. Taking another sip of her hot drink, she waited for him to sit down.

"Vegeta, we needed to talk. I told Aiden how you have been advancing on to me and he is not happy. I told him not to say anything to you because I know that will just make the situation worse than it needs to be. I know you and I can be adults and come to an understanding."

She watched as Vegeta showed no emotion on his face. He leaned over to whisper, "So you told him about out little rendezvous in the closet? How you told me you needed me." Vegeta started to leer.

Bulma rolled her eyes. She knew he was going to bring that up. "No Vegeta. I think that is something that needs to be left out. I am talking about things like that. You can't be doing that. If you do it again I will scream for everyone to hear and I am sure you will not like the outcome."

"Woman you told me you were going to give me another chance to prove myself to you. So by telling me to be faithful to you then shouldn't you be faithful to me and wait?"

"Vegeta I told you in the beginning of this that we were friends. There are no strings attached, meaning no relationship. I am free to be with whoever I want." She was not going to be put in the wrong.

"So then I am free to be with whoever I want now? Why do I need to be faithful with someone who is dating someone else? It doesn't work like that." Vegeta began to stand. "I have nothing else to say nor do I care to listen to anything else you have to say." He turned on his heel walking to the door. Bulma was stunned, this didn't go as she had planned. She got up following Vegeta outside to see him getting in his car.

"Wait, Vegeta." She hollered after him, running up to him. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"And neither did I, but what more do you want from me? You no longer what to be with me, do you?" Vegeta hated it when he sounded weak but she was the one playing the games now.

"I don't know, Vegeta. I am so lost and confused." She held her head down in shame.

"Come with me, woman. I want to take you somewhere. I promise I won't try anything." Vegeta walked around to open the passenger door for her to get in. She knew Aiden was waiting for her back at home and if she took longer than need be then he would get worried and start looking for her. But she figured this one last time, maybe Vegeta had something else worth saying. She climbed into the passenger seat waiting for Vegeta to get in.

They started to drive away more into the country. Bulma knew Vegeta wouldn't do anything to her, she felt safe with him. She watched as the trees went by not wanting to look in his direction. Every time she would look at him it seemed her stupid heart would jump a beat and the butterflies would start to flutter. Of course the butterflies were already going, nothing she could do about that. They pulled in by a wooded area with a small park. She felt a little nervous being here but she knew she had Vegeta and he would keep her safe.

She got out of the car following Vegeta into the woods. "Vegeta are you sure this is safe, I mean you do know your way back right?"

"Yes woman. Stop worrying." Bulma continued to follow him further into the woods until they came to an opening. She could see a small pond with a field of flowers not to far from it. The scene was absolutely breathtaking. Bulma continued to stare in awe while Vegeta took a seat on the ground next to the pond. Bulma shook her head seeing Vegeta sitting. She walked over to him, sitting next to him.

"Vegeta my feelings for you will never go away, I can't chose that. When Aiden came back into my life it seemed like my world was right where it should be. He means a lot to me, he always has." She looked up at the sky, seeing the sun start to set.

"I know. I wish you would have just waited." Vegeta turned to look at her. He hair was softly blowing with the wind, dancing together. Her creamy silk skin with the lights gracing her face. He saw Bulma turn to look at him, it seemed like in the first time in years that he had ever felt his heart actually skip a beat. Their eyes locked with one another, but this time on a more compassionate level. He could see the care in her eyes, that she still had feelings for him. Watching as her lips moved with each word she spoke.

"My heart, body and soul wants to be with you but my mind it wanting and needing Aiden." Bulma knew she shouldn't have said that but her heart was doing the guiding and for once she let go of everything her mind had been trying to sort out. She moved closer to Vegeta, letting her lips connect with his. She felt her eyes begin to shut letting her body now guide her, her arms wrapping around his neck, her lips moving with his, her tongue dancing with his. She for once wanted her heart to guide her feeling the reaction her heart so longed for.

Author note: So this is getting pretty dramatic now. So Chichi is going to go take care of the 3 bitches… will she stay with Goku? Also what is Bulma going to do with her feelings for Vegeta but she wants to stay with Aiden… are we all ready for Vegeta and Bulma to take the next step we all are waiting for? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!


	30. The Heart Breaks A Second Time

Author note: Whew chapter 30! Moving my way along. I am over half way done… there is a couple more things to go through. Hope you all are enjoying the story and don't forget to vote on my poll!!!

Also to let you all know that I redid a part in the last chapter.

I edited it now sorry and thanks

Chapter 30 The Heart Breaks A Second Time

Chichi stormed out the front door heading right where the 3 teens stood still laughing. Chichi felt herself lunge at Ashley first. Ashley fell on her back with Chichi on top of her pounding her fists into Ashley's face. Chichi didn't care if she was going to leave bruises on her, Ashley needed to know that no one messed with her and that Goku belonged to her. She could hear Keisha and Marron yelling at Chichi to get off but she blocked them out. She felt two strong arms pick her up, holding her back. She craned her head to see that it was Goku.

"Goku let me go. I am taking care of this once and for all. I am sick of their shit. They think they are fucking high mighty and they aren't. Someone needs to put them in their place and I will gladly do that." She brought her arms up pushing and thrashing against Goku. She was finally free but this time she lunged at Keisha. Keisha held her arms up for defense so for Chichi not to mess her beautiful face up. Chichi wasn't able to get one punch in before Goku once again pulled her off. "Come on, Chi. You are better than this." She pushed her way out of his hold but she held her ground.

"What the fuck, Chichi. I don't know why are you coming after us? Goku is the one cheating on you." Ashley spoke up holding her injured face.

"He wouldn't have cheated on me if you all weren't throwing your whoreish selves at him. Keisha I know you are the main person behind all this. I am not stupid. You are pissed because you want Goku back and he wants nothing to do with your use up nasty ass. He found out that I am a way better person than you will ever be. So stop being jealous and GO FUCK YOURSELF!" Chichi still holding her ground but she found it more and more difficult each time she spoke.

Keisha's face started to turn red with anger. "Are you fucking joking me. Goku and I have more history than you 2 and we have more history than anyone at that fucking school. I was his first love, he gave his virginity to me, he gave his heart to me, bitch!"

Chichi couldn't help but laugh. "Are you kidding? That was the past, you are the past. He is with me now. Tell her Goku!"

The last thing Goku wanted was to be in the middle. Of course he was on Chichi's side but didn't want those 3 as his enemy. Goku kept telling himself his reputation didn't matter anymore, he had Chichi and that was all that mattered. "Keisha, Chi is right. You are the past. You fucked up by cheating on me and basically telling me you were bored with me. I found someone that wants to be with me. You were too late. I think you 3 need to leave or I will call the cops." Goku grabbed Chichi's hand to bring her back in the house. As Goku walked in the house he watched as the 3 girls got back in the car with Keisha balling her eyes out. He didn't care about her anymore, she has caused too much trouble for him to last a lifetime.

Once Goku and Chichi reached his room, he was afraid to say anything. He didn't know if she was mad at him for what happened. The 2 never really talked about it after she figured that the girls had something to do with it. "Chichi, I am really sorry."

"Stop Goku." Chichi turned so she was facing Goku. "I know they were behind it and I am sure Ashley did force herself on you. I know she had to been standing in front of you naked because when I was beating her ass there was no clothes on underneath her coat. I am sure after this, they will stop. I think they learned their lesson and most important Keisha sees you don't want anything to do with her. Goku, I love you. There is no denying it now. I love you more than the breath I breathe."

Goku was shocked, he was happy, too, but more shocked. He didn't think Chichi was going to ever talk to him again. He ran over to her giving her a hug. "Chichi, I love you, too. More than you will ever know. This will never happen again. I promise." Into the night Chichi and Goku had made love over and over. Goku wanted to show Chichi how much he loved her.

Bulma was laying on her back with Vegeta on top of her devouring her lips. His tongue massaging her's letting his hands roam her body. Bulma felt like her body was fire, the want and need she felt for him. Her heart started to beat harder against her rib cage. She could feel Vegeta move his lips from her mouth trailing to her neck. He nuzzled into her neck, kissing and nipping at her neck. Bulma started to feel his member start to grow, rubbing against her.

Vegeta felt his member start to tighten in his pants. He felt her buck her hip up to him. He brought his hands down under her shirt pulling it up over her head. He couldn't help but stop and stare at her in awe. The moon that had rose shining down on the couple reflected off her skin, shining, to him she looked like an angel. Her hair spread out around her perfectly, sea of blue locks. Her blue oceanic eyes starting at him with full of lust, need and want. He didn't want to take this any further but his feelings for her seemed to swell up, he wanted to show her how much she meant to him. He was never good with words but action always spoke louder than words.

He brought his hand behind to her back to unclasp her bra exposing her mounds. Again he was awestruck at her beauty. He lowered his mouth to one of her mounds slowly kissing until his mouth reach one of her nipples. Taking the perky bud in his mouth starting to suck and nip, he could hear her breath start to speed up. She brought her hands in his hair, entwining her fingers with his hair from the pleasure she was receiving. Vegeta felt his heart start to swell with need for her. Vegeta used his free hand to knead her other neglected breast. He continued pushing his erection into her. He started to lower his kiss until he reached the top of her pants. Slowly starting to unbutton her pants. He watched her seeing if she would stop him but she never did. He finished undoing her pants pulling them along with her panties. He noted that her panties were wet with need. Now she was laying before him all her nakedness beauty.

Bulma was a little upset that she was the only one that was naked. She started to tug at his shirt, "Take your clothes off, too." Vegeta took his shirt off throwing in the piles of clothes of her. Pulling his pants off also but he left his boxers on, he wanted to keep that barrier. He picked up where he stopped kissing continuing down. He stopped at her aqua curls, looking up to be granted. she gave him one nod giving him access. Bring his finger to her folds he started to rub her clit causing her to moan louder, bucking her hips to him. He slipped his fingers in her entrance hearing her suck her breath in. He started at first moving slow giving her the full effect but then he started to pick his pace up. Bulma started to pant, moaning with each thrust he made. Vegeta could feel himself getting more tightened. Vegeta was trying everything he could to keep control.

Bulma felt her head begin to spin, her mind completely thinking of Vegeta, she felt her needs being reach, her ecstasy hitting her peak. She started to feel her climax coming as Vegeta pace picked up, his mouth nipping at her perk nipple. Her moans could be heard throughout the woods and then she felt her juices spills on Vegeta's finger. She watched as he brought his finger to his lips, licking her juices completely off. Bulma couldn't take it anymore, she didn't care anymore, she needed Vegeta and she needed him now. Vegeta climbed over the top of her again meeting his lips with hers, devouring each other. Bring her hands to his boxers, she started to push them down then the using her feet pushing them the rest of the way. Vegeta had positioned himself over her, readying himself. Bulma took a deep breath then she heard her phone start to ring. She pushed Vegeta off to answer her phone.

He moved his hand to stop her, "Are you fucking serious?"

"It could be important." She grabbed her cell phone to see Aiden's name on the screen. She felt her heart skip, she basically had cheated on him. Bulma started to feel sick to her stomach. She couldn't believe what she did, what she almost did. "Hey Aiden."

"Bulma where the fuck are you? I started to get worried so I went to the coffee shop to see you are not here. You aren't with that prick are you?" Bulma started to pull her clothes on. "I am sorry, Aiden. I didn't keep track of time, I will be there in a few." She quickly hung up not wanting to hear anything else from him. She started to feel guilty, like a horrible person.

"Vegeta I need to get going." She continued to get dressed, once fully dressed she gathered her belongings then felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She harshly pushed him off of her, starting to walk to the car. Once in the car she laid it out on him. "Vegeta what just happened was a mistake. I am sorry. I can't… I am with Aiden."

"Obviously you don't want to if you can't turn me down, if you keep coming at me." He started to show his trademark smirk.

"You are not helping." She turned her attention to the window watching the scene go by. She wanted to get her mind off what had just happened.

"Instead of doing what you think you are suppose to do, do what you want to do." Vegeta tried everything he could for her to stop thinking what she thinks she should do instead of doing what she wants.

"I… Um…" Bulma continued to look outside. He was right, she felt herself become defeated. She knew after everything her and Vegeta had been through, it seemed that in the end it was Aiden that was maybe too late. "Alright Vegeta. Ugh it seems like there is too much going on in one day for me to handle." Vegeta smirked happy that in the end he has won.

Once the 2 arrived at the coffee shop they saw Aiden sitting in his car next to Bulma's. Bulma took a deep breath. This was the last time she was going to through with this. There was no more changing her mind, she knew her heart belonged to Vegeta, it always had. She got out of Vegeta's car heading to Aiden's car. She watched as Aiden got out of his car, stomping toward her. She knew this wasn't going to be pretty. "Hey Aiden."

"What the fuck are you doing, going somewhere with that guy? Where the fuck did you to go…" Aiden paused looking Bulma over. "Did you fuck him?"

Bulma started to blush, "No, I didn't Aiden. Listen I am sorry but you came at the wrong time. I guess what I am saying is that my heart has belonged to Vegeta, I am sorry but you were too late. I am sorry I let it go on this long." She noticed that Aiden's anger started to get really bad. He roughly grabbed her around the arm pulling her in.

"I will say this once Bulma and this one time only. You belong to me if not you will not like that outcome." Bulma felt Aiden's arm start to tighten around her. She felt him tug her around the corner out of Vegeta's sight. He forcefully shoved her against the wall, "You will go tell him right now you want nothing to do with him. Do you understand me?!"

Bulma struggled to nod her head. Once he let go of her arm she started to walk to Vegeta's car. She saw that he was already out of the car walking towards her.

"Woman are you alright? I saw he took you around the corner." Vegeta asking concerned.

"Yes, everything it fine. Listen… I was wrong. I am staying with Aiden. I don't know what was going through my head. But thanks." She turned to walk away but felt Vegeta's hand stop her.

"There is something going on. Tell me, now."

"No Vegeta. I am done. Can't you see that." Tears started to weld up on her eyelids ready to fall over.

"No, woman. There is something." Vegeta pulled her close for only her to hear. "Bulma, please. You know I don't do this… I… nee… I… care about you." Vegeta found it much harder than he thought.

With that Bulma let it go, the tears started to flow down her sadden features. "No Vegeta… I … don't want to be… with you." Bulma forced out. She saw out of the corner of her eye Aiden walking towards them.

"Don't you get it man, she doesn't want you, she wants me." Aiden realized that she was taking way too long.

"Really?! Then why the fuck is she crying, telling me she doesn't want to be with me?!" Vegeta yelled clinching his fist.

"Because she didn't want to hurt your feelings. Come Bulma, baby, lets go." He gave a small tug on her hand pulling her away. Bulma was being dragged away to her car. "Bulma, I will follow you to make sure you get home." Bulma got in her car, turning her head to look at Vegeta one last time for the night.

Author note: Sorry for any misspelled words and errors, I was trying to hurry and get it out to you. I am already working on the next one.


	31. Dark Moments

Chapter 31 Dark Moments

Bulma walked into the door way of her home and as soon as Aiden did the lashing started. For all the years in the past she had known him he never showed anger like this. She continued to listen to him accusing her of sleeping with Vegeta. She never really slept with him, she just fooled around him as some would call this.

"Aiden, I have a question." She waited for him to stop his yelling and then continued. "I don't remember you having this much anger in the past."

"Well when MY girl is fooling around with another guy then I will get pissed." He started to yell again.

"Aiden, I didn't fuck Vegeta for the last time. I am still a virgin." She hollered back. Smack! She felt the stinging red mark on her cheek from where his hand slapped her. She held her hand in place, shocked that he had raised a hand at her and caused pain to her. She felt a single tear slide down her cheek.

"Bulma, baby. I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me." He went to her but she only flinched away from him in fear. "Listen Bulma, it would have never happened if you did what you said you were going to do."

Bulma let her mouth drop open, she didn't know what to say. "I am going to say this once, don't you ever betray me, don't you ever go to Vegeta. You play it off. Don't show him any emotion, any feelings. If you do then you will not like what will happen just like a minute ago and I will make sure Vegeta is gone, too if you talk to him or try to get back with him, he is gone!" Bulma hung her head, she was stuck and she didn't know how she was going to get out of this. She felt the tears falling form her face freely. Her mind spinning. She started to walk to her bedroom needing sleep. She felt Aiden's hand grip her again just as hard as last time.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to bed, it is late and I am tired." She pulled her arm out of his grip once again heading to bed. Once she made it to her bedroom, she shut her door locking it. She waited, listening to see if Aiden would leave or not. After about 20 minutes she didn't hear any noises so she figured he was staying downstairs. She pulled her cell phone out of her purse scrolling through the names on her contact list. She stopped on Vegeta's name wanting to call him, text him. She wanted to tell him she still cared about him, that she needed him. But thinking that if she did then it would only make the circumstances only worse. She set her phone down next to her on the bed pulling the covers up. Just as she was about to doze off she heard her phone vibrate. She looked over to see that she was receiving a text. It was from Vegeta. Quickly reading the message, _What is going on. I know there is more going that what you were telling me. _Bulma clicked to reply, raising her fingers over the buttons. She knew what she said next would change things. She was waiting, thinking of what to say. She knew that if she told him then Aiden would be pissed and probably hurt her. _I am sorry but I made a mistake. I want to be with Aiden, _she lied. She felt her heart start to break for the second time once again. Setting her phone down she waited to see if he would reply but after 30 minutes of waiting nothing came. She settled down in her bed, letting her heart shatter. She wished life would start to get easier for her. After she finally figured out where her heart had belonged she couldn't be with him. She couldn't hand him her heart. She started to cry herself feeling her eyes start to hurt from all the tears. Feeling her eyes start to get heavy, shutting going to sleep.

The next morning Bulma awoke with her eyes swollen along with her cheek hurting. She went to the mirror to see if there was any bruising or swollen from the slap. Luckily there wasn't but it was sore to the touch. She went to take a shower, getting ready for school. She applied a lot of makeup in case of any bruising that might appear later. Once ready for school she started to head downstairs. Bulma peaked around each corner looking for Aiden, she was hoping he had went home later in the night. She grabbed her book bag that she left by the couch and started to walk to her car. She quickly got in driving to school. She would be very early for school about 30 minutes early but she didn't want to chance that Aiden was still at her house. She saw his car in the driveway so he had to have still been there. Once she was in the school she went to the bench to sit down, waiting for her friends.

She watched for Aiden hoping he would not see her. She prayed that Chichi or Juu or Krillin, anyone would hurry to be there with her. Just in case Aiden showed up. Bulma was so afraid, she didn't know what to do. She knew the right thing was to tell someone but she heard that it wasn't the best thing to do. Maybe if she talked to Chichi about it then… but she then just saw Vegeta walking to her. 'Oh great. He was the last person I wanted to see. I don't know if I can keep this act up.'

He took the seat next to her, not saying a word. He just sat there looking straight ahead. His mind was going through everything that had happened last night. Something was going on and he was going to get to the bottom of it. When he saw Bulma be dragged around the corner he knew Aiden had told her to say all those things to him, to get her to tell him she was done with him. But he knew she wasn't. She wouldn't have allowed all that to happen last night and then tell her there is nothing there. He needed to know what Aiden had over her head. "I am not stupid. I know he had to have said something to you. Listen, this is all I am going to say. I am going to give you one last chance to tell me what is going on. And if you say nothing is going on I want you to look me in the eye and tell me you want to be with that jerk and not with me, then I will leave you alone. You will not have to deal with me anymore."

Bulma kept looking at the ground, debating. This was her chance, her last chance. She wanted nothing more than to tell him but she knew that it wasn't the best idea. Maybe later, maybe when things would be different she could figure something out. She needed to figure something out, she knew that much. "Vegeta…" Bulma tried to chose her words careful, she didn't want anything to happen to him and if it meant hurting his heart then so be it. She turned to look him in the eye finding it harder and harder with each word she knew she had to speak. Looking him in the eyes, she felt the water form in her eyes, but she pushed them back. She needed to be strong, she knew she could do this. "I want to be with Aiden… I don't want to be with you." She felt her heart start to twist, turn and ache. This had hurt more than the heart break. "I am sorry"

"I don't need nor do I want you sorrys and your pities. I told you that was all you needed to say and I would leave you alone. So this is it, goodbye." Vegeta stood, then walked away not giving another look back. Bulma couldn't hold it in anymore as the tears began to fall. She heard people walking by whispering to each other but she didn't care what they said to her. None of them were having to deal with what she was. She heard someone sit next to her but she was afraid that it would have been Aiden, she wasn't ready to deal with him. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. Very slowly she raised her head to see who it was and to her luck it was Chichi. "Bulma what is wrong?"

Bulma wanted to tell her so much but she knew it wasn't the best of idea. "I am just dealing with a lot. I am with Aiden and I was having a very hard time for Vegeta to understand but I think he does now."

Chichi didn't know what to say. She had hoped Bulma would stay with Vegeta, it just seemed like those two were suppose to be together. "Ok well if this is what you want. I am here Bulma."

"Thank you." The rest of the group joined them. Bulma was glad that her friends were around when Aiden had joined them. He acted so different than last night. He was being so sweet and gentle with her, but it made her sick because she knew the true story. "So Bulma what did you want to do tonight?" Aiden had asked her compassionately.

"Well I needed to get my homework done and study for my test." She tried her best to show Aiden she didn't want to hang out with him.

"Bulma you told me last night since your parents are going to be gone for a while you wanted to hang out as much as possible before they get back. You know, enjoy the alone time." Aiden used his elbow, giving her a hint.

"Um… let me think about it." Bulma didn't know what else to say, she didn't want to make a scene in front of her friends.

Chichi gave Bulma a questioning look, she felt like there was more going on then what Bulma was telling her. Chichi was glad that she had Bulma in her next class, she was going to get to the bottom of this. The connection between Bulma and Aiden wasn't a connection where Bulma wanted to be with him. When the bell rang, Chichi quickly grabbed Bulma's arm walking to class together, she wanted to get Bulma away from Aiden. She left their other friends behind without a goodbye. She knew Krillin and Goku would walk to class together since they were heading the same way as them.

The 2 friends took their regular seat. Chichi wanted to get to the bottom of this before anyone else walked in. "Ok, B. What is really going on? I can see how you react to him and to me that is not in a caring mood. Tell me."

"Chichi, I can't. I wish I could but I can't. I am sorry. Everything is fine, I will get it worked out." Bulma tried to assure her friend.

"Then tell me this, do you still care about Vegeta?" Chichi was trying to get whatever she could out of her friend.

Bulma hung her head. She was afraid to tell her in case she told Vegeta, but if she begged her not to tell him. "Yes I do. Please don't tell him. I need to figure this out on my own. I will tell you just not yet. Trust me, Chi."

Chichi gave in, hoping that Bulma wouldn't go back on her word and tell her soon. "Ok. I won't say anything." Goku and Krillin walked in taking their seats. Goku behind Chichi and Krillin in front of Bulma.

Bulma was wondering if Vegeta was still going to sit behind her. She was worried how he was going to act towards her if he was going to even acknowledge her anymore. Bulma was going to get her answer as she saw Vegeta walked in. He started to walk in her direction and sure enough took the seat behind her. She felt her body go stiff, her heart starting to pound against her chest. The way he had an effect on her, she loved it. The teacher walked into the classroom to start the class. Bulma was hoping and thinking that Vegeta would try and talk to her, anything. But she knew after what he said to her, he wasn't going to do anything.

Class was over and Bulma was into her next class. This was the one day she wished her day would go slow because she knew she was going to have to deal with Aiden. She knew he wasn't going to be happy with her because of the way she acted toward him in front of their friends. Bulma still had no idea what she was going to do. The more she thought of it she didn't think Aiden would do anything to her. Maybe if she stood her ground to him, told him how it would be then he would back down. She can handle herself. She was going to put an end to it and that was going to be today. When it was lunchtime she sat at the table with her friends in a little more of a better mood, she had confidence and that was all she needed. Every time Aiden would try to put his arm around her, hold her hand she would push him away and she made sure everyone noticed. Her next class wasn't that much easier. She noticed Vegeta would keep giving her side glances during basic workout. She couldn't help but feel the pain she felt for him.

School was finally out and she was ready, she was going to stand her ground and she wasn't afraid anymore. She told Aiden to meet her at her house after school. Once she pulled into the driveway with Aiden right behind her they walked into the house. She turned to give him the lashing but he already beat her to it. He grabbed her by the arm hard, jerking her towards him. "What the fuck do you think you are doing? I thought I told you that we are a couple and that means not to push me away you fucking bitch." He jerked her away.

"Aiden, I am done. This is not suppose to be how it is. I am not your fucking dummy girlfriend and do whatever you want me to. You can't slap me or jerk me around like that." Bulma was standing her ground with him, she brushed off the fact that he was forceful with her. But she wasn't ready for what was about to come. He smacked her hard against her cheek, the same one as last time but this time was more vigorous. This time it knocked her to the ground. Aiden was instantly on top of her with one hand around her neck slowly squeezing her air off. "You will watch what you say to me, whore." He again slapped her again.

Bulma started to feel the air coming in short causing her to cough trying with every little strength she had to push him off of her. Bulma had fear written all over her face but it seemed to not help her against Aiden. She started to flail her body around, anything to get him off of her but she only received another slap to her face. Bulma started to taste blood in her mouth with her cheek pounding from the pain. Her stomach started to twist and turn in fear. Looking for options to get her free from him, she started to run out of idea. His hand tightening around her throat making her cough even more, begging for him to stop. "Please, Aiden I won't act out again, I will be good. I promise. I will do anything you want. Just stop."

"Anything huh?" She watched as his features started to turn more sinister. She didn't know what he had in mind, luckily he loosened his grip he had around her neck. As soon as he started to lift his body off of her she started to set up but she didn't have a chance to move before he lifted her roughly by the arm having her sit on her knees. Her eyes began to widen when she saw what he was doing, knowing what he meant with what he said.

Aiden started to unbutton his pants pulling them down with his boxer revealing his member. He started to walk over to her, standing in front of her with his member in hand. "You will make it up to me, if not then we will continue with what we were doing a minute ago." Bulma let the tears fall from her eyes, she didn't want to but she didn't want to endure the beating again. She brought her hand up to rub his shaft. She really didn't know what she was doing, but she did what she thought was the right way. As she brought her hand to the tip then bring it down as it grew more and more. "Ok that's not the only thing I want you to do, whore. Start sucking."

"Please don't make me do this, you know I am a virgin to all of this." She begged, crying.

Aiden started to laugh. "Well there comes a time when you need to learn. This is it." He grabbed her head bring it to his erection. Bulma continued to cry bring it to her mouth. Slowly bring it as far as she could into her mouth then back out. She went at a fast pace trying to get it done and over with. Aiden had kept his hands on her head but then started to take control as he started to reach his peak. Listening to his moans, her sucking sounds started to make her sick. She felt the bile in her stomach try to rise but she would try to force it down each time. "Oh yea, I am almost there." She lost all control she had as he kept thrusting his erection in her mouth. She almost gagged a couple times as it hit towards the back of her throat. The thrusts came fast each time until she felt the warm liquid discharge into her mouth, from the nasty taste and already having the gag effect she ended up coughing it out onto the floor.

"Wench you better learn to swallow next time. No go upstairs and wash yourself, you make me sick." He grabbed her by the hair tossing her towards the stairs. Bulma's spirit was so broken with fear and pain the only emotions she had. She climbed her way upstairs to her room. As soon as she was in the shower she dropped to her knees then on to her bottom. She hugged her knees to her. She could feel her cheek start to bruise and swell. Bulma was completely at a loss. She didn't know what to do, where to even begin to get out of this. She knew that she needed to tell someone…

Author note: Here you go my fans. Hope you enjoyed it. Getting a little dark. Moving on to the next chapter. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Thank you all!


	32. Strong

Author Note: I apologize to all my fans about the last chapter. Sorry for such the dark drama and all. But I do promise you all will like this chapter better… trust me :D

Chapter 32 Strong

The next morning Bulma had come to the conclusion she needed to tell someone. She couldn't do this on her own anymore, but she didn't know how she was going to do without Aiden finding out. She knew Aiden had stayed downstairs, sleeping. When she was ready to go to bed she had locked her door, she didn't want Aiden to come inside. She looked over at her clock to see it was 6am. She didn't care how early she would be at the school, she just needed to get out of this house away from him. Once she was dressed, she sneaked downstairs to see Aiden was still asleep on the couch. Very quietly she tiptoed to the door, opening the door, then shutting the door behind her. Bulma let out the breath she was holding. She started to walk to her car but was grabbed roughly by the arm, yanking her back. Turning around she became face to face with Aiden. She felt the fear start to engulf her, she wanted to escape but she knew she would only be punished for it.

"Where do you think you are going, bitch?" Aiden yelled.

"I was going to school. I had some things to do before school." Bulma was glad she thought of an excuse that fast, but it seemed that he didn't buy it.

"Do you think I am stupid or something? Get back in the house, you will wait till I am ready and we will go to school… TOGETHER!" He started to drag her by the arm back into the house. She tried to pull her arm free, she was outside so close to her car. She started to thrash around, anything to maybe get her free. She felt a punch to her face, but that didn't stop her, she was a fighter. One thing her parents always told her if she ever get in a situation like this was to hit him where it counts. She brought her leg up hitting him in the jewels causing him to fall over in pain. She made a break for it, getting in her car locking the door. She looked over to see he was still down, holding himself. She felt her anger rise to new heights she didn't think it ever has. She wasn't done, walking over to him to see he was still in pain.

"Aiden, I am very upset with the kind of person you have became. You have made me hate you, I don't want to ever see your disgusting face again. And you better hope when you get to school that Vegeta won't kick your ass because I am telling him and my friends what you made me do. God I can't believe I gave into you like that. How stupid was I." With her anger still rising she brought her foot up to connect with his chest making him cough. She spun on her heel making her way back to her car.

Once she arrived at the school, it was about 720 when she arrived. She didn't think any of her friends or Vegeta would be there yet so she found their regular hang out spot, sitting and waiting for them to arrive. Her stomach started to twist with nervousness. She knew her friends would be happy that she stood up for herself but she didn't know how Vegeta would take it. Maybe he would look at it as she didn't tell him because she didn't trust him, or because she didn't think he would help her. Of course it was none of those. She was afraid for her life and his. She was only protecting him. She saw Chichi and Juu make their way over with their boyfriends following behind, talking.

"Um Chi, Juu. Can I talk to you two alone for a minute?" Chichi waved the 2 boys away for privacy with her friend.

"Ok Bulma, spill it. I know what this is about." Chichi knew Bulma was going to tell her soon, but she didn't think it would be this soon of course she is not complaining.

"Alright. Well you both know about the history Aiden and I have together. Well a couple nights ago when I was with Vegeta to tell him that I was going to stay with Aiden, well lets say we got a little intimate. Yes I am still a virgin," she quickly assured her friends when she saw their eyes become as wide as saucers. "Aiden called interrupting us. I then realized that it was Vegeta who I belonged to and in the end Aiden was the one that was too late. When I went to tell Aiden he was pissed. He jerked me around by the arm. When we went home I was going to talk to him and then he slapped me. Last night he made me do something I don't ever want to be forced to do… oral. I don't want to go into details with that. Last night I was thinking, I am stronger than the way he was treating me. I tried to get out this morning and then he caught up with me, punching me in the face but I kicked him. And I kicked him again when he was down. That asshole will never treat me like that again. Ugh it pisses me off so bad."

Juu started to pat Bulma on the back, "I am proud of you. You stood up to him. You don't have to worry anymore. Talk to Vegeta, you know he will be there for you. He cares about you a lot, I've seen the way he acted around you when you were giving him a second chance. I started to see some true changes. You can always stay at my house if need be until your parents get home."

"Or mine." Chichi interjected. "I think it will be fun to catch up on everything. We haven't really been hanging out a lot since all this damn drama going on."

Bulma nodded her head, "Yea I know. Well I will talk to Vegeta then I will get back with you guys, ok?" Chichi and Juu nodded.

Bulma continued to talk to her friends until she saw Vegeta walking by them. Bulma got up chasing after him. "Hey, Vegeta. Wait up." Vegeta slowed his pace but he never stopped or even acknowledge her. "Vegeta, I need to talk to you. It is very important."

"Woman I have heard everything I need to hear. Leave me be." He felt her grab his arm stopping him. He looked into her eyes seeing hurt, or so he thought. Rolling his eyes giving in he followed her to sit at their tree.

"Vegeta, what happened a couple nights ago, what we shared. It wasn't a mistake." She noticed he became a little more stiff but continued to look up at the sky. "When Aiden took me around the corner he told me I had to stay with him, he told me to lie to you. When I stood my ground… he slapped me." She knew that would get his attention. Vegeta jerked his head in her direction looking her over. "I am fine. Last night when I again tried to get away he slapped me again, made be give him…" She didn't need to finish, Vegeta already knew. His face started to turn a shade of red with anger. "This morning I was going to get out of my house and going to tell you, Chichi and Juu everything. He caught me when I was outside, punched me but I got him back. I kicked him in the jewels and then kicked him again when he was down. I told him I was done with his shit. I am not this weak little girl he thought I was, or what I was last night. Vegeta, I am so sorry. Please forgive me." The tears started to flow, she couldn't hold them in anymore. When he didn't move she figured she had screwed up. She turned to face away from him but then felt two arms wrap around her, pulling her into his chest. She turned to let her face sit in the crook of his neck. "Vegeta he said that if I didn't listen to him that he would hurt me or you. I didn't want anything to happen to you."

"Woman, nothing will happen to me. I can take care of myself. And I will take care of that ass, too."

After the pain left Aiden's lower region he made his way to school. He was a little scared about Bulma probably telling Vegeta but at the same time he knew he could take him. He did wrestling for a couple of years. When he pulled into the driveway looking around for his blue haired girl. He saw no sign of her so he went inside to find the regular hang out spot. When he started to walk in the direction he could see Goku, Krillin, Chichi and Juu sitting and talking together. Then in the middle he caught a glimpse of blue. Bulma. She sat there talking to her friends, smiling like nothing never happened. Aiden was in complete shock, he didn't think she would move on from what just happened. He was happy that he didn't see sign of Vegeta. He continued to make his way to the group, when he was standing right outside the friends, "Bulma, can I talk to you?" Then all her friends turned to give him the nastiest glare. He knew then she told them.

"Um Aiden I don't think that is such a good idea." He furrowed his eyebrows together, wondering what she meant. He felt a tap on his shoulder by the time he turned around, he had a glimpse of Vegeta before his fist hit his cheek. With all the force Vegeta put behind it, it caused Aiden to fall to the floor. Aiden didn't have time to react before Vegeta was on top of him, punching him over and over. Crunch… his nose was broken, blooding rushing down his face. He brought his hands up to try to block the punches but Vegeta was in a rage.

When Bulma told Vegeta the story of what really happened, he let his rage take over. Once he calmed Bulma down, saying he would protect her, he then went in search of Aiden. To his luck Aiden was looking for Bulma so it made it easy. Vegeta felt someone try to pull him off but he just pushed him off, he wasn't done.

"Vegeta, come on get off before the principal comes or a teacher." Vegeta heard Goku ask him, trying again to pull him off, this time Vegeta let him. Vegeta watched as Aiden tried to stand but failed horribly.

"You fucking asshole," Aiden spitted out.

"The only fucking asshole is you. Don't you ever think about laying another hand on her. She is not your punching bag. If you go near her, if you ever touch her again I will beat your ass again. Don't even ever think about her. Do you fucking understand?" Vegeta brought his face closer speaking a little quieter. "She is mine now. Do you understand me?" He didn't wait for him to respond before Vegeta stood to walk to Bulma.

Bulma had her what Vegeta said, she never thought she would hear those words out of this mouth. She couldn't help but give Vegeta a grin. "That was very sweet of you to say." He didn't respond, but it didn't bother Bulma. She knew it was rare for him to say anything like that. Bulma was happy that things started to seem to look up for her.

Author Note: Sorry the chapter is kind of short. I am going into the next chapter. I am actually ready to get this story over with. There are a couple more things I need to wrap up. The next chapter is going to be skipping a head a few months but will explain what happened in those months.


	33. Things Are Looking Up

**Chapter 33 Things are looking up**

**Month had went by, spring and summer had come and gone. Chichi was grateful for things to finally start to calm down. Her and Goku relationship seemed perfect in everyone's eyes. The other students were surprised at how Goku had changed. He hardly went to any parties, he was faithful to Chichi, he treated her like a queen. Keisha, Ashley and Marron had backed off. At school the 3 of them tried to get in Chichi's face again but when she stood her ground once again but this time it was more in front of the school. Chichi had made her way back up the social status, she was no longer really the outcast. People started to look up to her since she stood up to the bitches. **

**Chichi, Bulma and Juu had tried out for cheerleading, finally able to do what they want with their lives. Surprisingly they all got on but only because of the coach. Luckily the coach did see how Keisha, Marron and Ashley were acting to them that Marron was taken down off of captain with Chichi becoming captain. It only lasted a month until Keisha, Marron and Ashley quit the team not able to handle being under Chichi. **

**Bulma and Vegeta's relationship still had their ups and downs but only because of the mouths the two had. They did argue, hardly seeing eye to eye but that was what made their relationship. Vegeta had gained Bulma's trust back by the end of the summer. Bulma still wasn't ready to take their relationship to the next level, intimacy, but Vegeta waited patiently but to be honest he wasn't really happy about it. **

**After Vegeta took care of Aiden by beating him up, Bulma really didn't have anymore trouble with him. She would see him give her a glare ever so often, but what really freaked her out is that she would see him drive by her house. She wasn't too worried since Vegeta stayed with her a lot of the time but when her parents were home, she had them. She kept an eye on Aiden and so did Vegeta. They still felt like they weren't done with him. **

**During the summer the friends had either went to beach, stayed at the cabin by the lake or lounge around home. They were living life, enjoying their break time what teenagers should be doing. We are now going into the start of a new year of high school. Vegeta, Goku, and Keisha are starting their Senior year, their last year as a high school student. Bulma, Juu, Chichi, Krillin, Marron and Ashley were only in their Junior year. Chichi was more excited about the Senior prom that was would be coming but that wasn't till the end of the senior year. **

"**So Chichi, it is Friday night and I am not normally into this but my parents are out of town. I was thinking of throwing a party tomorrow. We haven't been to one in like forever and I feel like throwing one." Bulma said excitedly. Chichi was happy with the change she saw in Bulma. Bulma seemed more happy with her life, she was more free and was no longer the shy, quiet, scared little girl anymore. She was breaking out of her shell and Chichi loved it. Their social life had become more interesting and fun. There was less drama which made things a lot easier in life. Chichi was a little depressed that the summer ended so quickly, it seemed to never be long enough. She was also depressed that is was Goku's last year, meaning Chichi had one more year to go through without him. She knew she would have her friends but it just wasn't the same, she was use to seeing Goku all the time. She knew he was going to be starting college but he didn't know where yet, Chichi just prayed that it wasn't far away. She was sure he was going to get a scholarship with basketball to get through college, he was the star of the team. **

"**Sure Bulma, that sounds like fun. I will start letting people know and I will come over early tomorrow to help you get it together. Of course Goku will be with me to help out. By the way how are things with you and Vegeta? I heard you guys got in a big fight last night."**

**Bulma shrugged her shoulders, "It's alright. Same shit different day, ya know? He has things he needs to work on but I am sure he says that about me, too. Whatever." Bulma just laughed it off. She was use to the way Vegeta was, as far as his personality. To anyone looking in at their relationship they would say their bond is terrible but she knew that was how it was between them. When they were alone together Vegeta is a completely different person, well not completely but he is a lot better. She was actually looking forward to this party, she wanted to start the school year off great. **

**Chichi and Bulma compared their school schedule to see that they didn't have their first class together. Juu had finally caught with the 2 friends just as the first bell rang. "Wow great timing Juu. Think you could be a little earlier next time." Bulma said with sarcasm. **

**Juu rolled her eyes, "Shut up Bulma. I have Chemistry first hour. Do either of you?"**

**Chichi eyes lit up, "Ok thank Kami I have someone in my first class."**

"**Well great, I am glad you both have each other. I'm off. See you all after class." Bulma started to walk to her first hour class, Accounting. The only reason she took some of these class was she knew in the future she was taking over her father's company and she needed to be ready plus she wouldn't have to take some of these classes in college. She walked into her class to see that it was already pretty full. She saw about 3 seats left, she took the one towards the back, with the one empty seat behind it. Getting her books out to be ready for the class she saw Aiden walk in. 'Oh great. He better not take the seat behind me if he knows what's good for him.' Bulma watched him closely as he started to walk down her aisle then occupying the seat behind her. She knew this was going to be a rough first day back she was just glad that it was a Friday. While opening her book she heard Aiden lean forward in his chair, whispering in her ear. "So Bulma, did you miss me this summer? I am not done with you. I only kept my distance to just give you time. You will be mine again."**

**Bulma turned around abruptly, "Aiden you better watch yourself. I would hate for Vegeta to put you back in your place again."**

**Aiden couldn't help but laugh, "I am not scared of him, I can take care of him." Aiden sat back in his seat seeing the teacher walking in, starting class. **

**Vegeta and Goku had their first class together, weight class. Their friendship has gotten a lot better over the months. Although Vegeta was tired of Goku constantly talking about Chichi. To be honest Vegeta never really cared Chichi, in his eyes she was annoying and a loud mouth. So during weight class Goku was once again talking about Chichi. **

"**Kakarot, would you shut the fuck up about that harpy. I have to hear it every time I am around you, its getting old." Vegeta was sick of it. **

"**Sorry, Vegeta. I just kept help it. She means the world to me, I don't know what I am going to do after I graduate. I haven't told her I got accepted at a college. Its about 200 miles from here, south. Vegeta, I know she is not going to be happy about that. She wanted me to go to the university here but the one I picked has a better basketball team." Goku needed some advice. **

"**You just need to tell her, the longer you wait the worse it will be." Goku nodded his head, understanding. **

**Bulma met up with her friends at their normal hang out spot. She saw Juu and Krillin sitting on the bench in a deep conversation, Goku leaning against the wall with Chichi in his arms in a hot make out a session. That was one thing she could do without, watching those make out every second they are together. At least have some dignity and do it in privacy. She didn't see a sign of Vegeta. Joining her group of friends, sitting next to Juu joining their conversation. Once the bell rang she went to her 2nd**** class of the day which again she didn't have with any of her friends. She had wished Vegeta met her up before they started their next class, but she figured she would see him at lunch time. She walked into her next class, Business Management 2. This time she took a seat towards the front of the class, but once again it seemed like this wasn't going to be her day because Aiden walked in again to have the same class once again. Of course he took the seat behind her only to annoy her. **

"**So we meet again. I am beginning to like this year already." Bulma chose to ignore him this time waiting for the teacher to start to class. It had seemed like this class dragged on but once the bell rang she bolted to meet up with her friends for lunch. She was getting tired of Aiden and him bugging her. She found a seat in the lunch room after she got her food, waiting for her friends to join her. She watched as Keisha, Ashley and Marron made their ways to a table which was 2 tables away from the one she picked. She was tired of getting glares from them but this time she stood her ground against them, she was tired of their immaturity. Then seeing Aiden walked into the lunchroom sitting with the 3 girls. Bulma felt her mouth drop open. Why was he hanging out with them, she knew nothing good was going to come from that. Her friends finally joined her after getting their food. **

"**Sorry B, you know how Goku is when it comes to lunchtime. I swear he has a bottomless stomach." Bulma just smiled at her. She was wondering where Vegeta was. She hadn't really seen him all day so far and she was starting to worry. **

"**Hey have any of you seen Vegeta?" Bulma asked her friends. **

"**I had him first hour. He wasn't in a very good mood, I mean he never really is but today seemed worse than normal." Goku told her. **

"**Ok, well I think I am going to go look for him. I will be right back." Bulma figured he was somewhere needing time away from people, but that didn't mean to avoid her, too. She checked by their tree first but saw no sign of him. Walking around in the hallways, even checking some of the closets but still no sign of him. Bulma started to worry thinking something was wrong but when she walked back outside again she saw him sitting over by the bleachers by the field. Taking the seat next to him, she leaned against his arm, resting her head on his shoulder. "I have been looking for you."**

"**Why, I wasn't lost?"**

"**I know but I haven't really seen you all day, I miss you." Bulma tilted her head up to look him in the face but he continued to look straight out. She knew something had to be bothering him, but it was hard to get him to talk. **

"**Vegeta, something is obviously bothering you. Tell me please." **

**He turned his head this time to look at her. He had a lot going on through his mind. He was becoming of age, soon to be 18, an adult. He knew next year he was going to be starting college and he ended up getting accepted at the same school as Kakarot. He hated the fact that he was going to have to be away from her. "I got accepted at an university."**

**Bulma lifted her head off of his shoulder, "Oh that is great!"**

"**It's not close. It a little over 200 miles from here." He looked over as he watched her shoulders slump. He knew she wasn't going to be happy about it. **

"**Oh. Why so far away?" Bulma asked with gloom voice.**

"**It has a good athletic team there." He didn't know what else to say, anything he said wasn't going to make the situation any better. They continued to sit together, happy to be in each others presence. Vegeta brought an arm around her body, bring her in close to him. Bulma realized that next year they were hardly going to see each other, knowing that it might put a bind on their relationship. **

**Author Note: here is the next chapter. Hope you like. Again I am ready to end this story but I still have to wrap a couple things up… like with Aiden. Anyways review review review!**


	34. It's Not Time Yet

Chapter 34 Its not time yet

Bulma and Vegeta had made their way inside to join their friends for the rest of lunch time. Bulma wasn't in the cheery mood she was not too long ago, but she tried her best to disguise it. She knew it didn't work by the looks she was receiving from Chichi. Bulma knew later she was going to have to explain. She didn't want to right now in front of everyone.

The lunch bell rang and the group of friends went their separate ways to class. Bulma and Vegeta walked together to their next class. Bulma was thankful that she finally had a class period where she had someone to talk to. Vegeta and Bulma took their seat at the same table towards the back. She started to get her books out until she felt Vegeta's hand on her leg. Looking around she noticed that no one was in the classroom yet. Vegeta leaned over to give a light nibble on her ear. A shiver started to move up and down Bulma's spine then throughout the rest of her body. She tried to swat him away but with no avail.

"Vegeta stop." She couldn't help but giggle at the attention she was getting from him.

"Woman, when can we bump this up to the next stage?" Vegeta whispered in her ear. They had done almost everything intimate together except the intercourse part. The last time they did anything beyond making out was the night in the woods.

"If you keep asking me, bugging me about it then it will be longer." All she received from him was a hmph and a roll of the eyes.

Vegeta watched Aiden walk into the classroom taking a seat towards the front further away from them. Bulma knew the only reason he was sitting so far away because Vegeta was with her. She needed to see if Vegeta can get in her other classes to save her from the annoyance she was dealing with.

Through the most of class was pretty easy, Bulma received a couple of glares from Aiden every so often or we would watch in her direction. Vegeta did noticed when Aiden was looking in their direction he would wrap his arm around Bulma, waited for the teacher to turn her attention to the board. Vegeta would start kissing on Bulma's neck to only make Aiden become more mad, turning his face as red as a cherry. Vegeta was starting to get entertained by making Aiden jealous.

School was finally over with the rest of the day being a lot easier for Bulma. She wanted Vegeta to stay the night with her with her parents out of town. In the afternoon Chichi and Goku were going to come over to help get things together and then later in the afternoon Juu and Krillin were going to come over.

"So Vegeta, what do you want to do tonight?" She asked Vegeta as they walked to his car. When they got in the car, seated, she looked over in his direction to see a smirk playing on his face. "Ok, Vegeta. Not that. I was thinking ordering in and watch a movie." Vegeta just shrugged his shoulders. She brought her attention to watch the scene go by outside.

They pulled into her driveway just as her parents were pulling out of the driveway. She waved goodbye to her parents as they drove off. She went upstairs to change into something more comfortable to wear around the house. She put on a pair of white pajama pants and a white tank top. Heading back downstairs to see Vegeta getting a snack, she couldn't help but feel worried about Aiden talking to the girls.

"Hey Vegeta, I am sure it is nothing, but I saw Aiden talking to Keisha and the them. He knows I had problems with them, its just…" Bulma didn't know how to finish the sentence. She was just hoping that it was nothing, what she kept telling herself the rest of the day.

"Who cares who he hangs out with. If wants to be stupid and get himself mixed in that mess then go right ahead, that isn't our problem anymore." Vegeta wished that all of those people that made his life a living hell would just leave, disappear. They had caused enough trouble that he didn't need anymore if they were planning anything which he highly doubted. After Vegeta ate his small snack, he entwined his fingers with hers, guiding her upstairs to her room.

Once Bulma found the movie she wanted to watch together, she got on her bed with Vegeta to start watching the movie. She felt Vegeta wrap his arm around her back, pulling her into him. She rolled to lay on her stomach with her head on his chest watching the movie. Her mind still wondered about Aiden, it scared her that she still had to deal with him. Not to the point of fear like when he beat her in the beginning. She was a strong woman now and with Vegeta's help of course, but she still didn't want to have to deal with him. Thinking that he still might try something worried her and the fact that next year Vegeta wont be around a lot worried her more.

She could tell the movie was obviously boring Vegeta since he was more paying attention to her. He started to rub her neck, them moving them so he had a better access to her neck. Gently nipping and kissing her neck. "Vegeta, stop I am trying to watch the movie." She tried pushing him away but with no luck. Vegeta continued his advances on to her moving his lips to her's. He captured her bottom lip, nipping and sucking. Bulma started to lose all interest into the TV and more into Vegeta. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, turning it into a steamy make out session. Vegeta made his way settling between her legs.

Vegeta brought his lips to her ear again, "Woman, can we move on to the next stage as you call it?"

Bulma felt her butterflies in her stomach start to flutter alive with her heart beating faster and faster. Bulma wanted to take their relationship to the next level but she still wasn't sure if she was emotionally ready for something like that. Granted her and Vegeta have went pretty far but they still hadn't passed that barrier. She still needed time, but she was starting to think that Vegeta wouldn't wait much longer, but if he truly cared about her, he would wait. "I am not ready for that yet." Vegeta quickly got off of her, sitting beside her on the bed. "Oh come, please don't be mad. You have to understand I want to wait till I am ready and I know the time is right."

Vegeta just nodded turning his attention back to the TV. For the rest of the night they watched movies, ordered pizza, then falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Bulma was up and ready to get the party together. Vegeta and herself had went to the store to get some things they would need for the party including cups, snacks, and some small decorations. She paid her money to Juu to get the alcohol, Juu had told her she had the hook up on that. Chichi and Goku arrived about 3 to help get everything together and then Juu and Krillin showed up about 4 with the drinks. After everything was in order and ready, now all they had to do was wait for the guests. Chichi had went around to tell a bunch of people and to past the word on. She was sure to see some people she didn't want to see but that didn't matter, tonight was to let loose and have fun. The guests started to arrive around 7. Bulma, Chichi and Juu had started a little early on the drinking to the guys surprise. About 9pm was when the party was getting to its full extent.

"Woman, I think you need to slow down on the drinking. You can barely hold yourself up." He was starting to get annoyed having to follow her around as to make sure she doesn't make a fool of herself or to not hurt herself.

"Oh come on Vegeta. I am just having a little fun. This is what you like to do. Come on, have some shots with me." Bulma had lost all control giving into the liquor. She needed a time where she could let loose like Chichi had said. She was tired of all the drama she had been dealing with. She started to pull Vegeta away into a corner of the living room. She brought her arms around his neck bring his lips to meet hers. Vegeta had lost himself into her, bring his hands down to hold tight on to her butt. He wanted her alone, he needed her, but he wasn't going to take advantage. That wasn't the type of person he is. He picked her up so she was able to wrap her legs around him. Neither cared if anyone saw them, all they cared about was each other.

Chichi was walking around, making sure everything was in working order for the party. She saw Vegeta carrying Bulma upstairs to do only Kami knew. She started to sober up a few minutes ago but noticed her boyfriend starting to fall into drunkenness. She kept a close on him, not because she didn't trust him, she just didn't trust the other woman. She made her way over to where Goku was standing by the wall talking to some of the jocks. She did see that Keisha, Ashley and Marron were here at the party but they did keep their distance from her which she was grateful for. While she was talking to Goku she saw Aiden walk in the front door, observantly. He was not welcomed here and Chichi was going to make sure he knew that.

"Aiden, you need to go. You know you don't belong here." Chichi yelled over the loud music, pointing her finger to the door.

"Funny because you let Keisha, Marron and Ashley here. They are no better than me. I am not going to do anything, I am here to enjoy myself just like you. Now if you will excuse me." Aiden pushed herself walking into the crowd with Chichi losing sight of him. She let a out huff to keep in mind to make sure he stayed out of trouble.

Vegeta pushed Bulma down on the bed, crawling over her in hunger. He felt his that he needed her more than ever but the last thing he wanted to do was to take advantage of her in the this state she was in. He felt her hands to roam over his body with need and want. Pulling at his shirt he allowed her to take his shirt off. He slammed his lips into her, tasting her sweet, delicate lips. As if with a mind of their own his hands start to move her sides, cupping one of her breasts slowing kneading.

Bulma had felt her mind begin to slip away, losing all control in herself. She continued to let Vegeta feel her body with desire. Bulma with all the alcohol in her didn't care what she was going to do. She wanted to bump this up to the next step and she felt she needed to do it now before she changed her mind. Bring her hands to the hem of his pants trying to unbuckle his pants but she felt Vegeta's hand stop her.

"Woman, wait. Not like this." He started to stand, getting off of the bed.

"Oh come on Vegeta." She stood staggering over to Vegeta. She felt her body lean against him for support. She brought her lips to his once again. With one arm, she wrapped around him but the other started to rub the outer part of his pants on his member. She received a soft moan escape from his lips. But once again, Vegeta stopped her advances which took every strength he had left. "Woman, I said no. Not like this."

"Please Vegeta I want you."

"Come on, woman. We needed to get back downstairs." Vegeta knew that if they continued with what she wanted then in the morning she would be upset not waiting for it to the be the time she would remember it.

"Fine, but I am going to go to the bathroom to freshen up a little more." Vegeta walked out her bedroom door to join the party guests. Bulma walked to her joining door to the bathroom. Walking up to the mirror to look herself over, she saw her hair was a little disheveled. Straightening herself out, she splashed some water on her face to cool her body down. With what she just tried doing, it caused her to be more hot. She looked back up in the mirror to see Aiden standing behind her in her reflection. She quickly spun around to become face to face with him.

"So you will try to do something like that for him but not me? I just don't understand with all the history we have together."

"Why are you here? You need to leave, NOW!" Bulma shouted. She knew no one downstairs was going to hear her over the booming of the music.

"You didn't answer my question." He started to advance to her.

Bulma had readied herself if he tried anything. She wasn't afraid of him anymore. "I told you. You were too late. I had already fallen for Vegeta and wanted to be with him. Now leave. If Vegeta catches you, you know he will kick your ass… again."

"I am not going to do anything, Bulma. Don't worry, I am going to leave." She carefully watched Aiden as he walked to the door with a smirk in his face he said one more thing. "You are not down with me. You will be mine, don't you worry." With that said he walked to the door back to the party. She felt herself slide to the floor in relief. At the same time was pondering over what he had said, what was she going to do now.

Once the party was over at 2am with all the guests gone, Bulma decided to clean up in the morning. She hadn't told Vegeta about Aiden and what he had said. She didn't want to worry him over something that would be so stupid and small.

Author Note: Review please and thank you. Don't forget about my poll on my page… VOTE!!!!!!!!!!!


	35. Prom

Chapter 35 Prom

The next morning, being Sunday, Bulma wanted to spend it studying and finishing up her homework. Hanging out with Vegeta Friday night and the party last night she wasn't able to get much of her homework done. Her mind continued to wonder on Aiden and what he had told her, after that she had sobered up fairly fast. She hadn't told Vegeta yet but she knew he would tell her not to worry about it, Aiden would be too stupid to try anything with her. But she couldn't help that some fear was trying to take over. At about 2pm she had finished her homework and ended up just studying the same thing over and over. She had noticed she had 3 missed calls from Chichi and a couple texts from her, also. She was surprised that Vegeta wasn't trying to get a hold of her but of course he could still be sleeping.

Bulma decided after finishing another hour of reading that she would return Chichi's call to see what she needed, surely to hang out.

"Hey Chichi, sorry I missed you call, what's up?"

"Oh that's alright, B. I wanted to see what you were doing to tonight, to see if you wanted to get together. You know the senior prom is just around the corner and we need to start looking for prom dresses."

Bulma had completely forgotten about prom. She knew Chichi wanted to go especially since this was Goku's last year and Bulma wanted to sort of go herself but she knew Vegeta wasn't into those kinds of things. "Yea I know. Well how about you come pick me up in an hour and we can go prom dress shopping. See if Juu wants to go to?" After Bulma said her goodbyes, she quickly jumped in the shower, fix her hair and make up and was dressed in that hour. She heard Chichi honking her horn outside impatiently. Grabbing her purse, she was out the door heading to Chichi's car.

"Jeez Chi, you didn't need to honk. I heard you pull up. So was Juu not able to meet up with us?" Bulma noticing just Chichi in the car.

"Yea she said she already got her dress and that Krillin and her had plans. I hate how she is such an independent person." Chichi pulled the car out of the driveway heading to the mall.

"Chichi, did you see Aiden came to the party last night?" Bulma really didn't want to bring it up but she needed someone to talk to and Chichi is her best friend.

"Yea I tried to get that prick to leave but he said he would behave and darted off before I could say anymore to him. This jerk needs to grow up and leave you the hell alone."

"Yea I know. He told me last night that he wasn't done with me and that I will be with him again. I want to say something to Vegeta but he will either tell me that Aiden won't try anything because he would be stupid to try to or make a big scene again, I don't want that to happen again. I figured Aiden would have learned the first time." Bulma hung her head, she hated being seen a weak person. Ever since Aiden beat her down, she promised herself that would never happen again and that she was not going to be weak after that.

"Listen Bulma, I can't say I know how you feel, I don't. But I can say I am here for you and that asshole tries anything I will kick his ass this time. I think you should tell Vegeta, this is something he needs to know in case something that does happen. Not saying something will, I hope not, but just in case. I am here for you." Chichi pulled into a parking spot turning to give Bulma her full attention. "Aiden will get what he deserves, I promise you that. People like him don't make it through life easy. Now lets have some fun and go shopping. Prom is going to be here before you know it."

And was Chichi ever right. It was April 20th, Friday night. Bulma was looking herself over in the mirror. It had seem like time was flashing by before her eyes. She had talked Vegeta into going to prom being that it was part of being a senior and something he needed to do. Aiden had kept his space from her, even in her Business Management 2 class Aiden hadn't really said anymore to her. She was grateful that she wasn't having to deal with him anymore. Bulma decided she didn't want to tell Vegeta about Aiden that night of the party. Since Aiden wasn't bothering her anymore she figured that Vegeta didn't need to know. She was a strong woman and was able to take care of it herself.

She looked herself over in the mirror happy with the dress she picked out. The dress was black like the night with sparkles covering like the stars. With a slit up to her thighs on both sides giving her freedom to move more easily. The top of the dress hugged her chest perfectly exposing some cleavage. The back drooped down to just above her bottom with the straps setting on her shoulders. Bulma decided to wear her hair down with curls. Looking down at her black high heels she knew they would be coming off before the night was over. Vegeta was to come pick her up and they were to meet their friends at a fancy restaurant and then go the dance. Vegeta had also gotten a very nice, very expensive hotel room for the 2 of them tonight. Bulma knew what was going to happen tonight and she told herself that she was ready, she was ready to take the relationship to the next step. What seemed to be her close friend, the butterflies in her stomach started to flutter with excitement and nervousness for tonight. Being so lost in her thoughts of tonight when the doorbell rang, it caused her to jump slightly.

While walking down the stairs she could hear her mother answer the door telling Vegeta that Bulma would be down shortly. Stopping halfway on the stairs Bulma took one deep breath. She knew after tonight it was going to change a part of her and knowing that there was no turning back after that. Gripping the railing tightly while walking down the stairs, heat began to rise in her body. Bulma prayed that she wouldn't start to sweat making her make up run. Once Vegeta was in sight he literally took her breath away. He had on a pair of black slacks with a dark blue button up shirt.

"Wow Vegeta, you look great."

A smirk formed on his handsome features, "you don't look so bad yourself, woman." Vegeta knew what was going to happen tonight and he wished they could skip the dinner and dance, and just get to the hotel room.

"Oh wait you two." Bunni yelled. "I want to get a picture of you both." Bulma stood next Vegeta with his arm wrapped around her. Bulma of course smiled but Vegeta kept his features the same. He didn't even show a smile for a picture. "Ok, now you 2 have fun. I will see you in a couple days I guess, dear. If you need anything call me."

"Ok, ok. Jeez mom you are going to make us late." Bunni waved goodbye to her daughter and Vegeta. Once Bulma stepped outside, surprisingly she saw the long stretched limo waiting for her. When the door opened she heard the beating of the bass of the music and just then Chichi popped her head out excitedly. "Bulma lets get this party started," with a big grin. Bulma got in first to see Goku, Chichi, Juu, and Krillin.

The group had finished eating then headed to the hotel that had the prom held at. The 3 couples walked together, with the couples arms linked.

"Oh B, we are going to have so much fun."

Bulma smiled at Chichi nodding her head, agreeing. Bulma had to admit she was having a lot of fun and this was only the beginning. Tomorrow night Marron was throwing a party for celebrating for the Seniors. The group of friends found a table to sit at. The guys went to get something to eat for them and the girls while the girls stayed and chatted.

Bulma knew the question was going to be inevitable since she was the only virgin left. "So are you and Vegeta going to get it on tonight?" Juu asked bumping her arm. Chichi moved in like a cobra stalking its prey.

"Um, I haven't decided yet." She was quickly cut off by Chichi.

"Bullshit, Bulma. I can read it all over your face. You are fidgety, nervous. The signs are there."

Bulma lowered her head, she had been caught. She knew she wouldn't be able to hide it, "I know."

"Listen, Bulma. The only thing I can say is that yea it is a little scary but afterwards it is worth it. If you feel that you are ready then there is nothing to worry about. I think you and Vegeta, you are soul mates as much I hate to say that being that I hate the man but he is good for you, he changed for you. Just like my Goku did. Now lets have some fun."

The guys returned to the table with the food. Once the couples were done eating they went to the dance floor to dance the night away. Bulma's mind was still focused in for tonight. She was nervous, she didn't know what to do or anything. With her arms wrapped around Vegeta's neck and her head resting on his shoulder during a slow song she couldn't help but feel the feelings she had to him overtake her mind. Things had changed so much over the past few months. She was happy that Vegeta and herself had finally worked out their relationship and that Aiden had finally left her alone or so she felt he did. Then her mind wondered to Aiden and with her mind thinking of him she noticed him standing in the corner with another girl hanging all over him but his gaze was focused on her. Quickly adverting her eyes else where, she felt like he was trying to burn a hole through her head. She moved so that her and Vegeta turned so her eyes wouldn't meet his again.

She had felt bad for how things had turned out for her and Aiden but after everything he did to her, what he made her do it was unforgivable. She was hoping that they could continue a friendship but after that night of horror all was lost between the two. She turned her head so to nuzzle into Vegeta's neck. Her feet started to ache from constantly dancing, she thought of taking her shoes off but was afraid of someone stepping on her feet. The prom had another hour left but she felt she was ready for the night to end, but she knew in the end it was just the beginning.

She felt Vegeta's arms tighten around her waist pulling her into him more, "Woman, I am done being here. Lets head back to the room." Bulma moved her face so she was looking at him to give him a nod.

"Ok but lets say goodbye to our friends." After finding Goku, Chichi, Juu and Krillin saying their goodbyes they started to head to the room. Tomorrow was the party and the group of friends was going to be back up at the lobby of the hotel before heading there.

Once in the room Bulma had felt the heat rush to her face, she knew what was next, she knew what was going to happen on the bed that laid before her. Watching closely she saw Vegeta walk over to the couch to take his shoes off and his blue shirt leaving his white tank on. Bulma followed suit releasing her aching feet from her high heels. Bulma didn't know what to do next, she felt like she was completely new at everything.

"I am going to go to the restroom to take my make up off." She needed to cool down with the nervousness she started to feel her palms sweat. Bulma closed the bathroom door behind her with a click letting a sigh out. Walking to the sink splashing water on her face in the attempt to cool herself down. She wanted to make this memorable, something she wanted to remember a moment with Vegeta. She knew there would be more times after this but this was the first time, this was going to be different from all the other times. Bulma didn't want this to be horrible for Vegeta either, she wanted to make this just as good for him as her. Once cleaning all her make up off and throwing her hair up in a high ponytail, she started to pull her dress down. She carefully hung in on the back of the bathroom door. She was glad she wore something pretty underneath. She was now staring herself in the mirror in her lacy bra and underwear. Taking a deep breath, gripping the handle. She felt her palms start to sweat, she was ready for this, she wanted this. Right?

Author note: I am so sorry that is took so long to update, work has been crazy with my hours. I am going into the next chapter to start it. Hopefully it will be out here soon. Thank you all! Review.


	36. The first time

Chapter 36 The first time

Bulma took one last deep breath before opening the door to the room. Her eyes scanned the room for Vegeta, then finding him on the bed, sitting. She started to gingerly walk to Vegeta, forcing each step in front of the other. Her mind began to spin with the heat continuing to rise within her. She was ready, she wanted this more than anything at this point in her life. She watched Vegeta look at her with hunger with his gazing over her slender form. She knew he had waited long enough.

Vegeta eyes roamed over Bulma's creamy silk body. He had waited a long time for this, but it wasn't because of lust, his feelings for her had been growing each and every day. The feelings he had for her was nothing like anything else. They had become so strong and deep that he knew there was no one else, this was it. Watching as she made her way to him, he knew she was scared. This was her first time and he was going to take it easy on her. She was fragile and he didn't want to break her in any way.

She stood before him, not moving. He sat on the bed lifting his head to meet her ocean blue eyes becoming lost in the ocean. Bring his hands to her waist pulling her to him, he started to kiss her stomach, lightly gracing his lips over her. He felt her shiver at his touch, goosebumps covering her. Pushing her back slightly he stood, looking down at her. Once again he pulled her into his arms, locking her lips with his. Vegeta started to lower his hands till they were cupping her bottom. He lifted her up so she wrapped her legs around him. Vegeta walked at the foot of the bed then starting to crawl up on the bed, holding Bulma. Gently, he laid Bulma down before him. Vegeta pulled his shirt off with his slacks leaving him in his boxers. Bulma leaned up to give access for Vegeta to remove her bra flinging it with the rest of the discarded clothes. Before moving to do anything else he took her body in. She truly was beautiful, more beautiful than an angel herself.

"Vegeta, is something wrong? Why did you stop?" Vegeta listened to her angelic voice, soothing him.

"No woman. I am looking at your beauty." Causing Bulma to blush at his romantic side, she couldn't help but look away. Vegeta moved her head so she was looking at him in the eyes. Lowering his lips once again to her, capturing them tasting her sweet lips. He started to graze his lips to the crook of her neck. Nipping her neck every so softly causing a small moan from her delicate lips.

Vegeta started to move his hands down her body with his lips trailing kisses along the way. His mouth stopped at one of her perk bud taking it into his mouth. Nipping and sucking with her arching her back into him. Not wanting to neglect the other he squeezed and messaged her other mound. Bulma started to writhe under him with pleasure. His one hand that was kneading her breast started to travel down further her body until his fingers reached her panty line. Slipping his hand inside feeling her curls until he reached her womanhood. First lightly he rubbed the outside until he let his finger dive into her folds. Running his finger along her clit and womanhood with his mouth continuing its taunt on her nipple, her moans started to become louder. With a smirk on his face he pushed one finger inside her entrance hearing a gasp from her. Sliding his finger in and out giving her pleasure he started to nip harder at her bud. Slowly sliding another finger in he heard her moans become louder. Once he finished with her womanhood and her mound, he brought his hands to her panties, slowly bring them down her long slender legs. Vegeta watch Bulma fidget from her being completely naked.

Bulma felt her temperature start to rise once again, wetness forming between her legs. Her mind swimming with emotions and feeling for Vegeta. Her heart pounding against her chest feeling like its trying to break free. Vegeta hovered above her looking down at her loved filled eyes. She quickly realized he still had his boxers on so she brought her hands to his boxers pushing them down, then using her feet to push them the rest of the way down. Vegeta spread her legs settling his member at her entrance. "Woman are you sure you are ready for this? There is no going back."

Bulma swallowed the invisible lump in her throat. She had told herself all day that she was ready and wanted to move forward in the relationship. "I want this." Was all she was able to choke out. Bucking her hips forward showing she was tired of waiting. Vegeta rested one elbow on one side of her. With his other hand cupping her bottom, he waited for her to wrap her legs around his waist. She knew this was going to hurt, she heard the story from Chichi and Juu, but she knew when they got passed that part that it would easier from there on out.

Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck, bring him down so she was able to bury her face in his neck. She felt the pressure, his member being pushed inside of her. The pain of her stretching to his size, fitting him. Tears started to weld up in her eyes from the pain. She felt his mouth next to ear, "I promise the pain will subside." Finally Bulma felt him stop pushing realizing that he was now completely inside of her. He lifted his head up to look at her, seeing the tears falling down her face he kissed them away. Bulma felt the heat rush to her face, causing her to blush. He couldn't help laugh. "Don't laugh at me, it-" Bulma was cut off by him pulling out and pushing back in. Smirking with her reaction, he moved slowly at first. The pleasure Bulma was receiving was making her mind spin. He was moving in and out of her with each thrust causing her to moan, saying his name, begging for more. "Vegeta, please." With each thrust he came into her he felt her pull her body up making that impact hard.

Bulma felt him start to speed up thrusting harder each time causing her to pant more. Feeling the sweat form on her body, trickling down her face. The sounds in the room filled her ears. From Vegeta's heavy breathing, to the head of the bed tapping against the wall to a rhythm. She could feel her release was coming, holding on to Vegeta even tighter. Closer with each thrust, feeling her needs coming, then…"Oh Vegeta." Her juices spilled out of her, but with Vegeta continuing his thrusting making her orgasm even more satisfying. Feeling her tiredness coming to her, she was knew at this and her body could only take so much. Bulma felt her legs drop from beginning to be tired.

"No woman, you are not done yet." Vegeta flipped them over so that Bulma was now on top. She looked down at him not moving. She didn't know what to do. She had heard Chichi and Juu talk about it so the best of the idea she was suppose to do she started to move her body up and down. She knew she had to be doing something right from seeing Vegeta's eyes squeeze close shut, his panting started to pick up faster. Vegeta brought his hands to her hips moving her faster, he needed his release and it was coming close.

Vegeta opened his eyes to see Bulma on top of him bouncing up and down causing her breasts to move with her. Seeing this made him more aroused feeling his control start to slip away. He made a promise to her and that was to be faithful. He was, he never messed around with another girl since Bulma gave him another chance.

Needing his release he flipped them over so he was now on top moving himself harder and faster, penetrating her womanhood. Listening to her moan louder calling his name, he felt what little control he had left slip. He needed his release and with it so close he tried not to hurt the small woman below him. He felt her lift her legs up more for him to get deeper within her. Moving his arms so that he was now holding her legs up, he moved faster with each thrust with as much force as he could. Then his release, they thing he had been waiting for, for a long time to be with her finally came. He had remember to put a condom as to not get her pregnant. Spilling his seeds into the condom and feeling her once more come, he collapsed beside her trying to slow his breathing. He moved to pull Bulma into his arms, holding her. Even with her hairs tangled, sweaty and matted to her forehead she still looked just a stunning as before. He was happy with the choice he made and the changes me made in his life. He had become a new person with her.

Bulma had never felt more happy in her life. Her heart was beating to life, loving the feeling of being needed, wanted. Her panting finally started to slow for her to be able to speak. "Vegeta, that was amazing.

The couple laying before each other gave each other one more kiss before falling into a deep, peaceful slumber.

Bulma awoke the following morning to find herself alone in the king size bed. She sat up pulling the sheet up to her body, hiding her still naked form looking around the room for Vegeta. She felt panic start to take over. Her mind started spin with where Vegeta might have been. _Maybe last night was a joke, maybe he stayed with me just to get his fuck in. Just like in the beginning._ Her mind went back to the night that he had cheated on her at the cabin with Marron. Bulma felt her chest tighten. She got out of bed and looking around with the bed sheet forcefully held on by her hand. Then she heard the shower turn on realizing that he was in the shower. Letting the sheet drop slightly she let a sigh of relief. She decided to surprise her lover by joining him in the shower.

Once she reached the door of the bathroom she dropped the sheet she was clutching to, walking into the bathroom seeing that Vegeta was already in the shower. She pulled the shower curtain back to see his back was facing her. Joining her lover, she wrapped her arms around him nipping his neck receiving a moan.

"Woman what are you doing?" She turned in her grasp now facing her.

"I was seeing what you were doing? Then when I seen that you were taking a shower I wanted to join you. Is that alright?" She didn't need a response to see what his answer was. He grabbed her around the waist pushing her against the wall devouring her lips. Letting his hands meet her bottom lifting her up ready to start their morning round.

Later in the afternoon Bulma and Vegeta met up with their friends in the lobby. Chichi wanted the guys to ride in Vegeta's car and the girls in Juu's car only because Chichi wanted the details. Once in the cars and on our their way to Marron's house for the party Chichi started.

"So Bulma, I want to know. Did you to do it and how was it?" Chichi turned her attention to Bulma. Lucky for Chichi that Juu was driving but Juu was watching her from the rearview mirror.

"Yes we did it, Chi. And it was amazing. Last night and this morning." She watched in amusement as Chichi's eyes widened.

"Wow I guess so." The rest of the car ride over the girl conversed about what they did the night of the prom and the morning. Once arriving to the party they could already see that it was going to be a crazy night. There were people everywhere along with cars. After finding a spot to park the car the girl caught up with the guys to head inside.

"Goku I hope you don't plan to get to wasted tonight, I don't feel like playing doctor tonight." Chichi chimed in as soon as they walked into the door.

"Oh but I love it when you play doctor." Goku cooed into her ear. Chichi rolling her eyes into response to him.

Juu and Krillin went off together to the dance floor while Goku and Chichi went to the kitchen to get a drink. Bulma and Vegeta stood together with some of the other football players talking.

Aiden walked into the front door of Marron's home on a mission. He kept this distant with Bulma. He wanted to wait, wait till the time was right and he knew now was better than never. He watched Bulma from afar, across the room. As she stood next to Vegeta with his arm wrapped around her. Like she was really to belong to him. Aiden knew he was going to get her back, he would do whatever he needed but he would now just stalk her, waiting.

"Vegeta I am going to go to the restroom real quick, I will be right back." Vegeta nodded to her as she started to walk away. Bulma was happy with where things were going with her life. Once she made her way to the restroom she finished her business and started to cool her face down. Being the house so crowded, it was becoming hot. Bulma felt ready to head downstairs but when she opened the door it was the last person she wanted to see, the last person she ever wanted to deal with. Aiden.

Author note: Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review review review! Heading into the next chapter.


	37. Ending of Pain?

Chapter 37 Ending of pain?

"Aiden what do you want? I need to get back downstairs." Bulma tried to walk by him but Aiden slammed his hand against the wall to stop her from leaving the bathroom.

"I am not done with you." He started to walk towards her making her back into the bathroom.

"Aiden I am not afraid of you anymore." She started to stand her ground in the middle of the bathroom walking towards him. She readied herself if she needed to fight or do whatever she need to do to get out. She got her foot ready to kick him where it counts but before she could bring her leg up to connect Aiden went to her taking her to the ground causing her to hit her head on the ground. Giving her a daze not able to move or do anything. Aiden grabbed the rope from his pant pocket tying her hands together.

"Please don't do this. Aiden it doesn't need to be like this. You are better than this." Bulma tried reasoning with him, she knew he was better than this she just couldn't understand what had changed over the years.

"Bulma, we are pass that. You changed me, I am this way because of you. If you just had stayed with me none of this would have never happened. You have no one to blame but yourself." Aiden walked over to lock the bathroom door so not to be disturbed.

Bulma started to worry. If she wasn't tied up then she would be able to do something but under these circumstances she couldn't do much but try to wiggle herself free. She started to yell as loud as she could over the music but realizing that she was not being loud enough. Aiden had put a stop to her screaming by gagging her.

Aiden stood above her, feeling the power he had over her. This was what he wanted, he wanted this power over her whether she wanted it or not. He started to stalk around her happy with this. Getting on all 4's he started to stalk toward her like he was hungry for her. He started to rip her shirt off of her and pulling her pants down. Listening to Bulma whimper did nothing but excited him. He had became a different person, not having her made him enraged and he was going to get what he wanted.

Bulma started to flail her body trying whatever she could to free herself but only received a hard slap against her face. She felt the blood rush to her mouth. Once her vision cleared she watched Aiden hover above her with hunger in his eyes. Ripping her panties and bra off of her, eyeing her up and down.

"Please Aiden don't do this… I beg of you." But the look in his eyes told her that he wasn't going to be that caring. She watched in horror as Aiden started to strip himself of his clothes.

"You were so willing to give Vegeta what he wanted and now I am going to get mines. Then after I am done with you, I will throw you away like trash that Vegeta is not going to want you." Tears started to fall from Bulma' porcelain cheeks, fear etched all over her face. She didn't know what else to do. She fought as much as could but it seemed to be inevitable to her as much as she hated to admit it.

Vegeta looked around trying to find his woman but it seemed like she had still have yet to return from the bathroom. He started to walk around trying to find her thinking maybe she got sidetrack finding her way back to him until he ran into someone he didn't want to deal with, Ashley.

"So, I have missed you over the time of being apart. When will you ever be done with that bitch?" Ashley asked twirling a strand of hair around her index finger.

"Wench you better get out of my way." Vegeta had no time to mess around with her stupidity.

"Now Vegeta that is no way to speak to a lady." Ashley started to use her innocent voice, trying everything possible.

"I don't have time for you." He shoved her out of the way making his way to the stairs. He started to open doors finding the restroom thinking something was wrong.

Bulma started to cry knowing that this was something she didn't want to happen to her. She had thought and hoped Aiden was done with her but apparently not. As he steady himself above her already completely aroused which had her at complete shock that something like this would make him aroused. She tried so hard to close her legs, moved and wiggled for him to get off of her but it just failed. She couldn't move, she couldn't scream. Fear started to course through her as the tears started to fall faster praying to Kami that this wasn't going to happen to her. She tried everything that she could think of, she felt him at her entrance. Horror covered her face, she prayed to kami that someone would save her, but then she heard the door begin to open. She thanked Kami for listening to her.

He stood in front of Bulma, above her was Vegeta. He pulled Aiden off of her flinging him across the room into the wall. He started to beat him, letting his fists connect to his face over and over. It didn't matter that the fact he had broken his nose, his jaw next. Blood trickling down his nose and mouth. Vegeta was blinded by anger, rage. This man had touch his woman, his Bulma and no one was going to get away with that. He didn't think he was going to ever stop till he heard the small woman behind him whimper. Vegeta stopped and turned to see Bulma on the floor curled into a tight ball crying her eyes out. He untied her grabbing a robe to cover her naked form.

Goku and Chichi had rushed to the door hearing the commotion. "OMG what happened?" Chichi shouted.

"Goku call the cops, this fucking asshole it done. He is not coming after her again." Goku quickly pulled his cell phone out calling 911.

Once the cops had came they had gathered Bulma's information for what had happened with Aiden sitting in the cop car. Vegeta didn't want to leave Bulma's side after what had happened but the cops wanted to talk to them separate to get the stories and point of views. Once all the information was together they told Vegeta and Bulma that Aiden would go to court and that they would need to show to testify.

Vegeta took Bulma home, but once again her parents were out of town but she didn't really want to tell them when she would just tell them when they got home. Nothing happened and there was no since in worrying them. He took her up to her room, planning on staying the night with her in case she needed him. Once Bulma changed into her pajamas she climbed into bed.

"Vegeta, thank you for saving me. I thought…" Bulma couldn't even finish her sentence.

"Woman its over. I got there before he did anything. I don't want to talk about it, just thinking about make me wants to be his face in again. Worthless piece of crap." Vegeta pulled his clothes off till he was just in boxers getting in bed with Bulma. Once he climbed in he pulled Bulma into him wrapping his arms around her securely.

"Ok, I love you, Vegeta." That was the first time Bulma spoke those words out loud to him. He didn't need to respond, she was sure he wouldn't but she knew how much she meant to him falling into a deep slumber.

Vegeta looked over at Bulma to see that she was fast asleep, "Love you, too Bulma."


	38. Graduation

Chapter 38

Graduation had came for Vegeta and Goku. Bulma and Vegeta had another week before they had to be at the court for Aiden. Last month had been a lot more relaxed and comfortable for Bulma since Aiden was in jail. A lot of people at the school had asked Bulma what had happened but she decided it was best to keep it to herself, but she did tell her closest friends being Juu and Chichi knowing they would tell their boyfriends but it did stay in their circle.

Bulma had noticed of lately that Chichi had been more moody than herself. She had tried talking to her, but Chichi would just assure her that she was dealing with her female hormones. Bulma had talked to Juu about it thinking she might have known something but she had said that Chichi had told her the same thing. Bulma made a note to herself to keep an eye on Chichi and her mood. There was more to the story than what Chichi was leading on.

Bulma was at home getting ready to go to the graduation. Vegeta was to pick her and meeting up with their friends at the school. Vegeta had still not told her what college he decided to go to. She did hear that Goku was going to go to East City University, one of the best basketball program but she knew that Chichi was not that happy with the university being over 200 miles away. She had thought that maybe that was what was bothering Chichi. Bulma had hoped that Vegeta would pick a university that was more close to home but she knew that whatever choice he made she would stand by himself. She had only one more year left with high school thinking that she could go to the same university as Vegeta depending on their science program.

She heard the doorbell ringing, running downstairs to meet Vegeta. "Hey Vegeta."

Vegeta looked over at the staircase to see Bulma descending to join him by his side. Once saying goodbye to Bunni, they went on their way. Once arriving to the school, Bulma could see the crowd of people. The graduation was going to be held at the field with the parents and family to sit in the stands with the students down below in the field.

Once Vegeta had found a spot they sent to meet their friends, but Vegeta and Goku had to leave to meet with their class to line up and get ready. Bulma found this to be her chance to talk to Chichi.

"Chichi would you mind walking with me to the bathroom?" Chichi nodded following her friends.

"Listen, Chi. There is something going on. You haven't really talked to me a lot and when you do, well no offense but you are a little moody. What is going on? I am your best friend, you can talk to me."

Chichi stopped in mid step with her head falling, Chichi needed to talk to someone. "Bulma, please keep this between us. I still haven't told Goku yet."

Bulma felt her mouth drop, she had an idea what it could be, "Are you…?"

Chichi took a deep breath, "Yea, I am pregnant. I hadn't had my period for almost 2 months and decided to take the test. Bulma I took it like 5 times and it was positive all 5 times. I don't know what to do, I haven't even told my dad yet. I know he won't be upset, but it is still hard. And Goku going off to college so far away. On top of me being a senior next year, I am going to be showing and everything." Chichi was talking so fast that Bulma was finding it hard to understand her, Chichi started to panic.

"Chi, breath. Listen you need to tell Goku and like you said your dad won't be upset. I am sure your dad would be excited. Beside me, Juu and Krillin will be here for you?"

"Thanks, B. I am going to talk to Goku after the graduation."

The graduation ceremony took place with Bulma, Chichi, Krillin, and Juu sitting in the stands watching the ceremony take place. As the guys had walked across the stage the friends screamed and rooted for them. There was a party for the graduating classmates at Keisha's house with her graduating also. Chichi had mentioned to her friends that she wanted to ride alone with Goku so she could talk to him.

On the car ride over Chichi decided to talk to Goku about their situation. "Goku, there is something I need to tell you. I don't want you to freak out or anything." Once she knew she had his attention, she continued. "I am…pregnant." She waited for his response, but nothing came. Chichi started to worry, "Goku?"

"What are we going to do? Chi, I am going to go university this fall, I am not going to be around much. Oh I know I can change colleges and come to the one here so that way I am close…"

"No Goku. I want you to go to that university you want. Get the career you want, join basketball. Then when I am graduating and move out we would be ready and able to do it. I, I mean we will come visit you. I will call you everyday." Chichi had a lot of thought over this during the ceremony and what she wanted to do. She had called her father telling him she was pregnant. Luckily and of course her father wasn't upset, if anything he was excited. He wanted another baby in the house especially since he would be becoming a grandfather.

"Alright, Chi. I will be there for you. I love you." Goku turned to look at Chichi. Now that she had said something he noticed that her stomach was slightly bigger, but he knew not to say anything.

"Love you, too Goku." Chichi grabbed Goku's free hand on his leg giving it a tight squeeze.

Bulma had rode with Vegeta to the party together to get alone time with him as well. "Vegeta, I am going to miss you when you are gone, I mean…" Vegeta had told her he planned to go to the same university as Goku.

"Woman, you will be alright. You are always welcome to visit me and I will come back to visit, too."

Bulma knew he would, she trusted Vegeta but she still had that small part of her that made her wonder. Looking out the window watching as the houses pasted by, but then noticed they were slowing down knowing that they weren't at Keisha's house yet. Vegeta pulled over on the side of the road to give Bulma his full attention.

"What is it? There is something else." Vegeta wasn't in any mood to play any games with her.

"Nothing, I don't want to say." Bulma turned to look back outside.

Vegeta already knew, "Woman, I am not going to mess around. I know we will be apart. If anything you should have learned that I have become faithful to you and waited a long time. Woman, I haven't changed for anyone in the past and then when I met you, I started to really change. I made mistakes but I am making them up to you."

Bulma was at complete aw, she wasn't use to Vegeta opening up to her. "I know. I am sorry, I shouldn't even second guess your faithfulness to me." Bulma leaned over to give Vegeta a quick kiss on the lips but Vegeta turned it into a heated kiss.

The guys ended up going to college while the rest of the friends finished their high school year. Aiden was convicted of rape and was sentenced to jail time for 15 years. Bulma didn't have to worry about him anymore. Chichi had given birth to a healthy little boy, named Gohan. Once Krillin and Juu had graduated they married. A year after Chichi graduated Goku was accepted to a big basketball team then asking Chichi to marry him. Once Bulma graduated from her college she took over her father's company. Vegeta became a quarterback for a famous football team. Vegeta and Bulma then married then shortly later Bulma became pregnant with their first child.

Author note: Sorry if it seemed rushed, I hope it wasn't. I knew my story was coming to an end but I still wanted to give an idea what happened in the future without doing another 10 chapters dragging it out. I am working on my next story. I am pretty much done with the first chapter. Let me know if it looks like something you all will enjoy. Thanks! Review review review!


End file.
